Paper and Rock
by scuffie
Summary: As kids, Mickey and Mimi were thick as thieves. Now, finally living in NYC, Miriam is more than happy to spend some more time with her grandmother and her cousin. Though her boyfriend is not too happy with her moving away from him, she knows in her heart that it is the right decision. And who knew, Mike's lawyer friends were not boring at all?
1. Prologue

**Well, what can I say? I am hooked on Suits!**

 **I know there are not exactly a lot of OC-Stories around here (probably because there are for once actually GREAT female characters already written into the series.**

 **Anyways, I prefer making up my own protagonists, so I thought: Why not try?**

 **Hope you like it and looking forward to any kind of feedback!**

 **xxx**

 **scuffie**

* * *

It was already around noon when she finally got up and went into the tiny bathroom to scrub off the sleep.

She readied herself, looked in the kitchen for something to eat – of course, there was nothing except Cornflakes and milk, which she despised – and decided to go out and find herself a decent breakfast (or lunch, for that matter).

As she packed her bag, here eyes caught the coffeetable.

All she she saw were beerbottles and empty pizza boxes – remains of the night before. But what she did not see were the keys he had promised to leave for her.

She sighed and took out her phone to dial his number. He had already warned her, that he'd be working late, and she really was not in the mood to spent most of the night in a raunchy Brooklyn bar – especially not with that thing tomorrow.

So she dialed his number, but – of course! - he had forgotten his phone, which was now ringing loudly on the dining table behind her.

Great.

She took a deep breath and looked around the flat. How the hell was she supposed to reach him now? Goddamnit.

Sighing she came closer to his beloved shelf, stocked with books – which could really use some dusting – and there she found it.

Exactly what she needed - His business card, which read:

 _ **Michael Ross, Associate**_

 _ **Pearson Hardman Law. Inc.**_

She turned it around and found an address and his mobile phone number, which she was not stupid enough to dial a second time.


	2. Part I

**OK, guys, so, let's just jump into the first chapter, OK?**

 **Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

After having breakfast at a small but lovely Vintage-style café in Brooklyn she used the subway to get closer to his firm. Closer meaning she still had to walk a few blocks, cutting through Central Park and mentally being grateful to herself for wearing Allstars instead of pumps.

Finally she reached the skyscraper in which Mike was supposed to work. She looked up and down the building, not able to make out the top really and hoping his office would not be too far up because of her fear of heights, when suddenly someone bumped into her forcefully.

"Oh, no, I am very sorry", a male voice said and took hold of her arm to keep the struggling woman from falling down the stairs.

"It's all right. Should have known better than to stand here...", she mumbled and pushed her – now – messy curls out of her face. In front of her stood a tall man with light brown hair. He was wearing a fancy suit and looked down at her with warm brown eyes. His mouth twitched into a smile.

"No, I should have looked where I was walking. Sorry again."

He mustered her intently which made her feel quite uncomfortable so she stroke down her shirt, hoping to get rid off any folds, and wondered if, hopefully, her hair was not the mess she made it out to be.

Then he finally stretched out his hand to introduce himself: "Harvey Specter, pleasure to meet you."

She smiled: "Nice to meet you too. My name's Miriam Harolds."

"Miriam", he said with a smile "Look, I would like to make up for almost pushing you down the stairs, maybe by buying you a coffee, but actually I have a shitload of work to do and my car's waiting, so... raincheck, maybe?"

And with that he handed her his business card.

Now it as Miriam who eyed him carefully: "Thank you, that's very nice. But I don't think my boyfriend would approve of me having a coffee - or anything really - with a handsome stranger."

"Well, take it anyways", he said and winked while he went down the steps.

It took Miriam a moment to focus again after this strange interlude. How forward that guy was! What was his name? Henry? She looked down at the business card. Harvey Specter. Were all men here so forward? And why would he want to have something to drink with her – she really did not seem like his type, with her lightblue jeans and that oversized shirt just thrown over a top. With her wild black curls and the pierced ears. And the sneakers. Oh lord, if he really was a lawyer – and why should he not be? - he must have seen a future Pro-Bono-Case in her. Shaking her head she went inside the building, only to be stopped by security. Great.

* * *

She waited about two hours in front of the building. Now, it might seem like nonsense and nothing more than annoying, but Miriam really didn't mind. She had gotten herself a coffee, listened to some music and read a newspaper. Then she saw him:

"Mike!", she yelled.

He was passing her by, talking to another man, without noticing her. She only recognised him from behind, even though the suit through her off a little at first. He turned around, as she quickly got up, spilled some coffee on her shirt and swore at herself while trying to clean herself up a little.

"Mimi!", he said as he stopped in front of her "What are you doing here? Is everything OK?"

She sighed frustratedly: "I really don't know, Mickey. How can a person be so clumsy?"

"Come on, we'll get you inside. You can use the bathroom to try and clean you up."

He took her by the arm and lead her towards the building, but instead of going inside he stopped earlier.

"Mimi, this is my boss, Harvey Specter."

"Oh no", Miriam said, not being able to stop herself before that.

"We've met before", Specter said "Hello again, Miss Harolds."

"Good afternoon, Mr Specter."

At this point, Miriam was seriously done with that day.

"So, tell me, Mimi, what's up?", Mike said as they entered the lift. This time, of course, security did not say a thing.

She took his phone out of her bag:

"I brought you something. Would have been nice if you hadn't forgotten it, because then I easily could have called you and asked about a key – which you also forgot to lay out for me."

"Ah, shit, sorry, Mimi."

"It's OK", she sighed.

He put an arm around her and looked towards Harvey who was ignoring them and instead texting someone on his phone, wondering how his boss could possibly know Miriam.

"What floor are we going to, by the way?", Miriam asked nervously as she watched the numbers on the display rise.

"49th", Mike said "but you won't even notice."

"Except for when I look outside a window, right?", she sighed.

"Exactly", he grinned.

"There are no windows in the bathrooms", Harvey said without looking up from his phone.

"Well, I thought since Miriam is here I could..."

"What, show her around? And who's going to look through those 26 folders of evidence?"

Mike sighed: "Harvey, it'll only take a few minutes."

"No, Mike", Miriam said, looking at the ground "Your boss is right, I don't want to keep you from your work."

"No, really, Mimi, it's ok", Mike said, eyeing Harvey suspiciously "I see you for the first time in months – after years without any contact, and I want to show you what I do."

Miriam felt more uncomfortable every second and when finally the lift stopped, it felt incredibly liberating.

"Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom. Afterwards you can just ask to be brought to Harvey Specter's office, they will ask no questions. Sorry, that he was so rude."

"It's OK", she said "after all I turned him down a few hours ago, and even though he was nice about it, it's obvious the both of you have a lot of work to do."

"Wait, Harvey hit on you?", Mike grinned.

"Yeah, a little I guess."

"You're not exactly his type, though."

"That's what I thought", she said and stopped in front of the restroom "I won't be long. I will find you, and I will kill you."

"Mimi, your Liam Neeson impression gets worse every single time you try to pull it off."

"I have a special set of skills", she shrugged and closed the door.

* * *

"So, how do you know Miriam?", Mike asked as he threw himself on the leather couch.

"I bumped into her this morning, she almost fell down a couple of stairs so I wanted to make up for it", Harvey shrugged and played with one of his signed basket balls.

"And that didn't work?"

"No. Don't act like I'm stupid", Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Nobody's _acting_ that, darling", Donna said as she came inside and handed Mike a few files.

"Now who's that Miriam-girl?"

"She's my cousin", Mike said while reading "She's crashing at my place for a few days before she moves to NY for good."

"Your cousin?", Harvey repeated and almost dropped the ball, earning an amused look from Donna.

"He never could deal with being turned down. Normally they always come around."

"Bullshit", Harvey mumbled.

"Well, she is so much in love with her douche bag boyfriend from Washington, that I am sure she won't."

"He's an asshole, huh?", Donna said "So why don't you do anything against it?"

Mike shrugged: "She's happy. And as long as he is treating her right... Anyways believe me, when I say, normal is not for Miriam."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Miriam is not your average woman, that's all."

"I hope, what you wanted to say, is: Miriam is awesome", a voice came from the door "Mickey, you know it's not nice to talk about people in their absence", Miriam scolded her cousin while extending her hand towards Donna: "Nice to meet you, I'm Miriam Harolds."

"Donna. I don't officially know you yet, but I think we might become great friends", the red-haired woman said and left the office.

"Well...", Miriam said, not knowing about how to act in Harvey Specter's presence.

"I really don't want to keep you from you work, Mickey, so if you could just give me the key?"

"Of course", Mike said and got up to reach for it "Though I thought you might have wanted to talk to Harvey first? About the publishing firm?"

"I told you, I don't even know if I really need a lawyer."

"Well", Harvey said, curious enough to sit down in his chair and gesture for her to do the same: "Why don't you tell me and then we'll see."

"You might find it strange, though", Miriam said "Or ridiculous."

"I don't think I will", he said, and there it was again, his warm, friendly smile.

"It's not strange, Miriam, it's incredible. You should be proud of yourself instead of... yeah, OK, Harvey, I'll shut up", Mike sat down next to his cousin.

"Well, my real name is Miriam Harolds, as you know, but I do have a pseudonym, which is Esther Mayer. I am a writer. My first book was a children's book, published in Germany, the Netherlands and Belgium – my German lawyers are about to sell the rights for a French publication at the moment. Anyways, that's not the point. I published my first book for adults beginning of this year. First of all in the UK and Germany, then Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, the Netherlands and Ireland. I'm getting a new offer almost every week. A few months ago the U.S. became interested, especially one very popular publishing house here in New York. Now, the problem is, that I have a lawyer in London, lovely old man, and one in Germany, a very good friend of mine. Together they can handle Europe without any problems. But that's Europe. I need a lawyer here to help me get a good deal."

"Well, this is not my speciality, but wouldn't you normally have a manager or a publisher to help you figure this out?"

"Not in this case. I rather sell the rights only to more than one firms, instead of selling once and writing them a blanco check about what will happen with my book."

"And she doesn't have a manager", Mike chimed in.

"Well, you could say Connor..."

"Connor is not really interested in helping you, just in helping himself", Mike rolled his eyes and mouthed "Boyfriend" in Harvey's direction.

Miriam looked at her cousin with a hurt expression on her face.

"So, all you need is someone to get you a good deal?", Harvey asked.

"Yes", Miriam nodded.

"Mike can do that", Harvey shrugged.

"Actually", Mike said "I would love to. But you are underestimating Miriam. Her selling records go through the roof, she may not look like it, but this girl here is worth millions. She'd be a high profile client, Harvey."

"It's OK, Mike, no need to talk about money..."

"See, that's where you are wrong, Miss Harolds", Harvey said and leaned back in his chair "Here, everything is about money. I will talk to Jessica, if you want to."

"Jessica?", Miriam asked.

"Pearson. She's our managing partner", Mike said.

"Well. You see, I don't really care about the money – so if you can help me", Miriam said but her cosuin interrupted her: "He can. He has been called the best closer in New York."

"Well, I have been called a lot of things, Mickey, doesn't mean anything", she said and then turned back to Harvey: "If you promise me you can help me out, I will hire you, cost it what it may. But you have to read my books first. You don't have to love it, but you need to understand what it means to me."

"All right", Harvey said "if you get me a copy, I'll read it."

"I have one in my desk drawer", Mike said "You can borrow it."

"Well, then that's settled. Good lord, next time I want to get your keys I'll bring some figures and dress up nicely. Guess you never know when you might hire someone", Miriam grinned.

* * *

The rest of the day, Miriam spent back in Mikes flat. She called Connor, who did not seem to find the time to talk and wondered about Harvey Specter. Normally he would be the kind of person she would joke about. Fancy suit, perfectly groomed and good looking, definitely only dating super models or super model lookalikes. And actually, Mike started to seem that way, too. She was used to men wearing suits, but it was the media she worked in. It was different.

Miriam sighed and stretched herself on the sofa. Tomorrow she would finally buy that place close to Central Park, a lot of money spend for a flat, but she did not mind investing in property. She had bought a small flat in Berlin as well as Colone, a cottage in Cornwell and a flat in London, next thing on her list would be a place in France. Or somewhere in Skandinavia, she thought.

And then, when everything was in place, she would finally finish her second book.

She tried to reach Connor again, but this time he did not even take her call. Nice.

She felt strangely empty. When was the last time she had been alone? Truly alone? In Washington she lived with Connor. There, she had been happy to have a few hours to herself. But spending all day alone, uninspired, without her laptop? She went to the shelf. J.R.R. Tolkien. She sighed. Oh how she had wished to write a fantasy book. It did not even have to be one for adults, nor with such an incredible, amazing world Tolkien had created. Instead she needed history as a base, she needed to research and only add her few characters to a world that had already been there and gone. She took the book and went back to the couch. She knew how to do characters, she thought. She loved them. Sometimes they might be a bit too clean maybe, perhaps they should be rougher. But on the other hand, people were not as rough as some books and films made them out to be. People were just people.

How could she never just be content with who she was and what she did?

Miriam sighed and opened up the book. Tomorrow she would do her writing. Today she would take the Ring to Mordor.


	3. Part II

**Hey guys and gals!**

 **Here comes the second chapter - and a bit more information about Miriam.**

 **Hope you enjoy it, please tell me if you do (and as well if you don't!)**

 **xxx**

* * *

She loved the flat. She truly did. Only problem was the height.

"Everyone loves the view!", the real estate agent told her "Why don't you step closer to the window to..."

"No, thanks", Miriam said, standing not even one metre away from the glass, which was already more than enough "But you are right, the view is breathtaking. I could imagine putting my desk up here. And then over there a big fat couch with a nice TV... and then some shelves along this wall. Will the kitchen be included?" Miriam said, stroking the rosé stone on the white kitchen cabinets.

"Yes, you can buy it with the apartment, but we can also take it out."

"No, I like it", Miriam smiled.

"Well, then let me show you the bedroom."

* * *

"Mike? Hi, it's me", luckily this time he had taken his phone with him, otherwise she probably would have killed him.

"What's up, Mimi?", he asked while going through some papers.

"I need your advise."

"Shoot."

"So this apartment is absolutely fantastic – there are even some wooden thingys... God, what are they called in English? Fachwerk."

"Truss?"

"Yes! Truss beams. I love it, it's so cozy."

"So what now? Do you want me to find the architect so you can marry him?"

"The problem is, it's on level twenty."

"Well..."

"But it has a balcony! In Manhattan! I am pretty sure I will not find a better flat, will I?"

"Well, depends. Do you think you will use a balcony so high off the ground?"

"But shouldn't I fight against my fears?"

"Do what you have to do, Mimi", Mike said when he saw Harvey approach his cubicle in the corner of his eye "Sorry, but I have to go."

"Oh OK", Mimi sounded disappointed.

"No, wait", Mike said as Harvey gestured for him to "What is it?", he asked his boss.

"Is that your cousin?", Harvey asked "Let me talk to her."

"Sorry, Mimi, do you have a moment to talk with my boss about your book?"

"Sure."

Mike handed the phone over to his boss, and Harvey answered as he went back into his office:

"Good afternoon, Miss Harolds."

"Hello, Mr Specter. I guess you have news for me?"

"Indeed. I've talked to our managing partner, Jessica Pearson. Turns out, she has read your book after a friend from England sent it to her. She would love to meet you."

"Well, I can drop by any time, really", Miriam said.

"Would you join us for dinner tonight? I know, it's rushed, but to be honest I have never seen her so excited."

"Oh... well, I guess."

"Of course you can bring your boyfriend if you want to", Harvey said, earning a raised eyebrow from Donna – who was of course listening in on what he was saying.

"Connor is in Washington, I doubt he can make it. But maybe Mike could...?"

"I don't think so, Mike has to prepare for trial tomorrow."

"And you don't?", Miriam asked with wonder.

"I'm always prepared", Harvey smirked, which made Donna roll her eyes.

"So I guess it's just me, then."

"Very well", Harvey said "I will fetch you at seven, all right? You're staying at Mike's?"

"Yeah", Miriam said and fell quiet for a moment.

"Mr Specter?", she said after a while.

"Yes, Miss Harolds?"

"I feel we have started off on the wrong foot."

Harvey put his baseball down. Of all the things she could have said now, she certainly took the one that surprised him the most.

"I'm sorry for intruding yesterday; I really did not want to keep Mike from working. And the way he... he advertised me was not exactly a comfortable situation."

"Don't think about it, Miss Harolds", Harvey said after a moment of reflection.

"I'm sorry. And of course the whole thing on the stairs..."

"It's OK", Harvey got up and went to close the door "I know I can be a little forward. I did not think it would bother you so."

"It shouldn't", she agreed "And usually it would not. Oh dear, I am sorry for bothering you with all this."

"No, it's OK. Listen, now that we are working together, why don't you start calling me Harvey", he said.

"Only if you call me Miriam. I'm sorry, Harvey, I'm just a little...It's all just a little much."

"I heard you were buying an apartment in Manhattan", Harvey said "Mike mentioned you would do that today."

"Yeah... Ach, I don't really know..."

"Why don't you tell me about it and we can try to figure it out together?"

* * *

When Mike came to Harvey's office half an hour later, his boss was still on the phone.

"What are they talking about?", he asked Donna.

"Ah, well, Jessica is impressed by your cousin, so she and Harvey are taking her out for dinner tonight. And then... I don't know what happened, but I think she has twisted him around her little finger easily."

"Well, Mimi has always had a lot of charisma. Even though she is incredibly clumsy... Don't look at me like that, she's been staying with me for two nights now and already broke two plates and a cup."

Harvey came outside and handed his associate the phone without any ado: "There you go. Now, Donna, can you book a table for three, tonight at half past seven? Let's make it a nice venue, but you know..."

"Not too over-the-top? Yeah, I would not think she'd like that."

"You're having dinner with Miriam?", Mike asked rhethorically.

"Jessica and I are meeting a new high profile client. By the way, I mentioned to Jessica that you introduced her to us; she's very grateful. Turns out, Jessica is a big fan. Now, is there something you found for our case?"

"Are you sure you would not rather be first chair yourself?"

"No, Mike, you need to redeem yourself after the housing court fiasco."

"That was almost a year ago!"

"2011, never forget", Harvey grinned.

* * *

Two hours later Harvey went up to Mike's apartment. He was just about to knock when he heard a loud voice talking angrily on the phone. Though it was not exactly Harvey's nature to eavesdrop, he leaned in and tried to make out what Miriam was saying.

"Oh, THAT'S great! I want you to come here because I miss you and I don't want to be alone in that big flat and you cannot even talk for more than five minutes. And then I text you that I am going out for dinner – AND I DON'T EVEN MENTION WITH WHOM – and you go BATSHIT CRAZY! I DO HAVE A PRIVATE LIFE, YOU KNOW? _Godverdomme_!", she swore and then started speaking German, of which Harvey only picked up a few words he remembered – containing _unmöglich_ , _ich, er, treffen, selbst,_ and something that sounded a lot like "bastard".

"No, I will not repeat that in English", Miriam said "What's the point of swearing in another language if I have to translate it anyhow. You know what, Connor? You don't need to come here. Just... just take your time and... go fuck yourself."

It was this moment that Harvey noted he had definitely gotten her wrong. She was not the quiet, clumsy and shy girl he had made her out to be. Or maybe she was, but she was also something completely different.

Now there was music blasting through the apartment, Harvey could make out the beat but nothing more. He waited a few more moments and then knocked.

It did not take Miriam long to open the door.

And what Harvey saw was – again – nothing he had made her out to be.

The dress she wore was silver – and somewhat intriguing, even though she did not show a lot of skin. Her black curls were done up and showed the piercings on her left ear as well as a pair of stunning earrings and it occurred to him now that she must have worn hardly any make up the day before, because her eyes seemed even bigger and her lips a little fuller. All in all she was stunning.

"Hello, Harvey", she smiled "I wasn't sure what to wear, so I did a little shopping. Do you think this will do?"

"I dare say it will", he said.

"Well, then let's go", she said and grabbed her bag and a light jacket.

* * *

"There's no need to be nervous", Harvey said as he noticed her fidgeting with her bracelet. They were in the car now, soft music playing in the background.

"I am not nervous", she sighed "just irritated."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yeah", she said "but actually not to Mike's boss, so thank you."

"Too personal?"

"Kind of."

"Personal is my job, Miriam", he smirked.

"I know", she sighed again.

"But you don't know me well enough to trust me, right?", he said.

"Oh, look at you! Sorry for disappointing you, Harvey, but it doesn't really need a genius to figure out that I don't feel like talking about my boyfriend with some guy I met yesterday."

"So it's about your boyfriend. Connor, right?", Harvey said.

"Goddamn lawyer", Miriam swore and crossed her arms, hating herself for falling for his trick.

"Come on, Miriam, tell me", he tried again with a cocky smile.

"No, Harvey, I won't. Not today, anyways."

* * *

Miriam was fascinated with Jessica. Such a tall and elegant woman, who obviously was incredibly smart and successful– and this woman liked her novel? Miriam could not believe it.

"How did you get the idea to write about such a difficult topic?", Jessica asked.

"Well... you see, I studied politics and history in Winchester, Den Haag and Nuremberg. Spending my teenage years in Germany I learned a lot about that time – the Germans are very open about the crimes of their ancestors and it's just incredible to see them deal with everything. In school we read a novel by a famous German author, Thomas Mann, who wrote about the downfall of a family during the 19th century. And after studying I thought I could use his idea to show how Nazi-Germany came to be, because I noticed that many foreigners still seem to think that the Germans back then were simply pure evil, which would be way too easy as an explanation. So I got in touch with some old professors, went through diaries of the time, read newspaper articles and tried to explain everything I learned in a way that most people would understand it."

"Well, you have certainly achieved that goal. Harvey, have you already read it?", Jessica asked her partner.

"No, not yet, though Mike brought it to me today", Harvey said.

"It's incredible. I just could not put it down", Jessica said.

Miriam, not fond of such flattery, took a sip of wine.

"What's your next project?", Jessica asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about the Sixties. It's such a big decade. In the U.S. there's the Civil Rights movement, and then there's emancipation all over the world. I don't want to focus too much on Germany, but their history is also incredibly interesting regarding the sixties. I'm not quite sure about what I will do. Maybe I will combine both these themes by dividing a family, for example by having an African-American soldier stationed in Germany, while his family still lives in the U.S. I was also thinking about just composing that novel by the different letters these people would write to each other. But I'm not sure yet. Right now I'm looking over my new children's book which will hopefully be published come December."

"Oh, really? I didn't think you'd write children's books."

"That's the way I started out. This will be my third to be published in Germany and the second to be translated into English."

"Well, Mike was right. You, Miriam, are definitely high-profile", Harvey said.

"Err... thanks, I guess?", Miriam said.

"I want to be completely honest with you, Miriam", Jessica said, and leaned back "Pearson Hardman has been through a tough time. A client like you is exactly what we need right now. High profile, intelligent and probably low maintenance. And we got to know you while most people don't even know that you are a rising star. So if you want us to be your legal representatives, we would be glad to."

"What do you mean by low maintenance?", Miriam asked, drinking some more whine.

"Most high profile clients in New York are either part of the high society, actors or sportsmen and -women. They don't know what to do with their money and invest it in a lot of shit", Harvey said and ordered another glass of Scotch "Almost every other week there's a case involving drugs and DUIs. Not exactly fun to go through all of this work just to save an entitled asshole's ass."

"Well, I don't even have a driver's license, so I guess that's a plus?", Miriam grinned.

"A big one", Harvey smirked.

"I am glad the both of you get along so well", Jessica said "Harvey is the best we have, and I would like him to be your legal advisor, if that is OK with you, Miriam."

"I thought maybe Mike could take care of me, being supervised by Harvey, perhaps?", Miriam said.

"Believe me, if you have Harvey you will get Mike with him", Jessica said, cocking an eyebrow "But as we have established, you are a high profile client, you should not be represented by an associate."

"Well, in this case... Look, Jessica, Harvey, I know what you did for Mike. And I am incredibly grateful to the both of you. So if having me as a client helps you in any way, just show me where to sign."

"How did you know?"

"Family knows no secrets. Our grandmother told me the last time I visited her. Mike is seemingly too ashamed to talk about it."

"So he should be", Jessica said bitterly "don't look at me like this, Harvey, I've made my point clear often enough."

"You did. Still, you fail to admit, that Mike has turned out to be a great hire."

"I am sorry if I have reopened old wounds", Miriam said "I really did not intend to."

"It's all right", Harvey said, his eyes fixed on his boss "It's a difficult topic."

Miriam's phone vibrated in her bag, and she knew exactly who had written to her.

"Excuse me, may I take a quick look at my mobile?" she said while she was already reaching inside her clutch "This must be Annika, she promised to tell me, if they got the French to publish _Dagger Disaster –_ that's my novel, Harvey. After all they already sold the children's book this afternoon."

"That name is almost comedic", Harvey said, but Miriam didn't even notice.

Annikas text only said one word:

 _ **Yes.**_

* * *

"So what's up with that title?", Harvey asked as they sat down in the car. He had offered to drive her back to Mike's apartment.

"The dagger? Well, there's something called Dolchstoßlegende, a legend about a stabbing with a dagger – oh dear, sometimes the German language still surprises me. It was basically Nazi propaganda, saying that they only lost the First World War because communists and Jews worked together to destroy the army from the inside; like they would stab the Germans in the back, figuratively speaking."

"Ah, and suddenly it doesn't sound so funny anymore", Harvey smirked.

"Guess it doesn't", Miriam shrugged.

"So when will you be dropping by to talk about how I can help you?"

"Anytime really. Though I might be gone for a few days, but that's not yet fixed."

"Going to see Connor?"

"Please, Harvey, I had such a nice evening... And no. Not only. I need to get my things from Washington to the Big Apple."

"Well, if you want you can drop by tomorrow afternoon, after the suit."

"I just might do that", she smiled.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Miriam."

"You know, Harvey, I did not think I would ever say that, but I actually am, too."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me!**


	4. Part III

**Next Chapter!**

 **I'm very grateful for the reviews I've gotten so far, and hope you will keep on telling me what's on your mind :)**

 **Lots of love**

* * *

"Just wanted to drop by to tell you we won the suit against McEvans", Harvey said and sat down on Jessica's couch "and Miriam will be here shortly, or so Mike told me. Is there something special you want me to tell her?"

"It's not your first new client, I am sure you can handle her. Just play nice."

He nodded and got up, but on his way out Jessica stopped him:

"And Harvey, please, stop what ever is going on between the two of you."

He sighed. There was nothing going on between them, of course, but surely Jessica had taken note of his strange fascination with the young writer.

"Yes, Jessica", was all he said before going back to his office.

"Donna", he greeted his assistant "Could you do me a favour?"

"Since when do you ask?", Donna replied, seemingly taken aback.

"Can you fetch Miriam? I saw Louis in the front... He really should not be the first person she meets before even signing our contract."

"Ah, yes. I'll take care of it. And I'll bring you some coffee and tea when she's there."

"Thanks"

"No need for tea", Mike said while he went towards the office "Miriam is more of a coffee person, as long as it's real coffee... Well, she has some issues with America."

"Well, then that's one thing less I have to take care of", Donna said and handed Harvey a file "Here's that kid with the DUI. Didn't show up for his social work; the judge was pissed, but I managed to calm him down just fine."

"Thanks, Donna, whatever would I do without you..."

"You know, I have thought about that, Harvey, and I guess the answer would shock you."

"So that's why you are keeping it to yourself", Harvey grinned.

"Only to keep you safe and sound, honey", Donna winked.

* * *

"Very pretty! Are those for me?", Donna asked Miriam after greeting her.

The black-haired woman grinned and readjusted the big bouquet of flowers in her hands:

"I'm going to see Grammy afterwards. She loves flowers, and, of course, Mike never gets her any. And I missed her birthday last week", she admitted with a sigh.

"You and Mike really fancy that woman, huh?", Donna asked "Now, you can give them to me and I'll take care they get some water."

"Oh, OK. Thanks, Donna", Miriam smiled "Good god, there's a lot of glass going on here."

"It is, there's no chance for a little office affair or anything worth gossiping about", Donna sighed and took the flowers.

"How boring", Miriam grinned.

"One should think that, but actually... it never is. Now, there we are. Just wait a moment, Harvey likes clients to be announced."

Miriam nodded and watched as Donna went inside the office. Of course, Mike, who was sitting on the couch, had already noticed her and so she waved him awkwardly while the other hand was fidgeting with her bag.

"Come on in", Harvey said as he got up to shake her hand.

"Hi", she said and reluctantly took his hand, fearing it might be sweaty from her being nervous "Hey, Mickey."

"Mimi."

After they all sat down, this time on the more comfortable armchairs and the sofa, Miriam took a folder out of her bag.

"There you go. These are all the E-Mails they sent to me including my answers. I can get you copies of the contracts we made with the UK – or whatever country you want – next week, if you want me to. They're still in DC."

"Well", Harvey said while scanning them "It doesn't seem to me like they have already made a real offer."

"They haven't really."

"Then we'll have to help them along a little, I guess. Because their interest in publishing your book is pretty obvious."

"OK...", Miriam said.

"You only have to tell me, what time would suit you and how much money you want to get."

"Well, I sold the rights in France for a few hundred thousand plus, of course, between five and ten percent."

"So you earn about a dollar per book?", Mike said "Doesn't really sound too much."

"Believe me, by now I have sold about five million copies of that novel, I am really doing OK. And a dollar is quite much, I'm not sure if they are even willing to go this high."

"Well, haven't you talked to another publisher?", Harvey asked.

"No, not really", Miriam shrugged "I know you want to tell me now, to play different firms up against each other, but I have a good feeling about this one. And as I have mentioned before, it's not about the money."

"That's bullshit. If it was not about the money, why even sell the rights in the first place?", Harvey said.

Miriam looked at him surprised. She needed a moment to swallow that last sentence.

"Well, it's about... spreading the message, I guess? About getting people to... OK, yes. Maybe it is a little about the money", she admitted flatly "I just don't want to be some rich bitch; relaxing and stopping to work and to wonder – which, for me, as a journalist is one and the same."

"What she meant, is: it's not all about the money", Mike jumped in.

"We can work with that. But, Miriam, never bullshit me like that again", Harvey said with such authority Miriam did not know what to reply.

"OK", Harvey said after a moment of silence "We will focus on production values. What else?"

"Well, other than them being respectful not only to me but also to their employees I cannot think of anything really", Miriam said but interrupted herself because suddenly she did: "With every single one of the other publishing firms we made them give a certain percentage of the profit to a charitable institution, which should be kind of reflecting the story of the book. For example in France are cooperating with an association supporting the LGBT community, in England we split it fifty-fifty: one part going to inclusion programmes, the other one to help out public soup kitchens. I could use some help figuring out what would be a good deed here in the U.S.", Miriam said when her phone rang "Sorry... Could I just? Won't take long", she said embarrassed after a quick look at the display.

"Of course", Harvey said, earning an annoyed look from his associate.

"What?", he asked Mike after Miriam had left the room "She is a client. I can hardly give her shit for that."

"Well, you also don't mind swearing in her presence, so why shouldn't you?", Mike said.

"Get over it", Harvey said "You cannot answer your phone in a meeting with not only your boss but also mine – the client, who will bring this firm millions over the years, definitely can."

When Miriam returned she looked quite jazzed: "Sorry for that. Where were we?"

"Donna can give you a list of charitable organisations we know and support", Harvey smiled.

"So, how are we going to do this?", Miriam asked.

"How would you normally do this?", Harvey retorted.

"Normally we would prepare an offer and then..."

"No, that's not what we're going to do. How long will you need in Washington?"

"I don't know, I'll go there tomorrow... Until Friday, I guess?"

"Then we will invite them here for Monday and ask _them_ to prepare an offer."

"But...", Miriam tried to say but Harvey did not let her have the word:

"If according to the numbers of sold copies – both the ones you told us, as well as those Mike researched – this book might as well be called a best seller. Now, you tell me, you sold the rights for France for a few hundred k? How many was it, Mike?"

"Three. And she's getting 65 ct per sold copy."

"Well, that might be an OK number for a little European country, but they need to sell, what? Not even half a million copies to have already some hundred thousand gain. We can do better than that."

* * *

"Hello Grammy, how are you?", Miriam asked, as she entered her grandmothers bedroom.

"Oh, honey! How lovely to see you!"

"It's great to see you, too, Grammy. I've missed you!"

Miriam put the flowers on the nightstand and then went straight to hug her beloved grandma.

"How beautiful!", Edith said and smiled while she took her granddaughters hand.

"I'm glad you like them", Miriam grinned and looked at the bouquet of flowers.

"No, Mimi, I meant you. Heaven, you have good genes."

"Well, I got them from the best", Miriam said and kissed her on the nose.

"And my, what a nice dress!"

"I don't know, I certainly prefer jeans", Miriam shrugged and looked down at her light blue business dress.

"Jeans don't make your bum look like this, darling."

"Grammy!"

They laughed and Miriam could not but feel happy at finally seeing her grandmother again.

"I had to step up my game a little. I just hired Mike and his boss as my legal advisors."

"Well, well", Edith said and patted Miriam's hand "That Harvey-person does not sound like someone I would enjoy working with."

"I think it's better to work with than against him, Grammy", Miriam grimaced.

"Is he that bad?"

"I'm not sure", Miriam sighed "I really don't think I... get him, you know? Normally, people are so easy to read. He's just... blank and cold. But after working with some lawyers, I think that's just part of the way they are, in a professional surrounding, at least – which is why I usually only hire people I know privately."

"And in this case you have Mike with you, at least", Edith nodded "Everything will be fine, Mimi."

She put her shaky hand up to stroke through Miriam's raven hair.

"Well", Miriam said "I meant to tell you before: I am moving to New York."

She smiled as she saw the amazement in her grandmother's eyes:

"Oh, my darling girl", Edith said "That is wonderful news! You will come visit me a little more often then, promise?"

"I promise", Miriam smiled "Of course, I promise, Grammy."

"Is Connor coming with you?", Edith asked "Such a nice young man!"

"No", Miriam sighed before she reminded herself not to disappoint her old, sick grandmother "He's still working in Washington, but we can visit each other often enough – especially since my schedule is pretty flexible nowadays."

"That's good to hear", her grandma smiled "you know", she said, while she patted her hand "I always knew you would become a great writer. Even as a kid! Mike and your siblings were running around, shattering my vases and causing your mother headaches and you were just happy to sit in the armchair and read a book. I can still see you as a child standing in the kitchen with me and asking me this and that about my youth. How I met your grandpa, what I used to read to your mom as a good night story..."

Edith sighed.

"Well, that rather sounds like I was quite boring as a child, doesn't it?", Miriam grimaced.

"No, dear, not boring at all. You have always been... different. All of you are very special. And I like that."

"Oh, Grammy", Miriam smiled as she noticed how tired her grandmother seemed.

"I think you should rest a little. I can check in on you again this weekend, if you'd like."

"I would love that, very much, dear", Edith said.

"Until then", Miriam said and kissed her grandmother goodbye.

* * *

"Grammy seemed quite well", Miriam said as she entered Mike's apartment "Incredible! You are actually home", she grinned and put two plastic bags on the kitchen counter "I got us a Chinese, hope that's OK?"

"Uff. Yeah. Yeah, thanks, Mimi", Mike said and looked up to his cousin. His hair was messy and his tie loosened but nothing could keep her from noticing the dark shadows beneath his eyes.

"Oh dear, Mickey, you really should not work so hard. I've hardly seen you the last few days – and when I did it was in that firm. And... no, don't say anything – I know that this is just how it is when you work, but Mickey, of the last 36 hours you spent at most 10 at home. That's just not OK."

"Mimi, please don't you give me shit now. Harvey already behaved like he wanted to win a World's Biggest Asshole Award. And then there's this paralegal, who, let's say, is not too fond of me at the moment. Ugh", he pressed his thumb and index against the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, Mike", Miriam said, feeling put in her place and set down next to him, rubbing his back "Grammy misses you, you know? She was glad to hear you're doing fine. Told me to take care of you."

"Ah, shit. I wanted to go visit her this week. Maybe on Sunday...", Mike said which made Miriam feel even worse, so she got up and took the plastic bags from the counter:

"Want some egg rolls?"

"Hell yes", Mike said and for a moment his face lit up.

As they sat there and ate straight out of the containers, Miriam said: "Connor called yesterday evening."

"So?", Mike mumbled through his mouthful of Nasi Goreng "What'd he say?"

"Well, I couldn't reach him all day, so I just texted him – in case he wanted to reach me – that I'd be out for dinner and not using my phone."

"Of course, only in case he wanted to reach you", Mike said after swallowing "And then he called you?"

"Yeah", Miriam sighed and grimaced "He just went completely crazy. Thought I was going out on a hot date while he was researching for his next White House report... I don't know. I have never really known him to be the jealous type, you know? It was the same when he called today in the office. He was not as aggressive as he was yesterday but so... distrustful."

"Well...", Mike said, unsure of how to comfort his cousin – seeing as he had only ever seen the bad in Connor. Except for his looks maybe.

"Maybe it's good he doesn't know I went with Harvey – and Jessica."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. Harvey is pretty damn good looking. Even though he's about as much my type as I am his, there's just something about that guy... I bet he could convince every woman to take her clothes off."

"Err... OK, no, Miriam, this is definitely nothing I feel comfortable talking about."

"Oh, just imagine the look on Connors face if he'd think I had an affair with Harvey!"

"Stop it, Miriam", Mike said.

"All right, _Michael_ ", she rolled her eyes "damn. It's just a play of thoughts, hon. After all, I do love Connor. And one does not simply throw away a three-year-relationship."

"Especially not at your age", Mike chuckled.

"Excuuse me?", she said and poked him with her elbow "I'm 31 not 45. There's _plenty_ of time for me. Now, why is there no Mrs Michael Ross?"

"Well... I'm not even thirty, guess if you have all the time in the world, so do I."

"Almost 30, though."

"You're almost 32, though", he grinned and offered her the Nasi.

"Nah, I'd rather have some spring rolls now", Miriam grinned and exchanged the boxes. As she leaned back she looked at her cousin: "You know – I'm glad I'm here."


	5. Part IV

**Hey!**

 **I'm glad you seem to enjoy my little story!**

 **Hope it'll stay that way - and you'll keep on reviewing :)**

 **xxx**

* * *

God, how she hated flying. Luckily it didn't take her long to get from New York to Washington. When the pilot announced for the landing to take place soon, Miriam took out her comb and a mirror. Carefully she tried to bring her curls into place without disturbing them too much. When she was happy with the result she checked her make up. It was just like Connor liked it: Very little, only some mascara and a bit of concealer, though Miriam had quite enjoyed to put on a bit more during the few days in NYC. Her Ipod was blasting Train into her ears and though she thought herself to be more of an Indie girl she actually enjoyed it. Connor had promised to pick her up from the airport and, knowing Connor, this definitely meant that they had made up.

Piercing blue eyes stared at her from the mirror, her mouth twitched into a smile.

She packed up her things and waited excitedly for the plane to land, so she could see her boyfriend again.

And indeed, there he was. Tall, blond and incredibly cool. He wore jeans and a T-Shirt, just like she did, with a leather jacket thrown over his shoulder. Sometimes she felt just like a teenager when she saw him – this was one of those moments.

"Hey, babe", he greeted her.

"Hey, Connor", she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. But that did not seem to be what Connor wanted, because that little kiss developed into something much deeper, making her wish instantly not to be in a public place any more.

"I've missed you", he whispered as they pulled apart finally, just to kiss again.

And eventually Miriam forgot about their little argument.

* * *

A bit later, while Miriam and Connor were tangled up between their sheets, Harvey and Mike had something completely different on their mind: The DUI, still.

"I swear to God, one of these days I will take this kid's license away myself", Harvey cursed after a meeting with the boy's parents.

They did not mind their son missing his social work, clearly not understanding what a chance that really was for their son. After all, if only he had gone there, there would not be any further charges facing him now...

"If you don't, I will", Mike muttered. There were not many things pissing him off like DUIs, which was obviously related to him losing his parents in a car accident when he was eleven. But Harvey did not even take notice in his associate's dislike of the case.

"Sometimes I really wish we could just let that kid go to jail. After all he almost killed a man! He should learn his lesson", Mike tried it again.

"Yeah, you see, that's the difference between us. I don't want the judge to be happy, I want his goddamn parents to be happy. After all they do pay us", Harvey said and got into the car.

"How's Miriam doing, by the way?"

"Oh, you mean, now that we talk about paying clients?", Mike said cockily.

"Mike...", Harvey rolled his eyes.

"She's incredibly happy", Mike sighed "but she'll come back tomorrow evening. By the way, can I take off around seven?"

"No", Harvey said coolly.

"She's high profile, Harvey. And she's already concerned I work too hard", Mike grinned.

"Well, you can be glad you even have a job", Harvey said and cocked a smile.

"Point made", Mike said.

"OK, I guess you can take off at eight. If we can move this case forward. That goddamn kid, I swear..."

* * *

"Listen, Max", Harvey told the kid "You should be grateful for getting that chance."

"Nah, I ain't doing that crap."

"Well, if you don't change your tune, you might just end up in jail", Harvey tried it again, but Mike could already see him starting to loose his temper.

"Forget about it, dude. That stuff wasn't my fault, so it ain't my problem."

"No... No, Max", Mike jumped in, because at this point Harvey seemed close to throwing a punch at the teenager "We have very well established, that the accident was your fault. And if you ask me personally, I think you should go to jail. But now Mr Specter has gotten a deal for you, all you have to do is do some social work and you won't even have a record of driving under the influence. Now, if your future is of any worth for you, I suggest you come by tomorrow so we can take you to meet the judge and your social worker. An apology can go miles in this."

The boy looked at him his eyes only half way opened: "Whatever."

"You will come tomorrow, you will wear a suit and you will leave that attitude at home – and start talking like a normal person", Harvey said, after he had calmed down and regained his natural authority.

Max just nodded: "Can I go now?"

"Please!", Mike said and just after the kid had left the room he let himself fall onto the couch "I swear to God..."

"Don't let his behaviour get to you", Harvey told his associate.

Mike eyed him as if to say in the most sarcastic manner "Yeah, right. Just the way you do." but before he could say a word, his phone rang, earning one of Harvey's more unforgiving looks.

He looked at the display completely taken aback, causing his boss to lean in curiously:

"Emma?", he answered the phone "Hi! How are you? And Kurt? Listen, I'm at work at the moment, is there a chance to chat... Oh, OK. You couldn't reach Mimi?", Mike repeated his aunt's last sentence, looking up at Harvey "Well, she's in Washington, surely nothing has happened. Yes, she's still with Connor. Emma, sorry, but I really have to go. Yeah. Bye."

"Well", Mike said "that's strange. Normally, Mimi always takes her mother's calls – especially since Emma can be quite hard on her."

"Doesn't matter now, Mike. Now. What we are going to do tomorrow is...", Harvey said but got interrupted by the phone ringing again.

"Really sorry", Mike mouthed while answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Connor. Listen Michael... Miriam's in the hospital"

"What?"

"She's in the hospital."

"I got what you said, I just don't really understand it – how did that happen?"

"Well, she took a cab to the airport and that guy crashed the both of them into a lantern. She's all right, only a few broken bones and a concussion, but we need your help. We want to sue."

"We? Shouldn't you better say I? Miriam would not sue some taxidriver who's probably in hospital himself."

"We made that decision together. And we don't have to necessarily sue the driver, but his company. They need to pay for her pain – and for the money she's loosing."

"And what could you possibly mean by that?"

"Her left arm's broken. Now, Michael, I know you are not really her legal advisor, so can you hand me over to your boss?"

Mike nodded quietly and hold the phone out for Harvey to take it:

"Harvey Specter, Esquire", he said, while patting his associate's shoulder "What can I do for you?"

* * *

"Oh Connor, I wish you hadn't told them", Miriam said. Apart from her throbbing headache, the pain in her arm and the persistent nausea she actually felt quite OK – if only they could move her away from the window.

"Well, if we are going to sue, we will need your lawyers."

"But isn't it just a civil trial? I didn't think we would need them."

"If we want to get some money out of this, we do."

She sighed: "But actually, I don't..."

"Hush, now, you really should get a bit of rest", he said, and tugged her in.

"What did Mike say?", she said, as she got comfortable in her bed – not an easy thing to do, if you've been laying for hours already.

"His boss will be here the day after tomorrow. He said to settle."

"Harvey's coming to DC?", Miriam said, hoping she would at least be able to shower until then. And to put on some decent clothes. All in all, just look decent.

"Don't think about it too much, babe, if you are not well enough then, I will take care of everything. Now, I'll see you tomorrow, all right? It's late, you should get some sleep."

"Yeah. Good night, Connor", Miriam mumbled as he turned off the light.

* * *

Miriam woke up around lunchtime, feeling a lot better as her headache had reduced to a slight stinging. A nurse served her some soup with bread and to her surprise it did not taste all too bad.

She looked over to the nightstand where Connor had left some flowers for her – and luckily he had also thought to bring her a book for which she reached when her eyes caught the window. She must have been at least thirty meters off of the ground and a bad feeling spread in her stomach. Miriam closed her eyes to get rid of the spinning feeling that had suddenly found its way into her head only to open them wide when she remembered her flat in Manhattan. She would have to ask Connor and Mike to deal with the movers.

Miriam sighed as she opened up the book. Reading with only one hand proved a lot more difficult than she had thought and her back began hurting after a while as she was not used to spending so much time in bed.

"Excuse me?", she asked the nurse, as she came in around teatime "I was wondering if I could get up and walk around a little. Maybe get a coffee."

"Well", the nurse said "you will have to take the I.V. with you. But other than that... It's a good sign you feel ready to get up, guess your concussion was just half that bad."

"How long will I have to stay here?", Miriam asked while the nurse helped her sit up and took off some of the cables and tubes.

"You should definitely stay for another night, or two even, so we can make sure no bigger damage's been done to your brain."

"Oh", Miriam said "Well, I was wondering... you see, there'll be a... friend visiting tomorrow, and I'd rather not look like... this."

"Too bad", the nurse said "after all you are a patient here."

"Could I at least shower and wash my hair?", Miram bargained.

"Yeah, if someone finds the time to help you. See, we all would like to – especially the men, I would bet – but there's a lot going on at the moment. We do take care of your basic hygiene, though."

She helped Miriam get up and handed her the I.V. pole. As the nurse noticed Miriam's expression, she sighed: "It's a man, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But, no", she grimaced "not that way."

"Believe me, it's always that way", the nurse said, before grinning: "OK, girl, look, I will try my best to help you out, but I cannot promise anything. Now, if you want to get to the Cafeteria you just go down that floor and take the elevator up to level 23. Very nice panorama up there, you will love it."

* * *

"Hey, babe", Connor greeted her, as he entered the room. It was well past seven, visitors' hours would end soon "How are you doing today?"

"A lot better", Miriam smiled "Jeannie, my nurse, said I could already get out tomorrow, if nothing surprising happens tonight."

"That's great news", he smiled and sat down next to her "I've called your parents, by the way."

"Why?", Miriam said and cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I thought they'd want to know about it – they are very glad you are fine."

"Mhmpf", Miriam mumbled "Is Mike coming, too, tomorrow?"

"I don't think so", Connor shrugged.

"Well, as long as one of us is happy...", Miriam murmured.

"Miriam, don't start...", her boyfriend said and looked at the clock. Ten more minutes, then he'd have to leave again.

"Oh come on, Connor, if only you could _try_ to get along with him."

"I do, but it just is what it is."

Miriam sighed frustratedly: "You know, I need you and Mike to work together now. The movers will be there tomorrow at nine, and as we've planned before I already packed up everything, you just need to supervise them a little. And I will text Mike and ask him to let them into my flat."

"You gave Mike a spare key for the Manhattan apartment?"

"Yeah", Miriam said "I'm having one made for you, too. Goddamnit, Connor, don't act that jealous again. It just makes sense to give my spare key to someone who actually lives in New York just in case I lock myself out or something."

Connor looked at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Now, could you do that?", Miriam said and took his hand, mustering his beautiful, rugged face with those incredible green eyes. "For me?"

"I guess I can", Connor said before looking at the clock again "But that Specter-guy"

"Harvey? What of him?", Miriam asked "You gave him the address of this hospital, right?"

"Yes", Connor said "because I thought we'd both be here tomorrow."

"Well, I'm still here", Miriam smiled "Guess that's something, seeing as I am his client."

"I just don't feel well, leaving you with some suit."

"Oh, don't", Miriam said and stroke his blond, soft hair "Harvey's all right."

"I googled him. He looks like a prick", Connor said.

"He is a prick", Miriam nodded "but a nice one – nothing I couldn't handle."

* * *

 **So, what are your thoughts on this? Please leave a review and let me know!**

 **Additionally, I am happy to say that there will be a LOT of Harvey in the next chapter :)**


	6. Part V

**Sorry for the delay, guys - it was a busy weekend!**

 **Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **xxx**

* * *

The next day, Miriam went to see the doctor first thing in the morning.

"Well, Miss Harolds", he said, after going through her blood levels and CT "if you promise to take it slow the next few days I guess we can let you go today."

"That's good news, Doctor Brown", she smiled.

"Of course, you should not be driving a car, so please inform someone to fetch you. Taking a taxi alone will not do."

"You're right", Miriam nodded "I already know just who will take me home."

"And please, after you have returned to... New York, is it? Go see a local doctor, just to check. I hope you don't plan on flying today?"

"Not until tomorrow, probably. Maybe Tuesday."

"Very well", the doctor said and stood up: "It was nice meeting you, Miss Harolds. Take care."

"Good bye, Doctor Brown."

Miriam shook his hand and left, pulling the I.V. pole with her.

"Jeannie", she greeted her nurse as she met her in the hallway "Do you have a moment to help me get ready?"

Jeannie nodded: "Doc said you can go, huh?"

"Yes, he did", Miriam beamed.

"Now, then let's get you cleaned up. Do you have anything to wear apart from these PJs?"

"I'm not quite sure, actually. I do hope my boyfriend has thought of bringing me a pair of jeans or something..."

"You might find a dress easier to put on", Jeannie said with a nod towards her plastered arm.

"Oh well", Miriam shrugged.

Of course, Connor had not thought of bringing her some fresh clothes, so Miriam had to get back into her pyjamas after showering.

"Is your boyfriend fetching you?", Jeannie asked while she combed through Miriam's wet hair "Heaven, I had not thought for your hair to be this long!"

"That's the curls", Miriam said and winced at the knots that stopped the comb from going through "No, not my boyfriend. It's stupid really, I would not mind my boyfriend seeing me in a pink flannel pyjama, but with that guy it's different. He's my lawyer."

"Your lawyer is fetching you from the hospital?", Jeannie repeated amused "Oh my."

"Well, he doesn't know it yet", Miriam laughed.

"Why, though?", the nurse asked.

"Connor – my boyfriend – asked him to come and take a look at the accident. He wants me to sue the taxidriver. We'll see about that", she added quickly "At first I need to make sure he's all right. I haven't even had the chance to talk to my lawyer about it, yet. Anyhow, thank you, Jeannie. I don't want to keep you from tending to more important matters."

"Oh, nonsense", Jeannie said and took a blow dryer into her hand.

"No, really", Miriam smiled at her in the mirror "I think I can manage drying my hair with only one hand."

She looked up to the nurse: "Thanks a lot, Jeannie. For everything."

"Just you take care of yourself", the nurse smiled and with that she left her patient.

Jeannie went back to the nurse's office to do some paperwork, thinking about what she could get her daughter as a birthday present until she got disturbed by a tall man with a fancy suit.

He had a small bouquet of flowers in his hand and looked at her through the window that connected the office to the hallway.

"Excuse me", he said with a charming smile "I am looking for one Miriam Harolds, could you maybe tell me, where to find her?"

"Sure", she said "Mr...?"

"Specter", he said "I'm her lawyer, she should already be waiting for me."

* * *

Miriam sat on the armchair in the corner, her book laying on her crossed legs. Completely caught up in the story, she missed the first knock on the door and only looked up the second time.

"Come in!"

"Hello, Miriam", he said.

"Harvey!", Miriam tried to get up as quickly as possible, of course, completely loosing her balance and just falling back into the chair.

"Careful", he said "you want that arm to heal, don't you? There."

He handed her the flowers.

"Harvey", she raised her eyebrows, overcoming her first, overly excited reaction "You shouldn't have."

"What, spend about seven dollars at the airport?", he grinned "I heard that's what you do when you visit someone in a hospital."

He leaned against the bed: "But I'm surprised - actually, you look quite fit. Well, except for those shadows beneath your eyes, the bruise on your forehead and that _charming_ pajama."

"Ah, now that's more like what I've imagined when Connor said, you'd come", Miriam grinned "By the way, the doctor said I could leave whenever I wanted, so I thought why don't you take me."

"And I heard, that's usually what a boyfriend is supposed to do?", Harvey said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Let me guess: Mike told you, Connor was an arse", Miriam said as she put her book on the small table next to her and tried to get up once more "Though actually, Connor is not. He just has to take care everything's working out with my relocation to NY. Now", she put on her grey cardigan "can you get me out of here, please?"

Harvey opened taxi's door for the pyjama-clad and could not but to grin at her flannel pink-ness.

"Listen, can I borrow your phone for a moment? I guess Connor has taken mine with him."

"What for?", Harvey asked, not being too fond of giving his phone away.

"I need to call Mike – the movers will be in NY tomorrow morning and I don't think I will be there in time."

Harvey sighed and handed her his phone.

"God, Donna calls you often", she said with a look at his contacts.

"Do you want me to take it back?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head and waited for the phone to connect:

"Hey, Mickey, it's Mimi. Could you do me a favour? I need you to let the movers into my apartment in a few hours. Around five. Thanks, hon", she smiled "Yeah, no, he reluctantly let me borrow his phone. I think I'm embarrassing him – Connor forgot to bring me some clothes, except my pyjama. Yeah, I know. No, Mike, don't start with that again now. What? Mum called you? Oh dear. Well, at least Connor called my parents after the accident... See, he's not so bad after all. OK, thanks, Mickey. Lots of love. Bye."

"Well?", Harvey said as he put his phone back into the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Thanks", Miriam sighed and looked out of the window, while Harvey looked at her.

"I'm not as easily embarrassed as you think", he said after a while.

"Mhm?", she said as she looked up "What do you mean?"

"How about we get that coffee I promised you?"

* * *

There they sat in a small café close to Miriam's Washington apartment, she wearing her pink pajama, he clad in suit and tie, perfectly groomed as usual.

"God, people must think I ran away from some place", Miriam said with a look over her shoulder, wrapping her grey cardigan closer around her.

"Are you sure? I don't really see any difference to what you normally look like", Harvey said and grinned at his own joke.

"Ha ha ha", Miriam replied dryly and looked over her shoulder again "I think people are staring at us."

"Well, look who's the embarrassed one now", Harvey said "What do you want to drink?"

"Cappuccino? And a glass of water. And can I get a piece of cake?"

Harvey looked at her, a little surprised. Most of the people – be it women or men – he normally spent time with were not eating sweet things. Well, Donna maybe.

"Err. Sure", Harvey said.

"Chocolate Fudge, if they have it. Otherwise: cheesecake, please."

Harvey nodded and went inside to order.

Meanwhile, Miriam tried to pull her hair up in a ponytail – which did not work out at all, due to her only being able to use one hand.

"Can I help you?", Harvey said, looking down at the struggling woman "They said they'd bring it outside. What are you trying to do?"

"I want to get my hair out of my face", Miriam sighed.

"Well, let me try", Harvey said and wrapped the hair tie around her big, black locks.

"Ouch, Harvey, that hurts", Miriam winced "God, are you trying to make me bald?"

"There you go", he said, ignoring her complaint and sat down opposing her "Now, why don't we get to business."

"Oh, that", Miriam sighed "Connor said, we should sue the cabbie – because of the accident. He said, no person in their right mind would just drive into a lantern. But... ugh, I don't know. I mean, if I had a driver's license, I would probably have an accident at least once a week. And I don't even know if that cabbie's all right, or if he's in hospital, too."

"Well, I had Mike do some research, and that taxi driver was in hospital to get some bruises checked out, nothing more", Harvey said.

"That's a relief", Miriam smiled "what's his name?"

"Brandano. He's Italian."

"So...", she said and looked at him, while a waitress came outside and put their orders down in front of them. (Miriam was happy to note that they had indeed served her a big piece of Chocolate Fudge Cake.)

"So?", Harvey repeated and took a sip of his espresso.

"What do you think? Is Connor right?", Miriam asked, looking at his tiny cup very unhappily.

Couldn't he at least have ordered a Latte Macchiato or something? And a biscuit maybe? Something to make her not feel so badly about her choices?

"I don't think we have to sue him, but challenging the company he works for would definitely be possible."

Miriam sighed and drank some coffee, thinking about what she was supposed to do.

"I don't want to go to trial."

"Well", Harvey smiled "I almost never do. I would propose to settle."

"Settle for what exactly?", Miriam asked.

"Compensation – for your suffering and the two days you spent in hospital, unable to work."

"How much would it cost them?"

"How much you want it to cost them", Harvey grinned.

"Mhmpf."

"You should make up your mind quickly, though. Don't forget both of us have to be in New York tomorrow afternoon to meet with your publishers-elect."

"Oh shit", Miriam said and pulled the cake closer towards her "I knew I'd forgotten something."

* * *

"Listen, Harvey", she said when they were back in the taxi, going towards Miriam's place "Would you be very angry with me, if you had come here redundantly?"

"So I guess you don't want to even talk to them and see what you can get?"

She shook her head softly.

"And could you tell Connor, there just was no way we could have gotten anything out of it?"

"Well, I _can_ do that, Miriam, but I'm not sure if it's smart."

"It's what I would like", she said and looked up to him shyly.

"That's your decision. I don't understand it, but if that's what you want, that's what we do."

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time", she said, as he seemed to be quite irritated.

When he did not answer she slowly reached out for his arm to place her hand on his jacket: "I am really sorry, Harvey. I understand how much this must piss you off."

As Harvey moved to turn to her, she quickly took away her hand, as to hide that short touch from him.

"Stop apologising, Miriam. Normally I would have checked with _you_ first, but with that thing coming up on Monday, we wouldn't have had a lot of time. Now, I better get in touch with Donna and ask her to book my flight."

"Oh", Miriam said "I thought you might stay for dinner", but she shut up as soon as she caught Harvey's expression, while he wrote a quick text on his phone.

The taxi stopped, and even though Miriam was sure, Harvey was pissed at her, he got up and helped her out of the car.

"Listen, Harvey, I'm really sorry. And I appreciate your coming here so quickly - a lot."

"Goddamnit", he said "If you apologise one more time I might actually be pissed."

"OK", Miriam said, looking at the ground.

Harvey took a deep breath: "Could you maybe not look like I just shattered all of your dreams?"

"Sorry", she said again, still not looking up.

Completely forgetting about his threat, Harvey looked at his phone. It was a text message from Donna; all the planes for this evening were already booked – well, at least the seats in the first class.

"All right", Harvey said, sounding more friendly now, making Miriam look up "So, how about that dinner?"

* * *

Surprisingly, Harvey noticed that he actually enjoyed Miriam's presence. Well, not as much as Mike's or Donna's, but she came close.

So naturally he had had Donna book two seats for the flight back to New York – which he regretted soon enough. Or maybe he didn't. He did not even know any more.

All he knew was that something moved inside his chest while Miriam clinged onto his jacket while taking off.

"I'm sorry", she whispered, before closing her eyes firmly, pressing her lips together and focussing on breathing.

Harvey, who would normally be pissed off if someone treated his suit so roughly, felt his mouth twitching into a smile while he ordered himself a cup of coffee.

"Is she all right?", the stewardess asked him with a look at Miriam.

"Yeah", Harvey said "she'd like a Cappuccino and cup of water, please. Do you have some Chocolate Fudge Cake? Or cheesecake?"

"Err... no, sir. I'm sorry", the stewardess said and left.

"Harvey?", the pale woman next to him asked, her eyes still closed "Could you close the blinds next to me? And then reach into my bag, I have forgotten to take my pills."

"There you go", Harvey said and put the box of pills into her hand after covering the window "You know, you've mentioned your fear of heights, but this is worse than I expected."

Miriam opened one eye and looked at him: "You are worse than I expected. You shouldn't kick puppies."

Harvey chuckled: "Well, you're not exactly a dog. Even though with those... bunches on either side of your head, you definitely got the look right."

"Stop it, Mr Specter, or I swear to God, I will barf right over your fancy suit", Miriam said and leaned back, her eyes closed again, until the divine smell of coffee crept into her nose.

She took her pills and, even though they took a bit to operate, she took a deep breath and looked at Harvey. He was looking at a folder.

"Hi", she said with a tiny yawn.

"Miriam", he said without looking up.

"What are you doing?", she asked and tried to look over his shoulder.

"Working", Harvey said and turned a page before finally looking at her "So, you are still alive, then."

"I will be, until this plane crashes", Miriam said bitterly "Do you have a lot of work to do?"

"A goddamn shit ton, actually", he murmured "I'll go straight to the office after we've landed. Maybe Mike has already sorted some things out."

"I'm sorry", Miriam sighed "It's my fault."

He shot her a look that made her shut up instantly, remembering how he did not like her to apologise.

* * *

They landed around 10 o'clock in the morning, almost six hours left until the big meeting:

"I suggest you put on something more... professional", Harvey said with a pointed look at Miriam's Rolling Stones T-Shirt.

"That's the plan", she replied with a shrug "I just hope I can manage. That cast is a lot more annoying than you might think."

"Well", Harvey said and hailed a cab for her "see you later."

"Not if I see you first", she grinned, while getting into the car.

Harvey shook his head while he knocked on the taxi's roof and Miriam took off.

Then he turned and went towards a shiny, black car: "Hello, Ray", he greeted his driver and leaned back into the soft leather seats: "To the office, please."

He looked out of the window, the folder in his hand just waiting to be slammed onto Louis's desk.

"Actually", he said "My apartment, first."

* * *

Harvey looked out of the window, wondering what the fuck had been going on yesterday.

He had accompanied Miriam to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, where she'd found her phone charging. She called up a restaurant to book a table for the evening and then asked Harvey to make himself at home, even handed him a glass of Scotch (not the best he'd had, but not the worst either). The apartment was just like Harvey had imagined it: crammed and a little chaotic, but somehow cozy, with the big, grey sofa he sat on, which was loaded with pillows and blankets and facing a wall completely covered in shelves and books.

Now, he smirked as he remembered her face when she noticed she was still wearing that pink pajama.

She'd jumped up and excused herself to put on something proper.

Harvey had grinned and taken a book out of his briefcase, finally beginning to read Miriam's novel, when the door opened and a tall, blond man came in, noticing Harvey and raising an eyebrow.

"Babe?", the man had called and gone straight pass Harvey who had stood up, ready to introduce himself.

"Yeah?"

Miriam had looked around the corner, only wearing a chemise: "Connor! There you are, I've already been wondering. Could you just help me for a moment?"

Connor, who had definitely noticed Harvey's seeing his girlfriend so close to wearing nothing, shot the lawyer a look before going into the bedroom to help Miriam dress.

"Now", she said, as she and Connor came back into the living room "Sorr- no, I won't apologise", she grinned "Connor, this is Harvey, Mike's boss and my new lawyer. Harvey, meet Connor."

"The famed boyfriend", Harvey said with his usual charming smile and shook his hand "Pleasure."

"Yeah. Pleasure", Connor said before letting himself fall onto the sofa "Babe, can you get me a beer?"

"Sure", Miriam said "Do you want something else, Harvey? Refill, maybe?"

"No, thanks, I'm good for now", he said.

"I've booked a table for three at seven, Connor", she told her boyfriend "You are joining us, aren't you?"

"Ugh, couldn't you have asked me earlier?", he sighed "Now I have to cancel on Alec."

"You don't need to come", Miriam said and ever so slightly rolled her eyes "Just thought you might want to."

"Of course I'm coming", Connor'd said "I just hate that last minute stuff you always pull."

And from there, the evening only had gotten worse.

* * *

"There we are", Ray said and ripped him from his daydreaming.

"I'll be back in no time", Harvey assured his driver while already getting out of the car.

"Are we taking him again?", Ray asked, stopping Harvey mid-movement.

"What the -", Harvey mumbled as he saw Mike Ross unlocking his bike in front of the building.

"Yeah, Ray, we'll take him", he told his driver and finally got out of the car.

He headed straight over waiting for Mike to look up and notice his boss.

"Why the hell are you not at work?", he asked his associate.

"Sorry, I overslept", Mike said and yawned.

"And what the fuck are you doing here, then?", Harvey said.

"I stayed up most of the night to get Miriam's things in order, and then fell asleep on her couch. Didn't you know her flat is in your building? Number 20b."

"I did not", Harvey said "Now get your ass into the car and try to stay awake until we have a deal with those publishers."

"OK, Harvey", Mike yawned again.

"Get your shit together. Next time, I will let your sorry ass _walk_ to the firm."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me about it in a review!**

* * *

 _Guest: Glad you like Miriam! I know Connor is not exactly the perfect boyfriend, but you know, love can make people ignore obvious things. Hope you liked the chapter (it is a lot of Harvey, isn't it? :D)_

 ** _Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed! Hope to hear from you again; a short review can go a long way when it comes to motivation!_**


	7. Part VI

**Hellooo!**

 **Here's a new chapter - which I hope you will enjoy!**

 **Please, do tell me about your thoughts about this chap, I'm very curious :)**

 **xxx**

* * *

"No, Mum", Miriam said, rolling her eyes at the phone "really, I'm fine. Yes, I would love for you and Paps to visit, just not now. No, of course. It's just that... Look, mum, I'll go on a reading tour in Germany in October, probably, why don't I come to Munich before that for a few days? And then we'll see each other for Christmas at Dan's in Vienna. No, Mum, I'd love to see you, I just need to get some things done here. Yeah. Thanks. I'm actually on my way to... Yes. Yes, I can ask Mike if he wants to... Yes. Oh really? Well, Livy's old enough, if she want's to come to New York and crash at my place she can just ask me herself, can't she? All right. Yeah. Tell her that. Mum, I don't care. It's her problem. Of course she can, but she has to ask me herself. Mum. Mum. Stop. I really need to go now", Miriam said and greeted the security with a little wave of her hand "Yeah. You, too. Send Paps my love. Yes. Bye. Bye, now, Mum."

With a loud sigh, Miriam pushed the red button and the line disconnected as she entered the elevator.

Were other mothers as annoyingly difficult to deal with as hers? Her phone beeped and she let out another sigh as she read what her little sister had written to her:

 _Hey Mimi – wanted to ask if I can stay with you for August and maybe September?_

Miriam put the phone on silent and threw it back into her bag. She would deal with Livy later on. Now there were more important matters.

She got off the elevator and went straight to Harvey's office, not knowing where else she could find him and Mike, while she tried to ignore all of these windows.

"Miriam", Donna greeted her "How are you?"

"I'm fine", Miriam sighed "Sorry, if you had to work even more with Harvey gone."

"Oh, no, don't", Donna smiled "It actually feels less if he isn't here – even though there's some extra stuff. How's your arm?"

"Incredibly itchy", Miriam said with a tired smile "Sorry, do you know if there's still time for a cup of coffee? I barely slept."

"Of course, I'll get you one in a minute", Donna said "Is everything OK?"

"I don't know. It's just... well, my boyfriend and I got into this huge fight tonight, and then that flight... it was just pretty stressful."

"I get that", Donna smiled sympathetically and looked over her shoulder "Now, you can go in and I will bring you a coffee ASAP."

"Thanks, you're an angel", Miriam smiled as she went inside the office to greet Harvey.

"Long time no see", Miriam grinned as she shook his hand.

"Mike will be here in a second", Harvey said, completely ignoring what she'd said "He'll take you to the meeting room. I just need to take care of something, I'll meet you then."

Confused Miriam turned around to watch him leave the office. Was it just her or was his behaviour towards her colder than usual?

At least it was definitely different from what he'd been like the day before.

* * *

She sat in the middle, Mike on her left, Harvey on her right side, opposing the lawyers of the publishing firm.

"Mr Levi couldn't make it, I presume?", Harvey asked after greeting the representatives.

"Mr Levi has more important matters to tend to", one of them replied with a bored voice. He was a short, dark haired man with a growing belly and a big moustache.

"More important than acquiring a new, successful book and its talented author?", Harvey said, cocking an eyebrow "Well, all of us have to figure out our priorities one way or another."

Miriam glanced at him, surprised by his praise.

"We have, however, brought an approved offer you will find very generous", the lawyer continued with his monotone manner of speaking and simply ignored Harvey.

A folder was handed over to Harvey, who gave it to Mike.

"As you can see, we have taken your wishes into account. We will pay four hundred thousand for the rights of publishing your novel nationwide, you will get 50 ct per sold copy, and we'll give another 50 ct to whatever charity you, Mrs Mayer, deem adequate."

"May I?", Miriam mouthed to Harvey. He grinned and gestured for her to be his guest.

"First of all", she said "I am not married, so I still prefer being called Miss. Secondly, Mayer is my pseudonym. I will not sign this or any contract with my pseudonym, so I guess it would be more appropriate to call me by the real name – which would be Harolds, in case you didn't know. And thirdly... As far as I remember I have gotten a better deal than that in Norway. Do you know how many people live in Norway, Mr Jenkins?"

"5.1 million", Mike said, while still looking at the offer.

"How many copies have I sold there?", Miriam asked.

"Half a million."

"How long did it take them to cover the expenses?"

"A month, maybe?"

"In Norway, I get the equivalent of a dollar for every sold book", Miriam said "that's the only reason my lawyer agreed to selling the rights for less than four hundred k. To sum it up: Your offer is this", she drew a line in the air with her hand, close to the table "I want this." She raised her hand to the height of her eyes.

She could feel Harvey's slight chuckle making the air vibrate while Mike seemed to be choking on a sip of water.

"What my client means to say is: Either you stock up the price you are willing to pay for the rights, you dare spend a little more on charity and on her percentage or we will find ourselves a different publishing house. I will await your offer until tomorrow noon", Harvey said and stood up "Have a good day. Pleasure meeting you."

* * *

"Damn, Miriam", Mike said as they stood in the firm's kitchen "You really have to stop spending time with Harvey."

"I've only spent one day with him", Miriam shrugged "Doesn't seem too much to me."

"Believe me, if you start quoting his _I want this_ -speech, it is too much. When did he say that, anyhow?"

"Last night at dinner", Miriam mumbled.

"You had dinner with Harvey?", Mike said and cocked an eyebrow.

"He was explaining his job to Connor", she shrugged.

"Ah. Well, I...", Mike began, but was interrupted by Harvey who just entered the kitchen.

"Miriam", he said with not one tone indicating his mood "My office. Now."

And with that he left, just as suddenly as he had appeared.

"Well, one should think he would not treat me like some intern", Miriam said "after all I'm the one who's paying him, not the other way around."

"Yeah", Mike said "Usually he _does_ treat his clients differently. I bet he's pissed."

"Nah", Miriam shook her head "He isn't. Why should he be?"

She put down her cup and adjusted her hair, thinking for a moment about what she could have done to irritate him.

"Or maybe he is?", Mike grinned, sipping his coffee while mustering his cousin's slightly worried expression "Oh, come on, Mimi, even if it is that bad you can always fire him", he reminded her.

"Don't you try to make me feel better about this now", Miriam sighed "After all, you started it."

* * *

"Harvey? What's up?"

Miriam did not like standing in this glass box of an office. Feeling as if someone was staring at her behind all the time, she had to constantly fight off the urge to turn around and see for herself.

Harvey stood with his back turned towards her, looking out of the window, sipping Scotch.

"Should you really be drinking?", Miriam wondered "It's not even six yet."

"I'm not seeing any more clients today", he replied "Take a seat, Miriam."

"Why can't I help but feel like I'm going to be fired any moment?", Miriam mumbled as she sat down.

"Fired?", Harvey turned around, cockily raising an eyebrow "Are you working here now, all of a sudden?"

"Well", she said, just with the same cocky undertone "then why did you order me here like I was?"

"Would you like a drink?", he asked.

"Err", she replied, completely taken aback "Gin Tonic, maybe?"

Harvey grimaced: "I was thinking of something more..."

"Golden?", she grinned.

"Classic. Well. Donna?", he raised his voice.

" **No**."

The redhead who had appeared in the door shook her head forcefully: "I will not go to Louis three times in one day."

"You could just ask Norma", Harvey said with a grin that gave Miriam some idea of how well he knew his secretary.

"I don't really need a Gin Tonic, you know?", Miriam chimed in but was completely ignored.

"Noo", Donna rolled her eyes "I really don't want to chitchat with her for half an hour _again."_

"Usually. you don't mind gossiping."

"But not with _Norma_. That's not gossiping, it's downright depressing."

"Well, we all have our cross to bear."

"Three times, Harvey. You owe me one."

"You really don't have to, Donna", Miriam tried it again, but the redhead had already disappeared.

"So, Miriam", Harvey said and went over to the record player to change the vinyl "I've finished reading your book a few hours ago."

"I thought you were working", Miriam smirked.

"I was", Harvey said and turned around "that's exactly the point I wanted to talk to you about. Listen, you have to finally understand that my clients _are_ my work. So if you need me to read that novel – which was pretty good, actually – in order to trust me, that's what I have to do. If you get into an accident, may it be in Washington, or the other goddamn end of the world, and you want to sue? Then it's my job to go wherever you are and do what I can do."

"There is a but coming, isn't there?", Miriam asked.

"Kind of. Because it is not my job to take you for a coffee or to have dinner with you and your boyfriend – if it is not related to anything that might bring this firm any money. And let's face it, Connor is a goddamn asshole."

"OK, wait", Miriam said and got up, pacing in his office " _you_ took me to that café – which was just what you'd promised after you'd hit on me at the stairs, remember? And dinner was just me being me – I actually like having people around whose company I enjoy; makes sense, doesn't it? Now, about Connor: Just because _Mike_ told you..."

"Listen, Miriam", Harvey said again, his deep, calm voice contrasting hers a lot, making Miriam realise just how shrill she had sounded "I think you're getting me wrong. I was simply stating facts – because you need to realise that you don't have to apologise to me at all. Either I'm simply doing my job or I'm just doing whatever the hell I like to do at the moment. So stop being sorry all the time. I would not be and neither should you."

Miriam looked at him in silent amazement.

"Now", Harvey continued and nodded at Donna, who put down a glass on the table, mouthing _You owe me_ towards him.

He waited until she was gone, then continued: " _Never_ _again_ assume I would do or think anything just because _Mike_ said so."

"Don't worry", Miriam grinned, thinking about what he had said "I won't"

What had he insinuated with his little speech? If going for a coffee was simply pleasure to him: What did that mean? He did not seem like the friendly type - even though Harvey was clearly charming (or at least, he could be, if he wanted to).

But weren't they just about to become friends? Even though it seemed so unlikely? What else could all of this possibly mean?

 _I like you, but only as a client?_

Miriam smirked at that sentence which had formed in her mind. Shit. Harvey was talking. Concentrate, she told herself, just focus.

"You know", Harvey said and invited her over to the couch with a slight wave of his hand while he sat down in an armchair: "You actually stunned me today."

"Err... thanks? I guess?", Miriam said, while taking her glass with her and sitting down.

When she looked up, she noticed him mustering her and she wondered how long he'd done that now for. This whole conversation did not feel like Harvey at all.

"Very well", he suddenly said and put down his glass "We will receive their offer tomorrow, as you know, but chances are we could get so much more out of this deal if only we'd acquire some competition."

"OK", was all Miriam could say, as she was still taken aback a little.

"I'll tell Mike to get word out. Of course, you don't have to come in again tomorrow - this might take a little while."

Miriam nodded, making Harvey stop his monologue and look at her.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah", she quickly said "Yeah. I'm just a bit... surprised, is all. I really thought you would be pissed."

"Should I be?", Harvey said, raising an eyebrow.

"No", Miriam said, having a lot of reasons in her mind, unable to pick one he would accept after his little speech: "I don't know – it was just a feeling", she finally decided to say.

"I don't think I could ever be mad at you", Harvey said after a little pause, his voice filled with wonder "You're like a goddamn puppy or something. It's hard to imagine anyone being truly pissed off by you."

"Well, tell that to my mum", Miriam mumbled "or Connor", she added even more softly.

"I will, as soon as you dial their number and hand your phone over", Harvey smirked.

Miriam sighed – if only Harvey would be right in his perception of her. Sadly, she just did not feel like she was the goody-goody he thought her to be.

"Now, how about that: there's a fundraiser for the public libraries association of NYC this weekend. If you want to join me it would be a perfect opportunity to get to know some people."

"Oh", Miriam said "that sounds great. But, actually, Connor promised to come here from Thursday afternoon until Sunday. And I don't think my cast would be a very chic addition to any evening gown."

"Well, if you change your mind – you do have my phone number", Harvey grinned and got up to refill his drink.

* * *

At home, Miriam took out her phone again. She noticed a few missed calls from Annika, her German lawyer and friend, but decided not to call her after she had taken a look at the time. Annika would be fast asleep right now.

Instead Miriam opened the chat with Livy.

 _I'd be happy to have you_

\- Miriam wrote -

 _but you should know I won't have the time to babysit you or something like that._

 _Love_

 _Mimi_

She connected her phone with the charger, stretched and got up. After checking the – mostly empty – fridge she opted to just order a pizza but then decided some ice cream would be enough for dinner. She'd earned it after all the rumble of the last few days. Miriam got the container and a spoon, placed it on the sofa and then looked into one of the few boxes she and Mike had not yet emptied – her collection of DVDs.

It took her a moment to find what she was looking for but soon enough the words "War and Peace" were flickering across the screen. She had always liked Tolstoi and three hours of Audrey Hepburn and her love triangle with those two strangely sexy men (in addition to all of the drama surrounding them) was exactly what she needed just now. Too bad she fell asleep already just around the time Pierre had separated from his bitch wife.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Tell me! Did you hate it? Tell me!**

 **Did you find it OK? Tell me!**

* * *

 _**Brenda** : Yeah, well - actually it's one of my favourite chapter because of the Harvey/Miriam stuff. And now Harvey's made an impression you can look forward to more of the two of them in the next few chaps :) Thanks for your review!_


	8. Part VII

**Big A/N**

 **Hello, ladies and gents!**

 **Please don't freak out - it's still me, and it's still the same story. I just decided to change the title:**

 **PAPERBACK WRITER is now PAPER AND ROCK.**

 **Thought that was a little more befitting the story of Miriam and Harvey.**

 **And yes, I also made a shitty picture I'll use as a cover until I can get something better done.**

 **Additionally, I've decided to upload the next chapter now as opposed to tomorrow because I will have to do a whole lot of work for university and I'm not quite sure if I'll be able to post it then.**

 **However: I will try to upload as often as possible and hopeful keep my fast rhythm!**

 **Hope you like this new chapter, with a little bit of Edith, a little bit of Harvey and a little bit of Mike in it :)**

 **xxx**

 **scuffie**

 **(PS: I guess I will have to look over this little A/N again as soon as I've gotten some sleep...)**

* * *

"Hey Grammy", Miriam said, as she entered the room "How are you today?"

She kissed her grandmother on the cheek before putting some new flowers into the vase on the nightstand, throwing the old ones out.

"Quite good, thank you", the old woman smiled. She sat in her armchair, glasses on her nose, a newspaper on her lap.

"That's great to hear", Miriam said happily and sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed, facing Edith "You know, Grammy, I was thinking – if you feel well enough – I could take you to the Met. Or the MOMA. Or, if that's too much, using the taxi and everything, we could just go for a little walk and have a coffee. Or a cup of tea."

"Well now, that's a lovely idea", Edith looked down at her granddaughter, wondering why all of a sudden she looked so happy: "How's your arm dear? Mike already told me, when he visited last weekend."

"It's OK. A bit of a nuisance, but you know, what can I do?", Miriam grinned.

"Then I'd be happy to join you for a little walk, darling", her grandmother smiled "There's this lovely park just around the corner. It's not exactly big but very serene."

"Very well", Miriam smiled "the weather is great, so let's get you ready and then we'll get some sun."

Indeed, finally, it seemed like May had fulfilled its promise of sunshine and warmth. Miriam wore a light dress with a thin cardigan thrown over, her hair being held out of her face up by a big, ridiculously sparkling barrette which she had never worn before, but it had been the only way she could handle her hair with only one hand.

"As long as you don't mind being seen with your old grandma", Edith said "I'm happy to oblige."

"I'm thirty one, Grammy", Miriam laughed "not thirteen."

"Well, you never know", Edith joined in on her laughter "I haven't seen you so very cheerful in what seems to be an eternity. What's going on?"

"Connor is coming to NY this evening", Miriam said with a smile "I know, I've just seen him on Sunday but somehow these four days have taken forever to pass."

* * *

An hour later they sat in an old fashioned coffee shop which Miriam enjoyed a lot especially since the coffee was sublime.

"Livy's written to me a few days ago", Miriam said after eating a bit of the piece of cheesecake in front of her.

"Oh, I haven't heard from your sister in a while", her grandma said, stealing a piece of Miriam's cake.

"Grammy, your blood sugar...", Miriam sighed.

"It's OK, Mimi, darling", Edith smiled "the doctor said I was doing great – and what's the point of being old when you can't even enjoy a piece of cake now and then. So what did Olivia say?"

"Oh, nothing special. She's still living at our parents' place and still studying law – doing great, of course. Mum's all over her perfect little girl", Miriam rolled her eyes.

"Well, Emma can be like that", Edith smiled, thinking of her daughter "But, dear, you should not underestimate the pride she takes in you. You might resemble Kurt more than her but she fell in love with your father for a reason. So even if it might seem like she disapproves of you choosing a career in a creative field – she's still very proud of you, and even more so now that you're such a hit."

"Anyways", Miriam said, not wanting to talk about her mother "Livy's going to come to New York for a few weeks during her summer vacation."

"Oh, that's lovely news, Mimi! I haven't seen her in ages! Last time she came to visit with your parents she was what... nineteen? She had just finished school back then...", Edith smiled.

"Yeah... well. She'll be here for six weeks, so I guess you'll see quite a lot of her", Miriam said politely, knowing her sister well enough to be sure she would have to remind her of visiting their grandma in between shopping sprees and parties.

"Please tell her I'm looking forward to seeing her", Edith said and sipped her peppermint tea.

"Will do", Miriam said, just as she felt her mobile vibrating in her bag "Can I leave you alone for a second? This must be Connor, he said he'd call before going to the airport."

"Of course, darling. I'll have some more of your cake, if you don't mind", Edith smiled cheekily.

Miriam grinned and got up, taking her phone outside to answer it:

"Hi"

"Hey babe", Connor said "Sorry, but I don't think I can come to New York this weekend – work's crazy at the moment."

"Oh", Miriam said, and it felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach "Do you want me to come to DC?"

"You can come, of course, but I'll be gone most of the time, so I don't think it would be very rewarding."

"But I thought you'd cleared everything with your boss?", Miriam wondered.

"Miriam, don't. Of course I have but you know how things are in our line of work. The world does not stand still just because you want me to visit you."

"Don't make this about me", Miriam said, cocking an eyebrow (which, of course, he could not see) " _You_ said you would come."

"And I've said, I'm sorry. No need to be moping."

"I'm not moping!"

"You are. And I don't have time for your petulance right now. So are you coming to Washington or not?"

"No, thank you very much. _I don't have time_ for you being such a dick right now. Bye."

And without listening to him any longer Miriam hit the red button and returned to her grandmother.

"Someone's been raining on your parade", Edith stated with a worried look.

"No, it's nothing", Miriam sighed "Connor's not coming today. So now I have all the time in the world to spend with you."

* * *

It was already dark when Miriam finally left her grandma. Going outside for the afternoon had filled Edith's cheeks with a light red and Miriam was happy to see her grandmother rejoicing. She took the subway, noticing that the roads were filled with cars and decided to do some grocery shopping to finally fill her fridge with something edible. As she walked back to her apartment, carrying two heavy though not completely filled bags under her arm, she noticed someone getting out of a car in front of the building.

Fastening her step she shouted a quick: "Wait!", hoping the man would hold the door for her.

As she quickly approached him she noticed that it was indeed Harvey who was waiting up for her.

"Hey", she smiled at him, painfully aware of her not wearing any make up at all and the barrette already only holding onto some strands of her hair for dear life "What are you doing here?"

"I live here", Harvey said mustering her as he so often did "Let me take that."

"Thanks", she said and handed him one of her bags "I did not know you lived here! Mike should have told me."

"Well, now you know", he smirked "how did you manage that with only one hand?"

"I have many talents", she shrugged "but I'm not quite sure how I would have opened the door."

They entered the elevator and Miriam was surprised to see that he pushed the button for her floor.

"Mike may not have told you, but he has mentioned it to me", Harvey said amused as he noticed her expression.

"Oi", Miriam said "that bastard."

"So what have you been doing the last few days?", he asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Writing, a little. And I've been to see my grandma today. That's why I look like" _shit_ , she thought "This.", she said.

"You know", she broke the silence once again "I wanted to cook a little. Why don't you come and have dinner with me? You could tell me about that offer Levi's lawyers wanted to send in until Tuesday – I've not yet heard about it." They left the elevator and Miriam handed him the other bag, too, to look for her key.

"Ah, well. That's because we're not quite satisfied. Won't Connor be here tonight?", he asked as she held the door open for him.

"No, he can't. Work. But I'd very much like to have a dinner guest", Miriam said with a smile as she let the door fall shut.

"It doesn't seem like I really have a say in this, have I? Can hardly leave a damsel in distress."

"For that last sentence I should kick your arse out of this flat", she grinned "but I really don't want to hang around all alone tonight, so if you don't mind..."

"Not at all", Harvey grinned and put the bags on the counter.

* * *

Miriam was quite content with her cooking and judging by Harvey's expression he seemed to enjoy it as well. She had gotten a bottle of wine and was sipping the dark red joyfully as she watched the lawyer helping himself to a second portion.

"Do you want some ice cream?", she asked as he had finished.

"You really like sweet stuff, don't you?", he retorted and watched as she got up and walked over to the fridge.

"I really do", she grimaced "it's an illness. And there's no cure I think. Except for chocolate, of course."

"Of course", he grinned and watched as she placed a container of triple chocolate ice cream on the table and handed him a spoon.

"It tastes best like this", she said and wiggled with her eyebrows.

"Well, then I must try it, I guess", Harvey said with a playful sigh. Miriam looked at him, completely fascinated by this Harvard educated lawyer with his elegant suit digging away at her cheap – but delicious! - ice cream.

"So tell me", he said, after he had put down his spoon and given the container a nudge so it slid towards Miriam "what's going on with your boyfriend?"

"God, I never thought to hear that question from you – again", Miriam sighed "otherwise I would not have invited you over."

"Well, now I've asked it", Harvey smirked.

"Can I refuse to answer?"

"No, that only works in court or if your lawyer isn't there. But here I am. And this is not court."

"Ugh", Miriam said and ate a bit of ice cream "he was just being... I don't know. He called me to cancel and then he said... nah, Harvey, I really don't want to talk about it."

"What did he say, Miriam?", Harvey said furrowing his brow, his voice suddenly having a threatening undertone.

"Well, he basically said I was a bitch for not being OK with him cancelling last minute", Miriam said in the lightest tone possible, her eyes avoiding Harvey's.

"Now, that's just rude", he said, leaning back in his chair, looking straight at Miriam, still seeming to be a little pissed.

"I know right? I mean, I get his job is stressful – I've done the same stuff for a few years myself. But... ugh. No, Harvey, I am so not in the mood to talk about Connor right now."

"Then let's talk about the fundraiser you're going to accompany me to on Saturday."

"I am?", she said, cocking an eyebrow "I don't think so."

"No, you are. I can hardly leave you all on your own the whole weekend while Connor is having fun."

"Connor's working", Miriam said, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course, he is", Harvey said, as if he was telling a toddler that Santa really was the one bringing presents on Christmas, making Miriam roll her eyes.

"OK", she sighed, knowing she could only loose this battle "What should I wear?"

* * *

It was Friday evening, Miriam had just finished another chapter for her children's book and was quite happy with the result as the door bell rang. Quickly she got up and opened the door.

"Mike", she smiled, surprised at her cousin's visit.

"Hey Mimi", he said "I'm just coming from Grammy's. Thought you might want to have a beer with me."

"Oh", Miriam said "wait. Dude. Has Harvey talked to you?"

"About what?", Mike asked.

"Yeah, come on. I know you are a con artist nowadays but you really never could lie to me, Mickey", Miriam rolled her eyes and took the six pack out of his hand "Come on in."

"I just thought you might not want to be alone", Mike shrugged as he took off his bicycle helmet.

"Why are the two of you acting like he broke up with me? He's just working... or whatever. He cancelled on me once."

"Yeah, he cancelled on you the first time he was supposed to come visit. You have every right to be pissed", Mike corrected her and sat down on the couch, putting his messenger bag on the ground, searching for something in it.

"Well, I was the one who decided to move to New York. This whole disaster is my fault. One slightly warm beer while I put the rest in the fridge?"

"Yess, please!", Mike said loudly and gleefully, as he finally found what he had been searching for "I brought you some chocolate."

"I am still in a relationship, Mickey. And quite happily so. No need for breakup eating", Miriam said as she sat down next to him, handing him a bottle and opening the other one herself. Nevertheless she still let Mike drop the bar into her lap.

"I know you want it", he grinned.

"OK, yeah", Miriam said "So, how's Grammy doing?"

"She's fine. You took her out yesterday, huh? She really enjoyed it. And she told me Livy's coming to visit?"

"Yeah", Miriam sighed "please don't remind me of that."

"So bad? Why did you say yes then?", Mike grinned.

"Well, it was difficult enough to fight off my parents. I can hardly say no to letting my baby sister crash here – especially since she'll take care of herself and I don't need to take her to a different restaurant every night and show her the trizillion museums New York has going on. Having my parents visit in Washington was bad enough. I'm wondering if I can get Harvey to give Livy an internship."

"Nah, I don't think there are any interns at Pearson Hardman", Mike said.

"It's worth a try. Otherwise I won't be able to sleep one night through, with her going out to party every night. She could just do copy work and make coffee and stuff. Sew on some buttons. I don't know."

"I know for a fact that is not what interns do", Mike yawned "because then, Donna and I would be out of a job."

She looked at him surprised before they chuckled a little.

"Want to watch a film?", Miriam asked after a while, which they spend quietly drinking their beers.

"Sure, which one?"

"Something you cannot quote word for word", she sighed "Or at least something I can quote with you, that might be easier to find."

"Gone with the Wind?"

"Do you want me to bawl my eyes out?", Miriam wondered "But Clark Gable is exactly what I need right now. God, that man is something."

"It Happened One Night?"

"You got it!"

* * *

 **Did you like it? I sure hope you did and I'm looking forward to hearing (reading) your thoughts :)**

* * *

 ** _Guest:_** _If you like the two of them easing up in each other's company, you might like this chapter ;)_

 ** _Brenda:_** _Sorry, but it might take the two of them a while to realise... anything, really._

* * *

THANKS to everyone who reads this story! I know how many silent readers are out there - and I'm glad you seem to enjoy the story, even though you may not show it openly.

Special thanks, though, as always, to those of you who review, like and favourite.


	9. Part VIII

**Another day, another chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **xxx**

* * *

Saturday noon, Miriam woke up with a throbbing headache. A look into the living room did not only show her Mike snoring on the sofa but also the six empty beer bottles he had brought with him, in addition to her bottle of gin which was less than half full now.

"Oh lord", she sighed and leaned over the couch to softly shake Mike's arm and wake him up "You want an aspirin?"

"Mhm?", Mike mumbled before raising his hand to his head "Shit. I gotta go to the office."

"Nah, I suggest you brush your teeth first. There's some spare toothbrushes in the cabinet of the bathroom – and there should also be a razor. I'll fix you a coffee. And you can take that aspirin with you."

"Thanks", he said before trotting to the bathroom.

Miriam looked at him slightly amused until her headache made itself known again. She quickly downed a glass of water with an aspirin and put on the coffee machine, before she went into her bedroom to look if she could find one of Connor's shirts, or maybe even a suit her cousin could borrow.

And indeed, at least she found a light blue shirt and a grey tie which she laid out for him on her bed. He would pass it on his way back to the kitchen.

As Miriam caught her face in the mirror next to her bedroom door she let out a frustrated sigh. Her hair was a mess, there were shadows beneath her eyes and her face in general just looked pretty puffy. There was no way she would be able to look good for the fundraiser... The fundraiser!

Quickly she went to her phone and checked the time. Harvey had said he'd fetch her around four – only five more hours to go! If only she would not feel so sick, it would not have been a problem. But there were legs to be shaved and a dress to be picked and she felt like she would throw up any moment. Oh god, why had it seemed like a good idea to just keep on drinking?

* * *

After she had sent Mike off to work, Miriam sat down on her bed, turning her phone in her hands.

It was so tempting to just dial Harvey's number and call the whole thing off. She sighed. Connor had not even called once and now it was well two o'clock in the afternoon. On Saturday! Did he really not care?

Don't act like a little child, she told herself, it's not even been two days. Surely you have spent longer without talking to him.

But for the life of her, Miriam could not think of a time she had not heard from him in two days – not even a text message.

No.

She sat up straight. How could she let Connor take up so much of her thoughts? And why shouldn't she go to that fundraiser with Harvey? She liked him well enough, even though he was not exactly what she had thought to ever be friends with.

It would piss Connor off.

But Miriam was not sure if this was a reason for deciding for or against the fundraiser. Part of her wanted to piss off Connor as much as possible, another part did not want to make things between them even worse.

Miriam sighed.

Then she got up and went to look for a dress.

* * *

"I feel ridiculous", Miriam said as she tried walking next to Harvey, her feet being caught in the fish tail of her dress with every step. She could already see herself tumble down the stairs in front of her when he softly took her hand and put it on his arm to help her balance.

"You'll be fine", he said, as he carefully lead her downstairs.

They were in a big, elegant ballroom in some Hotel in South Hampton, but Miriam could not really focus on all the glamour.

"My arm's itching", she complained "and that goddamn cast..."

"Is fine. You look great, Miriam, everything will be all right", he said as they went to the bar "Gin Tonic, wasn't it?"

"Yes", she sighed and looked down herself "God, all of this was just a stupid idea."

"No, it was not. You know how I know that?", he said after he had ordered for them.

"How?", she said with a grimace.

"It was my idea", he grinned and was glad to see her fight against a smile.

"Well, one day you will think of something incredibly stupid and I will remind you of that moment", Miriam said.

"There now, that's better", he said, amused by her mopiness "it's a lot more enjoyable for everyone if, instead of being mean to yourself, you are mean to me."

"I'm never mean", Miriam said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I heard someone'd called you bitchy one day", Harvey said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ohh, that was a low blow", Miriam furrowed her brow.

Harvey grinned and handed her her glass: "Come on, let's see if we can find our table – Donna's managed to get us in with just the right people, I think."

"You didn't check with her?", Miriam asked surprised.

"I never have to check with Donna", Harvey smirked "Donna just does."

"Does what she's asked to do?"

"I don't have to ask her", he said with a chuckle as they arrived at the restaurant area in front of a big seating chart "Now, look if you can find our names somewhere."

"Mr and Mrs Specter?", Miriam said, raising an eyebrow after searching the whole board for Harolds "Are your parents coming, too, or is this a bad joke, Harvey?"

"Just roll with it", he said "It's not exactly easy to get one, let alone two invites for this if you're not a literary genius. And by that I mean myself", he added quickly.

She looked at him, hardly being able to believe she would be Mrs Harvey Specter for the evening.

"Stop eyeing me as if I was about to marry you any second", Harvey said, rolling his eyes.

"No snogging", Miriam finally managed to say.

"Gesundheit."

"Kissing. No kissing", she corrected herself "God, if Connor knew..."

"Well, he isn't here, is he? And we are not doing anything illegal... honey."

"Don't call me that."

"Isn't that what he calls you? Oh no, right. Babe."

"Stop it, Harvey, or I swear to God."

"Come on, Babe", Harvey said and stroke down her arm, making Miriam shiver involuntarily.

" _Arschloch_ ", Miriam swore quietly and followed Harvey to her seat.

* * *

"So, Miriam – what a lovely name."

Miriam was sitting next to an elderly lady with a big grey hairdo and a lot of silver jewellery around her neck, who had introduced herself as Mrs Kelly Shaw.

"Isn't it a lovely name, Richard?"

"Very lovely, Kelly", her husband agreed.

"Would you care to introduce us to your husband, over there, Miriam? Such a handsome young man. They are quite a pair, aren't they, Richard?"

"Quite a pair, yes, Kelly", her husband nodded.

"Oh, yes, of course", Miriam said with her best fake smile as she took hold of Harvey's arm and pulled him towards her: "This is Harvey. He's a lawyer."

"A lawyer!", Mrs Shaw gushed "And so very handsome!"

"Harvey Specter", Harvey held out his hand "Delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Just splendid. My name is Kelly Shaw, I'm head of the committee which has organised this small soiree", the elderly woman smiled "Now, what brings the two of you here – especially with Miriam's arm all wrapped up", she said while pointing at the cast "Poor girl."

"Well, you see", Harvey said, leaning forwards while patting Miriam's hand "my wife is a writer. She's about to sell her newest novel to a New York publishing house, we only have to find the right one."

"A writer! Oh, how lovely. Tell me, dear, what are you writing about?"

"History, mostly", Miriam said "I've published a few children's books already, though."

"History, how interesting! And children's books! I've always said we need to support them more. Children nowadays don't read as much as they used to, what with those TVs and computers and everything", Mrs Shaw shook her head "Have I seen any of your children's books, maybe?"

"I doubt it, actually", Miriam said "They're not published in the U.S."

"Not yet", Harvey said with a charming smile.

"Well, of course, you will have to tell me as soon as they are! Surely, you must be reading them to your own kids every evening! To have such a talented mother, and, if I may add, such a beautiful one!"

"Err.. thanks", Miriam said with a slight blush "but actually we don't have any..."

"We decided to wait a little longer until we throw some short ones into the mix", Harvey quickly said.

"I can already see, the both of you will be great parents! Now, tell me a little more about you", Mrs Shaw said and took a sip of champagne "The both of you must have a fantastic lovestory!"

"I'm not quite sure", Miriam said "I really don't know where to start."

She looked at Harvey whose hand was now resting on her shoulder.

"Well, I came to the U.S. as a correspondent for the BBC..."

"The BBC! So that's where that accent comes from", Mrs Shaw said cheekily.

"Yes, well, I've spent a big part of my childhood in London", Miriam said, now painfully aware of her slight accent.

"But you should not let her mother hear you noticing that accent, Mrs Shaw", Harvey said nonchalantly "Emma's a true American, at heart. Lovely woman."

"Oh, please call me Kelly, darling. A man who likes his in-laws is after my own heart."

"Very well, Kelly", Harvey smiled "So, when Miriam first came here, she went to visit her cousin Mike, who is a good friend and colleague of mine. She stayed at his place for a week, until she had arranged everything for her own apartment. One day, he forgot to give her the key, so she came to our office to fetch it. And then one thing lead to another", he said and smiled directly at Miriam with his warm eyes all lightened up, making her somehow feel incredibly comfortable as she smiled back at him.

"Oh, how lovely! Aren't they just lovely, Richard?", Kelly asked her husband.

"Very lovely, Kelly", her husband replied.

* * *

After dinner, Harvey quickly excused the both of them, explaining that he would like to dance with his wife.

"God, Specter, you will pay for this", Miriam muttered through her teeth as she followed him to the dance floor.

"I hope you waltz", he smirked, completely ignoring her threat.

"What the hell am I doing here?", Miriam wondered as she got into position, making it Harvey's job to deal with her plastered arm.

"You'll see. Kelly Shaw has an incredible influence, just give her a few minutes to digest, then she'll certainly introduce us to some publishers."

"You better be right", Miriam said.

She was strangely comfortable in his arms – comfortable enough to feel bad and somewhat guilty when she thought about Connor. And yet she eased into the dance, taking in Harvey's ever so charming smile.

"Now, cheer up", he said and she could feel his thumb stroking over her spine, making her shiver.

"I wish you would stop that", she sighed.

* * *

Indeed, Miriam hated to admit it, but they had met quite a few of the crème de la crème of the New York literary society. By the end of the evening, four publishers had promised to contact Harvey by the end of the next week.

"Well, we didn't do so badly, did we?", Harvey said as he sat down next to her in the back of his black car: "Evening, Ray. Home, please!"

"On it, Harvey", the driver grinned at them through the mirror.

"No, we did not. I just hope you never pull a stunt like this again", Miriam sighed.

The evening had exhausted her; her love for Connor had made her feel worse than she would have had to.

"Are you really that angry at me?", Harvey asked and Miriam wondered if he really was as surprised as he sounded.

"Not _that_ angry. But, yeah, a little bit."

"Oh come on, honey", he grinned and nudged her.

"You know", she yawned "I don't have anything against _you_ giving me those awful nicknames. I just don't like them in general. How long till we're home?"

"About two hours", Harvey said softly "Why didn't you ever tell Connor?"

"Oh, I told him", Miriam mumbled as she leaned against the window, using her light spring coat she had left in the car as a pillow "He just doesn't care. And I even though _babe_ is pretty much the worst thing one can call a woman, I've learned to live with it. Actually I sort of like it. It kinda makes me feel like he's here. Babe...", she sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Did you? Did you? THEN TELL ME!**

* * *

 _ **Brenda:** I'm glad you like Miriam, as sometimes I feel like she's not a typical OC-counterpart to Harvey - and I hope my portray of Edith is all right, too! Well, as you see, Harvey already knows quite a lot about Miriam... _

**_Guest:_** _Very well then, I hope you enjoyed the gala - even though there are some clichés going on here it's actually one of my favourite chapters so far._

THANKS FOR READING, GUYS!


	10. Part IX

**Hey there, dear reader!**

 **Here's another chapter, with a new character - hope you'll like it!**

 **xxx**

* * *

Miriam met Eddy for the first time in the Met. The museum had just opened and so it was surprisingly empty, only some Asian tourists roaming the halls. Bridget Morris was an art student, and she definitely looked like one. She was taller than Miriam, and skinnier. Her light blond hair was cropped short, pointing in every direction, and her the tattoos on her arm were partly covered by the chequered flannel shirt she had popped on over a pair of too big dungarees.

She sat in front of van Gogh's self portrait, a sketch-pad on her knees, studying the Dutch artist's painting.

When Miriam almost tripped over Eddy's army backpack, it was love at first sight.

Two hours later they met in front of the museum to go for a coffee.

"So, Eddy", Miriam said, as they walked down the white steps "that's a funny nickname."

"Yeah, well. I'm not even sure where I got it from. They called me Jetty for a while and then it slowly changed... At one point you just roll with it", Eddy stopped to look at her "Hey, the weather is so awesome, why don't we just go to the coffee cart down there and sit here on the stairs for a while?"

"I'd like that", Miriam smiled, looking up at the blue sky. Soon it would be June and still she hadn't heard from Harvey since their little fight one week ago. She had talked to Mike, though, and tomorrow she would go to the firm to take a look at the next offer.

Miriam took a deep breath and followed Eddy down the stairs.

"So, what exactly did happen to your arm?", Eddy asked as they were waiting in line for their turn at the coffee cart.

"Oh, that", Miriam sighed and looked at her plastered arm "That's going to come off in, like, three weeks. I took a cab to the airport and somehow the driver managed to run us into a lantern."

She paused for a moment, thinking about how Harvey had taken her for a coffee. Why didn't he call? They had been so close to being friends. Actually, in her eyes, they already were friends. If only she would bump into him again – if they could talk, she would know what was going on. Had she really been that harsh towards him?

Maybe he just had other things on his mind than to call her just to chat. Probably. Yeah, she was just completely in over her head.

She ordered herself a Cappuccino and together the two young women sat down on the stairs.

"So, what exactly are you doing?", Miriam asked Eddy after a while.

"I'm about to finish university. Actually, I'm only writing my thesis now, about Vincent van G", she grinned "Poor old fella."

"That he was", Miriam agreed with a smirk "you got yourself quite a topic there, I guess."

"Ah, well. I've always thought it easier to write about something difficult as long as it actually interests me", Eddy shrugged and took a sip of her coffee, while Miriam did the same – not without spilling a little of it over her sweater.

"Ugh", she grimaced "you know how in films and series the actors always have empty cups in their hands yet seem completely happy with it? Sometimes I wish life was a little more like this."

"You're a bit clumsy, aren't you?", Eddy laughed and took her backpack "Wait, I have a tissue somewhere in here."

* * *

They spent more than an hour chatting away on the stairs and promised each other to meet again the next day for lunch in Brooklyn, after Miriam would have had her appointment at the law firm.

While Miriam went on a spontaneous walk through Central Park on her way back home, her phone rang.

"Yes?", she answered it, quickly jumping out of a jogger's way.

"Amy", she heard a familiar voice "how are you? Just wanted to check in on you."

"Sophia, _hallo_!", Miriam smiled while switching into German, happy to hear from her friend "I'm fine! How are things in Washington?"

"Well, there's a lot of work at the office", Sophia sighed "as always."

"Oh no. So you're still with that newspaper?"

"Yeah. Well, someone has to write about American politics, too, you know. Goddamn globalisation."

They chuckled a little, as it reminded them of the old times working together in the media. Sophia was a correspondent for one of the bigger German papers, and while Miriam had been working for the BBC they had run into each other so often that they had eventually become friends.

"God, I haven't heard from you in ages", Miriam grinned as she sat down on a park bank "Are you finally fulfilling your promise to come visit me?"

"Sorry, Amy, I can't. Washington's buzzing with the election only being a few months away now. Maybe afterwards... Hey, how are things between you and Connor?"

"Well, I haven't really seen him the last two weeks. And he has about as much time to chitchat as you have", Miriam sighed "Sometimes I really hate politics, you know?"

"I get that. So, have you talked to him lately?", Sophia asked.

"I think I last spoke to him on Tuesday? Yeah, Tuesday, yesterday I had to skype with Dan and calm him down. His wife is going to give birth again, soon..."

"Oh... well... Amy, I don't know how to say this but... you remember Alessia, right? That hot Italian TV correspondent we used to gossip about?"

"The one who's changing men more often than I change my bras? Of course", Miriam said, furrowing her brow.

"Well... you see, I was out with the girls yesterday evening. You know, the Spanish chicas – Isabella, Lorena, Andrea – and when we went to that one bar we all used to go to, I swear to God, I saw Connor and Alessia getting into a cab together."

"But... but... Alessia lives on the other side of the city", Miriam stammered.

"That's what I thought", Sophia sighed "Look, it doesn't have to mean anything, but just in case it does I thought I'd rather tell you."

"Yeah, I get that. Thanks, Sophia", Miriam said and leaned back, closing her eyes "I can't believe it."

"It'll be all right, Amy", Sophia said "I'm so sorry if..."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Err...", Miriam cleared her throat as she felt her eyes fill with tears "Sorry, Sophia, I think I have to go. Nice talking to you. We should catch up soon."

Then, without waiting if there was something else her friend wanted to say, Miriam hung up. She sat there on the bank, her phone in her hand, just staring in front of her while tears were running down her face.

* * *

She did not know how long she sat in Central Park, but at some point she got up and walked home. Miriam went to a small booth to buy a pack of cigarettes. Normally, she wasn't much of a smoker, just now and then, but in this case she just really wanted to. Finally back at her flat she filled a big glass with red wine, took a blanket with her and sat down on the balcony – close to the wall, but still. She couldn't stay inside at the moment. She needed air.

New York at night was vivid yet strangely serene. Miriam leaned back and lightened her first cigarette, smoking it with relish. She would just talk to him this weekend, when she was in Washington. Yeah. That's what she would do. Connor would not cheat on her, never. It would go against his nature. She took a deep breath before finishing her cigarette, emptying her glass of wine and going back inside. When Miriam sat down in front of her computer and opened the document she was working on – a new chapter for her children's book – the words came to her without any problems.

All was well.

After she had written a few pages she got up, refilled her glass and checked her phone while she went over to her stereo.

Connor had written a short text: 

_Can we cancel this weekend?_

She put down the phone calmly and looked through the EPs and CDs and decided to listen to the Queen vinyl she had inherited from her dad.

And while Freddie Mercury's voice blasted through her flat, slowly she lost her countenance.

 _Here we stand, here we fall – History won't care at all..._

Miriam took a sip of wine before she put the glass down carefully and jumped through her flat.

 _Make the bed, light the light - Lady Mercy won't be home tonight._

She knew her singing was mediocre at best, but in this case she just couldn't resist to bawl.

 _We don't waste no time at all..._

Fuck that asshole! Fuck, fuck, fuck him!

Suddenly tears were streaming down her face again while she was singing as loudly as she could.

 _We're just waiting for the hammer to fall!_

After the song had ended, she let herself fall onto the couch, half sobbing, half trying to catch her breath. When the door bell rang, she was tempted to just stay there, laying around, a useless, sobbing mess.

Instead, she slowly got up and opened the door, hoping it might be the pizza delivery guy.

"Harvey!", she said, completely taken aback as she saw the lawyer standing in front of her, holding a paper bag in his hand, looking strangely uncomfortable – which quickly changed as soon as he saw her face.

"What's going on?", he said, bending slightly to the side so he could get a better view of her face.

"N...Nothing", she said, trying to quickly dry her eyes and get rid of the mascara that must have spread all over her face by now.

"It doesn't look like nothing... What happened?"

"As I said", she repeated, but this time her voice was steady "Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride to the office tomorrow. After all, the meeting is at eight, and I need to make sure, all of the protagonists are there."

"I'm not a child, Harvey", she said angrily "I know full well, how to get to your beloved firm. And I don't recall me ever being late when meeting with you, so: no, thank you very much."

And with that she wanted to shut the door, only Harvey held it open: "Cut the crap, Miriam. Tell me, why you look like you've spent the last few days without an hour of sleep. And look me in the eyes, goddamnit. If there's one thing I hate..."

"I told you, nothing's happened. So either you tell me now if there's another reason for you to show up at my door after nine pm or I would like you to leave now."

"Well, I thought we could have a glass of a whiskey I think even you might enjoy", he said, looking extremely sheepish.

"That's unlike you", Miriam crossed her arms and looked at the bag in his hands "Very unlike you. You know what's like you?"

"I bet you'll tell me in a second", Harvey smirked, relieved that at least now she was talking to him.

"Not to call, text or get in touch with me in any way after you've had me play your wife for a whole evening. That's Harvey-Specter-esque", she said.

"I didn't know it would irritate you so", he shrugged "you didn't seem too fond of me, that evening, and I thought I might give you a little... wait, don't say you look like this because of me?"

"Yes, Harvey", Miriam said, rolling her eyes and walking back into her flat, not wanting to have this conversation halfway in the hallway any more, even though he would now definitely come inside. She turned down the music and took her glass of wine back into her hand, before she said: "I was definitely crying about you not contacting me. Because, of course, I am secretly in love with you – naturally! Who would not fall in love with the great Harvey Specter? Who would not want him to just... show up all of a sudden? Oh, he truly is a knight in shining armour."

Harvey chuckled at her dramatic demeanour while he leaned against the dining table: "How about I get the damsel in distress a refill?", he asked and stretched out his hand with a look at her almost empty glass.

"What a great idea!", Miriam said, not being able to stop her sarcasm, as she handed him her glass "Oh, if only I was Harvard educated, then I could come up with such splendid notions as well!"

"Come on", he said, not wanting to stir her already heated emotions "let's sit."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Harvey", she said as she let herself fall onto the couch, this time, too weak to yell at him again.

"I only do, when you behave like one, in case you hadn't noticed", he said as he sat down beside her, handing her the freshly filled glass of wine.

He watched her drink some more wine before he said: "This is about Connor, isn't it?"

"Yes", she said meekly.

"He has cancelled on you again, hasn't he?", he continued.

"Yes", she sighed.

"This is... what, the third time in a row?", he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes", Miriam nodded.

"Weren't you supposed to go to DC this time?"

"Uh-huh", she agreed "but he's got work."

"So do you", Harvey shrugged "Look, I've said it once, I'll say it again: He's an asshole. No, don't roll your eyes at me, Miriam. I know you're angry at me, for whatever reason, but you have to see that I'm right. He gives you this. What you deserve is this", he said and underlined his words with his so well known gesture.

Miriam sighed and they sat in silence for a while, she drinking, he leaning back into the soft pillows, eyeing her carefully.

"I still don't get why you're here", Miriam said after a while, without looking at him.

"Remember when you once told me I can always come over if I", and here he started imitating her voice "ever have a bad day or something?"

"Yeah, I remember", Miriam mumbled. It had been the first time he'd been over, the first time Connor had cancelled on her and Harvey had instead stayed for dinner. As she had brought him to the door, she had shyly mumbled those words, unsure if Harvey wouldn't think her to be... desperate.

"Well, I had a fucking bad day today. And it looks like I'm not the only one", he smirked and stroke her curls out of her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?", Miriam said and changed her position so she could look him in the eyes.

"No", he shook his head "do you?"

"Please, no", she said with a heavy sigh.

"Then let's just drink."

"Yeah, let's", Miriam grimaced as he got up and started looking for some glasses.

She snuggled herself up in her blanket and watched Harvey. For the first time, he wasn't wearing his usual suit, only trousers and a black long-sleeved T-Shirt.

"I think I was wrong about you", Miriam sighed. The wine had really gone to her head now.

"And Mike has been, too."

"Yeah?", Harvey grinned as he sat down again, two glasses and the brown paper bag in his hands "Pray, do tell."

"I thought you'd be a total arse", Miriam said with a tiny yawn "cold as a fish. But actually... you know..."

"I really don't", Harvey chuckled, amused by her drunken bluntness, as he poured himself a glass, deciding Miriam really didn't need any more at the moment.

"You're kinda cute", she mumbled and blushed as she snuggled into the pillows.

"Well, that's something I've never been called before", Harvey laughed as she looked up again, her hair even messier than before.

"Sorry", she said, yawning again "I shouldn't have said that."

Harvey opened his mouth to reply something but he got interrupted by the door bell and Miriam's jumping up: "Pizza!"

* * *

 **Yay or nay?**

 **TELL ME! This is - at least somewhat - resembling a democracy here, guys, I need you to voice your opinions in order to improve my writing and the story!**

* * *

 _ **Brenda:** I'm glad you enjoy the gala. There might be something close to a reprise coming up in Part XI - just a little sneak peak, because it will still be pretty different. Hope you liked this chapter, though - Connor definitely is a topic here._

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING :)

* * *

 **Little A/N:**

 **I know, some of you were waiting for a chapter like this, and I hope you like it, because I fear you may not be very happy about the next chapter, which is coming tomorrow... But, hey! There'll be a lot of Mike!**


	11. Part X

**Well, so there's a new chapter - which hopefully you will enjoy even though it's not exactly, you know, all happiness and sunshine.**

 **But I needed to for Miriam to make a major mistake to establish some more differences between her and Harvey and to try and keep things interesting. Please don't kill me.**

 **xxx**

* * *

The next day a very hungover Miriam finally sold the rights to her book.

Afterwards the time just seemed to fly by.

She visited her grandmother twice a week, hung out with Eddy as often as possible and was glad every time Mike found the time to come and see her or invite her over. She even went to see Connor one weekend, but then she could not help but feel like he was behaving strangely distant. They had had a big fight over the phone – she'd voiced her concerns and he had answered by calling her distrustful and overreacting, but when she was in Washington, both of them did not talk about it any more. Of course, guilt was still creeping into her veins each time she thought of the fact that she had not mentioned to her boyfriend that Harvey had taken to visiting her now and then. Every time she calmed herself down by reminding herself that nothing happened, nothing would ever happen – they just enjoyed hanging around together, and she was quite honoured, as she felt like Harvey chose carefully whom he spend his free time with.

And all in all, she was still very happy to see her boyfriend. She still liked Connor a great deal, even though Mike clearly did not understand it in the slightest.

"You are such a nice person", he kept repeating "how can you love such an asshole?"

But he was not an asshole. Clearly, people failed to notice, how lovely, sweet and caring he could be.

Miriam was still in love with him the way she had never been in love before.

The last thing she was planning on, was to cheat on him.

And yet it happened.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in June, the sun was shining and Miriam left the doctor's office happily, as finally her cast had been removed. As she decided to go to the next Café to get a big bowl of ice cream, she didn't know how badly everything would turn out.

Val was an Irishman who had taken a few weeks off to backpack along the American East Coast. They started conversing, and Miriam soon enough offered him to crash at her place, as she deemed him nice enough. In hindsight Miriam could have punched herself in the face for that stupid, stupid offer. They were very friendly to begin with – she enjoyed the attention he was giving to her, he enjoyed her flirty smiles. But nothing was bound to happen until they arrived at Miriam's flat after dinner and were talking over a few glasses of wine. It happened so quickly, both of them did not really know how it came to it, but it did not take them long until they were laying on the couch kissing each other furiously.

The next day, Miriam woke up next to that good looking man, it took her a second to put two and two together. She got up quickly, wondering what the hell had gotten into her, and woke Val up, only to throw him out without so much as a coffee.

"I've fucked up", she told herself as she took a shower "Oh god, I've fucked up so badly. I'm a cheater. I am a cheater. I am a useless, stupid cheater. Oh god, I need to tell Connor. Oh no no no. Oh, Miriam, you stupid bitch."

It was at that point that she started crying.

Suddenly, or so it felt to her, the whole world was falling apart.

What should she do now? She wandered up and down her apartment, her wet hair dropping over the parquet. God, she couldn't even _think._

She took up her phone and dialled the one number of the one person she could always rely on.

 _Take it, take it, take it, take it! Answer the phone, Mike!_

Tears were streaming down her face. Had she even called the right contact?

Goddamnit, she swore internally, if he had forgotten his phone now!

But seemingly, Mike had.

What now?

Miriam let herself slide down the wall, trying not to panic. How could she just throw away everything she and Connor had build together? Just like that? Sure, they might have had a bit of a wasteland to go through the last few weeks, but that definitely was no excuse...

She closed her eyes as she dialled the next number. Even though he was the last person she wanted to talk to now, she did not know how else to get to Mike.

"Just a moment, Scottie... Yes?", Harvey answered the phone.

"Harvey", Miriam sobbed.

"Miriam?", he asked and she could almost see the worried expression on his face in front of her.

"Hi", she snivelled "C...Can you..."

"What's happened? Are you OK?"

She took a deep breath and finally managed to say shakily: "I'm... fine."

"You don't sound it", Harvey noted "Where are you? Do you need me to send Ray to fetch you?"

"Home", she somehow blurted out while it felt like her chest was to becoming tighter and tighter.

"Miriam?", Harvey asked again, his concern growing, even though he tried to keep a cool exterior, knowing full well Scottie was watching him from the bed "Talk to me."

"I... I can't", Miriam managed to say between wheezing breaths.

"It's OK. You don't have to", he said softly "Just breathe, OK?"

 _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out_

It took a while but slowly the feeling in her chest weakened.

"Harvey?", she said after a while, breathing heavily.

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Can you tell Mike I really need him?"

* * *

Even though she did not have any more trouble breathing, Miriam did not seem to be able to stop herself from crying. Mike came to see her, not much later after she had called Harvey.

He wrapped her up in a big blanket and stroke her back while she cried against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're here", she blurted out between sobs.

"I'm always here for you, Mimi", he sighed, already swearing at Connor in his mind: "What's happened, huh? Donna only said I should go see you at once."

"I fucked up, Mike", she said "I fucked up so badly."

"Did you kill someone?", he asked which made her look up, shaking her head.

"Well, then it can't be that bad", he smiled as he stroke her black curls.

"But it is!"

"Just as bad as killing someone?"

"I killed my relationship."

At this point she was sobbing so much, it was hard for Mike to make out what she was saying.

"Did you break it off with Connor?"

"Nooo", she cried out "I slept with someone. I cheated."

Mike closed his eyes, sighing, unsure what to say.

"Well, he wasn't there", he tried after a while "He hasn't been there for you a long time."

"That's no excuse!", Miriam yelled angrily "I'm a bad person! I'm disgusting! Why are you even still here?"

"Because, no matter how disgusting you might find yourself, I will always stay by your side."

* * *

He held her until finally, the sobbing stopped. Miriam raised her head. Her eyes were puffy, and her hair was all over her face.

"Hey", Mike greeted her and managed to smile at his mess of a cousin.

"Hi", she said and thankfully took the tissue he handed her to blow her nose.

"Are you feeling better now?", he asked and rubbed her back as she sat down properly.

"A little. All thanks to you", she said and looked at him directly.

"Well, that's all that matters to me", he said "I'll make a cup of hot chocolate for you, yes?"

Miriam nodded quietly.

"Mickey", she asked while he was trying to figure out her coffee maker.

"Yes, Mimi?"

"Could you maybe stay until I've talked to Connor? I have to tell him what I did."

"See?", Mike smiled "You're not such a bad person, after all."

"No, I really am", she sighed "but he doesn't deserve me and he needs to know it."

"Don't make yourself smaller than you are", Mike said contently as he had finally found the right button for the warm water "Connor was an ass, this was probably just your subconsciousness dealing with that fact, as you have been in denial."

"Stop trying to find excuses for what I did", Miriam said angrily.

"I'm not. I'm simply telling you what I think about it. Mimi, I've known you all of my life – you never cheated on anyone. You're not a liar. You couldn't even cheat when we played board games. Whatever you've done, you must have done it unconsciously."

"No, I remember all of it", Miriam said and buried her face in her hands.

"That's not what I meant. Look, I don't know what went on with you yesterday, but this is just unlike you. You are not that person you might have been this night."

"But what if I am?", Miriam wondered.

"Trust me", Mike smiled and handed her the cup "You are not."

Connor took it, to say the least, badly.

"You call me – while I'm at work! - to tell me this?", he yelled at her loudly enough for even Mike to hear.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Well, you know we can hardly be together now, right?", he said.

"I thought so", Miriam said quietly "I know, what I did is unforgivable. I am just really sorry, Connor."

"I really did not think I would ever fall for a cheap whore."

This was the moment it was too much to take for Mike – he snatched Miriam's phone right out of her hand: "Go get some soap and wash your mouth, Connor."

"Now, look who's there – Michael, what a surprise! You probably got her to fuck that Irish guy, huh? Bet you'll throw a party now. But guess what, I can call Miriam what ever the hell I like, after all _I_ am the victim here!"

"Listen, you treat your girlfriend like shit, don't really make time for her in _months_ and make her feel so bad that the only way for her to get to feel wanted is to sleep with that Irish dude – that's your thing. All I know is, no matter what Miriam did, _you_ of all people don't get to call her anything any more."

With that, Mike pressed the red button and looked at his cousin, still some anger glistening in his eyes: "OK, so, you made a mistake, I won't deny that. And, of course, he's hurt. But I still think, falling for that douche was a bigger mistake than anything you could have done with a hundred Irish guys", Mike said, thinking about how strange Connor had sounded, as if he was far, far away with his thoughts. Something was going on there.

* * *

The next week, Miriam did not want to see anyone. Even Harvey who had already come by on the same evening she'd broken things off with Connor was left waiting in front of her door until he just went back to his apartment. Only Mike, who still had a second key to her flat kept Miriam going. He woke her up before he went to work, got groceries for her, excused her from their grandmother and just in general looked after his apathetic cousin.

On Friday, more than ten days after the breakup, Harvey did not know what to think any more. Miriam had become one of the only people he allowed himself to have any emotions for, and the fact that she would not open the door or answer his calls or texts had him slightly concerned. Additionally, his favourite associate seemed even more tired than usual.

"Tell me, Mike", he asked him as they sat in his office after having closed a major merger "what's been going on with you?"

"What do you mean?", Mike asked.

"Your work is not worth a penny, every kid in kindergarten could have done what you did today. No, don't apologise", Harvey said "I'm not mad or whatever. I just want to know what's going on with you... and with Miriam."

"Oh", Mike sighed "I'm not sure if she would want me to talk to you about it. The whole thing's a pretty big deal for her..."

* * *

 **So... how about that?**

 **(((If you don't like it, just wait up for the next chapter when Harvey deals with Miriam his very own way - which is a lot of fun to write.)))**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad to hear your opinions!**

* * *

 _ **Guest1:** I'm sorry - as a romantic you might not enjoy this chapter very much (of course I hope you still do, after all there's some cute as fuck Mike going on here). But I'm glad I'm portraying Miriam all right and that you liked the last two chapters so much._

 ** _Guess:_** _Yes, just lovely. Loooove-ly._

 ** _Guest2:_** _Yeah, well finally we are now done with Connor... or are we? After all, there's still some stuff Miriam needs to realise. Well, I'm glad you loved the last chapter so much, let's see if, at one point I can write one you like even more :)_

* * *

AS ALWAYS: THANKS FOR READING, GUYS! LOTS OF LOVE!


	12. Part XI

**Hey!**

 **I have a new chapter for you, but also some other news: I might not be able to upload on a daily basis anymore as I really, really have to get some shit done for university - but I'll still try to give you a new chapter as often as possible.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chap, which is a little longer than usual.**

 **xxx**

* * *

It didn't take long for Harvey to convince Mike to give him his key to Miriam's apartment. After that, he sent his associate home and finished the last few documents himself before going downstairs and greeting Ray.

"Home, please. And I should warn you, this might be a long night", he said while trying to call Miriam again, even though Mike had told him she had turned off her phone and he had no clue where she'd put it.

"There we are", Ray said, a few minutes later.

"Wait here, please", Harvey ordered him and then went straight upstairs.

Miriam was laying on the couch, staring ahead of her and obviously she did not even notice that it was Harvey who had entered the flat.

"Hey Mike", she said with a sigh.

"Get your ass up", Harvey said harshly as he threw the keys on the kitchen counter "Take a shower and get yourself ready. I want you to look absolutely breathtaking tonight."

"Harvey?", Miriam said and jumped up, looking at him completely taken aback "What are you doing here?"

"Get ready, Miriam", he said, mustering her puffy eyes, wild curls and stained T-Shirt "We're going out tonight."

With a heavy sigh, Miriam did as he said.

* * *

While she was in the bathroom, Harvey went around the apartment, looking for her phone. He found it in between her vinyl records, which he quickly skipped through while he was at it.

 _Queen, The Beatles, The Stones, Procul Harum, Led Zepplin, Bob Dylan... Falco? What the hell is a Falco?, Jimi Hendrix, Arctic Monkeys, Maroon 5?!, Love, The Clash, The Eagles, Franz Ferdinand..._

Harvey grinned as he found some EPs by The Heavy and quickly put one of them on the record player, before looking for Miriam's phone charger.

While the phone was charging peacefully by Miriam's bedside, he fixed himself a drink, using the whiskey he had brought a few weeks ago. He walked around the flat, looking at the books and the DVDs on the shelves which covered a quite a bit of the walls, noting Miriam's love for old movies and post-modern literature as he counted about ten pieces by Umberto Eco. He looked further and found not only a complete edition of Shakespeare's works but also Poe, Byron and even Austen and the Brontes alongside other big British authors as well as a ton of foreign – most of them German, some French and Dutch – names and titles. The only book he took out was, what he thought to be her favourite as it seemed like it had been read a thousand times. _Lew Tolstoi_ , _Anna Karenina._

He grinned at a picture of what could only be Miriam as a young girl (her wild black curls gave her away easily) chasing a blond boy, maybe Mike, down an alley. A few shelves away, another photograph caught his eye. He went over and took it in his hand to study it closely while taking a sip of his whiskey.

This picture couldn't be very old yet, as Miriam looked almost identical to her current self. She stood next to two men, grinning towards the camera. The man on her left might have been her father, as his dark grey hair suggested, which was, even though cut short, definitely of a similar structure to hers. He looked down with pride at his daughter, one hand resting on her shoulder, the other one on a blonde woman's sitting in front of him on a sofa. Her mother. Emma, as he recalled. Harvey was sure, as he could not only see the resemblance Emma bore to Miriam, but also to Mike, her nephew. They all had these intense blue eyes – though Miriam's were a little darker.

Next to Emma sat a teenage girl, who shared her blond, straight hair. A dog sat on her lap, while she was leaning against some young guy, who might have been in his early twenties when this picture had been taken. Harvey had no clue who he might have been, as well as he did not know who was the good looking guy with the dark brown hair on Miriam's right side.

"Can I help you?", a voice suddenly said, startling the usually so very cool lawyer. He turned around to see Miriam, wearing a green velvety dress which showed nothing of her cleavage, but quite a little of her bare back.

"Will I do?", she asked concerned, as she noticed the look on his face.

"I'm sure you will", Harvey smiled.

"What are you looking at?", Miriam wondered and stood on her toes – she had not put on her high heels yet - to see the picture in his hand.

"Oh. That's my family", she smiled, for the first time in days, it seemed.

"I didn't know you had siblings", Harvey said.

"Well, I'm full of secrets", Miriam sighed with a grimace, not even buying her own, half-hearted joke. She took the frame out of his hands and sat down on the sofa, waiting for Harvey to join her.

"That's my dad and my mum", she said and pointed, and Harvey was not surprised that he had been right "My dad – Paps, as we call him – was a banker and an artist. Well, now that he's in retirement early, he just focuses on his photography. He's half German, half English, you know. His German grandparents were Jewish, they flew to England - with their daughter, _my_ grandmother, just before Hitler took over... My mum-"

"Emma", Harvey interrupted her "isn't it?"

She looked at him surprised: "Yeah. My mum teaches economy at a college in Munich at the moment. That's also were Livy studies", she pointed at the blond girl "She's coming to New York in August, though, I guess not exactly to visit her big sister or her cousin... Next to her is my younger brother Jason. He's a sweetheart. He's teaching at a school for blind kids in Manchester."

Harvey did not know what to say, so he quietly took another sip of the golden liquid in his glass, while he was watching Miriam intently.

"Dan's my favourite", she said and pointed at the handsome man, next to her in the picture "He's the perfect big brother, even though we have had our differences in the past... His wife, Ina, gave birth for the second time a few weeks ago. Now they have a son, Ferdinand, and a girl called Desiree."

"And what about the dog?"

"That's poor Johnny, may God rest his soul", Miriam sighed and got up to put the picture back on the shelf and stop the vinyl still playing in the background "Well, I'm all done, so why don't we do whatever it is you asked me to get ready for."

* * *

"So you speak fluent German?", Harvey asked.

They sat in a couple of comfortable leather chairs in a chic uptown bar. He was drinking his usual Scotch, while Miriam had ordered a mojito, sipping it slowly while mustering the elegant people around her, feeling strangely out of place, even though she had dressed up.

"Yeah", she said.

"Say something", he grinned.

"What do you want me to say?", Miriam sighed.

"I don't know", Harvey shrugged "pay me a compliment."

" _Du bist ganz in Ordnung_ ", Miriam said.

"I am... what?", Harvey tried to translate.

"You're OK", she smiled and clinked glasses with him.

"Say something else", he said, interested, as her mood seemed to lighten up.

"Really, Harvey?", she sighed "Well, how about: _Wenn das nicht gleich aufhört, dann setzt es was._ If you don't stop this now, something's bound to happen."

"This goddamn language just doesn't make any sense", Harvey said, shaking his head "and it might be the most unsexy thing to ever come out of a woman's mouth."

"So you haven't seen a lot of women throw up yet, huh?", Miriam said, her mouth twitching into a grin again "And you clearly haven't heard a lot of Dutch."

"Can't really say I have."

"It's kind of similar", Miriam grimaced " _Maar ik weet echt niet wat ik moet zeggen."_

"You don't know what to say?", Harvey guessed and leaned back as she nodded approvingly "Well, that's a first."

"Charming", she said dryly.

"How about French? Spanish?", he could not let it go.

" _Je parle un petit peu de francais_ ", she sighed " _et très mal... Y no me hablo Espagnol, que pena*._ Or something like that. I think _que pena_ might be Italian actually..."

He grinned at her annoyed expression while sipping his drink.

"Now", she said with a look at her watch "why don't you stop insulting my second and third language, or try to embarrass me by making me say things I'm not even able to say and tell me, why you've brought me here?"

"Well, it's not like you have to be anywhere any time soon, so why not leave that watch be? And to answer your question: I thought I might insult your - very European - knowledge of languages and piss you off a little."

"Harvey", she said, rolling her eyes at his sarcasm.

"You needed to get out ", he shrugged "And why should I not use that opportunity to show you off?"

"W...what?", Miriam said and laughed. It was only a tiny chuckle, but it made Harvey hope that she was on the right way.

"Do you see that guy over there?", Harvey said, and discreetly pointed his finger while he raised his glass to his lips "He's been staring at you for at least half an hour now. I bet he's jealous of me, right now."

"Bullshit", Miriam shook her head "but that blond supermodel by the bar could not take her eyes off of _you_ for the last few minutes."

"Well, that's because I'm so damn attractive. Listen, why don't you go over and let him buy you a drink."

"Why would I? After all, you're already paying for me tonight", Miriam said and cocked an eyebrow, and for a moment she seemed like her usual self again "Why don't you go over to that blonde and buy her a drink?"

"I'm already paying for you, am I not?", he smirked "How about I wait here and you go over there and get his phone number. Bonus points if you speak German or Dutch."

"Because those languages are so very un-sexy?", Miriam laughed before putting on the sexiest expression she could think of and lean towards him, stroking his arm while whispering with the most arousing voice: " _Wir werden sehen, Kleiner.**"_

As she got up and walked over to the man Harvey had pointed out to her, she shook her head. How had he gotten her to even do this? This was just stupid. She should just go back to her flat and wallow in self-pity.

* * *

As the night grew old and Harvey and Miriam got drunker, they developed a game of playing each other's jealous partner interrupting any flirt the other one might have at the moment. So when Harvey went to the bar to order another round of drinks and a tall brunette with incredibly long legs joined him, Miriam waited for a minute, looking at the two of them exchanging smiles and flirting.

Even though she was enjoying herself, she still could not get rid of the dull pain that had spread in her chest after the breakup. She downed her last belt of her cocktail and then went to join them.

This time, it was easier for her to play Harvey's partner, not only because of Connor being gone, but also because there was no pressure whatsoever.

With a big smile she lay her hand on his chest: "Honey, there you are!"

"Miriam", Harvey said, amused.

"What's up, hon?", she asked and stroke up to his shoulder "You wanna go home? I'll make you feel better then." She fluttered with her eyelashes.

"Miriam, stop", he shook his head and gestured towards the brunette, who, indeed, looked like one of the supermodels Miriam had always thought to be Harvey's target "Let me introduce you to Scottie. She's in New York until Sunday – she was the opposing lawyer in the merger we had today."

"The one you told me about?", Miriam said, remembering him telling her about it, even though she had not listened all too well.

"Yeah", Harvey said and then turned towards Scottie: "Meet Miriam, my... neighbour."

"It seems like she's so much more to you", the woman said and raised one perfectly curved eyebrow, looking down at Miriam, who felt very short all of a sudden, even though she wore a pair of killer heels, as she held out her hand: "Dana Scott, pleasure."

"Oh", Miriam said, uncomfortable, as Scottie had the same piercing stare while mustering her like Harvey so often had: "Miriam Harolds. Err... I'm sorry, it was just a silly... joke."

God, how could one person be so pretty?

"Harvey Specter playing silly jokes?", Dana Scott said to Harvey, ignoring Miriam completely "This is unlike you."

"Well, she needed a little cheering up", he shrugged "and who would not want to be my girlfriend for an evening?", he added with a cocky grin.

* * *

About an hour later, Miriam still felt weirdly out of place, watching the two of them chat away. She noticed Harvey's eyes resting on her sometimes, but he did not say anything if not to Scottie. At some point Miriam got up, adjusted her dress, and took her bag.

"I'm just gonna go, all right?", she asked Harvey, as she leaned in to talk to his ear.

But instead of just nodding, which she had expected, he held her back: "No, wait."

Crossing her arms, Miriam did as she was told, while he turned to talk to Dana.

"Sorry, Scottie, nice talking to you, but I think we'll leave now", he said, while putting down his empty glass – which made Miriam turn away to hide her surprised face, which turned into something else as she heard Scottie's answer: "To your place or to the hotel?"

"No, actually, Miriam and I are going home. You can do whatever you want – I'll see you at the hotel tomorrow."

And with that, Harvey got up and joined Miriam, getting their coats and then meeting Ray in the car.

"You knew she was here!", Miriam said, the shock still in her eyes "You knew Scottie was going to be in that bar! That's why you took me there! Oh holy- is this why you wanted me to dress up? And why we came up with that _stupid_ game? God, you really manipulated me the whole evening?"

At this point she just started laughing: "To make someone jealous? And of all the women to do that, you chose me? Oh, come on, Harvey."

"Actually, I had nothing more than an inkling. But it turned out nicely, didn't it?", he grinned.

"Oh man... you should have gone home with her", Miriam said "She was all over you."

"Scottie? Maybe. Well, you were a rival and you know how lawyers are – we love a challenge", he smirked.

"I was some shitty competition. Come on, just... her face! Her legs! I really don't get why you didn't go with her."

"I'll see her tomorrow. There's no rush", he shrugged, avoiding to answer her question.

"Harvey?", Miriam asked as they sat on her sofa for a little nightcap.

"Yes, Miriam?"

"You do know there's nothing going on between us, right?"

"Well, that night felt pretty special to me", Harvey grinned "especially the one time you started yelling at that poor girl in German for flirting with me. She must have thought World War III was about to happen. _The Germans are back – and this time it's personal_."

"Harvey."

"Yes", he sighed "why?"

"I'm about to ask you something incredibly stupid – and I'm only doing this, because I'm a little tipsy and I haven't felt this good in weeks, and I really don't want to be alone tonight because I really don't want that feeling to go away", Miriam said quickly and then stopped herself: "Am I still making sense? Doesn't matter... Harvey... could you maybe stay here tonight? Like, we could just watch a movie or something – and you can sleep on the couch, I just really..."

"Are you apologising for wanting to spend time with me, but _not_ wanting to sleep with me?", Harvey said, with, what Miriam had started calling his lawyer voice, as it had this special little threatening nuance in his undertone, while he cocked an eyebrow.

Miriam grimaced, as she remembered his ban on apologies: "...Maybee?"

* * *

They talked a lot that night. Miriam learned about Harvey's family, the hatred he held for his mother, the shock of his father's death and his younger brother Marcus. He did not tell her, that most of these things were topics he did not even talk to Donna or Jessica about, but he could see in her eyes that she understood how big of a deal this was to him. In turn, she tried to explain the difficulties between her and her mother.

"I just never really felt _good_ enough. You know, my little sister's so similar to my mother – and then there's me, I never was really... ladylike or something", she sighed.

"Aren't damsels in distress ladies, mostly?", Harvey grinned "Maybe that'll be enough for Emma."

"I like how you just casually call her by her first name", Miriam laughed "She would hate that. But I guess she would love you – A tall, handsome lawyer who makes a lot of money. Perfect. Well, as long as you don't open your mouth."

She laughed again and Harvey was glad to see her at least somewhat happy.

"I thought you were very ladylike when I came here this afternoon and you lay around with ice cream stains on that baggy T-Shirt and those awful grey sweatpants. And even more so a few weeks ago, remember, when you were a crying mess because Connor had cancelled again?"

"Yeah... I've never really explained that one, have I?"

"You don't have to, as long as you promise me to never cry like that again – Don't look at me like that, I've told you before, you are like a puppy. And hearing a puppy cry is just annoying."

"Annoying?", she repeated, raising an eyebrow "Good god, I am ever so sorry my crying has caused you troubles, Mr Specter."

"Ah, yes, see, sarcasm suits you a lot better."

"Thanks", she chuckled and opened another bottle of wine "But you are right. I am a little on the emotional side. Awful, isn't it?"

"Pitiful", Harvey agreed "but surprisingly, I somehow enjoy it."

They sat in silence for a moment, each dealing with their own thoughts, until Miriam finally said:

"You know, actually I want to tell you why I was such a mess when you came by back then."

"Well, then", Harvey said "Talk."

* * *

The next morning, Miriam woke up less hungover than she had expected. She was wearing her pyjamas, remembering to have put them on at some point last night, but she was not in her bed. Instead, she was laying on the sofa, her feet against something that felt nothing like the slightly rough cushions. As she got up she noticed that it had been Harvey's leg, as the lawyer had fallen asleep next to her. Quietly and carefully, Miriam got up not to disturb his sleep and grinned at how peacefully he looked.

While she went to the bathroom and made herself a little more presentable she wondered why he was still here even though he could easily just have gotten up and left?

Was he really still here because she had asked him to not leave her alone?

What other reason could there be? Neither did she believe that he had been too drunk to take the elevator a few floors up nor that he had just fallen asleep in his suit because it was so darn comfortable.

And she was sure he knew that there had been no chance of getting any – especially since she must have fallen asleep before him.

 _Oh. God._

Miriam stopped as she brushed her teeth.

 _Had she snored?_

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _*Je parle un petit peu de francais_ _et très mal... Y no me hablo Espagnol, que pena -_ I speak a little bit of French - and pretty badly so. And I don't speak Spanish, what a pity.

** _Wir werden sehen, Kleiner -_ We'll see about that, shorty.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Please do write a review and share your thoughts (also additions to the translations/ corrections etc would be greatly appreciated).**

* * *

 _ **Brenda:** Well, if it's of any consolation to you - We have not yet seen the last of Connor and then... no, I can't spoil it. I hope you liked this chapter, though :)_

 ** _Guest:_** _Hopefully I didn't disappoint you, after all she's laughing again. Thing is, I can't Harvey just suddenly be totally in love with some girl - that would go against his character, so I hope this slow buildup is still all right :D_

 ** _Guess:_** _Yeah, well Connor is done for now - even though he will come back, wayyy later on. So that's that :)_

* * *

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S STILL WITH ME IN THIS PROJECT!


	13. Part XII

**Hey there!**

 **Here's a new (slightly fluffy) chapter - hope you enjoy it, and if you do, please leave a review and tell me!**

 **xxx**

* * *

"Miriam! My darling girl."

Edith's eyes widened as she saw her granddaughter walk into the room: "I almost thought I'd finally gotten rid of you."

"Yeah, well... try again, Grammy", Miriam said with a small smile as she kissed her grandmother on the cheek "I'm just popping by, though – I've got to go to an appointment, my book's about to be published. I'm sorry for not having come by for such a long time. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm very well, thank you, dear. Mike has told me about your breakup, and, of course, I understand that you needed a bit of time to process everything. But you seem quite all right, now."

"I am, quite", Miriam sighed and smiled as she took a seat "Harvey took me out on Friday and I spent the rest of the weekend getting my shit together. I almost forgot about that thing today, actually, and if there's one thing I don't want to be, it's an unprepared author at the introduction of her own book."

"Harvey?", Edith raised an eyebrow "As in Harvey Specter, Mike's boss? The hardass?"

"That exact one. He lives in my building and he was surprisingly... sweet", Miriam shrugged as she noticed the look her grandmother was giving to her: "No, Grammy. Really, he's not for me."

"Well, I was just thinking...", Edith smiled cheekily "Now, tell me about that thing today. Will your book be available now? I'll have to tell my nurse, he seemed very interested when he noticed it on my nightstand."

"No, that'll take a little longer. It's mostly just a press thing and we'll reveal the cover – which I still have to choose, so I've got to get there two hours early. It'll take another few weeks until it's in the shops."

"Oh darling", Edith stroke her granddaughters cheek "I am very, very proud of you, you know that?"

* * *

While Miriam was chatting away with her grandmother, Harvey was glad to see that it was going to be a calm week at the firm. After the big merger last week and the drunken night in that bar with Miriam, he had taken the rest of the weekend off and spent most of it tangled up in sheets with Scottie who had left the city on Sunday night. Even though she had been a great distraction, he could not help but think back to Miriam's words on Friday night all the time.

 _So... Yeah, Connor might have cheated, too. I know, I know, I'm not the one to say anything about cheating, but you know... it just fucked me up._

So when he went to Mike's cubicle now, Harvey knew exactly what he wanted his associate to do.

"Good morning, Mr Ross", he greeted him with a smirk "I see you've gotten some sleep. You don't look half as shitty as you did a few days ago."

"Aren't you in a great mood", Mike sighed "Listen, Harvey, I really don't have the time – Louis is batshit crazy, so if there's something I can help you with – in a few days I might actually be able go some place other than this desk or the filing room."

"Forget Louis. This is about your cousin."

"Mimi? What's with her?", Mike said and for the first time looked up from his computer to turn around and face Harvey.

"Do you know that goddamn Connor's last name?"

"Sure. Collins, why?"

"Connor Collins?", Harvey chuckled "That sounds like a stage name of some half-ass comedian. Or like it's straight out of a kid's book – not a surprise Miriam likes writing them so much."

"Harvey", Mike said impatiently "if you don't come to the point soon you might as well help me file that pile of documents."

"I want you to check up on Connor. Miriam told me he might have cheated on her with some Italian reporter. And she deserves to know the truth."

"How come you're so helpful when it comes to her but to me you're like _figure it out_ ", Mike said, imitating Harvey's voice.

"Well, first of all, she's not working for me. And secondly I cannot stand crying women", Harvey shrugged "Now, if you excuse me, I need to get some work done before I'll go to see that press conference."

"Wait, you're leaving work before 3 pm – after a whole weekend off - while I will slave away again until midnight?", Mike said, cocking an eyebrow.

" _Quod licet Iovi, non licet bovi_ * – and you can be glad I gave you a job", Harvey said, a hand in his pocket, as he got out of the cubicle and walked away.

* * *

Miriam met Eddy around half past two. She had just chosen the cover for the American edition of "Dagger Disaster" and wanted to get a little air before facing all of those reporters. Eddy had agreed to come and support her morally while also writing a short article about the book for the university's newspaper.

"Hey Amy", her new friend greeted Miriam, and she smiled at hearing her usual nickname again, as she did not know a lot of people in New York who would ever call her that "Excited already?"

"Yeah", she sighed and hugged the student "I'm really curious about the questions. But you know, it's not my first time..."

"Oh, so now you might actually enjoy it?", Eddy grinned.

"Nah, now I actually might get fucked properly", Miriam laughed "No, seriously, I think I'll be all right."

Eddy took out a cigarette and sat down on one of the stairs with Miriam joining her.

While lighting it, she said: "I think you'll be all right, too."

"Thanks", Miriam sighed "And I'm so glad you're not mad I turned off my phone for these two weeks – it was just too much."

"Yeah", Eddy grinned "I get that. I'm glad you've gotten through it, though. Wouldn't it be kinda sad if our young friendship had ended before it even started?"

"It certainly would be", Miriam smiled "Actually, could I maybe have a fag? I can feel my hands sweating and even though it isn't my first time I might me more nervous than I'd thought."

"A fag?", Eddy laughed as she took out the little box "It's good you still have that accent thing going on..."

Miriam blushed as she used the lighter – which she almost dropped as she saw who was coming around the corner.

"Harvey?", she said loudly and quickly got up, almost tumbling down the stairs if Eddy had not quickly reached for her arm.

"You know that suit?", Eddy said and furrowed her bow at his expensive clothes.

"Yeah, he's a... neighbour... friend... something", Miriam said softly so Harvey couldn't hear her as she grimaced "You'll like him."

Eddy cocked an eyebrow.

"Miriam", Harvey greeted her with his charming smile and offered her a bar of chocolate: "Mike sends his regards, he wanted to come himself, but instead he sends this piece of diabetes, straight out of the vending machine. But as I see you've already replaced one drug with another."

"Don't mock him for being the cutest man to ever live", Miriam shook her head as she took the chocolate "and thanks. I'll call him, as soon as this is over. And please, let me have this one cigarette in peace-"

"I doubt he will hear his phone ring, the copy machine is incredibly loud nowadays", Harvey interrupted her dryly and looked at Eddy curiously.

"Oh, yeah. Harvey, meet Eddy", Miriam introduced the two to each other "Eddy's a friend, she studies art and has incredibly quick reflexes and a lot of tissues with her."

"Two of the most redeeming qualities you can have as Miriam's friend", Harvey smirked as he shook the art student's hand.

"Eddy, Harvey Specter, Esquire. He spends more money on suits than other people on their housing and he makes my cousin's life miserable, but other than that he's great."

"I don't make Mike's life miserable – I gave him a job, so actually I made my own life miserable by having to clean up his mess all the time", Harvey said with a serious expression just before breaking it and showing his cockiest grin.

"Well, you're right", Eddy said to Miriam with a shrug "I can definitely see the two of you having a sass-off."

"How did you know we have them?", Miriam asked doe-eyed "Have I ever been sarcastic or sassy with you?"

"Yeah, Amy, yeah, you have", Eddy said dryly and nudged her friend.

"Amy, huh?", Harvey grinned "Amy, Mimi, Miriam – can't you make up your mind about what you want to be called?"

"Well, you can call me Amy, too, if you want to. Most of my friends do – and even some who are not my friends. Just thought you didn't do nicknames... but then again there's Scottie", Miriam said after pausing to think.

"I think Miriam works out just fine. Even though according to said Scottie it sounds like an old, ghastly woman."

"She isn't wrong, is she?", Eddy grinned earning a smile from her friend before Miriam gave Harvey a death stare.

"Careful, pup", he said "A chihuahua should not try and fight a pitbull."

"Yeah, well, chihuahuas are pretty hateful – that's why we bite, if you don't take good care", she answered, rolling her eyes.

* * *

After almost three hours of answering questions, Miriam really developed doubts about the historical education of the United States.

Of course there were a lot of well-recherched, interesting questions – about Christianity in the Third Reich, the call for a "Total War" by Nazi-propaganda minister Joseph Goebbels and a look at homosexuality and the way homosexuals had been treated in and out of Germany at the time. But then there were also journalists that seemed to have a slight shock, when she mentioned Hitler had not, in fact, been German but Austrian. She almost lost her temper when someone asked how exactly Hitler built that wall separating Eastern and Western Germany. And when someone felt the need to mention that Hitler had overthrown the last German Kaiser she could only shake her head in disbelief. But mostly she seemed to do great, history was her metier and she enjoyed the majority of questions, for example when she talked about Sophie Scholl, who had been an inspiration for one of her protagonists.

"Elsa's not exactly as badass as Sophie was", Miriam said "She's not throwing flyers from the top of her university's roof or anything. Elsa's fight is much smaller, as well is the group of her allies – they are nothing like the White Rose - but she's still so brave to stand up for her beliefs and that still makes her a heroine and a great role model – at least to me."

Harvey was standing in the back of the room, studying Miriam's expression and gestures intently while he listened to her answers, a little surprised at just how well she was doing. He could never really picture her being such a pro. She did not seem like the funny, sarcastic and incredibly clumsy woman he had gotten to know, but like a cool, sophisticated and still slightly sarcastic author of a best selling novel. The only time she let off her guard was when she bumped against a glass of water, spilling a little on the table, but that was just a minor incident.

All in all:

"Wouldn't have thought it, but I'm proud, pup", he greeted her outside the building, leaning against his black car.

"Really?", she sighed "God, that might have been the most exhausting press conference I've given so far."

"Then let's get you some dinner and then go home", Harvey grinned, opening the car's door.

"I'd rather just go home and order something", Miriam said with a little yawn as she sat down and scooted over to make Harvey some space.

"All right", he shrugged "You heard her, Ray, let's get home."

* * *

Harvey and Miriam spent yet another evening together, chatting away over this and that, eating sushi and watching a film.

When she fell asleep on the couch again, Harvey smiled down at her, while he put a blanked over her. This woman really was something. And even though it was Harvey's rule not to have any real emotions he felt something moving in his stomach as he watched her pull the blanket closer and snuggling into the pillows. He tidied up a little, made himself a coffee and then went over to the shelf, taking out Miriam's beloved edition of Anna Karenina only to realise it was in German, so he chose an English edition of War and Peace which seemed to come in close second in terms of Miriam's most read books. He stayed next to her, reading, even though he was sure that she did not need him to, any more. But even though she seemed like she was quite over Connor there was something in her eyes now that hadn't been there before, some kind of mixture of sadness and guilt and it was this shadow that motivated him even more to look into Connor's doings with that Italian. Of course, he knew about Miriam cheating on her ex-boyfriend, and he did not approve, mostly because it was just a plain stupid mistake to make – presenting the opponent his own faults on a silver platter, in some kind of way, and ending up being the bad one. He trusted his knowledge of Miriam enough to be certain that she was not a bad person, merely an impulsive one. She had so many traits he would usually despise and yet, much like things were with Mike, he enjoyed her insight and her different opinions and her emotional outbreaks (at least if she wasn't crying). And on the other hand, much unlike things were with Mike, he had a desperate need to know she was happy. Not content, not all right, not glad, but happy.

* * *

 ***TRANSLATION:**

 _Quod licet Iovi, non licet bovi. (Latin)_ \- Jupiter is allowed (to do), what the cattle (bovine) is not.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter! If so, please tell, if not, please tell as well.**

 _ **Guess:** Ja gut, so geht's auch ;) Keine Sorge, ich werde mich nicht mehr so oft an anderen Sprachen als Englisch versuchen - Niederländisch wäre zwar kein Problem, aber Französisch und Spanisch sind eher so... naja. Deutsch kommt das nächste Mal erst wieder ein wenig mehr, wenn's um ihre Eltern geht. Falco kommt aber später durchaus noch einmal vor, in einer ähnlichen Szene wie die, in der Queen schon einen kleinen Gastauftritt hatte. (Dachte allerdings eher an Out of the Dark). Egal - in jedem Fall freue ich mich, dass es dir getaugt hat und hoffe das dir dieses Kapitel auch gefällt :) und ja, so ein bisschen Fluff muss manchmal sein._

 _( **Too German To Read:** I probably won't be exploit that multilingual stuff much more - it's not exactly in-character for Miriam to be a showoff. The Austrian rapper Falco might be mentioned again later on - and then it'll be explained for everyone who has no clue yet who he is. And, yeah, I need to write some fluffy, romantic stuff sometimes. After all, it is a romance and don't we all sometimes need something simple and cute?)_

 ** _Ana:_** _I'm glad you found the story and even more so as you seem to enjoy it! It made me smile to see you adore Miriam so much, and you are right, there are not many Harvey/OC fanfictions out there - maybe because (compared to others) they don't generate a lot of clics, which is a stupid reason not to write them. After all, I'm enjoying myself a lot doing it. But Harvey is a difficult character to grasp, and often ends up very OOC, which I know is also the case in this story, even though I try very hard to keep him being Harvey. Additionally, please don't apologise for English not being your first language - it isn't mine, either, and yet I write these fanfictions and probably make a lot of mistakes doing that - so no judgement at all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!_

 ** _AND: (and this might be interesting for many of you) I am pretty sure I'll be able to finish this story - and maybe even give it some kind of sequel. I have today finished writing PART XV. The only problem is that I might not be able to upload it on a daily basis the next week and later on, when I'm on vacation. So, please don't panic :)_**

* * *

AS ALWAYS: THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND THANKS FOR READING, GUYS! YOU KEEP ME GOING AND I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!


	14. Part XIII

**Hello to each and everyone of you!**

 **Here's a new chapter, which, as always, you will hopefully enjoy as much reading it as I liked writing it :)**

 **xxx**

* * *

It was July already, when Miriam seemed well enough for Harvey and Mike to sit her down and tell her what they (well, what _Mike_ ) had found out about Connor.

He had been cheating on her – of course – with Alessia, while he had cancelled on Miriam continuously. Their affair might also have had its beginning while Miriam had still lived in Washington.

"W...what?", Miriam said with a nervous chuckle, completely shocked "W... what... why? Why are you telling me this?" As so often her anger was pointed at Harvey.

"You needed to know", he shrugged.

"No, I really did not", she yelled, making Donna in front of the office get up and quickly close the door.

"Why... Mike", she let herself fall against her cousin's shoulder.

He stroke over her arms: "He's right, Mimi, you had every right to know."

"But what does that change now?", she said, looking up to him "I'm still a cheater and our relationship is over. Two years down the drain."

"Don't you see, Miriam", Harvey said, walking around his desk, pouring himself a drink "He doesn't have the upper hand any more. As long as you did not know what he did, you were the bad one. Now, it's kind of... balanced."

"Yeah, great", she rolled her eyes "so we were both utter arses. Thanks for that insight."

Harvey stopped before walking over, and reached for the bottle of Gin he had bought especially for her a few weeks ago and got some Tonic Water from the small mini bar, Miriam had never noticed before.

"All we mean to say", Mike said and stroked her hair a little "is that there really is no need to be punishing yourself. I know you and I know that you cannot, can never stop blaming yourself for so, so many things. I remember back when we were kids and you thought it was your fault that Jason's eyesight had turned bad? Or when your dog died and you felt as if that was your fault, too?"

"Well...", Miriam said reluctantly "I guess..."

"Listen, Connor was an ass and this just proves that", Harvey said and handed her the G&T.

* * *

"See how I didn't cry at all?", Miriam asked after Mike had left them.

"Very nicely done", Harvey said before pausing: "... Do you feel like crying?"

"I did", Miriam mumbled "but I'm OK now. I'm thinking about adopting a dog, actually, so... that's good news."

"A dog?", Harvey cocked an eyebrow.

"Or maybe twenty cats. You know, with me becoming some kind of spinster and all. I might just as well rejoice in it."

"A dog it is", Harvey shook his head, amused by Miriam's trail of thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess so, too. I was always more of a dog person."

They fell into silence, and Harvey noticed her eyeing him while sipping her drink.

"Is there something I can help you with?", he asked.

"You know... my little sister's coming to New York in a few weeks. I was thinking if maybe you had like... an internship or something you could give to her?"

"Miriam", he said, closing his eyes for a second.

"Of course", she nodded "I already thought you did not. But you know, it was worth a try."

"Well, why do you want her to work? I thought you might enjoy just having her around", Harvey said while putting some files on a pile next to his laptop.

"Livy's a little... difficult for me to deal with. I'm sure you'd get along with her just fine, I just don't want her to party and spend our parents' money all the time. She needs to get to know what work is. And she's studying law – her grades are excellent – so I thought this might be a sound idea. She'll be here for six weeks - that's a long time if you don't really know how to get along", Miriam sighed.

"But as I understood, you do get along very well with your siblings?"

"With the boys I do, but with Livy... You know, maybe it's the age gap, she's almost ten years younger than me."

Harvey thought for a moment. He wanted to help Miriam out, he always did, but he knew just what Jessica might say if he'd ask her about that.

"You know we only hire from Harvard. And we usually don't do internships", he said after a while.

"Well, she's studying in Germany – so she might be some kind of helpful addition. And she's already been accepted to spend a year studying in either Yale or Harvard. So, you see, she's Ivy League."

Why couldn't he get himself to just say no to her?

Harvey wondered what kind of spell Miriam had over him, as he was really torn between what he knew what would happen and the wish just to try and help her.

"Well... if I talk to Jessica about it", he slowly said, still trying to make up his mind "and if – _if_ she agrees with it, we will have to interview your sister and see if she can actually do some work. After all you just said, that she isn't used to making her own money."

"She isn't", Miriam shook her head "but it's nothing a Harvey-Specter-treatment couldn't take care of."

"So if she does well in that interview... well, we'll see", Harvey shook his head, slightly amused by himself. The fact that he had given in without really trying to fight Miriam really seemed silly to him and even more so as it didn't even bother him.

"Thanks, Harvey", she said with a big smile "You're awesome."

"I know", he smirked "You owe me. Especially if Jessica gives me shit for even suggesting this."

* * *

"Yeah, Mum", Miriam sighed while she stirred the soup she was cooking for dinner the same night. She moved her headphone so she could hear Emma better: "I will show Grammy some more pictures of little Desiree."

"All right", her mother said "And have you already asked Mike..."

"Yes, I have. He said he would love to, but his work is just crazy and he doesn't really know yet."

"Well, Connor won't be coming for Christmas, I guess", Emma said and Miriam let out a frustrated sigh at her mother's disapproving tone.

"No, Mum, he won't."

"There's no need to sigh like that, Mimi. I still don't know why you've broken up – he was such a nice young man! Very responsible. And definitely more grown-up than you ever were."

"Yeah, thanks, Mum", Miriam said, looking at the clock to see if Eddy would come by soon "Listen, can I talk to Paps maybe?"

"Of course, you always talk to your father and you never want to talk to me", Emma snapped.

"Mum...", Miriam said exasperatedly "I can tell you, too, but I thought I'd first get Paps's opinion."

"So, pray tell me, what kind of secret you want to share with Kurt."

"Well, I've gotten an opportunity for Livy to apply for an internship at the law firm Mike works for. His boss and I chatted about it and he said, they would interview her. She would learn a lot and still have enough time to enjoy NY."

"That is indeed interesting news. How do you know Mike's boss?"

"Mum, that's not the point here. He's my neighbour and a friend. But I need Livy to prepare herself if she wants to work for Pearson Hardman. Harvey can be pretty petty. Or as Grammy calls him: He's an hardass."

"Your grandmother never really was one for language", Emma said "And of course Livy will be fine – she's one of the best students in her year. Now, if you remember your grades..."

"I was never a bad student, Mum", Miriam said "Can I please talk to Paps now?"

* * *

Miriam had always been her father's daughter and so she smiled as she heard him greet her in German: "Miriam! _Hallo, mein Schatz_! How are you?"

"Hey Paps, I'm fine. Though, you know, the breakup wasn't exactly pretty and Mum's doing her best to give me shit for it."

"She only means well", Kurt reminded his daughter "Now, how can I help my favourite daughter? Haven't heard from you in a while."

Miriam giggled like the little girl she always felt like when she was talking to her father: "You should not let Livy hear that."

"She's not here and I think she's well aware that she's her mother's pet. And someone needs to love you, too, right?"

"Thanks, Paps", Miriam laughed "You always know how to make me feel appreciated."

"Right. So, what can I help you with, my darling girl?"

"Livy's coming here on the 1st of August", Miriam sighed and turned of the stove before starting to prepare a casserole.

"I know, she's very excited. Or, let's say, as excited as Livy gets", Kurt said, knowing how different his daughters were when it came to showing emotions.

"Well, I have been talking to Harvey – you know, Mike's boss, I've mentioned him before, I think."

"Yes, I remember. Was he the man your mother was gushing about just now?"

"Yeah. Well, he's a senior partner of that law firm and he said, Livy could apply for an internship. They're one of the best firms in the city and I bet Harvey could teach her a lot. And it could be interesting for her, you know. They have a lot of high class clients – he's not one to brag", Miriam grinned as she knew just how much Harvey liked to brag "but he's working for Michael Jordan and some other big names."

"That does sound like a splendid idea. Work could do Livy some good", Kurt sighed "And it would be a nice addition to her CV. But why are you talking to me about it?"

"Livy didn't take my calls", Miriam said "And I need you to make sure she won't embarrass me – I can take care of that myself very well. And she needs to remember that I might have hired that firm to help me sell my book, but I can't help her if she has difficulties. And it's Mike workplace, so..."

"I'll talk to Livy. And to Emma", Kurt said slowly "I think this was a great idea, Miriam. I wasn't too fond of her going to New York for six weeks without anything to do, except for sightseeing and partying. An internship at a renowned firm might go a long way to her finally becoming a responsible adult."

"Don't be too hard on her, Paps", Miriam said, remembering her mother calling her childish only a few minutes earlier "She's 22, she'll find her way."

"When you were her age, you already lived alone", Kurt sighed "As did Daniel - and Jason! But your mother just won't let her go."

"Yeah, well. I'm glad not to be upbraided by Mum all the time... Though I do miss you sometimes."

"I miss you, too, Mimi", her father said with a yawn "But I think I have to go now and get some sleep."

"Ah, yeah, right. It's what, over there? Eleven?"

"Yes. Bye, Mimi, and lots of love."

"Love you, Paps. Let's talk again, soon."

* * *

Miriam and Eddy had a great evening, eating a lot, drinking more and laughing at the Beatles as they watched their old films.

When they came to see _A Hard Day's Night_ they hardly paid any attention to the flickering TV but instead talked a little more, this time more drunken and therefore more about private matters.

"So how about your grandma? Have you been to see her lately?", Eddy asked and played with one of the holes in her ripped tights.

"Grammy's fine", Miriam said with a slight smile "We thought for a while that she might... you know... leave us soon, but in the last year she's gotten so much better. I think it might be because Mike has gotten a job. He's been a bit of a slacker before that, actually, and she was quite worried about him."

"Mike's your cousin, right?", Eddy asked "The one who works for that suit who came to see your press conference?"

"That exact one", Miriam grinned "His parents died when he was a child and Grammy took care of him afterwards. I spent a lot of my school holidays visiting her – especially when I hit puberty and couldn't stand being with my parents for long."

"I love to hear you talk about your family", Eddy smiled "Mine's incredibly boring. My parents only had me and my sister, Ashley, and that's that. I don't have cousins or anything, only one aunt who lives in Florida and... I don't even know what she does", Eddy laughed, pausing a little before she continued " _But_ about that suit..."

"Harvey?", Miriam asked "What about him?"

"Well, you seemed quite... familiar. What's his deal?"

"He's single, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know", Eddy said with a doe-eyed expression on her face "He's kinda hot. Not at all my type, but still. Like oldschool-style hot. Rhett-Butler-hot."

"I can get the two of you together again, you know?", Miriam grinned.

"God, Amy, sometimes I wonder if you're even listening. He's not for me. But the way you looked next to him, so professionally dressed, I could imagine... And you guys definitely have some kind of chemistry, don't you?"

"Harvey?", Miriam said, almost spitting out her beer "Nah, really."

"Think about it", Eddy shrugged "He's a real man's man – maybe exactly what you need right now, after that boyfriend. Seriously, I never wanted to say it out loud, but after all you've told me about that Connor I'm preeetty sure that guy desperately needs to grow a pair."

"Well", Miriam said slowly "I like Harvey, quite a bit, you know? But he's such a cold fish, most of the time."

"While you're extremely emotional", Eddy sighed.

"I'm not _extremely_ emotional", Miriam said, quite offended by that notion.

"Have you or haven't you ever cried after sex? Well, at least more than twice?"

"I can't do shit about it", Miriam defended herself "It's just the way I..."

"Yeah, so you are pretty emotional. What else about Harvey?"

"He's sassy as hell."

"So are you."

"He can be pretty harsh. Actually, he is, most of the time."

"And you are, most of the time, incredibly apologetic."

"Yeah, well, when the two of us are alone, it's kind of different. He's somehow softer. And he's forbidden me to apologise to him."

"I hope you are also starting to see a pattern here, Amy", Eddy sighed "Because I definitely am."

* * *

 **So, how about that? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _ **Brenda:** Well, I'm actually thinking about writing a sequel. But I'm not even quite sure at what point this story is going to end, so yeah, we'll see. I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters and I hope I don't disappoint by having a little less Harvey in this one. Hope you still like it!_

 ** _Guest:_** _I don't think I will go into Connor's storyline very deeply, and I'm not even sure if he ever says a word in this story again - he's incredibly annoying to write, actually, if that makes any sense. But I guess, you'll like Livy about as much. And indeed, you didn't guess too badly - Part XV - is all I'm going to say about this - everything else would be spoilers :) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the chap!_

 _**Guess** : Oh my, that is one long review - but then German is mostly longer than English, syntax-wise. Love it! Of course you can review in any language you like - and you're right, it's a little more polite for me to just answer them in English (Even though, let's face it, I'd probably make less mistakes writing in German)._

 _Yeah, Edith was pretty cool and somehow it just doesn't feel the same without her (I just rewatched the very first episode and almost cried, all the time - back then when everything's kinda easy). Personally, I kind of enjoy Eddy - watching Suits I sometimes tend to forget about the other side of New York, you know. Untergrundszene und so. And I thought Eddy would be a nice addition as she's pretty much the complete opposite of Harvey appearance-wise and yet pretty similar when it comes to her character - in that she likes lecturing and swearing but is actually pretty caring and sweet. But yeah, she did not have a lot of text yet - maybe you'll be more certain, later on :) I'm not quite sure, though, if I'll need a lot of French or any of the other languages later on, we'll see about that. I found a poem I might use a few lines out of in a future chapter, not sure yet if I'll use the French original or the German translation. Egal, auf jeden Fall freu' ich mich, dass es dir gefallen hat und freue mich wieder von dir zu hören!_

* * *

THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! AND THANKS TO EVERYONE READING IT!


	15. Part XIV

**Well, guys, what can I say? I'm on a roll, writingwise (which is great for the fanfiction, but bad for uni...)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! We're getting a new friend!**

 **xxx**

* * *

A few days later, Miriam and Eddy met in front of the animal shelter, as Miriam wanted to look at the dogs and Eddy was thinking about getting a pet herself: "Nothing big", she shrugged "I was thinking about rats or maybe a chinchilla. Have you ever touched a chinchilla? God, they are fucking soft."

It didn't take long for Eddy to fall in a love with a ferret called Bingo and she promised to call after she'd slept about it. While they were walking over to see the dogs, Eddy was pumped.

"He was so cute, come on!", she kept yelling gleefully.

"Yeah", Miriam laughed "I'm glad you found a new room-mate. Let's see if there's one for me, too."

And indeed, there were a lot. Way too many to decide – big dogs, small dogs, young dogs, old dogs...

"How about that little fella?", Eddy said and stopped in front of a short, mostly grey Pitbull-mix.

"Aww, look at these brown spots. And the white belly – God, isn't he something?", Miriam squatted in front of the bars "Look, he's smiling. What's his name?", she asked the keeper that had come with them.

"Bobby", the young woman answered in a monotone voice.

"Well, hello Bobby", Miriam smiled at the dog which had instantly melted her heart.

"If you are interested, you can take him for a few days before you decide if you take him or not."

"Then that's what we'll do", Miriam grinned and waited patiently for the keeper to open the door so she could meet her new friend properly.

It took Miriam about a day to know for sure that she could not let Bobby go again, so she called the shelter and prepared everything for an adoption.

He was so grateful and such a ray of sunshine, when he kissed and hugged her, Miriam was sure she didn't need any more love in her life than what Bobby was giving to her.

* * *

A few days after the adoption Harvey called on her late in the evening. She had already put on her pyjamas and was surprised to see him – she always was – but they were so used to each other's company nowadays that she didn't mind him seeing her all scruffy.

She even laughed when Harvey looked at her kind of helpless as Bobby was scurrying around his legs.

"Harvey, meet my new room-mate, Bobby", she said, whistling Bobby back to her.

"So you have gotten yourself a dog", Harvey said, shaking his head "God, you're so goddamn impulsive."

"Well", Miriam shrugged and let herself fall onto the sofa, taking her dog with her, while Harvey walked over to the cupboards and took out two glasses "I guess I am."

"Strange to think a little puppy is taking care of a grown ass dog", Harvey grinned as he took a seat next to her while Bobby, who had jumped onto the soft cushions, lay his head down on Miriam's head, closing his eyes as she was stroking his fur.

"You did notice he's a pitbull, didn't you?", Miriam said with a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I have", Harvey nodded "and now that I'm looking at Bobby I think I need to find another kind of dog for my metaphors. This is just pathetic."

"No, it's cute. And I think, especially now that I know Bobby, that pitbulls are just the right dogs to compare you to. Everyone thinks they're so badass and cool, but in the end...", Miriam smiled at her dog.

"Anyhow", Harvey said and filled her glass with some whiskey he had brought "Jessica and I interviewed your sister today via Skype. Pretty girl."

"That she is", Miriam sighed, used to Livy being seen as the pretty one – even though they were hardly comparable.

"Little boring, maybe. I'm not exactly into blondes", Harvey said and caught one of her wild curls between his fingers.

"Yeah, I thought so – I've met Scottie, remember? And what the hell are you doing?", Miriam cocked an eyebrow, making Harvey chuckle as he leaned back again: "Nothing, Miriam."

"So tell me, how did Livy do?", she asked.

"It was all right. She's not as incredible as, for example, I am, but you know... Jessica is inclined to hire her and make me responsible."

"Ah, well, then I hope Livy won't annoy you a lot", Miriam said without looking at him.

"Hey, you wanted her to get that goddamn internship – I thought you might be a little happier now that she's got it", Harvey said, not getting what was going on with her today.

"I'm happy", she sighed.

"You don't sound it. Oh come on, Miriam, what the hell's going on now?"

"I told you, nothing", she said, and sounded about as angry as he had.

"Well, then could you maybe act like it?"

Miriam looked at him for a moment firstly irritated, secondly confused, then sad.

"I'm sorry, Harvey", she broke the silence after a while and leaned against his arm "I'm so sorry. It's just... I don't know. Maybe it's the hormones."

He sighed: "Second chance. Ready?"

"Ready", she smiled and sat upright again.

"Livy's got the job."

"Aw, that's awesome, Harvey!", she grinned "Thank you so much!"

"Well, at least you aren't _very_ bad as an actor", he grinned as she leaned her head against him again and he played with her hair.

* * *

"Hey Harvey", it was around midnight and they had just finished watching Top Gun, as Miriam nudged him "Want to go for a late night walk with Bobby?"

"Isn't he sleeping?"

"He's never _really_ sleeping when there's even the slightest chance for a walk", Miriam grinned "And I'll have to wake him anyway when I get up."

"OK", Harvey sighed "A little walk to get some nice and fresh New York smog."

"It's not that bad. And this time is the only time you can actually go to Central Park to get some _quiet_ ", she smiled.

"You're tipsy again, aren't you?", Harvey chuckled.

"Well, it's hardly my fault that I can only be around you when drunk", Miriam shrugged only to feel bad a moment later "Oh, no, sorry... that one was a little harsh, wasn't it?"

"I won't go running to my mother and cry about it", he grinned as he put Bobby on the leash while she popped a cardigan on.

They went outside and enjoyed the cool breeze as Bobby jumped around wildly.

"He's still pretty young", Miriam explained.

"Yeah, that means you have to train him properly", Harvey lectured her.

"He knows some commands. But I want him to have a good time, too, you know?"

As they reached Central Park it turned out that Miriam indeed had been right – it was quite empty.

She shivered a little and asked Harvey if they could link arms. And as it was Miriam and he could never deny her such an easy request, they did. He looked down at her, in these sweatpants and the oversized shirt, and her curls just flying in the wind, and wondered how happy she seemed, so very content with her life and everything. Finally.

They stopped at one of the smaller ponds and leaned against the backrest of a park bench.

"Hey", she nudged him and giggled.

"Hey", he grinned.

"You're tipsy, too", Miriam laughed.

"I'm n...", Harvey wanted to say truthfully, but changed his mind as soon as he saw her happy, cheeky face and those dimples he hadn't seen in such a long time "Yeah. Yeah, I'm a little tipsy, too."

"You know, Harvey", she said as she pushed herself off the bench and stood in front of him "hanging out with you... it's strange."

"It is?", he asked, curious about what she would drunkenly tell him this time.

"Yeah", Miriam nodded solemnly "very strange. Something's going on."

She stumbled a little and Harvey reflexively held out his arm to keep her from falling.

"Thanksss... what's going on with us, Harvey?", she mumbled "Why are you so...?"

"So... what?", he asked.

"Soo. You know?", Miriam said and looked at him before she let out a frustrated sigh "I don't even know."

He waited for her patiently to get her thoughts lined up.

"Are we friends?", she mumbled after a while, avoiding to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, Miriam. We're friends", he smirked and was taken by surprise as Miriam suddenly hugged him tightly.

"That's nice", she sighed against his chest, as he stroke her curls and patted her back. And there it was again, this strangely comfortable feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Miriam was happy to receive a letter by the editor of The New Yorker asking for her to start writing a column and inviting her to their office to discuss details – and after arranging for a meeting she could hardly wait until she would finally go there.

While on her way to visit Edith she called her cousin.

"Mimi", she heard his exasperated voice "What's up? I'm working."

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be writing for The New Yorker, probably."

"That's great news", Mike sighed "and I'd love to stay and chat, but I really have to get some shit done. And this fucking printer", she heard him hit something in the background "just doesn't do anything. Lovely talking to you, however."

"Yeah. Bye, Mike", Miriam said and disconnected the line.

She sighed. With Eddy at university and Mike and Harvey working there was only her grandma left to talk to – and, though Miriam loved all of them a lot, she could not help but feel like being an author could be very lonely. She missed her office sometimes, seeing her co-workers as well as other journalists, going out on dates with Connor, having some kind of gang.

She felt so old sometimes, she missed going out with her usual group of girls.

And even now that she had Harvey say they were friends (Miriam cringed at the thought of her drunken forwardness), it just was not the same. Maybe things would change with The New Yorker thrown into the mix, but she could already see herself working at home, as she would probably only be a freelancer.

She looked down at Bobby sitting to her feet as the cab took a turn and held in front of her grandma's place.

"There we are", she as she got out of the car and smiled at the pitbull who looked at her with big, brown eyes "Let's go visit Grammy, huh? She'll love you, yes, she will", Miriam kept gushing while they went into the building.

* * *

"The New Yorker! Well, you'll have to tell me about that meeting, dear", Edith said as she bent over to stroke Bobby's soft fur.

"I will, Grammy", Miriam smiled half-heartedly.

"What's going on, dear? You seem a bit lost in thoughts today."

"Oh, it's nothing. My hormones are just driving me crazy this week...", Miriam sighed.

"Just you wait, that only gets worse", Edith said with a smile.

"My thoughts just seem to go in circles and I don't really know what to believe, you know? I'm not sure when I'm right or wrong or somewhere in between. It's frustrating."

"Well, darling, you will figure it out."

"Anyway, you look well, Grammy. Are you feeling fine today?"

"Very", Edith nodded "My doctor has given me some new pills, I think they might be better than the ones before. Now, tell me, is there news about your handsome lawyer friend?"

"Mike's well, if that's who you meant", Miriam said innocently.

"That's nice to hear, Mimi, but you know full well whom I meant", Edith laughed.

"Yeah, well, I think I might have made things weird between Harvey and me", Miriam said "I just... I don't know what's gotten into me back then. And no, Grammy, still - he's not for me, nor am I for him."

"Believe what you will, dear."

"I do", Miriam rolled her eyes "I only wish everyone would stop trying to talk me into liking him."

"Who's everyone?", Edith asked, making her granddaughter let out a frustrated sigh.

"My friend Eddy – I think I mentioned her before. She went on and on about how we would _match_ and how she saw a _pattern_ , while we were establishing how different Harvey and I are. And all in all it's way too early for me to see anyone new – and even if it was, I would not date Harvey."

"Well... I don't think you mentioned _Eddy_ , but she and I seem to be on the same", Edith shrugged "Anyhow I'm glad you've found a friend."

"Yeah, that's another thing which has been going through my mind a lot the last few days... I hardly know anyone around here. It's not that much of a surprise people keep trying to convince me of Harvey – because other than him, the only man I know in NY is Mickey."

"You shouldn't listen to the voices in your head too much, darling. I know how you tend to overthink. And I've told you before: You will figure it out. Everything. You're smart, Mimi, and you're a decent person with a pleasant air about you – there's no reason for you not to make any more friends. Though, I guess you could get out a little more."

"Guess you're right, Grammy. But then you mostly are..."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Tell me!**

 _ **Azul:** Well, you can review in Portugese as well, though I would hardly understand you :D So the only answer you'd get would probably be "Obrigada". Anyway, your feeling about Livy is not too wrong, but you'll see later on in detail. But Olivia and Miriam have a strange relationship which in hindsight I would have liked to explore a little more - though I guess you can already get a nice picture by what you'll read in the next few chapters ;) All in all, I'm very happy you like the story!_

 ** _Guess:_** _Ja, gut... I guess Miriam was just kind of done with Connor already - she'd wallowed and cried over him and now she just kind of doesn't have any more energy to waste on that douche. But you'll see what happens when Miriam is really, really angry (at Harvey) in... five chapters, I guess? :D Yeah, that's going to happen. And, of course, Eddy would agree with all of us who are rooting for Harvey and Miriam. I feel like she's some kind of shipper... Bis bald - und vielen Dank!  
_

 ** _Guest:_** _I like that you noticed the detail with the Gin - I thought it was a little cheesy but also rather sweet when I wrote it, so I kept it :D I'm pretty sure a sequel is going to follow. I'm writing Part XX atm and I think I'm only a few chapters away from the ending of this story - which would be the perfect moment to let a sequel connect to. Thanks for your review!_

 ** _Brenda:_** _I'm glad you like Eddy! I think she did a great job and pushed Miriam in the right direction - as does Edith now ;) Well, things are changing a little, now, and there's a bit of back and forth but I hope you still enjoyed reading this new chapter :)_

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	16. Part XV

**All right, here's another one!**

 **Tell me if you like it :)**

 **xxx**

* * *

Indeed, Miriam found it easy to deal with people and she made friends quickly, if she wanted to.

During her appointment with The New Yorker she had gotten along well enough with the editor, who had not only offered her a more than decent salary for her column but also a desk in the office which she could use as often as she wanted. After she had asked he had even permitted her to bring her dog once in a while, as long as he would behave and not disturb any of the journalists.

Miriam went back to her flat lightheartedly, after promising to come back tomorrow to write the first column for the next edition – which was due at the end of the week, only three more days left.

August was approaching quickly and now, even the prospect of Livy's visit made Miriam rejoice. Luckily, her mind had stopped spinning as she had, once again settled into a routine of taking care of Bobby, seeing Mike and Eddy as often as possible, as well as visiting Edith on a more than a weekly basis. Or at least she had promised herself to do so.

After the evening she had spent with Harvey almost two weeks ago, he had called her a few times as well as she had called him but they had missed each other every time. He had texted, and she had replied as well as she could.

It hit her hard to realise how much she missed his spontaneous visits in the evening. Even though, sometimes they had hardly talked while watching a film or listening to music, it just wasn't the same without him. And Miriam could talk to her cousin, grandma and to Eddy all she wanted, but sometimes she craved Harvey's brutal honesty and his less impulsive perspective.

Maybe Eddy was right. Maybe there was more to their relationship, than just being friends. Maybe they were some kind of strange match-up. Maybe they could actually become a couple.

Maybe.

* * *

A few days before she was supposed to fetch her little sister from the airport, Miriam received a call and was surprised to hear Donna greet her:

"Hello, Miriam."

"Donna, hi", she said while she put away the sponge she had used to clean the bathroom "What's up?"

"Harvey asked me to fix an appointment for next week", Donna said "We've gotten an offer that needs discussing."

"All right?", Miriam said, raising an eyebrow "I'm flexible."

"How about Wednesday, then? Around 14 o'clock?"

"Yeah, that sounds good", Miriam nodded while she walked through the flat, looking for her Filofax and noting the date "Listen, Donna, do you think I could maybe talk to Jessica that afternoon, too? With my sister being there and everything I'd like to hear some of her opinion."

"Sure", Donna said friendly "I'll talk to her secretary and come back to you about that."

"Thanks", Miriam smiled.

"You know, I'm sure he hasn't told you – and he wouldn't like me telling, but Harvey's in the hospital."

"In the hospital?", Miriam repeated, almost dropping her phone "What happened?"

"Oh, he's OK. He'll be back in the office by the end of the week, probably. Just thought I might tell you. What's going on with the two of you, anyway?"

"Well... err... I don't really know, to be honest. Hey, do you have the address of the hospital?", she asked Donna.

"Sure. But I guess he wouldn't want you to go see him – he does look kinda bad."

"What the hell happened to him?", Miriam said and sat down on the sofa with Bobby trotting over to his human, sensing that something was going on, and laying his head on her leg.

"He was investigating a case and meeting clients on his own and he didn't really say what happened but he has a slight concussion and some bruises. Seems like someone punched him. Looks pretty awful, but the doctor said he'll be fighting fit in two days or something and the bruises will heal soon, too."

"Still, I'd like to go visit him", Miriam sighed.

"Well, all right, but don't tell him that I gave you the address..."

* * *

When Miriam saw him, she could not help but shake her head. His lip was swollen and there was a wound on his forehead that had needed some stitches as well as a shiner around his left eye.

"Miriam", Harvey tried to sit up in his bed, as soon as he saw her, but could not and fell back into the soft pillows. He grinned, wincing at his lip for a second, but then pulling himself together as he noticed the box of chocolate in her hands: "You shouldn't have."

"Shouldn't have come here?", she said, cocking an eyebrow as she put the chocolates on the nightstand and sat down next to him on the bed, taking in his damaged face: "Or shouldn't have bought you any sweets? Because some guy once told me, that's what you do when you visit someone in hospital."

She smiled at him as he looked up, looking somewhat guilty.

"Sorry I haven't come to see you", he said flatly.

"Nevermind that. Tell me what happened", she said friendly.

"I rather wouldn't."

"Well, then don't", she shrugged "after all, it would probably diminish your masculinity, telling me about it."

"Could you not...", he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. Shouldn't annoy you while you're so helpless... on the other hand, this is the first time in weeks that I've seen you – does it really take for you to need medical attention so that you talk to me?", she crossed her arms.

"Why are you always so melodramatic?", Harvey sighed and closed his eyes "Listen, I just..."

But as he saw Miriam's hurt face he stopped to stroke over her arm with one hand.

"I know, I said a lot of bullshit that night", she said, biting her lip "but I'm always saying a lot of bullshit. Should have known that showing _any_ emotions whatsoever just doesn't work for you."

She got up, not being able to stand his touch.

"Miriam", he said with a deep breath "I have thrown up about seven times since they got me here. Could we maybe talk about this another..."

"I just wish you would tell me, that's all", Miriam sighed and crossed her arms "I was so glad that we've been talking on the phone now and then, you know. It didn't feel like you were mad or anything... I just don't get why you won't trust me with telling who smashed up your face so badly."

"I'm not _mad or anything_ ", Harvey said, slightly amused "Which I would tell you, if only you would let me talk."

"Well then", she said and sat down on a visitor's chair close to his bed, her arms still crossed "talk."

Harvey opened and closed his mouth a few times, finding himself at a loss for words, which made Miriam cock an eyebrow, looking even more pissed than before.

"Sorry", he managed to say after a while "I'm really, really sorry, Miriam. I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?", she asked calmly.

"It would irritate you, a lot."

"Well, it might surprise you, but I'm actually not _that_ easy to piss off", she said, looking at him a little softer now.

"Doesn't seem like it", he smirked a little before going back to his apologetic expression "Look, I really don't know... I don't want you to... I'm not sure about how you will react."

"Well, since when does the great Harvey Specter think about anyone's emotions. Shoot."

Harvey closed his eyes and sighed.

"All right, you asked for it. I've been to Washington for a few days – major client, you know, the usual. After I'd done my job I wanted to get a drink and I found this bar, that... Sure you want to hear it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure", she said and leaned forwards, holding her head in her hand.

"Well. I went into that bar and I saw Connor. Still want me to keep on talking?"

"Yes. Especially now that you've mentioned him."

"Ugh", Harvey sighed "He was hanging out with that hot Italian chick – and by hanging out I mean making out – so, well, I don't know, I went over and gave him a piece of mind. Ended with us going outside..."

"You got into a brawl with Connor?", Miriam said and furrowed her brow, not quite able to believe what she was told.

"Yeah", he nodded "Threw some nice punches at him, if I may be so humble to add that. But turns out his friends were with him, and they are not as sissy as him."

"Oh", Miriam said and got up to sit down on his bed again, stroking his hand for a moment "must've been Brandon and Alec. They're not exactly... known for being softies. Ach, Harvey", she shook her head and put one hand on his chest "why did you do that? You're not some teenage boy, you're a lawyer."

"He just pissed me off with his sleazy grin and that Italian signorina... After what he'd said to you."

"Has... has Mike told you about that phone call? When I broke up with him?"

"The one in which he called you a whore? Yeah, Mike mentioned it. Don't look so petrified, Miriam. Your cousin and I do talk now and then. And I really don't like my _friend_ being called names by some goddamn asshole."

* * *

When Miriam was on the way back to her flat, she was still in shock. The fact that Harvey had been to Washington explained, of course, why he hadn't come around for a nightcap or anything. Seemingly, all was well between the two of them. Maybe too well, she told herself, as she thought of his touch on her arm and his hand in hers.

Was it normal for them to be so very familiar? After all, even Eddy had already broached their closeness.

And why had Harvey felt the need to punch Connor for cheating on her? Or, as he had said, for calling her a whore? If Mike had done the same, Miriam would have completely understood that. But Harvey wasn't Mike. Harvey was Harvey.

Yet, still Miriam was not sure what that exactly meant – she just could not figure out who he was.

Lost in her thoughts it needed the cabbie to say: "Miss, your phone's ringing. Don't you want to answer it?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Sure", she quickly said as she got her mobile and pressed the green button.

"Mimi, how are you?"

"Michael, hey", she smiled.

"I forgot to ask, when exactly is Livy arriving? Friday night?"

"Yeah. Five minutes before midnight. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking I might come with you and greet her. You know, some kind of family thing."

"Oh, yeah, that's a great idea. Do you think you'll be done with work until then? What with Harvey being gone and all?"

"You've heard about Harvey? How?"

"Donna. Seems I'm going to visit you and Livy at work on Wednesday next week."

"All right", Mike said "well, I'm pretty sure Harvey will be back in two days or something. Until Friday, which means I have to get everything done by then – but I'll be free Friday night."

"Great. Then we all can get a drink or something."

"Is Livy even twenty-one already?"

"Yeah, Mike. She's twenty-two, since January."

"Ah, right. So that's that", he smiled, Miriam could hear it.

"Yesss... Listen, I'm going to visit Grammy either tomorrow or on Thursday, but you won't make it this week, right?"

"Don't think so. Maybe on the weekend."

"Then I'll tell her that."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Mimi. I gotta go now, all right? See you soon!"

"Bye, Mickey."

* * *

 **Now, how about that? Quite the fluff, isn't it?**

 ** _Brenda:_** _Well, I did not want her to have a puppy - because I, honestly, would not trust her to take care of such a baby. And when I was a kid we got our dog from the shelter - my mum was totally in love with him, and he was the best (sadly he died a few years ago). We'll see about Livy - she'll arrive next chapter, and is a little difficult to write. Hope you hear from you again :)_

 ** _Guest:_** _The walk was awfully cute, wasn't it? Yes, yes, they do... it almost feels a little like they're dating - as other characters will also notice :) But yeah, I guess it's not exaclty, well, pretty to see what Harvey does and how Miriam reacts, but it feels quite in character for him, even though we will not like it a lot... I'm glad you enjoy yourself reading this story and thanks for the review!_

 ** _Azul:_** _I'm sorry to disappoint, but the turning point will take them a little while longer - though I guess there's actually more than one. But yeah, I can disclose that I have written them coming together and I'm not sure if I really, really like it or if it's a little more of a "Meh". Don't worry about Livy too much, I've written it now already, so it's all done - and we all have to live with it ;) Anyway, glad to see you still liking the story!_

 ** _Ana:_** _Oh my, thanks for pointing that out! It's just, both your names start with A-something and then have Brazil in it... And I'm mostly pretty tired when I update. So yeah, this is embarrassing :D But I corrected it now, so that's that._ _Well, as Harvey said, Miriam is "goddamn impulsive" and he will note that in the future, too. I actually sometimes feel like I'm struggling a little in showing where exactly Miriam and Harvey differ from each other and where they are alike, but it's moments like these I'm actually quite content ;)_

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!


	17. Part XVI

**So, there's a second update for today - just because I actually got some stuff done today :)**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **xxx**

* * *

"So... this is it", Miriam said, and dropped her little sister's bag onto the sofa, while Mike put Livy's suitcase in the bedroom. Miriam bowed down to greet her dog who was welcoming her before happily going over to take a sniff at their guest.

"Well", Livy said and pushed her long, blond hair out of her face as she held out a hand for Bobby to get to know her "I thought it would be a little bigger."

"This _is_ a lot of space for one person", Mike, who returned from Miriam's bedchamber, said amused "If you think this is small, you should come and see my place. And I've shared it with Trevor for... years."

"It's OK, Mickey, she's used to our parents' mansion – we can hardly blame her. But for NY, yeah, it's a pretty nice flat. Oh, and this is Bobby, by the way", Miriam said and rolled her eyes at her sister behind Livy's back, which made Mike grin.

"How about I put on something else and we go out for a drink to celebrate your coming here?", Miriam asked her little sibling, after Livy had looked around the apartment curiously.

"All right", Livy shrugged "But could we maybe not go to some place where there's only old folks?"

"By old folks you mean us?", Mike chuckled, while Miriam left them to exchange her jeans shorts and top for a dress.

"You're not thirty yet, Mike", Livy reminded him "Mimi's the old one here."

"I heard that", they heard a voice from the bathroom, making both Livy and Mike chuckle.

"You look good, though, Mike. I can see that you must be doing well", Livy smiled and leaned against the sofa, looking down at her blouse and short, yet elegant pair of pants, wondering if she should change as well.

"You think so? I'm not such a big fan of wearing suits every day."

Mike reached for his tie and loosened it a little.

"Well, I think it suits you very nicely. Hey, you're not _that_ old yet, you must be able to tell me about some nice clubs I can go to?"

"Sorry, Livy, I don't exactly have a lot of time to go out and party", Mike shook his head.

"I'm done", Miriam said upon her return, before Livy could say anything else. She wore a simple black jersey dress with half-long arms and a pair of the most comfortable high heels she owned.

"Well, that looks quite different", Livy acknowledged with a slight smile "You should wear something like this more often. I don't get how you can make so much money and just walk around like the average IT student, wearing jeans, hoodies and all of these... things. And, I mean, for 31 years, you're still pretty much in shape."

"Excuse you, I hardly wear hoodies. I prefer soft, woollen cardigans", Miriam said as she gestured for Mike to step closer, took off his tie and opened the first button of his shirt "That's better. And I've always worn jeans and T-shirts, I don't see why that should change now."

"Because you have so much money, that's why", Livy sighed, shaking her head at her older sister.

"Yeah, well, you'll see that clothes are not as important as you might think. At least when you don't have an important matter to attend to. And as Heinrich Heine said: _Wenn wir es recht überdenken, stecken wir doch alle nackt in unseren Kleidern. -_ If we think about it, we see that all of us are naked beneath our clothes", she translated for Mike.

"As Mum always says: Fine feathers make fine birds", Livy countered.

"Just you wait and see", Miriam sighed.

* * *

"So, Livy, what are your plans for your stay here? Except, of course, working", Mike asked after he had brought them the first round of drinks. Normally, he and Miriam went to a comfortable, relaxed pub in Brooklyn, whenever they could find the time to go for a drink together. Now they were in a bar in Manhattan he had once visited with Harvey – and even though the clientele was mostly a little too old for the twenty-two year old girl, she seemed quite content with the level of elegance around them.

"I don't know yet", Livy shrugged and sipped her Cosmopolitan.

"Well, certainly you'll want to visit Grammy?", he asked "She was very happy to hear you'd come to New York."

"Yeah, guess so", she said and looked around the bar.

"How's everyone at home?", Miriam tried to get into a conversation with her baby sister.

"Mum and Dad have been to visit Dan, like, five times the past few weeks. I don't get it, to be honest."

"Well, they want to help them out with Ferdi and Desiree", Miriam said "It's not that difficult to get, actually."

"Yeah, guess you're right. Sorry, can I just go over there...?", Livy said after spotting some guy at the bar.

"Yeah. Yeah", Miriam sighed and rolled her eyes as Livy left them.

"God, how am I supposed to deal with her for six weeks?", she asked her cousin as soon as she could be sure that her sister could not hear her any more.

"Well, it _is_ kind of amusing. Don't fret, Mimi, you'll hardly see her, anyway. Harvey is already very much looking forward to annoying her as much as possible. Which is nice, because, you know, hopefully I might have a little more free time."

"Yeah, touch wood. By the way, how _is_ Harvey?"

"He came back yesterday – looked pretty shitty, but he was his usual sarcastic self."

"So, I guess, he's fine", Miriam grinned and turned around to see where Livy was. She noticed her sister flirting with some high class frat boy by the bar and shook her head turning around.

"It'll be OK, Mimi. It's not like she's going to become pregnant or something."

"Oh god", Miriam looked up at him with big eyes, making Mike wish he had not said that last sentence "That is not good... I just hope she takes the pill. And STDs! Should I maybe buy some condoms and sneak them into her purse, just to be safe?"

"Do what you have to do, Mimi", Mike laughed and took a big gulp of his beer.

* * *

They stayed in the bar for another few hours, which meant that Mike and Miriam sat at their table, drinking and chatting away, while Livy stood at the bar, getting free drinks and always looking for a young guy whose phone number she could collect.

"Oh look", Mike said around three in the morning "Now she's making out with one."

"Ah, man", Miriam yawned "Doesn't this girl ever get tired? Or is this some kind of jetlag going on? Because, damn, I can't wait to fall into my bed."

"Me neither", Mike nodded "but at least I don't have to go in this Sunday, and only for a few hours on Saturday afternoon. And even if I had to, I could hardly leave you on your own, right?"

"Right", Miriam said and smiled at him thankfully before turning around again and look at her sister who was, indeed, kissing some guy "Ugh. This is just classic. I'm some old spinster while Livy just is a magnet for men. I already know what Christmas will be like – it was already bad enough when I had a boyfriend. Now Mum and Ina will not be able to shut up about the joys of motherhood and the beauty of being married and thinking about eligible bachelors they could set me up with."

"Well, I'm still pretty sure I'll be able to come with you – not quite sure what I'll do about Grammy, though. Maybe, if she gets even better, I'll talk to the doctor to see if she's not able to join us."

"That would be so beautiful", Miriam smiled broadly, showing off her dimples "Just beautiful. I can't remember the last Christmas all of us spend together."

"Yeah", Mike smiled, as well "That'd be great, right? Anyhow, Mimi, if you wanted to, I bet you could get a lot of phone numbers yourself."

"Well", Miriam said, thinking about the night she had spent in a bar with Harvey "I actually still have some. Problem is, if I get them, I never call these guys up. It's just... I don't know. Most of them don't even interest me in the slightest."

"Are you still thinking about Connor sometimes?", Mike asked quietly.

"Yeah. But not exactly in a sad way. I'm kind of happy it's over, most of the time, actually", Miriam paused "Was that an awful thing to say? It's been over for, like, two months..."

"No, Mimi, it's exactly what I've been hoping for you to say – for a long time now", Mike said, a little relived.

"Well, then", she sighed "I don't know. He _was_ kind of a wanker, wasn't he? I mean, if you're right, Mickey, and he's been cheating on me ever since I've moved to New York... well, then fuck him, right?"

"Right", Mike grinned and clinked glasses with his cousin.

"I just... I don't know, man", Miriam sighed "you know I haven't cried about him, once? I mean, obviously I've cried about me cheating on him, but I've never cried about the breakup itself."

"Yeah, I remember you lying on the couch, staring apathetically. You never cried", Mike said, thinking about it for the first time himself.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"No, Mimi. I never thought that, except for when you got together with that dick in the first place."

"You know", she sighed after emptying her glass "I promised him."

"Whom? And what?", Mike said, chucking the rest of his beer himself now.

"Harvey. He made me promise never to cry like that again", Miriam said, caught up in her thoughts, not noticing that a smile smile had found its way to her lips.

"Like what?"

"Like the time I had a one night stand and fucked up everything", she shrugged "you know, that day when Donna sent you to me?"

"Yeah. You called Harvey that day? You were a sobbing mess", Mike shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, I did."

"What... what was he like?", Mike asked curiously "Like... how did he handle...? God, I cannot imagine him talking to a crying, heartbroken girl. Usually, he's the one who does the heart-breaking."

They chuckled a little until Miriam said: "You're right there, I guess, but he was actually very... nice. And I have not yet broken my promise."

"Well, who would have thought you would listen to anyone else than yourself?", Mike laughed and got up to get them some more drinks.

* * *

At first Edith saw Bobby's tail wagging towards her, then his head and body appeared and she was already gushing about the dog when Miriam entered the room, carrying a bouquet of flowers in her arms.

"Hey, Grammy", Miriam greeted her, as usual, with a kiss on the cheek before she exchanged the old flowers with the new "How are you today? I was thinking we could go for a walk with this overly-excited puppy over there."

"He is a lovely boy", Edith said as she petted him "And I feel fighting fit, so let's go."

As they walked around the park, their arms linked, Miriam and her beloved grandmother chatted about this and that, until Miriam finally asked the question she had dreaded to ask all afternoon. It was Tuesday after Livy's arrival, and on both Sunday and Monday, Miriam had hardly been home, as she was roaming libraries nowadays or going out into the world, trying to find some inspiration because a severe case of writer's block was haunting her.

"So... has Livy visited you already?", she asked her grandma, without looking at her.

"Livy? No, why?", Edith said, surprised while Miriam steered them towards a bench and sat down next to her grandmother, while Bobby jumped and sat down next to his owner.

"Well, she's been here since Saturday morning and said she would come visit you. Now, of course, she's started her internship, so she won't have a lot of time... I'm not quite sure what she did on Sunday, though."

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, Miriam, Livy will come visit me, sooner or later. But you have to take good care of her now, she's such a young, impressionable girl..."

"Yeah. Livy's already been impressed. By a lot of things, mostly money and property."

"Don't be so mean to her, dear. She's still young - she'll grow up and she'll have a different point of view then."

"I'm not mean, I'm just annoyed. It's strange having her around for the first time in years. And she can be quite a bit to take in... Good God, I'm getting old", Miriam sighed and leaned back, giggling as soon as Bobby tried to sniffle her ear.

"Mimi-dear, you sound unlike you", Edith said, reaching over to pet Bobby's head "What's going on?"

"I can't write. I just can't. And I know I'll get over it, but it's just annoying – I have to finish another column by Friday, and I need to go to Pearson Hardman tomorrow and I wanted to invite Eddy over for dinner, hoping maybe she might get along with Livy, but then again I doubt it... And then Harvey called me today, asking if we could have a drink tonight, and I'm not sure if he's about to give me shit for even suggesting little princess Livy."

"Well, there's a lot of stuff going on in your mind. I see", Edith sighed "But actually, dear, most of it is just utter bullshit. Of course you will able to finish that column on Friday – you always work best under pressure, as you have told me yourself – and if you want to invite your friend for dinner I wouldn't give a damn if Livy and Eddy get along. After all it is your apartment."

"But didn't you just say I shouldn't be mean to Livy?"

"I was asking you to play nice, not to give yourself up and put your life on hold for as long as she's here. As for that Harvey-lad. After all I've heard about him from both you and Mike, I don't think he's going to give you _shit_ if something about Livy displeases him. I would trust him to tell Livy off, if she's the one that irritates him."

* * *

And indeed, Edith was right.

Miriam, who wore her green velvety dress again, was surprised to realise that Harvey had wanted nothing more than to spend a nice evening with her – he did not even mention her sister, until she asked him about his thoughts.

"She's doing all right. Seems a little spoiled, but that's OK – a lot of first years are, when they come to Pearson Hardman. You know, most of their families are not exactly poor, after all they all went to Harvard. Well, all of them except one. Olivia has a bit of an attitude, and I don't think Donna likes her a lot, so I promised her if Livy keeps annoying her, I would hand her over to Louis. He's a real pain in the ass, I'm sure Mike has mentioned him now and then."

"Yeah, I think so. God, I hope Donna isn't too pissed at me for getting Livy in there."

"Actually, Donna seemed quite happy when she reminded me of your appointment tomorrow – she hardly holds any kind of grudge against you."

"What did Livy say to her, anyhow?", Miriam asked and took a sip of her Mojito.

"I'm not quite sure", he shrugged and leaned back against the soft leather "because Donna might have played it down – she knows full well I would fire anyone who treats my secretary without respect or politeness."

"Oh My", Miriam sighed and closed her eyes "I don't even dare to ask her what she said to Donna... This is exactly what I expected."

"Hey", Harvey said, leaning forward and smiling at her "Don't make a big deal out of this. We'll take care of it, all right?"

"Yeah, but won't you..."

"Do you really need me to tell you again, that I'd probably forgive you for goddamn everything?", he cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I am like some goddamn puppy?", Miriam chuckled, remembering his speech "No, thank you, actually. By the way: I'm happy to see you don't look as gruesome any more as you did the last time I saw you."

"Right? Even though I was still pretty damn handsome with that shiner. But the lip's almost back to normal again and these stitches will be gone soon, too. Only thing left are the bruises on my torso, but I can hardly feel them, anyway."

"That's a relief", Miriam smiled and took another sip.

* * *

 _ **Azul:** Yes, I thought so. One Harvey Specter does not just fall in love with anyone all of a sudden ;) Well, I'm not quite sure if I like it - because actually I do, but it is not very... ordinary, the way they get together. But I still have time to think about it - Hope you enjoyed this chap!_

 ** _Brenda:_** _Actually, the hospital scene felt a lot like Harvey when I was writing it - well, except of course for the touching and being sweet :D And I thank you -_ **ALL OF YOU** _\- for reviewing, I really appreciate it and it makes me happy everytime I see someone wrote something nice about the story :) But that's also why I don't want to disappoint some of you with the way they get together or anything..._

 ** _Guest:_** _Well, now you got a bit of an impression of Livy - I tried to make her a little bitchy but not too unlikeable. Just like an annoying little sister Miriam does not exactly know how to deal with ;) I'm glad you feel like Miriam and Harvey belong and even more so that you said my writing shows their differences - after all, this is kind of what their relationship is about. Hope you liked it!_

* * *

AS ALWAYS: THANKS TO EVERYONE READING AND REVIEWING!


	18. Part XVII

**All right, here goes the next bit :)**

 **xxx**

* * *

The next day, Miriam put on her favourite white pantsuit with big, wide trousers like Marlene Dietrich had worn them, put her hair up and thought she looked very professional, until she saw Bobby's puppy eyes look up to her.

"Well", she said as she bend down to pet him "they call me high profile, after all..."

She sighed: "OK, Bob, just this once – and God help you if I get shit for it."

With that she got his leash and took him with her.

But, as so often, Miriam's worries were unwarranted.

"Louis brings his cat here _all the time_ ", Donna, who, as always, fetched her by the elevator, told her "And at least this one knows how to behave. What's its name?"

"Bobby", Miriam smiled "Or Bob, but that one's only to be used in an exasperated manner. So, how are you, Donna? Harvey said, you had a little row with my sister?"

"Yeah, well – the two of you are not very similar, to be honest. But then again, I'm awesome so..."

"I gathered that", Miriam laughed _"_ I was a little afraid Livy might be irritating to have around. And, to be honest, I'm already looking forward to her taking off again – sort of."

"Mike's not too fond of her at the moment, either, I think", Donna said quietly "She's asking him questions about everything and always needs him to help her out. It's like she doesn't get the whole world does not revolve around her."

"Yes, that does sound like my little sister", Miriam sighed, a little embarrassed.

"Anyhow, Harvey asked me to brief you: Olivia's taking part in some of his appointments – and you happen to be one of them. Yay for you", Donna added dryly "Just so you know that he wants this talk to be strictly professional."

"It's a shame", Miriam sighed "I was actually looking forward to it."

"Well, if you want to gossip we can always meet up in the kitchen between your appointment with Harvey and the one with Jessica."

"Actually, I would like that", Miriam said and smiled, slightly surprised by Donna's offer.

She opened the door to Harvey's office and let her in.

"Miriam", Harvey said and got up to shake her hand "How are you?"

"Hello, Harvey", she smiled "I'm very well, thank you. How about you?"

"Fine, fine", he said and they both sat down, Bobby curling up beneath the desk, in between their feet.

"Well, I've asked you here because we have received an offer by Warner to make your best selling novel into a best selling movie", Harvey said and handed her a few pages "Actually, the offer they gave us is for once quite realistic – but I'm sure we can get some more out of it."

"Nah", Miriam said and shook her head, handing the sheets back without even looking at them, before she caught herself.

"I mean: No, sorry. That's not going to happen."

"But why not?", Livy, who had been quietly standing behind Harvey until now, chimed in "Have you looked at the money, Mimi?"

She should not have done that, as now Harvey exchanged a look with Miriam and then coolly said: "I don't see a _Mimi_ in this room, Miss Harolds. The person in front of me is not your sister, nor is she Mike's cousin. The woman sitting in front of me is a high-profile client, an author who has made a name for herself in a lot of countries, and is to be treated as such."

"But you...", Livy said and Miriam closed her eyes.

" _But I_?", Harvey repeated and turned around in his chair "I'm a senior partner in this firm – I've closed deals for people you've only seen on TV. Do you really think I got so far by being impolite?"

"Harvey", Miriam sighed "I guess that's e..."

But he was still talking to Livy: "Please leave this office now and ask Donna to take you to Mr Litt's office. He'll have something to do for you, I'm sure. You can join me again tomorrow."

And with that, Livy got out as quickly as her stilettos could carry her.

* * *

"That was a little harsh, wasn't it?", Miriam sighed after a pause, mustering his grin.

"Well, sorry, pup, but she needs it. Other than that she's actually a pretty decent worker. Now, do you want something to drink?", he said as he got up and went over to the hidden mini bar.

"Do you have diet coke?"

"With all the sugar you eat, one should think you would drink the real deal", he smirked as he placed the bottle in front of her, as well as a glass from the conference table, while he drank his water straight out of the bottle.

"Now tell me", he asked after sitting down on the edge of his desk "What's the reason for you not to even look at that – pretty decent – offer?"

"I don't want to sell the film rights", she shrugged "Not yet, at least. And especially not to a big American company. I want it to be _the real deal_ , and I want to write the script myself – which will take another while as I still can't get anything written down."

Harvey nodded: "All right. Then I guess we'll take care of all the future offers for the film rights until you tell us otherwise."

"That'd be great", Miriam smiled.

"Listen", he leaned forwards, putting one hand over the intercom and spoke a little more softly which made his voice even deeper "I had a great time last night."

"Err", Miriam stocked, surprised by this sudden change of topic "yeah. So did I. But so do I most of the time we hang out, anyhow."

He smirked: "I'm sorry, if I've let you down while I was in Washington."

"Don't be", she shook her head, her eyes still – or again? - widened "I don't get why you got in a row with Connor, but you probably had your reasons. And you have not disappointed me so far – and I don't think you will, ever, if that's of any consolation?"

"It is, indeed", he grinned "And really, Miriam, you cannot think of any reason for me to fight that douche you call your ex-boyfriend? Any at all?"

"I can think of reasons", Miriam sighed "Just thought you were the bigger man."

"I am, that's why I knocked him out. Don't look at me like you're going to run off any second, and see if he's all right."

"I won't", Miriam said, crossing her arms "Opposing to what you might think of me, I'm not just some flimsy _doll_ who needs your machismo to protect her..."

"That's not what I was thinking about you, at all", Harvey said and rolled his eyes while Miriam got up, making Bobby raise his head.

"Well, it's what I get out of it", Miriam sighed "I'm not your girlfriend, Harvey, you don't have to do... those things."

"But I want to", he interrupted her and added quietly: "and I know, you're not my girlfriend."

"Good", Miriam said and grinned as she sat down again: "After all, I _would_ be disappointed if you chose me over Scottie. That woman is just so incredibly pretty..."

"Miriam", Harvey sighed and shook his head, slightly amused, at her mention of Scottie "Scottie isn't my girlfriend."

"She could just as well be", Miriam wiggled with her eyebrows "My, wouldn't the two of you be a great couple?"

"One that's always bickering and insulting each other – great, yeah", Harvey chuckled.

"But on the other hand, would you be sleeping with her if she wasn't a lawyer?", Miriam asked amused as she crossed her legs and leaned back.

"I wouldn't know her if she wasn't a lawyer", Harvey shrugged, finally finding a point to connect to the issue, that had been going through his head most of the day "And while we're talking about lawyers... I was wondering if you are free on Saturday night."

"Well, I was planning on spending some time with my sister", Miriam shrugged "On the other hand, I would be glad not to have to. What's up on Saturday?"

"Jessica's making the partners go to this stupid thing... It's some kind of lawyer-ball-thing."

"A ball?", Miriam laughed, raising an eyebrow "Now let me guess, you need me to be Cinderella and get a pumpkin-coach to get there, only to get blisters on my feet from these stupid glass slippers."

"Actually", Harvey chuckled "I do have a pumpkin-coach already. You only need to turn into a pretty princess and do a little small-talk with the competition while I drink lots and lots of Scotch."

"Well, will I be allowed to drink a lot, too?", Miriam grinned.

"Of course. As long as you're still able to walk in those glass slippers – and look so stunning that everyone envies me - you can knock yourself out."

"Then, I guess, I'll ask my fairy godmothers what they think about it."

* * *

"So, want to get a coffee?", she asked Donna after she had left Harvey.

"I sure would only this coffee is the worst", Donna sighed dramatically "But still, let's go to the kitchen – I'll just get myself a diet coke."

"All right", Miriam said, thinking about the coffee Mike had made for her – she hadn't thought it to be that bad "I've been told there's a vending machine somewhere? I'm desperately craving some chocolate."

"Ah, yes, I'll show you", Donna smiled and got out of her little cubicle.

They walked together, Bobby by their side, chatting about this and that, until they reached the little kitchen.

"Mickey", Miriam greeted her cousin surprised as she saw him deal with the coffee machine.

"Mimi, hi", he looked up for a second "right, you mentioned you'd come. How's the writer's block coming along?"

"It's still pretty awful", Miriam sighed and took a seat by the table while Donna got herself a bottle of coke.

"Sorry to hear that", Mike said as he pushed the button to make a new pot of coffee.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"Donna, hey, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I might have a little chat with your cousin", the redhead smiled "I think I might enjoy her – after all I've heard her talk to Harvey. Except for a little bit today."

"Yeah?", Mike said and raised an eyebrow looking at his cousin "Well, what was that about?"

"I'd rather not...", Miriam sighed.

"You gotta", he shrugged.

"Well, if you really want to know – it was about Livy."

"About your sister, huh?", Donna asked "Well, it did not sound like that at all. And Harvey wouldn't mind me listening in on that."

"That's as much of an answer as you'll get", Miriam shrugged and got up to get herself a bar of chocolate "By the way, Mickey, who's your date for that lawyer thing on Saturday?"

"Rachel...oh, no way", he went and exchanged a meaningful look with Donna "He asked you to be his date?"

"Seriously, don't look so shocked. We're friends and", Miriam sighed, unwrapping the chocolate "this isn't Highschool, Michael. If it was, you would have some pretty bad acne and no friends at all."

Donna patted the associate's back: "What a burn. The love of family is like no other, isn't it?", she said while Mike shook his head, not being able to think of a response to that.

* * *

"So tell me", Donna asked Harvey, while Miriam had her appointment with Jessica "Miriam."

"What about her?", Harvey said without looking up, going through a file.

"You asked her out – and you didn't want me to know."

"Miriam and I are friends, Donna", Harvey said, still in that business-like tone "I thought she would like going there and I can bring a date."

"So, you're completely platonic, huh?", Donna cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me listen in", Donna sighed "Usually, you don't mind."

"I do mind", Harvey said "I just don't care enough to make you stop. And in this case I did."

"So you do care about her!", Donna said, proud to have gotten him to admit that.

"I don't", he shook his head.

"You asked her for a date and you wanted that moment to be so private that you didn't even let me listen in! You _do_ care about Miriam!"

"Could you please turn it down a notch", Harvey said, looking around to see if someone had heard Donna's outburst "I told you _already_ that I do. Now, could you let me work?"

"Are you in looove?", Donna sat down and put her chin on her hand, fluttering with her eyelashes.

"Donna, I swear to God..."

* * *

"No, Miriam, I would not worry about your sister too much. Olivia does quite well", Jessica said, with a pleasant smile.

"Well, Harvey didn't sound too content", Miriam sighed "I just hope she'll get a grip soon – I would hate for her to fail. This is truly a great opportunity for her, and I am so glad that you've agreed to let her work and learn here."

"Nevermind that", Jessica smiled "Now, tell me, have you already spoken to Harvey about the offer we have received?"

"Yes, we have – I've asked him to kindly decline."

"Oh, indeed?", Jessica asked, furrowing her brow "Well."

"You think I should have taken it – as did Harvey. And I get that. But I don't want to."

"You know, Miriam, sometimes you sound just like him", Jessica said, seemingly quite amused.

"I do?", Miriam said, taken aback "Err... Well."

She thought back to her conversation with Eddy some weeks ago, how she had told Miriam about how similar they were in some regards and how different in others – and how, all in all, they matched each other.

"Well, I'm glad we talked", Jessica said as they had come quite to the ending of their conversation.

"Sorry? Oh, yes. Me, too. Thanks a lot for seeing me, Jessica. Have a nice day, good bye."

"Good bye, Miriam", Jessica said and watched the client leave her office before calling Harvey over and telling him to get Miriam to sell.

But Miriam didn't even notice what was going on while she and Bobby were leaving the firm, as she was so caught up in her thoughts...

* * *

 **I'm curious! What do you think about this chap? Let me know!**

 _ **Azul:** Aw, it's cute how you think I can meet your expectations - I just hope I'll live up to them now and in the future :) Well, the thing with Grammy will be a recurring thing - but as you see, Harvey does his best to teach her some decency ;) Thanks for your review!_

 ** _Brenda:_** _Well, we do have to keep in mind that we do experience Livy kind of through Miriam's eyes - and we already knew what the elder sister thinks of the younger. But other than that, yeah, Livy's quite a brat ;) Also, I'm sorry, but [LITTLE SPOILER] the time of non-date-dates will be over soon. Glad you still enjoy the story and the characters!_

 ** _Guest:_** _All right, I mean, Livy did not exactly push it with Donna, in this case - but you never know what might have happened before Miriam came to her appointment at the firm, right? :D Well, I mean, Mike's reaction felt pretty Mike-like, and - even though I'm not too happy with Donna in this chapter - her talking to Harvey gave me a similar feeling (that's why I kept it ;)) So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter as well!_

* * *

LET ME YET AGAIN TELL YOU: EVERYONE READING THIS, YOUR SUPPORT IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED!


	19. Part XVIII

**Hey guys!**

 **So, let's see how the story moves on...**

* * *

Miriam looked in the mirror.

She had chosen a most extravagant, long dark blue dress with a lot of asymmetric layers and angular neckline.

It suited her quite well, or so she thought, shaping her body and the colour made her blue eyes pop from the – quite light – skin. She put up her hair, so that the black curls seemed a little more elegant, even though there was still something slightly chaotic about them, there always was.

She would do just fine, she was sure.

Especially after even Livy, who had just come home, saw her and actually complimented her on her appearance.

"So, you sure you'll be all right?", Miriam asked her little sister as she put on a little bit of make-up, taking a last look at her watch before taking it off. Harvey would fetch her any minute.

"Of course, I'll be all right", Livy sighed and rolled her eyes "Just you go out. I'll just... well, I might just go to some bar or something. And look if someone can show me a real club."

"So, you don't have to go to work tomorrow?", Miriam said, looking at Livy in the mirror as she put on a pair of big earrings.

"Nope. It's Sunday tomorrow", Livy said.

"Well, that never stopped Mike from going. By the way, have you already visited Grammy?"

"I don't have the time to visit her – I have to work."

Livy let herself fall onto Miriam's bed, skimming through a magazine.

"Well, then you know what you can do tomorrow – in the afternoon, of course. And you'll take care of Bobby-boy over there?"

"Yeah, well, what do I have to do?"

"Just take him outside for a little walk at seven. I've been walking with him most of the day, so that shouldn't be a problem. And then just give him his food – it's on that shelf, you remember?"

"Yeah", Livy said "Will do."

"And you're sure you'll find your way back to the apartment?"

"If I don't I'll sleep some place else", Livy shrugged making Miriam cock an eyebrow.

"Well", she said as she turned around "How do I look?"

"Quite stunning, actually. What are you doing tonight, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing special. I'm going to that lawyers' ball thing, annoy Mike a little, you know."

"Who's taking you?"

Just as Miriam was thinking about an answer the door bell rang – she had not ever taken into account what Livy might think about her boss taking her older sister to a ball. Of course, they were only friends, but still the whole thing could be interpreted completely wrong.

"All right", Miriam said and grabbed her bag, kissing her little sister on the cheek as she hurried to the door "Have a great evening!"

"You, too", Livy replied as Miriam opened the door quickly and left the flat before her sister could catch a look at Harvey.

"Well, don't you look charming", Miriam smiled as they walked over to the elevator "Very James Bond."

"And you do look a little like some kind of modern, metropolitan Cinderella", he smirked, taking in her blue dress "Or maybe a little like Snow White."

* * *

Once again, Harvey and Miriam enjoyed each other's company a lot. They had fun drinking at the bar, talking to people and ultimately confusing them by talking so very quickly, being so very sarcastic and Miriam keeping Harvey from being too rude.

"Oh look", Miriam said after she had excused them from an elderly couple "There's Mike."

She pointed across to the far right.

"Yeah", Harvey shrugged.

"Is that his date? Rachel? Well done, Mickey", Miriam said, trying to get a look at her cousin's pretty friend.

Harvey watched her crane her neck, his whiskey glass in one hand, the other in his pocket and chuckled at her being so curious.

"Can we go over?", she asked him excitedly.

"Don't you think we should give them a little privacy?", he countered and took a sip.

"Oh, nevermind privacy", Miriam grinned and took hold of his arm, dragging him with her, which made him laugh and almost spill some of his drink.

As he caught up and offered her to link arms again – which she accepted, naturally – he was wondering what kind of spell this woman had spoken over him. Wasn't he, usually, a lot cooler? He did smirk and grin and smile a lot, but usually that was it. Miriam made him laugh and chuckle and behave somewhat more childish – as well as she made him more grown up in other respects.

* * *

"Well, well, well", Miriam said after she had planted herself behind Mike, making him jump and turn around as she spoke "Mr Michael Ross, what a surprise."

"Mimi", he laughed as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek "well, I should have known you'd find me. Evening, Harvey."

"And you must be Rachel", Miriam held out her hand towards Mike's date "Miriam Harolds."

"Pleasure", Rachel said as they shook hands and added "Good evening, Harvey."

"Nice seeing the two of you", Harvey said quickly as Miriam opened her mouth "but actually we have to leave again – Miriam promised me to dance and the band's preparing for the first piece, so if you don't mind?", he asked and took Miriam with him as he left.

"What the hell were you about to say?", he asked her.

"Just a little joke, is all", Miriam said, looking at him confused "What's up, Harvey?"

"Their relationship is complicated enough", he shook his head "Don't fuck this up for Mike."

He was actually leading her to the dance floor, and the band or orchestra was already playing the first bit when they got into position.

"Oh, so the cold and awful Harvey Specter does care about his associate's happiness?", Miriam quipped, earning a raised eyebrow while he sweeped her across the floor "Sorry, that one was pretty bad. Seriously, though, Harvey, that's very sweet of you. I need someone taking care of me when I'm clumsy like this..."

"Yeah, so I noticed", he grinned pulling her a little closer "I'm a little surprised you didn't even step on my feet."

"Oh, no, I can dance. I just can't walk or talk or fill myself a glass of water without spilling any... You know, basic life skills", Miriam chuckled with him joining in.

* * *

A few hours later they both were a little drunken and had Ray take them home. As Harvey accompanied her to the apartment door, Miriam was looking for her keys.

"Shit", she cursed "I must've forgotten them."

She pushed the door bell, hoping Livy might be home, but no one reacted.

"Well", Miriam sighed and turned around to face Harvey "What now?"

"You can come up with me and try again in a while", he offered "There's no use to wait in the hallway, Miriam."

"All right", she sighed and yawned "I'm just so damn tired."

"That's OK", he said as he put an arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the elevator and taking her upstairs.

"You know", she mumbled as he opened the door and let her in "I really wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Oh, you'd manage", Harvey smiled as she let herself fall onto his leather sofa.

"I'm not that sure", she sighed and leaned against his shoulder as soon as he sat down next to her, enjoying the feeling of him playing with the curls that had loosened from her hairdo.

"I am", he said softly "you are so much more than you think."

"If you say so", she said, closing her eyes "but you are, too. Everyone thinks, you're an arrogant asshole – and, yeah, you can be. But you're such an angel, too. I really wouldn't... I don't know what I'd done without you taking care of me."

"Hush now", he said, sensing an emotional outbreak and slowly stroke her bare arm to calm her down, making her ease against his chest.

"What is this, Harvey?", Miriam sighed, but she didn't even want an answer anymore.

In this moment, neither Miriam nor Harvey were thinking anything at all. Slowly, Miriam turned her head and smiled up at him, before closing her eyes and slowly moving forward until her lips reached his. It was a sweet, soft kiss, almost innocent. Harvey felt something moving in his chest as he felt her lips against his, the strange warm feeling in his stomach resolved and spread through his body, until Miriam pulled back.

"You know", she said "I usually don't do this but..."- she started nestling with the zipper of her dress.

"Do what?", Harvey asked, a little surprised by her phrasing, even though he was definitely up for what she was doing.

"One night stands. I mean, we're both grown people, right? And you have them all the time, so..."

"No", he shook his head "no, Miriam, I _have_ one night stands with women I _hardly_ know."

"Well, what's the difference?", she asked, crossing her arms.

"I've seen you cry", he shrugged "Go to bed, Miriam, get some sleep. I'll sleep on the sofa."

* * *

Both of them lay awake for quite a while that night, thinking about what just had happened.

Harvey was wondering if he shouldn't just have slept with her – maybe then this thing would just go away. But then again, he had gotten fond of Miriam, and of the warm feeling he got in his stomach whenever he was with her, he talked to her or only her name was mentioned. It was that moment, alone on the sofa, that Harvey realised just how much he liked Miriam.

She, on the other hand, was angry. She tossed and turned, hating herself for being so stupid, so stupid and forward and for letting down her guard. Miriam felt incredibly embarrassed – she had practically thrown herself at the greatest womanizer she knew, and he had rejected her. Little did she know that he had, indeed, wanted to sleep with her, only her phrasing had held him back. He did not want to loose her and as much as he knew, he would if they had a _one night stand_. The only person he was still able to spend time with after sleeping with her had been Donna – and that was just something completely different.

And it was this night that Harvey decided that he could not sleep with Miriam, not even once, just because she wanted to (even if she thought they could go back to normal afterwards, he knew they could not), because he needed her in his life. So, friendship it was, it had to be.

* * *

The next morning he made breakfast, fried up some eggs and looked if he had any chocolate spread or anything sweet for Miriam to put on her toast.

"Hi", she greeted him, as she walked into the kitchen, wearing one of his shirts that covered a good part of her thighs and Harvey could not but think how well she looked in it "What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast, I just can't find anything you might like. You know, something absurdly sweet."

"Harvey, I'm, at least partly, a Brit. I love a fry-up for breakfast so don't bother."

"All right", he said and filled a cup with coffee before handing it to her "eggs and bacon it is."

It was like they had a silent agreement not to talk about the evening before and, even though, they were conversing quite stiffly in the beginning, after a few minutes everything was again like it had been before. Miriam left his flat in the early afternoon, and found a hungover Livy opening her door – as well as a poor dog who desperately needed to go for a walk, as Livy had only returned around noon, to spend the rest of the time hanging over the toilet, throwing up. Miriam pushed her thoughts about the last evening aside and took care of her sister before she grabbed the leash and took Bobby for a walk in Central Park.

* * *

 **So, I guess, this is something else - and, at least in part, what some of you have been waiting for.**

 **If you like the chap, please tell me; if I fucked up, please tell me as well!**

* * *

 _ **Brenda:** Well, I guess Miriam and Harvey have some stuff to sort out - that's the problem with non-dates dates :D but rest assured, they will - soon enough. Sadly, Livy won't be learning too much, I fear. I hope you will enjoy this chapter - and the next few - when you find the time to read them :) And thank you so much for that great compliment at the end of your review - it's awfully sweet! _

**_Guest:_** _I guess we'll never know if Miriam bumped into someone else ;) though I should have thought of that, it would be very much like her... But then again I guess there's enough characters in the story, especially with Emma and Kurt appearing in a few chapters, and then there'll be Manuel. Oh Manuel, I love him :D You'll see... Thanks for reviewing!_

 ** _Azul:_** _It seems like they are not exactly on the same page, but they will figure it out eventually. Concering Jessica, Miriam might surprise you ;) and I'm glad you liked Donna - I'm never quite sure about her, because she is one of these characters who grow on you, the longer you watch the series - which makes it hard for me to get her character written down, especially since there are not many scenes featuring Harvey's point of view and because of that, not many who feature Donna either. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though!_

* * *

THANKS TO EVERYONE READING THIS!


	20. Part XIX

**OK, wow, the visitors numbers exploded while I was gone.**

 **But here I am, back again and I brought you a new chapter!**

 **xxx**

* * *

Except for Miriam blushing now and then when she thought back to that night, her and Harvey's kiss was a thing of the past. Of course, with Livy staying at Miriam's apartment they could hardly have their usual movie nights or hang out in the flat. But yet they managed to go to a bar twice that week – and it just felt like it had before. Eventually, Miriam thought, she would forget about that godforsaken night. He already seemed like he had.

With a sigh Miriam closed her laptop. Her children's book was finished now and she had already written the next two columns, just to have one as a back-up.

It seemed to her, that, except for the whole Harvey-issue (which was at least resolving itself slowly) all was well. She bent down to pet Bobby, who had been laying next to her, wondering why Livy wasn't home yet. It was well past 10 pm on Wednesday, she had been staying with Miriam for almost three weeks now, and Miriam was not sure how long she would be able to stand her little sister's kind of apathetic and egocentric attitude. At least Harvey had assured her that Livy was doing quite well at work.

With a deep sigh, Miriam got up and walked over to the kitchen, preparing herself a glass of red wine and thinking about what kind of film she would watch tonight. Again, she felt strangely lonely and she could not but help to think that it still had to do with Harvey. Maybe they were just wrong ignoring it, maybe not. But she was wondering if it was would not help to just... take some time off, just don't talk to him or see him, for a week or something.

* * *

"Oh, Mimi, darling, you do not look well at all", Edith greeted her the next morning.

"Well", Miriam sighed and dropped into the soft armchair by the window "I don't exactly feel well, either."

"What's happened?", her grandmother asked "Is it about your lawyer friend? Mike's boss?"

Miriam thought for a second, but decided against telling her grandmother: "No, Harvey's allright."

"Well, Livy maybe? She'll only be here another three weeks, you know."

"Ugh, yeah. Livy is a little... distracting, but as long as she's working, that's all right", Miriam shrugged "By the way, has she already come around to visit you?"

Edith looked down at her hands: "No, no, she hasn't yet."

"She hasn't?", Miriam repeated, feeling the anger in her rise again "She's been here for half a month and hasn't even visited her grandmother yet? Oh man... I am so, so sorry, Grammy, I'll talk to her."

"It's all right", Edith sighed "She's young, she wants to experience New York, not sit in this stuffy room and talk to an old woman."

"That's stupid, Grammy – Mike and I both love spending time with you, and I thought Livy would come see you within her first week here. Ugh", Miriam shook her head.

"Don't pressure her, Mimi", Edith smiled, but Miriam noticed some sadness in her expression.

"I don't. I just don't understand how she can be so rude and egocentric and yet she's everybody's darling. Am I the only one who is just incredibly irritated by her I-do-what-I-want-attitude?"

"Well, dear, you and Olivia are just very, very different, that's all."

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Grammy?", Miriam asked with a sigh and leaned back into the soft cushions.

"Obviously, you are quite emotional and anxious to avoid any mistakes and yet very impulsive – while Olivia is none of these things. She's a rationalist, she doesn't fear making mistakes, because she's fairly certain she doesn't make any."

"Well, that's just stupid. Everyone makes mistakes."

"If you want to understand her, you have to take a look at how her mind works. And this is just what is the problem", Edith sighed "You say you want to try and understand what makes her tick but actually you enjoy yourself way too much being irritated by her."

"It's not enjoyable, Grammy", Miriam shook her head "It's annoying as hell."

* * *

On Friday, Miriam met Eddy for dinner. They went to their favourite place in Brooklyn, an artsy little restaurant with excellent pasta dishes.

"Congratulations on finishing that children's book", Eddy said as they were slurping spaghetti on the sidewalk, Bobby laying beneath the table, glad to get some shadow in the heat of August.

"Thanks", Miriam said "I'll have to send it to my publisher in Germany and then we'll see what they say about it."

"I've read your last column in the New Yorker, you know", Eddy said, taking a sip of her coke "something seemed off."

"What do you mean?", Miriam wondered.

"Well, it wasn't as... funny as it usually is. Has something been going on while I was on vacation?"

"Er... yeah, but it's not that important", Miriam smiled "Tell me about Canada, how was it?"

"Awesome", Eddy grinned "But I'm kind of glad, I'm home. Gotta love NY."

"Yeah, I get that", Miriam sighed "I somehow feel incredibly at home here, even though it's such a big city. Can't believe I'm going back to good old Germany in less than two months", Miriam shook her head and her wild curls flew trough the air.

"Ugh, I would love to come with you", Eddy sighed "I have never been to Europe."

"Never?", Miriam repeated, surprised "Well, why don't we book the flight together and you can come join me? You can accompany me while I go from city to city – you will get quite a nice impression of the country, I guess. Well, you might have to endure my family when we're in Munich. And I'm still talking to my publisher if I will take a trip to Vienna, too, but there I'll stay at a hotel – I'm going to visit Dan, of course, but I just can't handle crying babies when I'm working."

"That would be just... just awesome", Eddy stuttered "I would love that!"

"Well, then it's a done deal."

"Wait, let me finish – I just don't think I have the money."

"Oh, that's not a problem – you can be my personal assistant for these two weeks, if you want to. It's stressful, but you know... I don't think I'm _that_ much of a bitch."

"All right", Eddy shrugged "though I've never _personally assisted_ anyone."

"I think the biggest part of your job will be to take care of baby Bobby", Miriam sighed "I'm not quite sure about what I'll do with him while I read and give press conferences. They can take forever."

"Well, that I can easily do", Eddy grinned.

"All right. I can give you twenty bucks a day and pay for your flights", Miriam smiled "It's not too much but..."

"Are you kidding me?", Eddy laughed "That's _so_ much! Oh my God, I can't believe I'm going to Germany!"

Miriam blushed: "I don't think it's too much, after all you'll be working."

"Yeah, but still. It's a lot of money, Amy."

"Well, what do I earn for if not to spend it? And I would have to hire someone anyhow", Miriam grinned.

"Thank you so, so much", Eddy smiled.

"Don't mention it. Now, how about we order some beer to celebrate?"

* * *

When Miriam came home it was already dark outside. Bobby enjoyed the cool evening breeze and Miriam smiled down at her happy dog. She opened up the door, took of the leash, threw her bag into a corner and yelled: "Livy, I'm home! How about we pop in a DVD and have a film night?"

There was no answer, so naturally Miriam assumed her sister was gone. That is, until she entered the bedroom to put her phone on the charger – because what she saw made her feel dizzy.

It was Livy and Harvey, the former still in bed, wearing not much more than her underwear, while the latter had gotten up and was quietly swearing as he tugged in his shirt.

"Harvey?!"

Miriam was completely taken aback not even able to process what must have happened between him and her little sister.

"Evening, Miriam", he said.

She shook her head, looking from him to her sister, before leaving the room. Harvey hurried after her. Bobby, who was lying in his usual corner covered his face with a paw, sensing what would happen next.

"Spare me", she said, angrily as he tried to explain himself "You dare... you... You _utter_ bastard!"

Slowly she realised and her voice got louder and louder: "You slept with my fucking little sister? Harvey! My little sister! In my fucking bed?! That's just so... so WRONG!"

"Miriam, I..."

"I. Don't. Care!", she yelled "Oh God, it's disgusting! You could be her FATHER, Harvey! She's working for you! I... I can't even _think_..."

"Well, she isn't working for me any more – she's spending the last week with L-", he said, one hand in the pocket, his expression serious.

"Listen to me, Harvey – JUST THIS ONCE – and understand that I COULD NOT CARE LESS. Oh my word, to think that I... You fucked my sister!"

"I didn'-"

"AND YOU", Miriam said, as she spotted Livy, who had put on a robe, entering the room "Pack your shit and get out of my flat."

"Mimi, I..."

"Don't you Mimi me – don't you dare Mimi me", Miriam said angrily and crossed her arms "You can go crash at Mike's – yeah, remember Mike? You just slept with his boss, you twat - or get yourself a hotel room, or, even better _take the next plane home_. I don't give a fuck. But don't you run to our parents and complain about me – or I will tell them _exactly_ what happened. As will I tell Mike, if you don't. And GODDAMNIT get your ass up and visit Grammy! Now pack your shit, and if you are not gone in twenty minutes, so God help me."

Miriam turned back to Harvey while her sister scuttled away and did as she was told: "Yeah, that's right – Mike will know. How could you do that? She is 22! You're almost twice her age! But then again, this is just what you do, isn't it? Fuck pretty girls without thinking about it. Well, I'm glad I found out how little you care about _our_ friendship – to think I actually LIKED you! You disgust me. Get out."

"Miriam, just let me..."

"GET. OUT."

* * *

When Mike answered his phone the only thing he heard was wheezing breaths.

"Mimi? Mimi, what's going on?", he asked.

"Livy...", she tried to tell him about what happened but could not manage.

"Calm down", he said "just... just breathe, all right? Are you having another panic attack?"

"I...don't know", she managed to say between heavy breaths "I... Livy..."

"In and out, Mimi", Mike said "What's going on?"

"Livy's on her way over to you", she finally got the words out "she... she'll tell you... I hope..."

"Livy? Is everything OK with her? And with you?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm sorry", Miriam sighed "I just get this tight feeling in my chest I... Listen, I'll tell you anyway... I just caught Harvey and her in my bed."

"You... what?!"

* * *

 **Please don't kill me now!**

 _ **Azul:** I mean Harvey  is quite charming after all, so why not? But I think he prefers Miriam to call him "James Bond" ;) Is this reaction explosive and dramatic enough for you, maybe? :D You see, the plan is... or maybe I'm going to explain later, why I did THIS exactly - I still hope you... enjoyed? the chapter - the next one will be a little nicer, and I'm quite sure you will like some parts of it :)_

 ** _Brenda:_** _Soo.. I guess this chapter might surprise you even more. And, as you will see, they will stop talking for a little while, so, sorry for that, I guess? But please do also prepare for a lot of fluff to come ;) and yeah, this chapter seems a little crass but they need a turning point of sorts or they would have gone on with their "Nooo, we are not dating but we hang around each other all the time and are almost in a relationship" stuff forever. Thanks for your review!_

 _ **Guest:** Yeah, well, I guess Harvey was the smart one in the last chapter, in this chapter he's kind of back to being a playboy. Miriam's not taking it too well - but Harvey certainly didn't bring out the best in her in this chapter. I just... oh lord, next time I will explain why I wrote this chapter - Just let me say it has to do with Connor :D Hope to hear from you again!_

* * *

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING THIS STORY!


	21. Part XX

**OK, I hope this makes up for the last chapter.**

 **xxx**

* * *

Miriam did not cry. She went on with her life, but there was a bitterness in her now that had not been there before. And a sadness.

She forbade herself to cry, because she had promised Harvey, and even though she wanted to hate him so, so much, she just could not get herself to do it. Miriam went to visit her grandmother, met up with Eddy and Mike, went to the office and took Bobby for long walks. She went to bed at reasonable hours, but the thought of Harvey and her sister held her awake for most of the night.

He had tried to apologise often enough, but Miriam could not get herself to forgive him. Harvey put bars of chocolate and flowers down in front of her door every morning, but Miriam threw them into the trash.

There was a hole somewhere in her body, or so she felt. She could not get herself to talk to him, even though all she wanted was to be near Harvey. She wanted to lean against him when she watched a movie, she wanted his hands to play with her hair, she wanted to _be_ with him.

But she could not.

After all her grandmother and Eddy had said to her – that they would be a great couple, that, of course, they were a match – it all seemed to be lies to her and she hated herself for seemingly believing it more than she had thought she had. Mike had tried to talk her into seeing Harvey – he knew both sides of the story and wanted Miriam to, too, but she could not get herself to it.

She wrote a few short stories and her columns, she sold the rights to her new children's book for Germany and was, all in all, working quite a lot.

* * *

"You know", Mike said, as he called her one evening "it's Livy's last week in NY."

"So?", Miriam sighed, sitting down on the couch with Bobby jumping up and laying down next to her, putting his head on her lap.

"Well, I thought you might want to see her one last time before she goes back?"

"I'll see her at Christmas, that's enough. Or maybe even when I go to Germany in October. Oh my... well, maybe I won't stay at my parents' place after all."

"Mimi", he sighed "I get that you're mad at her, and at Harvey, but they did nothing unforgivable."

"They just slept with each other! She's my sister and your cousin and she slept with your _boss_ , Mickey."

"Yeah, well, sadly, I can assure you that Harvey is not treating me any different", Mike said dryly "You do know Harvey and you were not in a relationship, right?"

"I do", Miriam said "I do. I just..."

"You just wanted him for yourself", Mike said wisely "Come on, Mimi, I'm not stupid – you spent so much time together..."

"Exactly! I mean, I did not want him all to myself, but we did spend a lot of time together. And... you know."

"No, Mimi, please, don't. Don't tell me you've fallen for him."

"I haven't", she defended herself "I just... like him. And maybe I was beginning to see something more than a friend in him. But – yet again! - Livy wins."

"So that's what all of this about, sibling-rivalry", Mike sighed and she could hear him take a big gulp of beer.

Miriam stopped to think for a moment and slowly nodded, a little embarrassed: "Maybe, a little, yeah."

"Well, both of us know how bad things are, and always were, between Livy and you. But Harvey, Mimi. Don't you want to..."

"I _want_ to talk to him. I miss him. I just feel like I might kill him as soon as he opens his mouth."

"I think, even though he would never admit it, he misses you, as well. He's been especially dick-ish the last weeks. Please, just let him explain himself and then, if you must, shoot him in the head. But remember, that I'd like to keep my job, which could be hard if you kill my boss."

Miriam smirked a little: "All right, Mickey. You're doing your job well – he should give you a raise, just for talking me into this. I will regret this decision a lot, but yeah. Tell him I'll come by this evening, but I will leave if there's any-"

"All right, Mimi, I'll tell him", Mike interrupted her "Lovely talking to you – Gotta go. Bye!"

* * *

"So what did she say?", Harvey asked as he entered the room and sat down in a leather armchair, mustering his associate intently.

"She'll come by your apartment this evening", Mike sighed "And she said you should give me a raise for talking her into seeing you – just to mention it."

"Nice try", Harvey smirked, before resuming a serious expression.

"But you know", Mike said, drinking his beer "I'm actually curious about what the hell is going on between the two of you."

"I could tell you", Harvey shrugged "But I have to admit, I'm not quite sure myself."

"Obviously", Mike grinned "But Miriam is _pissed_ – like really pissed off. And she's not exactly an angry or hateful person."

"Well, she can be pissed, if she wants to...", Harvey sighed.

"But?", Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But I rather, she wasn't."

They sat in silence and drank, as Harvey thought back to the night of the ball, when Miriam had kissed him. He could not remember another time such a simple – almost boringly simple – kiss had given him so much pleasure. Being apart from Miriam had changed him, too. Harvey noticed soon enough that he missed her – not seeing her was bad enough, but not being able to talk or text to her... He had just wanted for Olivia to be some kind of distraction while he forbade himself to fall for her older sister – and as it turned out, it had been the wrong call. He wondered if he had not fallen harder for Miriam than before...

* * *

After returning from a walk with Bobby, Miriam had to find an answer to one of the most pressuring questions to bother her all evening: What was she supposed to wear? What do you wear when you like a guy but are also very irritated by his behaviour? Should she go for sexy? Cute? Should she look like she didn't care at all?

In the end she decided to just stay in what she had worn all day: black shorts, Allstars and a white T-Shirt with a grey photograph of John Lennon's face on it.

She cuddled Bobby one last time before taking the elevator upstairs.

"Miriam", Harvey answered the door just after she had pushed the door bell "Come on in."

She crossed her arms and walked past him, taking a stand in front of the kitchen.

"Do you want to sit? Have a drink?"

"No", she sighed "You wanted to say something and I'm just here to hear it."

"Well, then", Harvey said and leaned against the kitchen counter, facing her while taking a sip from his Scotch "First of all, I should probably say that I never slept with your sister."

"Well, _that's_ a relief", Miriam snorted bitterly.

"We just kissed and... I'd already stopped it when you came in."

Miriam remembered him standing there, tucking in his shirt and indeed – he had been fully dressed.

"I know it isn't exactly an awesome thing to do, but it happened."

"Well, if that's all", Miriam said and turned around to leave, but he held her back.

"No, listen. I don't know what's going on in your goddamn mind, but I never slept with her, and all of this was just a mistake."

"You know, Harvey", Miriam turned back and sighed "I told you, I never thought you could disappoint me. Well, see, you have. You've done exactly what everyone would think you would do, and I hate that. You're better than screwing – or snogging – some student who's so much younger than you are. And you _knew_ she was my sister, and you _knew_ she was working for you. How can you be such a genius in court but such a stupid twat when it comes to human relations?"

Harvey looked at her, quite surprised. He could not remember being talked to in that manner in forever.

"And, you know", Miriam sighed, closing her eyes, not quite able to believe she was about to admit that, to make herself so very vulnerable "just when I was starting to... to really like you, you go off and pull a stunt like this."

"You...were?"

"Of course I was", she shook her head "God, how can one person be so daft. I was falling for you, Harvey. Do you think I just go around randomly kissing people?"

"Actually, I thought that was exactly what you'd do – they would only need to give you a chocolate bar or something and you would be so happy that you don't know what to do with your emotions except-", Harvey chuckled, making Miriam roll her eyes in disbelief.

"For the record: I do not. And I... no, you know what, I'm done", she interrupted him and was about to leave again – but for the second time, Harvey held her back.

"No, don't", he said "I'm sorry, all right? I didn't think... The way you talked to me that night, it felt like you would only want to have sex with me because, well, I was there. If it had been some other guy you would have taken him."

"Well", she said angrily, crossing her arms again "It's nice to see that Connor and you are on the same page – obviously I must seem like a whore to you. Just to get this right... you, _you_ thought I was... using you?", she added, a little more calmly.

"If you say it that way, it does sound kind of..."

"Sweet, actually", Miriam sighed and smiled a little "But – I know, Harvey, feelings are not exactly your thing so I'll just get this out here – but if you did like me (in one way or another) why did you do that shit with Livy?"

Now it was Harvey who closed his eyes before taking a big gulp of his scotch.

"I'd rather not answer that question", he admitted.

"Come on, it's pretty obvious that your reasoning behind making out with my little sister must be just as stupid", Miriam eased up a little. Just being in his presence made her a lot more forgiving.

"Well. I couldn't get you out of my head", he said after a pause.

"You... you", now it was Miriam who stuttered "but... I... you _liked me_?! Really?!"

"Still do", he admitted flatly.

"But... but I practically _threw_ myself at you... and you didn't? No, Harvey, I call bullshit", she said as she gathered her thoughts "you didn't want to sleep with me – why didn't you want to sleep with me, but with my sister... I just don't get..."

Harvey pushed himself from the counter, putting his glass down and came closer to her, catching one of her curls between his hand, his expression so serious that Miriam could not find the words any more and instead shut up.

"Close your eyes."

And so she did.

He steered her towards the counter until her back hit the hard stone.

She could feel his fingers run through her hair, his hand stroking her arm.

"Do you really think I haven't thought about sleeping with you? _Really, Miriam?"_

"But... why...", she stuttered as she opened her eyes again.

He took her hand and kissed the palm before before he smirked: "Well, I wanted to do it _right_. And then it occurred to me that I've never been one for relationships – so I decided to rather keep our _friendship_ than fuck it all up in one night."

"So... You... God, what the hell is happening here?", Miriam asked "It's like... I can't even... So", she looked up to him "You _like_ me?"

"Only if you do", he shrugged and grinned, as he played with her curls again.

"But you don't want to date me?"

"Well", his face moved closer to hers "Actually, I've been thinking about that..."

And he kissed her. It was not as gentle as their first kiss had been, but something inside Miriam's chest resolved and she let herself go, still taken aback by the reveal of Harvey's feelings, until she pulled back.

"Wait, Harvey..."

"What's up?", he asked, his eyes searching for hers.

"It's just strange, you know... you kissed my sister, after all. And you want to approach things differently, yet you don't have a plan."

"Well, do you enjoy kissing me?", he asked and grinned as she nodded "Then we'll do a little more of that – fuck Olivia. Don't think of her. I'm all you need to focus on."

The kissed again for a little while until Miriam pulled back again.

"But... what are we now?", Miriam sighed.

"What do you want us to be?"

* * *

 **Soooo... What do you want them to be? :D Did you like the chapter? Tell me, please! And if you didn't, do tell as well!**

 _ **Azul:** Well, sometimes people just do stupid things. I hope Harvey's explantion made sense - it was some kind of kneejerk reaction while he was keeping himself from falling for Miriam, and you see how well that one worked out. _

**Also: My intention was to show a big difference between him and Connor: While one ended his relationship bty having an affair, the other one's behaviour has lead for Miriam and him to finally figure out what they are to each other, in some sort. And, yeah, even though this has resolved quite easily, Livy will be a bit more of a topic in the future, for all of them - forgiven doesn't mean forgotten ;)**

Glad you liked the drama, though ;) there was a bit more in this chapter - naturally. Thanks for reviewing!

 _ **Guess:** First of all: Welcome back! I hope the resolvement is a nice "Mittelweg" you can live with :) Hope to hear from you again - and also from that little devil on your shoulder ;)_

* * *

THANKS TO EVERYBODY, AS ALWAYS!


	22. Part XXI

**So, all right, let's get a little fluffy.**

 **...but only a little ;)**

 **xxx**

* * *

"Mickey?"

"Mimi?"

"Er... I have to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Harvey and I are dating."

* * *

They were sitting on Harvey's sofa, watching a baseball match on TV. Miriam was leaning against his shoulder and it occurred to her that they had already almost been in some kind of dating situation before. They had decided to just try and be together, and see where it would take them, because after all that they had said to each other there was no turning back now.

"How did he take it?", Harvey asked casually, taking in the pleasant scent of her hair, while some of her curls were tickling his chin and even his nose.

"I'm not quite sure", Miriam turned to look at him "he didn't seem too happy. I'll talk to him."

"Well, it is a goddamn mess we've gotten ourselves into, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But a nice one", she smiled.

"Agreed", he grinned and focused on the game again, while Miriam mustered him. She was inclined to trust him – but could she, really? After all, he was a womanizer and while, for her, everything she did was connected to a feeling or an emotion, he was such a head over heart kind of person. If he wanted to do something – as he had so often told her – he would do it. So what would happen if he met Scottie again? Or some other hot, model-like woman?

Miriam had never known herself to be the jealous type, but she thought back to Connor, wondering how she had never noticed that he was cheating on her.

And then she thought to her own little one night stand. It had been out of character for her, so much was true, but she had only done it because she had felt so very, very lonely and disregarded.

Harvey was working a lot – what if, because of his work, she would feel neglected? Would she just run off and ruin her next relationship?

Miriam sighed and put a hand on his shirt, playing with one of the buttons.

 _Don't overthink it._

And is if he had sensed that something was off, Harvey put his arm around her and a kiss on her hair: "You OK?"

"Yeah", she sighed, easing into his embrace "It just feels... suspiciously nice."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we'll have our share of arguments", Harvey grinned "otherwise it would be only half the fun, wouldn't it be? And for the rest... well, it feels a lot like it felt before."

"I thought that, too!", she chuckled "I guess you're just a natural – even though you're so against emotions."

"I'm not against emotions", he cocked an eyebrow "I was merely against having them, and turns out -", he bent his neck and kissed her "Well, I can hardly be some sissy, who just... runs away, right? And, after all, this is what I want to do."

"So just keep on doing it", Miriam grinned and was happy to receive another kiss.

* * *

"...so, yeah. We're kind of dating, I guess", Miriam took a sip of her coffee.

"Amy, I'm sorry", Eddy said, shaking her head "Don't you think you're... well, you're taking this a little too fast? I mean, he made out with your little _sister._ And a few weeks ago you weren't even sure..."

"Well, he made a mistake", Miriam shrugged, even though, indeed, it was still bothering her a little "And that's what people date for. To explore if there's a possibility for it to work out."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy as long as you are, but don't you think this might cause problems in the future? This whole thing?"

"Weren't you talking me into seeing more in him than a friend a couple of weeks ago?", Miriam cocked an eyebrow "I like being with him – and even though, yes, it is a little strange – we can hardly go back... What would you suggest we do? After all both of us know what the other one's feeling and..."

"Yeah, but do you really know?", Eddy said and bend down to pet Bobby, who was sitting next to their table. They were in a small café in Brooklyn and had originally met to discuss their journey to Germany.

"I know enough to trust him on this, Eddy", Miriam sighed.

"Well... I am so sorry to be _that_ person, Amy, but I'm still a little sceptical."

"Oh, you're not _that_ person. I talked to Mike yesterday and he voiced a similar opinion. But, you know, it's not like we're going to marry within the month."

"All right. Just be careful, OK? You said yourself, he can be quite harsh – just take care that he doesn't hurt you."

"He won't", Miriam smiled "He... he knows me too well."

"We'll see", Eddy said and finally cocked a grin herself "If it does work out, I would be very, very happy."

* * *

Miriam was just done having dinner – she had made herself some soup – when the door bell rang and she had her usual race to the door against Bobby.

"Hey, Harvey", she smiled and gave him a little kiss as she let him in "I didn't know you'd come over."

"Well, work was shit. Mike and I were missing documents today in court", he sighed "I guess you still have some of my Scotch?"

"Yeah, of course I do", she said and patted him on the back before scuttling off to find the bottle and glasses.

"You were out with your friend today, right?", he asked as he took the glasses from her and carried them over to the sofa.

"Yeah", Miriam sighed and sat down next to him before opening the bottle and pouring in the golden liquid "Eddy's not too excited. She said, you might hurt me."

"Well, you _should_ be careful", Harvey said "You always let your emotions get the best of you... I can already see you taking something I said badly."

"Then just don't say anything stupid", Miriam grinned.

"Miriam", he sighed "I've told you time and again – I would never hurt you knowingly."

"Well, that one worked out great", Miriam shook her head "But I know... Livy was some kind of kneejerk reaction."

" _Knowingly_. I hadn't thought you liked me... that way. And no, not even that evening made me believe that – I thought you were-"

"Desperate", Miriam sighed "yeah, we established that. All right. So no hurting puppies?"

"Never", he smiled and they drank in silence for a few moments.

"You know", Miriam said after a while "You'll have to meet Grammy."

"I...? Oh, no, no way, Miriam", Harvey chuckled "I'm _bad_ with family."

"Well, not now, but sooner or later. And don't fuck with me – you can be so very charming, I doubt it will be a problem for you to be nice to my old, sick grandmother", Miriam grinned "And... if all of this works out, the hardest part will still be ahead of you."

"How so?", he raised an eyebrow.

"You do remember Dan? My older brother? Well, he can be a little... protective", Miriam laughed "I'm thirty-one and still afraid to introduce anyone to him."

"And when will we know if this worked out?"

"We'll just... know", she smiled and cuddled up against him, while Bobby, not used to not being the centre of attention, put his head beneath her hand, making it obvious that he wanted some affection, too.

He stroke her hair for a little until he said: "I saw your sister at Mike's today. Looked like shit."

"Livy? Ah, well", Miriam sighed as she sat upright again, pushing his hand away from her.

"You still haven't talked to her, have you?", he raised an eyebrow.

"Just to tell her: Congrats, you almost sleeping with your boss has made me _date_ him?", Miriam shook her head "I don't want to talk to her."

"You sound like a child", he noted.

"When it comes to Livy, I often do, actually. But she needs to know that everything has a consequence."

"Just like you taught me?", Harvey said amused but shut up as he saw the look on her face: "Listen, I really think you should talk to her. She's very young..."

"Oh, now you note her age", Miriam said, but her mouth was twitching into a smile "Well, all right, Harvey. I'll think about it. Now, could we finally snog properly?"

* * *

Somehow the first week went by without Harvey even only cupping a feel, making Miriam wonder if she truly was that unattractive to him. October was getting closer and closer. She had made up with her little sister – if only reluctantly – before Livy had left New York (she hadn't even mentioned Harvey, though) and she saw Harvey at least three or four times in one week, because he had a lot of work at the office. He had assured her, if he had any more time, she would hardly get rid of him.

All in all, Miriam was very content with her life these days. They had dinner in some beautiful, and ridiculously expensive restaurants in Manhattan and she decided to take him to her favourite place in Brooklyn one day – the one she used to go to with Eddy.

But even though she was very happy, the sex – or better, the lack of it – bothered her quite a bit.

"I guess he just wants to take things slow", Eddy said as they were sitting in front of the Met, having an ice cream.

"Yeah... but that's not very like him."

"If I've gotten you right, this whole dating thing is not exactly like him, Amy", Eddy reminded her.

And with that answer, Miriam was able to live.

Well, at least until it was her last evening in New York before she and her friend would take off to Germany. They were, as so often, sitting in Miriam's living room. They had had sushi and a bottle of wine, when Miriam decided to, just this once, be a little forward herself. She kissed him deeply before smiling at him cheekily and taking off her shirt while she got up and walked over to the bedroom.

"You coming?", she asked, while looking over her shoulder as sexy as possible, only to be surprised by Bobby who had come shooting towards her and ran into her so forcefully she almost fell over "I actually didn't mean you, Bobby-boy", she laughed as she let herself fall onto the ground and let the dog lick her bare arm as he cuddled against her.

"Well", Harvey laughed as he came over and held out a hand for her to get up "Come on up, you crazy old dog lady – See, that's funny because your dog just cockblocked you."

"Or did he?", she cocked an eyebrow and just pulled Harvey towards her, so that he finally sat down on the ground next to her.

"You sure?", he sighed "I don't want to end up being the asshole."

"Yeah. I was sure weeks ago", she grinned and leaned over to kiss him "and you already are."

* * *

Afterwards they lay in her bed, next to each other, breathing heavily.

"Well", Miriam managed to say after a while "that was quite something, wasn't it?"

"Yeah", Harvey said with a grin " _quite."_

She thought for a moment and then just rolled over on top of him, grinning at him cheekily.

"You sure you want to bring me to the airport? Isn't that a little much?"

"It isn't. And yes. I'm sure", he grinned as he stroke her hair out of his face "I really should get you some hair ties."

"I have enough", she pouted.

"Well, then you might as well use them", he chuckled.

"Actually, I was thinking I could cut them", she shrugged "I could rock short hair, couldn't I? Like Eddy's?"

"Yeah, though I guess in your case they would end up like an afro. Which would also suit you", he grinned "In any case you're..."

"What?", she nudged him with her nose as he paused.

"Well, beautiful, of course", he admitted with a sigh.

"Thanks", she grinned and gave him a quick kiss before she rolled off of him and jumped up "Now, how about a late night walk with Bobby?"

"Shouldn't you sleep?", Harvey asked, amused by her confusing quirkiness.

"Nah, I can sleep on the plane", she smiled as she put on a sweater and her beloved sweatpants "And I guess, we won't get a lot of sleep tonight, anyway."

* * *

Indeed, Miriam was incredibly tired the next morning. Harvey, used to staying up late and getting not enough sleep but still working the next day, was bemused by the woman who could barely keep her eyes open. While he looked sharp as ever, wearing suit and sunglasses, she wore grey leggins and a way too big, white sweater which had belonged to her brother during university as she told him.

"You kept _that thing_ for what? Almost fifteen years?"

"Ten, maybe", she admitted "still love it."

They got into the car and Ray drove them straight to the airport – well, as straight as he could with all of the New York morning traffic going on.

"So, you're taking Bobby with you?", Harvey said, mustering the dog, who had happily taken a seat in between the couple and was smiling at Ray in the mirror.

"No, Harvey", Miriam sighed "I was planning on just leaving him at the airport. Oh, don't be daft. Of course I'll take him – I couldn't go a month without that happy little fella. I'll just have to be careful... Germans aren't too fond of Pitbulls."

"Isn't the flight a little too long, though?"

"It's about eight hours and I've talked to his vet. He'll manage", she smiled and petted Bobby's head.

"God, you are so emotional, Miriam", he chuckled "You'll hardly see him anyway."

"Well, I won't be seeing you at all – and I'm not paying a lot of extra money to take _you_ with me. So, careful, Mister", she countered with a sly grin.

"Ouch, that one hurt", he said and laughed.

"Laugh as long as you can – you'll _cry_ because you'll _miss me",_ Miriam said and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, so I guess now we're childish", Harvey laughed and managed to put an arm around her without inconveniencing Bobby, who was looking from one human to another, too much "But I swear to God, if your dog ruins this suit..."

"Well, then you have, like, fifty other suits you can choose from. Though I do like this one a lot. Makes you look like a pimp."

"Does it really?", he grinned contently.

"Yeah", she shrugged "Now, don't look so smug, and promise to get in touch now and then."

"Oh, believe me, I will", he said as Ray parked in front of the airport "Now, let's get your luggage. And don't forget to take your pills, you don't want to drive Eddy crazy."

* * *

 **Now, what do you think about this chapter?**

 **Hope you liked it! (And I hope you forgiving me for not writing graphic sex scenes - it feels kind of cringy...)**

 _ **Ana:** I'm glad my story makes you react so emotionally :D Eddy's reaction you can read in this chapter, but for more about Mike and Edith you'll have to wait a little longer. I guess, Donna's will be fun to write, too. Hope you enjoyed seeing them together, because for the next chapter they'll be apart - but don't worry :)_

 ** _Azul:_** _Yeah, Livy is kind of... you know, she's entitled and cold, but nevertheless she's Miriam's sister and not exactly toxic. Just young (well, she is a little older than i am so this statement is kind of stupid :D) and doesn't really understand how things work actually. Don't worry about the movie thing, Miriam will figure something out :) Which has to do with Manuel, who was inspired by a very good friend of mine, so I hope all of you will like him as well :D_

 ** _Brenda:_** _Also, you should note that Harvey does not - and will never - take Miriam for granted, like Connor did. And I had a lot of other reasons to write it that way, regarding the differences between Harvey and Connor, but sadly I forgot :o Yeah, I think the more comfortable with Miriam he gets, the more cocky he will behave towards her. But to be honest, it wasn't a great start for them with Miriam crying because of Connor etc, so he was very careful when talking with her until now ;) I'm glad you still like this story so much! Makes me smile everytime I read one of those statements at the end of a review :)_

 ** _Guest:_** _Oh, I don't think Mike minds too much. I mean, he isn't too fond of Miriam and Harvey together - he knows both of them too well, and he definitely knows what kind of playboy Harvey used to be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter than, it is a little fluffy, isn't it? :) And thanks for that beautiful compliment! We'll see if I'm able to, at one point, write a chapter you like even more :D #challengeaccepted_

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, GUYS!


	23. Part XXII

**So, let's see if you like this one :)**

 **xxx**

* * *

When Harvey arrived at the office, Jessica called him in as soon as he had left the elevator.

"What can I do for you?", he asked his boss, one hand in a pocket.

"I haven't heard about Miriam Harolds in a while", Jessica said, leaning back in her chair "How's that deal coming along?"

"Well, she doesn't want to sell", Harvey shrugged.

"I know. And I told you to make her want to sell. This is a major deal, Harvey."

"All right, Jessica", he said "I'll talk to her again. But I don't think I will be able to convince her, she is, after all, an artist, who has her own ideas about her work."

"Well, then give her some new ideas. The two of you seem to get along quite well, surely you can talk her into it."

"I can try", he said, thinking about what Miriam might say about this – surely she would not be too happy "but in this case, I won't promise a success."

"Maybe you would rather have me send Louis to take over?", Jessica cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty damn sure Louis won't be able to handle her", Harvey chuckled.

"Who would I not be able to handle?", Louis walked in and handed Jessica a file.

"A best selling author who is not in the mood to sell the movie rights to her book", Harvey said, grinning smugly.

"And why exactly wouldn't I be?", Louis said, quite irritated by Harvey's notion, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow.

"Well, because you are not used to working closely with beautiful women", Harvey smirked, before turning to Jessica and added: "Present company excluded, of course", which his boss acknowledged with a smile.

* * *

"So, how was it?", Eddy asked as Miriam returned to her small Berlin flat they were staying at, a few days later.

"Exhausting", she sighed and let herself fall onto the bed "but nice, all in all. No, Bobby, you can't go up here. My bed's a sacred place."

"So where are we going to go next?", Eddy wondered as she sat down on the bedside.

"Hamburg", Miriam smiled "I'd advise you to go on a boat and let them show you the harbour. But pack something against the rain, weather's supposed to be bad tomorrow. What did you do all day?"

"We went for a walk", Eddy said and padded Bobby's head "almost got killed by some cyclists. Tried to speak some German. The usual."

"Have you ever had Currywurst?", Miriam asked as she suddenly sat upright in her bed "God, we should get it."

" _Currywurst_?", Eddy furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, it's some kind of banger, I guess, with loads of Currysauce... Come on, let's get one!"

They put Bobby on the leash and left the flat, walking through the night until they reached a snack stand at some corner.

While Miriam ordered for them, Eddy looked around, taking in the city.

"You know", she mumbled as they ate "I could actually imagine living here."

"I thought so", Miriam laughed "This is called _Kreuzberg_ – and it's famous for having a shitton of artists. Do you like it?", she asked as she pointed at Eddy's portion.

"A lot", she grinned.

* * *

Just after they had returned to the flat, Miriam received a video call and – happy to see it was Harvey – excused herself from Eddy, who waved for her to stop and said that she would take a bath so her friend could have some privacy.

"Harvey!", Miriam finally answered the phone, glad to see his face "How are you?"

"I'm awesome", he grinned "How are you doing? Berlin, right?"

"Yeah", Miriam smiled "We already were in Frankfurt, Dresden and Hannover. Tomorrow we'll go to Hamburg and then Cologne, Stuttgart, Nuremberg and finally Munich."

"So you're skipping Vienna?"

"Yes", she sighed "They just let it go for too long and now they can't find a venue. Well, I'll come back sooner or later. And instead we booked Salzburg, so that's something in Austria."

"All right", Harvey said.

"Hey", she looked at the camera, as if she was looking into his eyes "Is everything OK?"

"Oh, no, don't worry", he said and looked up with his usual smile "I just haven't talked to you in so long – and actually it feels kind of strange. Now, tell me about your tour."

"Well, there's not a lot to tell actually", Miriam paused to think "I mean, it's quite stressful, going form one place to another. And I've missed you."

Harvey smirked at her: "Look and behold."

"It's not that surprising if _I_ am the one to admit anything like that", Miriam laughed "I would be shocked if you said something like that."

"Well, then you better make sure you sit somewhere safe, because as I know you, you might just fall from your chair."

"Oh, what's happening now?", Miriam wondered and grinned.

"I can honestly say, that, until now, not one goddamn day has passed in which I didn't want to talk to you."

They chatted for a while until Miriam began yawning and Harvey sent her off to bed by saying: "Better get some sleep, pup. Otherwise you won't be able to read properly tomorrow – and you will let quite a few Germans down. They might get angry. And as history has told us: Do not make the Germans angry."

Miriam chuckled and yawned again: "Somehow I still feel like something's off with you today."

"Well, I thought we should discuss it when you're back in the U.S. but Jessica wants me to get you to sell the rights for a cinematization of _Dagger Disaster_."

"Oh. Hm."

"But you really should go to bed, Miriam. I can handle this for now."

"No, no", she quickly said "Listen, I have an idea. I was thinking about this before but...well. I have a friend, who lives in Berlin – and hopefully is around – and he's an actor/director. I wanted to work with him when making this book into a film. I'll just write to him and ask."

"What's his name?", Harvey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Manuel Abrantes. You might have heard of him, he made some pretty good independent...", she yawned again.

"Nope, never heard of him", Harvey shook his head, amused by her exhaustion "Now, off to bed you go. And don't think about it too much. You don't have to sell if you really don't want to – I can stand up to Jessica, you know."

"Of course you do", she smiled and yawned again "All right. Bye, Harvey."

"Bye, pup. Sleep tight."

* * *

Miriam scheduled a meeting with Manuel at his restaurant for her return to Berlin after she would have finished her reading tour.

A week later, Eddy and she arrived in Munich and were fetched at the railway station by Miriam's parents. Emma and Kurt awaited them on the platform, and though Miriam had a more than difficult relationship with her mother, she hugged her first, before she greeted her father and introduced Eddy, who politely shook hands with her friend's parents.

Emma Harolds was a woman around 50, with grey streaks going through her half-long blond hair. She wore blouse and a skirt, with a silk cloth wrapped around her neck.

"Is this your dog?", Emma mustered her daughter as she noticed the Pitbull.

"Yeah. Meet Bobby", Miriam grinned and petted him.

"Well...", Emma said, furrowing her brow but got interrupted by Kurt.

"We're glad you're back, Mimi-mouse", he put an arm around his daughters shoulder, kissing her hair, before he took her small suitcase (the bigger one she had left in Berlin) and offered Eddy to take her bag.

* * *

"So, Bridget", Emma said as they had dinner in their big mansion in the outskirts of Munich "tell me, what do you do?"

She put knife and fork aside and took a sip of her red wine.

"I just finished art school, and now... I guess I'm just looking where life will take me", Eddy said.

"Oh, so you are an artist?", Emma said "Kurt, you should show her your photography."

"I don't think Eddy will be interested in that", Kurt chuckled "It's nothing special, really."

"No, I would love to see it", Eddy smiled "Amy has shown me some of your landscape photos – they are truly stunning. Though I am more of a painter myself."

"She makes awesome expressionist work", Miriam said "I think I sent you a picture via E-Mail, paps. From your university's vernissage", she added and smiled at her friend.

"Ah, yeah", Eddy sighed "Well, we'll see about my career when I'm back in NY."

"And what have you been up to, Mimi? We've hardly talked the past few weeks", Emma asked her daughter.

"I'm going to meet Manuel next week, and we'll talk about making a film", she grinned.

"By the way", Eddy turned to look at her friend "Wasn't Harvey supposed to call today?"

"Uhm... Yeah, but he promised to wait until I text him."

"Harvey?", her mother said and raised an eyebrow.

"Harvey Specter", Eddy chimed in but was interrupted by Miriam's father.

"He's Mike's boss, Emma, remember? Miriam's lawyer", Kurt said and got up to put away the empty bottle of wine and get a new one.

"Oh, yes. Harvey, of course", Emma smiled broadly "and what will he be calling about? Shouldn't you rather talk to Annika if you want to sell the film rights to Manuel?"

"Yeah, I did", Miriam sighed "but it's a little more complicated. Because we would still need a production firm to hire him as the director, and he has an American company in mind. It's all a little much to take in right now."

"Well, I'm sure you'll manage", Kurt said and patted her shoulder as he refilled his daughter's glass.

"Now, tell me more about that Mr. Specter", Emma smiled "Livy didn't talk about him at all, even though she must have seen a great deal of him, as he was her boss."

"Oh, she certainly did", Eddy snorted, earning a pointed look from her friend, and so she shrugged and added "Harvey's a pretty cool guy."

* * *

"You know", Miriam told her friend as they were on the train back to Berlin a few days later "Something about my mum being so fond of Harvey without even knowing him makes me want to date him less."

"Oh, Amy", Eddy laughed "are you sure you're not a teenager any more?"

"When it comes to my mum, I never think I am", Miriam sighed "It's just... all in all, Harvey is more like someone Livy would date, not I."

"And yet you do", Eddy grinned "Listen, I have my own doubts about you and that suit, but I don't think him _being_ a suit is part of them. And even if he is your sister's type – that's just superficialities. The two of you – I've said it before and I will say it again – just fit character-wise. And don't you dare start discussing _that_ again, Amy, because it's true. You just... belong. You fit each other like two pieces of the same puzzle."

"Yeah, but you know, sometimes pieces fit together that don't belong", Miriam sighed.

"Stop it now", Eddy shook her head "I don't know where all these doubts come from, but I guess the fact that your mother might actually like one of your boyfriends scares you."

"She liked Connor", Miriam tried to defend herself, but that backfired.

"Ah, so this is what this is about. You know, I thought you and Harvey were jumping into this to quickly – even though I was thinking more of the Livy-incident. Harvey is _not_ Connor. I tend to believe Harvey actually cares about you."

"And what makes you believe that? You hardly know him."

"Because I've heard you talk about him", Eddy sighed.

* * *

Miriam called her German lawyer, Annika, the day before she and Eddy would go to see Manuel. Eddy was already going crazy; she was a big fan of the Indie movies, Miriam's friend had directed, going through her suitcase, trying to figure out what she should wear. So, while Miriam wanted to discuss her options with Annika, who proposed to come to New York so she could, together with her American lawyers, get the best deal for Miriam, Eddy was running around the flat, holding up pieces of clothing to decide, making Miriam say good bye to her friend eventually.

"All right", she sighed as she put her phone away "Good God, Eddy, I hadn't though you - of all people! - could be so excited. But then again I was with you when you got Bingo, soo..."

"I'm sorry, Amy", Eddy grinned as she looked in the mirror, comparing a green polka-dot dress with a striped jumpsuit "He's just _such_ an inspiration. Like, his movies put me through university – I wish you had mentioned who he was earlier!"

"I didn't even know, Americans knew Manu. He's not even _that_ famous in Germany, actually."

"Are you kidding me?"

Eddy turned around to look at her friend, disbelief written all over her face.

"Nope. I mean, sure, most people have probably seen one of his movies or seen him play, probably, but his name isn't that well known, I guess."

"I can't believe you", Eddy sighed as she compared the dress to the biker boots she had brought "Do you think that'll do?"

"Yeah, he will love you, anyway. He's one of these people who just enjoys getting to know – anyone really. And he's quite... how can I say? Well, he's like the nicest person I know. Just, nice. He wants everyone to be happy and content and he's so... so warm. A little touchy at first – you know, I'm not exactly one for hugs – but we worked through that."

"I just can't quite believe I'm going to meet Manuel Abrantes! And neither that you've been friends with him for so long! How did the two of you meet?"

"Well, after studying I moved to Berlin... like five years ago? He had just opened his restaurant, and I needed a job and ended up being hired by him. Manu might have been one of the biggest supporters of me becoming a writer, actually. He enjoys any kind of art, that's how I'm sure he'll just adore you. So calm down please – I'm going to take Bobby for a walk, if you want to join us, a little air might do your crazy mind some good."

* * *

"Hello", Miriam greeted the waitress "Is Manuel in? I'm Amy, just wanted to check in on him, while I'm here."

"Yeah, of course", the waitress nodded as she offered them a table "Mr Abrantes will be with you in a second, I guess."

They sat outside the beautiful, artsy restaurant in which Miriam had worked for about a year. It was situated in a hip part of Berlin, not exactly cheap but the Spanish dishes were just delicious and Miriam felt quite at home at her old workplace, while she was translating the menu for Eddy.

"Hola, chicas", Manu greeted them, giving Miriam a little kiss on the mouth before stretching out his hand to Eddy: "Manuel Abrantes – _Nenn' mich Manu, macht fast jeder. Und eine Freundin von Amy ist eine Freundin von mir."_

"English, Manu", Miriam sighed and grinned "That's Eddy, my friend from New York."

"All right", he said and smiled "Nice to meet you, Eddy from New York. I'm Manuel, but you should call me Manu – most of my friends do, anyway. And as Miriam's friend, you're practically part of the gang."

Miriam was amused to see her usually so outspoken friend at a loss of words.

"She's a fan", she said as Eddy was so quiet "I think she might be a bit star struck."

"Well, you shouldn't be", Manuel shook his head "I'm just a human being."

"Who makes mistakes as well", Miriam said "How's the divorce going along?"

"Horrible", he sighed "Who would have thought that she would turn out to be such a bitch?"

Miriam raised her hand with a grin: "But, you know, I'm right, most of the time, anyway."

"You never are", Eddy finally said to her friend "She never is", she repeated to Manuel, which made him laugh.

"Now, chicas, what do you want to drink? It's on me, of course."

"You know, I never quite noticed your Spanish accent when we spoke German... but it's incredibly cute when you speak English", Miriam laughed "I'd like a Mojito, please."

"Well, cute is just who I am", Manuel shrugged "And of course, I should have known that. How about you, Eddy?"

"I'll just have... er... some German beer?"

"Oh no", Manuel said with a embarrassed expression, making Miriam grimace, as she knew exacty what he was doing "I'm afraid we only have Spanish brands."

"Oh, that's Ok..."

"No, I'm just kidding", he laughed "Of course, I'll get you some German beer, Eddy. I'd personally go to the supermarket to show our American friend some good beer."

* * *

As the evening went on, eventually the topic came to why they were there in the first place.

"All right, Manu", Miriam sighed after he had asked her "I already told you, I was thinking about selling the film rights. And I've also told you – years ago – if I ever was to make something I wrote into a film, I would want you directing it."

"And now you've come to ask me...", he nodded "You see, Amy, I would love to. I love you, I loved your book, I love films – why not? But before you prepare a contract or anything, keep in mind, my speciality is not exactly historical movies."

"Well, I would like it to have your style, though, Manu. It is, of sorts, a coming of age story, it does have some moments that would fit into one of your Indie films."

"OK, then", he nodded "if you have thought about it, properly, I'll think about it, too. What production firm have you been thinking about?"

"I'm not quite sure. I would love to be part of the process, so I guess either German or American."

"And then there's this whole thing with Harvey, isn't it?", Eddy chimed in "He would want it to be American."

"Harvey? Who's that?", Manuel wondered.

"He's my... well, my lawyer. And we're kind of dating, old-school style", Miriam sighed.

"And he's telling you where to produce your movie?", Manuel furrowed his brow "Is not about the location! Is about the art", he added.

"Your accent actually gets stronger the angrier you are", she laughed "and no, Harvey is in no way telling me where to produce that film. He would just prefer having me near him and personally drafting the contract to know for sure there won't be any bad consequences for me."

"Well, then I guess, I like Harvey", Manuel said "If he really is that supportive of you. Tell you what, I'm going to think about it and write some E-Mails to American producers I've already worked with. So, if you want to do it in the U.S. I guess we will find a way to combine these things."

"That'd be lovely!", Miriam said and took his hand to kiss it "You are a darling, Manu!"

"Now, tell me about that Harvey. What about your boyfriend... Cooper?"

"Connor", she sighed.

"Tell me. Otherwise I will have to get your lovely friend over there drunk until she tells me everything."

* * *

 **Now, a little less of Harvey - but I hope you liked it, anyway! If so, please do tell, if not, please tell as well :)**

 ** _Azul:_** _It IS quite fluffy, isn't it? :D I hope this chapter is not too disappointing after all of the fluff going on before. And I hope you liked Manuel, so far - he'll become a bigger deal later on, and I guess even more so in the sequel - which I'm pretty sure I will write after this one is finished. Next chapter will be a big pile of fluff again ;)_

 ** _Brenda:_** _I love that you like the story so much! And I'm happy to see that, as you said, it doesn't seem like this story is less interesting to you as the readers, now that they finally are together - more or less. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Thanks a lot, it's very reassuring to see that you find I show the differences between Harvey and Connor enough :) And wishing for Miriam to be on the show might be the biggest compliment I've ever recieved for one of my OCs :) Hope seeing Eddy and Miriam in Germany was enjoyable enough and did not disappoint!_

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!


	24. Part XXIII

**Welcome - Fluff is awaiting you!**

 **xxx**

* * *

Ray awaited Miriam at the airport and took her and Eddy back to the flat. She could not believe what a nice gesture it was – Harvey sending her his private driver. Of course, he himself was still at work, as it was only late afternoon, but Miriam could hardly wait to see him again.

And Eddy noticed her friend's excitement:

"So, you do like Harvey quite a bit, huh?", she asked.

"Wh... why do you ask?", Miriam wondered.

"Well, you're grinning like someone gave you a big piece of cake", Eddy laughed "and chocolate fudge cake. You're very glad to see him again, aren't you?"

"Yeah, a little", Miriam tried to play it cool, stroking Bobby's head "Though I haven't told him about Annika yet. Don't think he'll take it to well."

"Well, just take it slow. It's not _such_ a pressing matter", Eddy shrugged "And you haven't seen each other for a month."

"Right", Miriam said and laughed "You know, he told me Mike is annoying as hell at work. He's kind of disapproving, I guess, and now he's so sassy towards Harvey. I love it."

"You love that your cousin isn't too fond of your boyfriend?", Eddy laughed "Amyy..."

"Harvey isn't my boyfriend. But, yeah, Mike is a little protective – even though he's the younger one", Miriam shrugged "He just needs a little longer to digest these developments. I mean, his boss is dating his cousin – his favourite cousin, if I may add."

"It's just crazy to think that you grew up having relatives you're so close to - on the other half of the planet", Eddy shook her head and ruffled through her short, almost white hair.

"It's not that crazy", Miriam smiled "It just made seeing each other more difficult."

"I just adore your family. How come you and your dad both have such very British accents and Emma and Livy just speak... American?"

"Oh, that's not too difficult to explain. Until I was ten, we lived in England. My parents – especially Paps – spoke German at home so we could grow up bilingual. When we moved to Germany they spoke English at home. And then I already had problems with my mum, so I just... I don't know, I just kept the accent. My older brother, Dan, too. And Jason, who's 27 now, he always had hints of both the accents. Though he's been living in England ever since he moved out, so nowadays...Yeah, Livy and Mum are the only _American_ _speakers_ in our family."

Eddy shook her head and laughed: "This is just too crazy to be true."

* * *

Miriam had just taken a shower and filled Bobby's bowl with his dinner when she heard someone at the door. Seconds later it opened and - "HARVEY!", she cried out, ran towards him and jumped at him, hugging him tightly.

"All right, pup", he chuckled as he held her, her sweatpants-clad legs around his hip, wrinkling his suit "Just let me put this thing on the table, and then..."

But Miriam didn't let go and so Harvey sighed and carried her towards the table where he put down a white paperbox while letting her sit on the tabletop but still she held onto him, grinning as he sighed and giving him a big kiss before finally saying: "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, Miriam. Without you and Bob over there, something... canine was missing", he grinned "You know. Dogs are a man's best friends."

"That joke backfires a little", Miriam laughed "Please, don't tell me you sleep with dogs."

"Ah, no. Only with crazy, old dog-ladies", he chuckled and kissed her again.

"How dare you call me old", she scolded him as she pulled back after a while "You, good sir, are six years my elder."

"Seven", he shrugged "I turned 38 two weeks ago."

"W...what?", Miriam said, finally getting of the table, crossing her arms "And you didn't tell me?"

"Why should I have done that? You would have learned it, anyway, sooner or later. And it's just a number – I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Well, I would have liked to get you something", she pouted "but then again, I did. I mean", she said as she walked over to her bedroom "it's not exactly a birthday present. But I saw this in Berlin, liked it, figured it was expensive enough for you to actually use it and", she was gone so far now that she had to raise her voice while she was going through her suitcase "bought it. I like it, and even Eddy thought it was cool. So, I just hope you like it as well. Otherwise I might give it to Mickey."

Harvey shook his head in silence, grinning about this strange, impulsive and so very loveable girl he had the luck to have gotten to know. But when she returned he had already put on a serious expression again.

Miriam smiled as she handed him a little box.

"Open it and tell me what you think", she said.

And so he did.

"It's... a tie?", he laughed.

"Well, I wanted it to be useful. And I'm certainly not going to get you any more signed balls of sportsmen I don't even know – especially since you already have way too many."

"But I don't have enough ties?", he said, amused, and took the green, silken tie out of the case. It had a delicate pattern with a little dark red, yellow and blue thrown in – not exactly his style, but he found it quite beautiful nevertheless.

"Not according to yourself. And, of course, you is the only _according_ _to_ , that matters to me", Miriam said "Do you like it?"

"I really do", he said and threw the tie around her, pulling her closer so they could kiss "And Mike really should not tell you so much about what I say at work."

"And yet he does", Miriam smiled as she closed her eyes "but let's not talk about Mike... or work."

"Agreed", he grinned as he kissed her, took her up again, and carried her towards her bedroom.

* * *

"By the way", Miriam asked him, resting her head on his chest, enjoying to be back a _lot_ "What's in that white mystery container?"

"Oh, nothing special", Harvey said and stroke some of her wild curls out of his face "I just got you a piece of cake as a welcome back present."

"Chocolate Fudge?", Miriam said raising her head suddenly, looking at him with a broad grin.

"You cannot be serious", he groaned.

"Chocolate Fudge?", she repeated, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, of course, it's Chocolate Fudge Cake", he sighed "But are you really going to...? All right."

Before he could even finish his question, Miriam had gotten up, thrown on a robe and was on her way to the kitchen, Harvey following her a moment later.

"How can you eat that now?", he asked, shaking his head in amusement.

"There is no bad time for Chocolate Fudge Cake", she shrugged and offered him a piece.

"No, thanks", he sighed and prepared himself a drink.

"Don't pull a face like this, Mr Specter", she pouted "you bought it, after all."

"Yeah", he said "it's not about that."

"What's it about then?", Miriam said and hopped onto the counter, next to him, looking at him curiously as she ate a little more of her cake.

"Work was hell", he shrugged "and I'm just glad you are back."

"So why do you look so... annoyed?"

"Because I just noticed that I have to get up again in six hours."

"You could skip the gym", she offered "after all you had nothing of this delicious, chocolaty, angelic piece of cake."

"I could do that", he grinned as he finished his drink and put the glass down, parting her legs so he could stand in between them "Only I really don't want to go to sleep now."

She offered him another fork full of cake and this time, he actually ate it, before putting the plate aside and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, you should", she said "It would be the adult thing to do."

"It would be", Harvey said and kissed her again "But I'm not in the mood to be adult right now."

"That's a shame", she grinned as she pulled back "because I have some very adult things in mind, we could do..."

* * *

Even though he was supposed to get up in a few hours, Harvey lay awake next to Miriam while she was already fast asleep. He had, never before, known himself to miss anyone as he had missed her while she was in Germany. Maybe it was, because she had left him just when everything had started between them. Maybe him missing her would not change, never. He felt like the latter was the case, but he knew better than to trust himself. This confusing, wonderful – and slightly snoring – woman next to him might have been the best thing to ever happen to him – or so he felt. And even more surprising, she did seem to like him, a great deal, too. She had said so, a few times, and all in all she probably showed it, yet he wasn't sure as everything felt like it had before, back when they had just been friends. Well, except for the sex, of course.

Thinking about it, he guessed, that neither him nor Miriam were exactly romantics – if she had been, he probably would not have... fallen for her, he thought. But was it really that what kept him awake? That he had fallen for her? What kind of stupid phrase was that, anyway? To _fall for somebody_?

* * *

A few days later, when Harvey, who still had Miriam's key to her apartment (the one she had originally had made for Connor and given to Harvey to look after her plants and to let the cleaning lady in), came to see her in the evening and was surprised to find a piano by the big windows in the living room.

"What's that for?", he asked her after she had greeted him with her usual kiss.

"Oh. Yeah, I need to practise."

"I didn't know you were a musician", he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir", she grinned "Piano and guitar. It's November already and I can't go home for Christmas without being able to play properly."

"And why is that?", he asked, going through the take out she had placed on the counter for them as dinner.

"Well, we have our own traditions. You should come and see for yourself", she smiled.

"For Christmas?"

"Yeah. Or do you have different plans? It didn't sound like you'd spent it with Marcus or your mother", Miriam shrugged.

"I told you, I don't do family", he replied and took some plates out of the cupboard above the sink.

"Well, you do me. So, why not?"

"Miriam", he sighed "don't make promises you might not be able to keep. This", he pointed at the two of them "is great, but it's only been going on for two months now. You cannot expect..."

"For it to go on? Yeah, I do", she shrugged and took the plates to put them on the table "I have a feeling about this, and it's a good one."

Harvey sighed. He felt a knot in his guts, something he had not felt in a long time. It was fear to disappoint. Though he had been worried about how much Miriam truly liked him, now he feared she might put too many hopes into him.

"Well", she said, noting his expression "Just you think about it. I would love having you with me – I'm not sure how I would survive the craziness without you. And I don't want you to spend Christmas at home, all alone – or even worse, at work. Don't look at me like that, we both know there's a good chance it could come this way."

"All right", he said after a while "I'll think about it. But please, Miriam, don't get your hopes up. I don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't", she smiled and kissed him "Just imagine. One week in Austria, just the two of us."

"Well, it wouldn't be just the two of us, would it be?", he cocked an eyebrow.

"Think about it", she repeated with a shrug "I'll have to think about how I'm going to do all of this, too."

"And what do you mean by that?"

They sat down and began to eat: "My dad and I usually celebrate Hanukkah together. Don't look at me like that, Harvey. I'm Jewish – well, more or less. But Paps likes it. And Jewish traditions were very important to my grandparents, even though they were very open-minded people – not that those two things are mutually exclusive, people just like to assume a lot of stuff."

"So, when's Hanukkah?", he asked and took himself some egg rolls.

"In a few weeks, already. Not sure if I'm going to go this year, though. I did miss Yom Kippur and the rest already, Paps would be pretty happy if I came for Hanukkah but... well, especially after that whole thing with Livy, I'm not that much in the mood for hanging around in Munich a lot."

And especially not, if Harvey wasn't going to join her for Christmas, because then they would hardly see each other, Miriam thought, but restrained herself from telling him.

* * *

 **All right, I know you guys want more of Mike, Edith etc. - which will happen next chapter. Also, we'll have a little special appearance then :)**

 **Hope you liked the chap nevertheless!**

* * *

 _ **Brenda:** Please don't apologise for that! I'm glad you like the story so much to take the time and write such a long review! I hope Manu will not disappoint, he's a nice guy and I think he fits Miriam, friendship-wise, but that doesn't have to mean Harvey likes him as well. But he's only going to be a really big deal in the sequel - I don't want to stretch this story too long ;) Hope you like this chapter and get ready for a lot of stuff happening in the next one!_

 ** _Guest:_** _I feel honoured by all of you telling me Miriam should be part of the show, really! It's like... wow :) well, here's a bit of bantering and reuniting and fluffiness which I hope you enjoyed as well - Grammy will tell Miriam what's going on next chap!_

 ** _Azul:_** _Well, Jessica is still Harvey's boss so... but you'll see what she does next chapter. Let me just disclose: Harvey's not too happy about it. And there'll be a lot of the characters we've been missing for the last few chapters - Guess you will like that one a lot! But, of course, I hope you did enjoy the fluff, too. Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

THANKS TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!


	25. Part XXIV

**Sorry for the long wait - but here it goes again...**

 **xxx**

* * *

A few days later Miriam went to Pearson Hardman, as she and Harvey had decided to keep things professional when they would talk about selling her film rights. Before she would go to see him she decided to pass by the cubicles, to hopefully be able to chat with Mike. She had hardly spoken to him since she had told him about her and Harvey dating – a fact that made her feel very uncomfortable as the cousins had always been so close.

Bobby, she had left at home, as she hoped to return not too late. As she was carrying a box under her arm, looking for Mike she almost bumped into a woman.

"Oh, sorry", she said, struggling not to drop the box "Hey, it's Rachel, right? You are a friend of Mike's?"

"Yes, can I help you? You're his cousin, aren't you? Miriam. We've met before", Rachel smiled.

"Actually, I'm looking for him. Do you know where I can find him?", Miriam asked, adjusting the box.

"Well, did you check the cubicles?"

"I was on my way there, I was just wondering if..."

"Oh, wait, no, I just remembered – he's doing some research in the archive. Let me show you."

Miriam thanked her and followed the young woman, quietly swearing at herself for wearing high heels and at her mother for giving her so many things to hand over to Mike.

"Mickey", Miriam greeted her younger cousin, who was brooding over a pile of files.

"Mimi!", he got up "I haven't heard from you in quite some time."

"Well, a phone goes two ways, you know", Miriam smirked and put the box on the table before hugging her most beloved cousin "I'm glad to see you again, however."

"Yeah, me, too", he grinned "Now, what's that?"

"A little something from my parents", she said as she reached into her bag "but I got you something, too."

She took out a little wrapped up gift, which he took with a furrowed brow.

"You should not be giving me presents, Mimi", he sighed.

"Well, I want to – even if you don't like me to", she laughed "Just open them later – I have to go talk to Harvey in a few minutes."

"I thought you'd be talking a lot to him nowadays?", Mike asked cocking an eyebrow, putting her little gift onto the bigger box.

"I am. But this is business, Mickey", she sighed "Look, I know you are not too fond of us... dating. But you liked it well enough when we were friends – so I really don't get your problem."

"The problem, Mimi, is that I know you and I know him", Mike said and leaned against the table, crossing his arms "He's going to fuck up. I am loyal to him, I like Harvey, but I am sure... he's going to fuck up and you will be devastated."

"Well, I'm a grown woman, Mickey", she said, putting a hand on his arm "Can you not just... trust me? I think, the Harvey I know is not who you know as your boss."

"You keep on saying that", he shook his head "but I told you, I like Harvey. I just don't trust him to take care of my cousin."

Miriam sighed, just as the door behind her opened.

"Mike, have you – Hello, Miriam."

"Speak of the devil", Miriam said recognising Harvey's voice.

"Literally", Mike said, bitterly, making his cousin laugh.

"I didn't know you were already here", Harvey asked Miriam "you can come with me, I'll take you to the office."

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Why does it suddenly feel like the temperature just dropped by twenty degrees?", she asked and raised an eyebrow "Play nice. The two of you are working together, after all. Now, give me a kiss – we have to go full shock-therapy on Mickey."

Reluctantly, Harvey obliged.

Mike shook his head and turned back to his files.

"Anyway", Miriam sighed "will you come by for a beer tonight, Mickey?"

"All right", Mike said.

"I'll get your favourite", Miriam smiled, before she looked at her watch "But Harvey and I should be going."

"Yeah, we should", Harvey frowned "Mike, when you found anything that could help us with this case, tell me."

"Always do", Mike murmured, receiving a kiss goodbye on the cheek bye his cousin and watched the couple leaving.

* * *

"OK, Miriam, I have to tell you something", Harvey said as they walked through the firm.

"Oh?"

"Jessica has put Louis on the case, as an advisor."

"Louis? The famous Louis?", Miriam laughed "Well, you don't look too happy about it."

"He's a dick", Harvey shrugged.

"I'm sure we will survive. Though this might complicate things a little", she said "You remember me telling you about Annika? My German lawyer? She would like to come here and take a look at the contract before I'm signing it."

"Wait. So your German lawyer is monitoring your American lawyers?", Harvey cocked an eyebrow.

"There's no need to sound that pissed off", she sighed "She's a friend, she just wants to make sure..."

"So, I guess you don't trust me to get you a good deal?"

"No, Harvey, I do trust you. But she..."

"I don't want anyone looking over the contract – not Annika, not Louis", he snapped "I work best alone."

"Don't do that", she sighed again "Stop getting me wrong on purpose. I do trust you, and I know you will get me a great deal. But she's a friend, we've been working together for four years now. She knows me and she..."

"I guess, I don't know you then", he shrugged coolly, making Miriam let out a frustrated sigh , while he opened the door to the office, where another suit was already waiting for them "Miriam Harolds, meet Louis Litt."

* * *

Louis was a little older than Harvey – and a lot less attractive, Miriam thought, as she, once again noted how well Harvey looked, all suited up and prim and proper.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Litt", she greeted the plump lawyer.

"You, too, Miss Harolds. May I just say, I read your wonderful book and I just adored it. It's incredible, a true piece of art, just amazing."

"Er...Thank...you?", Miriam said, raising an eyebrow as she searched for Harveys eyes, but he ignored her and pulled out a chair for her so she could take a seat at the big conference table.

"Mr Specter has told you I would be sitting in on your meetings, I hope?", Louis said.

"Indeed he has", she said politely.

"You waited until Donna peed, again, right? I hope you kept your hands off my vinyls this time?", Harvey asked with a cocked eyebrow as he went over to the minibar, getting Miriam a bottle of diet Coke.

"Harvey", Louis chuckled "please, not in front of the client."

"Oh, no, I really want to know. Miriam won't mind", Harvey said and Miriam could not help but notice how he had stressed her first name.

"I still think Queen is too incredible to just ignore it", Louis said after a moment of silence.

"Wait, you don't have Queen in that shelf? How dare you", Miriam shook her head and grinned.

"Finally, a true lover of the arts. I had not thought to meet one in this office, ever", Louis said, smiling at the client, though his smile was not much more than him showing his big front teeth.

Harvey took a deep breath before sitting down next to Miriam and said: "Let's get to business, shall we?"

Miriam sensed something was off and nodded supportingly: "Yeah, after all, that is what I'm here for."

"Of course you can stay as long as you want, Miss Harolds. I would love to show you around the firm if..."

"All right, Miriam", Harvey talking over Louis in a business-like tone "You already mentioned you had a director in mind."

"Yes. Manuel Abrantes. He also has some production companies in mind he would enjoy working with and thinks they would fit our kind of film. I can give you his e-mail address."

"That'd be nice", he said "You want Mr Abrantes to be hired by the company, am I correct?"

"Yes, but additionally I would like the contract to say that they will hire me to write the script."

"Sure you want to do that?", Harvey asked and somehow his tone had softened "won't that be a lot of pressure? You have so many projects going on and...", but then he noticed that Louis had cocked an eyebrow and was eyeing him suspiciously so Harvey went back on track. Goddamnit, he mentally swore to himself – he had never before been so... soft in front of Louis. If only Miriam did not have this power over him...

"Yeah, it'll be all right, Harvey. My contract with the New Yorker only goes for half a year more and Manuel is still finishing his next film before he'll go on tour with a theatrical company in Spain. We won't be able to even cast some actors before September 2013."

"That Manuel Abrantes", Louis interrupted them and Miriam had to held herself back from laughing at the way he over-pronounced the r with a ridiculously bad Spanish accent "is he your... lover?"

He licked his lips, making Miriam shiver.

"All right", Harvey said and closed the notebook in front of him "Shut the fuck up, Louis, and get out of my office. Go back to your stupid cat and stop embarrassing yourself in front of my girlfriend."

"Your... what?", Louis asked.

"Your WHAT?", a voice echoed from Harvey's desk.

"Not now, Donna. And you, get out."

* * *

"So, err...", Miriam said as they were quite done "You... you want to talk about what you just... said?"

"Actually, I'd love to discuss it", Harvey said business-like again "But I don't have a lot of time now."

"Well, err... so", she said "You...err..."

"Sorry, I really have to do some work."

"You just... you called me your... your girlfriend?"

He looked up for a split second: "That I did."

"So... I'm your..."

"Yeah."

"And you're my... my boyfriend?"

"Sure."

* * *

When Miriam went to visit her grandmother she was still thinking about that strange last few sentences she had exchanged with Harvey. He was so pissed off and yet... they were a couple? She could not yet believe it – what the fuck had happened?!

And why the hell had he been so angry at her? Or was he angry at Louis? At both of them? But if he had been angry at her, how did they end up suddenly defining their relationship? Not that Miriam disliked the thought of Harvey as her boyfriend, just the way it came to be was... so confusing.

"Is everything all right, dear?"

"Yes, yes, of course, Grammy", Miriam smiled "I was just caught up in thoughts, I'm sorry."

"Is it about that Harvey-lad?", Edith asked cheekily, and laughed as she saw her granddaughter struggle to find an answer to that question "You know, even though you were gone, Mike still comes to visit me, now and then."

"He's not too happy."

"Well, you know how Michael can be, sometimes. You and him were so close, always. I remember you, Mickey-Mouse and Mimi-Mouse", Edith laughed "Oh, you were so lovely. When you were small, back when Jason was still a baby... Such rascals. When you were with him you suddenly were such a rascal, even though you were such a quiet kid. Always annoying Daniel – always making up games, or, when you, Miriam were twelve, maybe, I remember the two of you building a pillow fort in my living room and reading inside, just quietly."

"Yeah... well, I don't know. I think he just needs a while to wrap his head around this. You don't seem surprised at all, though, Grammy."

"That's because I am not", Edith smiled "The way you were talking about him – it was obvious, my dear girl, I think even Mike might have noticed, even though it doesn't seem like it now."

"Well, I'm not sure what Mickey told you, but actually – we are a couple now."

"Beautiful. I can already hear wedding bells ring, just you hurry up so I can still see you walking down the aisle."

"Grammy", Miriam laughed "It's been going on for mere two months."

"Or has it?", Edith said, raising an eyebrow "I feel like it has been going on ever since you moved here."

"Well. I think the doctor might have to give you some different medication. Isn't there something to make you shut up?", Miriam laughed as she blushed.

Edith chimed in: "Listen, now, young lady, I should borrow you my reading glasses so maybe you can finally see properly."

Both women were laughing so hard after bickering like that for a while, they had problems breathing, making Miriam try to calm her grandmother down, but Edith said: "It's good, darling, I haven't laughed like this in weeks. It's lovely to have you back."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Please, do leave a review to tell me about your thoughts!**

 _ **Guess:** Yes, I won't throw Harvey just right into Miriam's overwhelming family. Well, maybe a little - but Edith and maybe Emma he will meet before the rest. And maybe Kurt? I hope these scenes will satisfy you - and that little devil ;)_

 ** _Aschenpummel:_** _Netter Name :D Well, I mentioned it at one point, I think - I'm not a fan of writing graphic sex scenes, it always feels kind of cringey (also, somehow it feels pretty private, I dunno.) So yeah, sorry for that. But I'm very glad you enjoy the story and hope to hear from you again (as long as it doesn't pose a bad influence on your work)_

 ** _Brenda:_** _The thing about Manuel is that I introduced him in this story, and he will maybe be mentioned now and then but I'm fairly certain he will only become a bigger deal in the sequel. But then, on the other hand that depends on how far I'll go with this story... Well, Miriam and Harvey are both not exactly the most... intelligent when it comes to talking about feelings. But I guess Harvey made a step forward in this chapter. In a kind of Harvey-like way, or so I imagine ;)_

 ** _Guest:_** _Well, he kind of came around, didn't he? But of course the way Harvey dealt with this whole relationship thing makes one wonder why... I hope you liked the chapter - even with Louis (who is not going to appear anytime soon again because GOD I cannot write that guy.)_

 _**Azul** : Oh, yeah, we will rub it in their faces. But also I have some pretty stupid (but, I think funny) ideas for the Harolds-Clan. I want Miriam to be embarrassed and Harvey to be slightly amused - just the way it usually works out when one introduces their partner to their wacky family ;)_

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, GUYS! LOVE YOU!


	26. Part XXV

**All right, soon this slow kind of updating** **will stop - and I'll have some more free time ;)**

 **Curious about what you might think of that one!**

 **xxx**

* * *

That evening, Mike came over as promised and – maybe it was because Harvey wasn't there – everything felt like it had been before. They had quickly decided to watch Lord of the Rings, fought a little over which part exactly they should choose, and ended up with The Return of the King. But they hardly focused on the movie (both of them knew all of it by heart, anyway) and instead chatted away while emptying one bottle after another.

Bobby had laid down between them, enjoying an occasional pat.

"So, how about Thanksgiving?", Mike asked "You going to spend it with me and Grammy? I'm sure she'd like that."

"Oh... oh, right, Thanksgiving", Miriam sighed and took a big gulp "Well. I'm not quite sure, Mickey. I haven't celebrated Hanukkah in a long time and this year it actually is around that date so..."

"Why haven't you, though?", he asked before saying "Ah, yeah, don't tell me. Connor."

"Yeah, he wasn't too fond of me being away so much", Miriam shrugged "I get it, but I think Paps might be a little disappointed if I cancel on him, again."

"After all, you are his little girl", Mike laughed "Well, just think about it."

"Will do", she smiled "But I'd love to spend Thanksgiving with Grammy. God knows how long we still have her around..."

"Yeah", Mike said, in an unusually quiet way and sipped a bit of beer.

"But, hey, her doctor said if she keeps on getting better like that we can actually take her with us for Christmas. I've also talked to Mum and she said Grammy could stay with them for a few weeks and then Mum would fly to NY with her, to make sure everything's OK."

"Well, that does sound quite nice", Mike sighed "If it's not too much of a nuisance."

"Nah, not at all", Miriam shrugged "I guess, Mum loves Grammy, even though they do bicker quite a bit."

"Sure", Mike smiled.

"Hey, come on. Everything will be fine", Miriam nudged him "I was actually thinking about getting Grammy an apartment around here, closer to your work. We could hire some nurses in part-time."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about something similar", Mike said and finally seemed to lighten up again "So, how was your... meeting with Harvey?"

"Well, I've finally gotten to know the famous Louis Litt", Miriam said and grimaced "I guess, if someone knows how to piss off Harvey, it's him. Even though it felt like sometimes he did it unknowingly."

"Yeah. So... hey, Donna told me about what Harvey called you back there."

"Ah, so that's what you're up to", Miriam said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You know, that's a big deal, coming from Harvey."

"I know..."

Just as Miriam wanted to continue, the door opened and in came Harvey, wearing his running clothes, which made him look unusually casual.

"Just borrowing Bob", he said as he picked up the leash and greeted the dog that came running towards him.

Miriam blushed a little as she excused herself from Mike and got up to walk over to Harvey.

* * *

"Listen, we need to talk", she said quietly while he put the dog on the leash.

"You said that before, pup", he avoided to look at her "but I really don't see anything to talk about."

"Are you kidding me?", she looked at him in bewilderment and accompanied him outside the flat, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want me to say?", Harvey said.

"I want you to explain why you suddenly call me your girlfriend just after warning me not to put to many hopes in you. And I want to know why it had to happen in what I think might be the least romantic moment ever. You were so pissed by that whole Annika-thing and I..."

"You and I", he said, as he came closer and caught a strand of her hair, twirling it between his fingers "We are no romantics. And I know you like me, you know I like you – we are together all the time. I enjoy myself, and I'm sure, you do, too. So why not call the whole thing by its name."

"You do know that now we are basically in a relationship now? It's a big commitment."

"I have read the terms and conditions concerning this case", Harvey grinned and kissed her before adding "I'm a lawyer, remember?"

"How could I ever forget", she rolled her eyes "Now, go do some sports – and bring my baby back safely."

* * *

"So... err... you look happy?", Mike greeted her as she returned.

"I am", she simply said "Oh, wait – they're riding into battle now."

They went silent – well, kind of, because now they were simultaneously quoting Theoden's speech to his riders.

"So...", Mike said, as the bloodspill had started "Harvey... makes you...happy?"

"He does", she smiled.

"Well", Mike mumbled, lost in his thoughts.

Miriam let him be and got up to get some snacks.

"He's coming back later again", she finally said as she put the bowls down in front of him."

"All right", Mike sighed.

"I mean... I could ask him not to?", she offered, cocking an eyebrow.

"I said, it's all right, Mimi", he said and ate some peanuts.

Miriam looked at him, quite surprised, but decided not to say anything.

"He is, at least, a better man than Connor ever was", Mike shrugged after a while.

"I guess so", Miriam smiled.

"Now, you wanted to tell me about that meeting. Has Jessica really made Harvey work with Louis?"

"Yes – though it feels more like they're working against each other. "

"They are not exactly buddies..."

* * *

When Harvey came back, freshly showered and clad in trousers and a long armed T-Shirt, Bobby by his side, Miriam and Mike were sitting on the sofa, giggling and throwing peanuts at each other.

They didn't notice him, so Harvey took a moment to watch them. Miriam seemed so happy and so unfettered. He had never thought about how close Mike and Miriam were, even though he knew they were cousins – but then again he had never had the chance to see them alone, and now that he did, it made him smile a little. He let Bobby off the leash and went over to get himself a beer, before sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"There you are", she smiled at him and leaned against his chest.

He grinned and put an arm around her.

"So", Mike said, and Harvey wondered what he would say now, if he was still so disapproving, if he wanted him to leave, maybe.

"...When are you going to introduce him to Grammy, Mimi?"

"Well", Miriam said and turned her head to look at her boyfriend "I'm not quite sure. But he has no way out now, so I guess, soon."

* * *

Apparently _soon_ meant the next weekend, and Miriam had been right – now that they were at a point where they would call themselves a couple, Harvey had no way to refuse meeting Edith Ross any longer.

"God knows what Mike has told her about me", Harvey said as they got out of the car.

"Well, you don't know what I told her, either", Miriam grinned and wiggled with her eyebrows "Don't tell me you are nervous – the great Harvey Specter, nervous to meet an old lady."

"I'll me nervous to meet any of your relatives. You must have gotten your sharp tongue and quick wit from somewhere, after all", he chuckled and bend down to kiss her.

"You got along with both these things quite well", she laughed "so don't fret."

"Am not", he sighed "I just... I told you I don't do family, usually."

"Well, I'm not usually. You'll do just fine. Grammy is anxious to meet you."

"Oh, great", he said sarcastically.

"We can still go home", she shrugged "but at one point you will have to meet her, anyhow. And I'd rather have that point be at the beginning of our... relationship."

Miriam was still not used to calling Harvey her boyfriend or the thing between them a relationship, but she barely had to, anyway. Actually, and she would never admit that to him, she was, herself, a little nervous, wondering what her grandmother would say – Edith knew exactly how important she was to her grandchildren and so she loved toying with their partners when she first met them. Though Miriam had had the impression, Edith was cheekier with her granddaughters' boyfriends than with the boys' girlfriends and wives.

* * *

And indeed, the old woman greeted Harvey with a cheeky smile and winked at Miriam while she said: "So, you're that hard ass, who makes my grandson work so much he can hardly come visit. I hear, you have now taken to keep my favourite granddaughter from visiting me, too."

"Grammy", Miriam sighed with a little giggle mixed in.

"Ah, my darling girl", Edith said and let her kiss her cheek "lovely to see you."

"You, too, Grammy", Miriam smiled and took Harvey's hand "Now, you've been waiting for a long time to meet Harvey. Play nice."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Ross", Harvey said and leaned forward to shake hands with the elderly woman.

"You, too, young man", Edith smiled "I have heard a lot about you."

"Well, not too many good things, it seems", Harvey chuckled.

"That depends on who I was talking to", Edith said and looked at her granddaughter, making Harvey do the same.

"Don't look at me like that", Miriam laughed "Not even a minute, Grammy, and you already make me regret this idea."

"Nonsense, dear", Edith smiled "I am very glad you have found a nice, suitable man to make me finally get over Connor."

"She liked him", Miriam quietly said to Harvey, but Edith heard it nonetheless.

"No pressure, of course", the old woman joked.

"Of course", Harvey agreed politely with his charming smile.

"Now tell me, Mr Specter" - "Harvey, please." - "Now tell me, _Harvey_ ", Edith sighed "Oh, what a nice name. And he's so very handsome, Mimi!"

"He is, isn't he?", Miriam sighed "A little too handsome maybe."

"Oh, but your kids will be beautiful!"

"Kids?", Harvey asked.

"Yes, of course", Edith said, doe-eyed "Don't you want children, Harvey? After you and Miriam have married, obviously. When exactly will that be? Surely you don't want to wait a lot longer – you are not that young any more, yourself."

Harvey looked to Miriam, not sure what to answer to the old lady, but when he noticed his girlfriend giggling, he knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh, yes, of course", he said "Lots of kids. I'm still waiting for her to propose, though."

"A woman proposing? Who had ever heard of such a thing?", Edith said in a surprised tone.

"Of course, Miriam will stay at home to look after the kids. I make enough money for the both of us", Harvey added.

"I hope you have not slept together", Edith said "God sees everything!"

At this point, Miriam was shaking with laughter: "All right, Grammy, that's enough. Really. Let's just... talk, please."

* * *

And that they did. Miriam was glad to see Harvey growing fond of the old lady. He found Edith's sharp tongue quite amusing and indeed the grandmother reminded him a lot of the granddaughter.

Edith, as well, seemed to enjoy Harvey's presence:

"You were right, Miriam. He is quite likeable, even though he seems like a prick at first."

"That's what you told your grandma about me?", Harvey asked his girlfriend amused.

"You should not hear what Mike says about you, then", Edith shrugged.

"Oh?", he asked curiously.

"No, I don't think so", Miriam laughed "Mike has the right to complain, just as you do."

"Ah, Mimi-dear", Edith said after she had taken a sip of her tea "I just remembered, I have gotten a letter from Daniel this week."

The old woman walked over to her nightstand and took an envelope out of the drawer to hand it over to her granddaughter.

"It was very sweet", Edith smiled "look, a photo of the beautiful family."

"Ah, yes", Miriam sighed with a smile as she looked at the picture. Her brother, Dan with his dark brown hair and warm green eyes, a little scruff covering his jaw, next to his wife Ina, a pretty Austrian woman with light skin and thin, light brown hair and warm, big, brown eyes. Ina held the baby, little Desiree while Dan had little Ferdinand, who was four years old now, on his arm.

"Aren't they quite something", Miriam mumbled, only to add more loudly "What did he write, anyway?"

"He invited me over to Vienna for Christmas. I had not known you were planning on taking me", Edith said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, Mike and I were thinking about it and Mum likes the idea, too. We're still waiting for the doctor to give his OK – and you, of course", Miriam shrugged.

"That is a lovely idea, I knew it had to be coming from you", Edith said with a broad smile "I would very, very much like going to Europe over the holidays. Will you be joining us then, Harvey?"

"Maybe", Harvey simply said.

"Well, he's still thinking about it, Grammy", Miriam added "All of the clan can be a bit much to take in at once."

"Right, darling", Edith nodded "Though I think he would do just fine. Did you know, Olivia has a new boyfriend, too? Daniel mentions him... Anton."

"Oh, she does? I'm not exactly in touch with her, at the moment."

Miriam took Harvey's hand. Livy was the last person she wanted to talk about now.

"Well, I don't know any more about that Anton-lad than you do", Edith shrugged "I'm just curious... You know, Harvey, it can be quite annoying to have one's grandchildren live so far away – you can never quite investigate as to what there up to."

"Well, it seems like you are quite well informed about Miriam and Mike", he said.

"That I am", Edith smiled "And I am very, very happy both of them have gotten to know you, both for their own reasons – but without you, things would be quite different, and I would certainly not sit here discussing a trip to Germany, right now. Most likely because I would have had worried to death."

* * *

 **Well, I'm aware that this is a quite important chapter - concerning their relationship as well as the fact that I know how much some of you were looking forward to this. I'm not completely content, but believe me, the other shit I wrote was a lot worse.**

 **Hope you still enjoyed it - please do leave a review!**

 _ **Aschenpummel:** Nicht so selbstkritisch :D I get that, Harvey is just a real... man. And he is sassy as hell. So yeah, my kinda guy ;) I really try not to make it too fluffy, though sometimes I feel like it is necessary (also, it's just kinda nice) but overly romantic stuff would not fit Harvey and neither Miriam :) So, I hope I'll keep you happy and your working days fun!_

 ** _Brenda:_** _Believe me, we'll see quite a bit more of Harvey's jealous side in the future, though he is a lot more subtle than, for example, Connor was ;) Well, the Harolds clan will have to wait a little longer. But in the storyline, there's Thanksgiving coming up. Not sure what Harvey usually does on those big family holidays, do you? Well, I do have a slight incling to what he's up to in this story..._

 ** _luce:_** _Aww, so sweet you call them your favourite couple! Hope you still enjoy the story!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Well, Miriam is a person you can easily be worried about, I guess - after all she is quite clumsy and pretty emotional (especially compared to Harvey "cool as ice" Specter :D). Hope the last two chapters made up for the lack of Edith before ;) now I have to write something featuring Eddy, I guess ;)_

 ** _Azul:_** _I'm glad you do! That chapter felt a lot like Harvey, actually :D_

* * *

THANKS, GUYS!


	27. Part XXVI

**I know it took me quite long - but here's another chapter, which I hope you will enjoy :)**

 **xxx**

* * *

"You know", Miriam said one evening, eating ice cream on the sofa, her legs draped over Harvey's "I still don't get how you suddenly decided we're a couple."

Harvey groaned: "I thought we were done with that topic. Additionally, so far you haven't complained."

"That's probably because I have nothing to complain about", Miriam grinned and leaned forward so she could kiss him.

"You know", she continued "I've been thinking about Hanukkah and... well. I thought I'd better stay here and not go celebrate it with my dad."

"Why?"

"Err...", Miriam blushed a little "You haven't said anything about Christmas, and if you don't come with me and I would go to Germany for Hanukkah we'd basically not see each other for all of December. And additionally Mike asked me to celebrate Thanksgiving with him and Grammy."

"Ah", Harv said "well. You do know I wouldn't mind you going to see your parents?"

Miriam looked at him with a hurt expression.

"I would miss you, of course", Harvey said quickly "but I don't need a babysitter. Just because my family is shit..."

"God, you are so easy to irritate", she said with a little laugh, patting his leg "But is your family shit, though? I know you dislike your mother but..."

"I do not dislike her. I cannot stand being in the same room with that woman", Harvey said in a harsh tone, that had a finality to it which made Miriam shake her head and drop the topic, for now.

"Well", she sighed "You know you are welcome to join us. For both Thanksgiving and Christmas."

Harvey took a second to think. When he had said he wouldn't do family, he had been honest. But after all, usually he did not do relationships. And after all he already knew Mike and Edith, sooner or later he would have to meet the rest of Miriam's family and he'd rather have it over with at once.

"All right", he said after a while "I guess I could get Christmas off."

And the smile he earned for that sentence already made him glad about his decision.

* * *

But, as life goes, Harvey did not get to prepare for meeting all of Miriam's family at once, and he did not even get it over with in one meeting.

It was the week before Thanksgiving, he had promised to cook for her (after all, she did not believe that in fact, he could cook) and they were in the kitchen, chopping vegetables, drinking wine and having a genuinely good time when her computer made a sound.

"Oh", Miriam said and walked around the counter through the room to take a seat at her desk "Oh. It's my parents."

She grimaced into Harvey's direction, making him shrug, and so she answered the videocall.

"Paps, hi", she said before adding something in German he could hardly understand.

"Miriam, my dear girl", a male voice with a strong British accent said "we haven't heard from you in quite some time."

"I know, sorry, Paps", Miriam said and Harvey grinned at how young she sounded all of a sudden.

"Have you made up your mind about Hanukkah?", the man, Kurt, as Harvey recalled, continued.

"Actually, I have", Miriam sighed, sounding quite uncomfortable "Sorry, Paps, but I don't think I'll make it this year. Mike has asked me to join him and Grammy for Thanksgiving, so guess who's hosting a dinner next week."

"Thanksgiving?", Kurt laughed "Emma, have you heard that? Guess our little girl has adapted the American way of life, after all."

"Right", Miriam rolled her eyes "As if we didn't celebrate it in Germany as well."

"Mum asks if you want her to send you some recipes", Kurt said, ignoring his daughter's sassyness.

"That'd be great", Miriam smiled "Listen, Paps, is it all right with you if I miss Hanukkah yet again?"

"Of course it is", Kurt said and Harvey noticed a certain warmth in his voice "At least this time you are not crying because of it."

"Hold on there", Miriam said, looking at Harvey over her shoulder "I cried because Connor and I got into a fight over it. Oh, hi, Mum."

"Mimi, how are you?", a female voice said "You really should call your parents a little more often."

"I know, Mum, I'm sorry", Miriam sighed "I'm fine. Grammy and Mike send their regards."

"How is my mother doing those days?"

"Oh, she's getting better. Dan wrote a letter to her last week..."

"I know. I've talked to her on the phone today."

"So... er, why did you ask, then?", Miriam wondered, looking over her shoulder at Harvey again.

"Because your grandmother mentioned that you brought a 'very nice boy' with you the other day."

"Oh."

"Miriam, stop looking over your shoulder all the time. It's impolite", Emma said "Now, why haven't you told us that you have a new boyfriend?"

"I'm wondering why you didn't tell me", Kurt said to his wife while Miriam looked at her boyfriend helplessly.

"I hardly see you nowadays! You're in your studio all the time", Emma replied dryly.

"Err... well, we haven't been together for a long time... and..."

"Well, Grammy said you were already with him while you visited us in Germany."

Harvey could see his girlfriend shrink under the pressure of Emma's accusing voice, so he sighed, cleaned his hands and gestured for her to let him come over. She nodded.

"Actually... you know what? Harvey's here and as a matter of fact he'd like to meet you", Miriam said, a slight smile on her lips.

"Harvey?", Kurt said "Isn't that the lawyer-lad?"

"Yeah", Miriam smiled.

"You are dating Mike's boss?", Emma said, her voice still quite heavy with upbraiding.

"Yeah. But I told you, he's here, so actually he can hear everything you say. Wait a second, he's coming over. Don't you want to get yourself a chair?", she asked her boyfriend, who shook his head and leaned forward next to her.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Harolds – Harvey Specter. Please to meet you", he said with his most charming smile.

* * *

Once again Miriam witnessed just how well Harvey dealt with new situations. Of course, as a lawyer he found it easy to converse with any kind of people and Miriam smiled as her father nodded in approval while her mother was almost all over him.

"Of course you must join us for Christmas, Mr Specter", Emma said with a bright smile.

"Don't push the lad", Kurt laughed "We can be glad, Miriam has found some guy, no need to scare him away with all of that Christmas craziness."

"Thanks for that, Father", Miriam rolled her eyes "As a matter of fact I've already invited Harvey. And I wrote to Dan last week that he'll join us."

"Dan knew you had a boyfriend and he did not think to tell us?", Emma snapped.

"I told him not to", Miriam shrugged.

"Well", Kurt laughed at his wife's reaction "clearly we'll have to take him out of our will after this betrayal. Now, Mr Specter..."

"Harvey, please."

"Very well. I do hope you take good care of my little girl."

"I certainly try, sir", Harvey smiled.

"He does, Paps", Miriam sighed.

"Have you ever learned German, by any chance?", Kurt asked.

"A little, yes", Harvey nodded.

"You should brush up on that, then. Of course, we mostly speak English, especially with Edith and Mike being there, but it wouldn't hurt", Kurt said.

"After all our grandson only speaks a little English", Emma agreed "Have you shown him pictures of Dan and his family, Mimi?"

"Yeah, Mum", Miriam said "He's seen them."

"Such lovely kids!", Emma said "Don't you agree, Harvey?"

"I..."

"Of course, Ina is a great mother – I wonder how she manages! Kids and career! And she's still able to support Daniel in his work."

"Well, I guess having a maid and a cleaning lady does help", Miriam shrugged, exchanging a look with her boyfriend.

"Mimi is not exactly cut out to be a mother, though, I guess", Emma said, making her husband roll his eyes.

"Miriam is cut out to be whatever she wants to be", Kurt said "As she has proven to us time and again."

But Emma ignored him: "How do you feel about children, Harvey?"

"Mum", Miriam chimed in quickly "you do know that you make me feel like a teenager right now? Jesus, one should think with four children, two of which are married, you would have a little more tact while getting to know a new partner."

Emma looked at her daughter in astonishment, while Kurt chuckled: "Well, Ems, she is kind of right. Anyway. I guess we should leave the two of you be now, after all it is quite late already and I'm meeting Joseph tomorrow morning to take some photographs."

"Got a new gig coming up, Paps?"

"Indeed, Mark, you know, Annikas husband, called me up. He wants some pieces for a new exhibition at his gallery."

"That's great", Miriam smiled "So, I guess you better go get some sleep. Was nice talking to you."

"Yes", Emma said "Please do call a little more often, Mimi. I cannot stand that we hear from you so rarely."

"Will do."

"And, Harvey", Kurt said "I swear to God, if my girl looses her accent because of you..."

"That's not going to happen, Paps", Miriam laughed while Harvey smiled and bade his girlfriends parents good bye.

* * *

"Well", Miriam said as they ate "that was quite something."

"It was", Harvey said.

"I hope they didn't... like... I don't know... I hope they weren't too rude?", Miriam said.

"You know, Miriam", Harvey said after a while "You really should not think about this kind of things too much. Now, tell me about last Hanukkah."

"Wha... Why?", Miriam wondered "By the way, this actually tastes pretty good. Now you will have to cook for me more often, poor soul. Bet you did not think of that when you offered to prepare dinner today."

"Don't change the topic. Why did you and that goddamn Connor fight about it?"

"Well, obviously he did not want me to leave him alone for two weeks."

"Isn't Hanukkah a little shorter?"

"It hardly makes sense to fly all the way to Germany for only a few days, Harvey", Miriam sighed.

"You know, I've hardly ever been overseas while we were together. He's kind of a Momma's boy so we celebrated Christmas and Thanksgiving with them last year."

"So you weren't even home for Christmas? Sounds like it's a big deal in your family", Harvey said and looked at the piano.

"It is. And don't look at it, I'm still procrastinating the first time I'm going to play in years."

"What's up with that, anyway?"

"You'll see", she grinned.

* * *

This night, Miriam lay awake, even though she felt very content when they went to bed. But as the night moved forward and she heard Harvey's rhythmic breathing next to her, her mind took its own way. Somehow, it felt too nice to be with him. The last few days they hadn't fought at all, not even a minor argument and it felt strange to her. When she looked at him, she felt so happy, but she could not help but wonder if their relationship was not bound to crash and burn. Suddenly, she felt like an old woman. Where was the excitement she should feel in a new relationship? Harvey made her feel so safe and at home, and though it was not exactly boring to be his girlfriend she wondered if this was all there was to their relationship. Safety.

When she got up the next morning, Harvey was already gone, but her thoughts were not. With a sigh she greeted Bobby and took his leash to take him outside. Maybe it was the happiness in the dog's face or the fresh air but slowly Miriam realised how foolish her late night thoughts had been and she started to feel light-hearted again.

Meanwhile Harvey was fast at work.

"There's a call for you", Donna's voice interrupted him via the intercom "some German lady."

"Put her through", he said and took the phone.

"Hello, this is Annika Schmidt", a female voice with a slight accent greeted him "of Schmidt and Hermann attorneys. I'm calling about Miriam Harolds."

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Tell me all about it!**

 _ **Guess:** Thanks for pointing my mistake out! Going to change it ASAP :) Yeah, Grammy is definitely going to live a little longer! I just cannot get myself to kill her off - and Miriam does not exactly have a lot of friends, so I need Grammy as someone close to talk to her. Additionally, I'm trying to write a few more scenes featuring both Grammy and Harvey. And Mike, so he can be annoyed at his boss. I'm glad you guys seem to like Bobby *almost* as much as I do, even though there was not a lot of him in this chapter. Yeah, well, the thing about Annika is, that Harvey really doesn't enjoy working with people he didn't pick himself (that's why Mike and Donna are so important to him). We'll see about him and Annika in the next chapter, though :)_

 ** _Azul:_** _Yes, the sass was big in that one :D But as Harvey said, Miriam's sharp tongue has to have a background. And as we all know, Mike can be kind of sassy as well, just like his Grammy, so I figured... Annika will have a little scene during the whole Christmas thing, which I will probably post in three parts or something - but believe me, it's going to be a mess!_

 ** _Brenda:_** _Well, we have gotten a slight impression of Emma's and Kurt's reactions now, though this is definitely not all they had to say to their daughter - they only shut up because Miriam told them Harvey was there. I'll try to upload quite a bit the next few weeks, maybe even finish this story until mid-April, because then I'll be going on vacation. Afterwards, I hope to start writing the sequel. In which a lot of stuff will happen, which I'm kind of preparing and foreshadowing here ;)_

 _ **Guest:** At some point, Harvey has already told her a little about his family, though only very superficially (which is why I did not explicitly write it), and as we know him he isn't to fond of talking about them. But as for Miriam's parents, I hope I did not disappoint you too much (if I did, I'm very sorry)._

 ** _Aschenputtel:_** _Just you wait for Thanksgiving! That's going to be the ultimate mix up between work and friendship and family and relationship (also, Mike's going to meet Eddy. How about that?). Glad you liked Grammy and Harvey together!_

* * *

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AS WELL AS FOR READING THIS STUFF!


	28. Part XXVII

**Hey guys!**

 **Here's another one, hope you don't find it too awful!**

* * *

Miriam went to the office that day, finished her column for the week and enjoyed chatting to her colleagues. Two of the regulars she got along with very well: Finn, who was one of the layouters, and Lisa, a journalist in her late thirtys who always had a funny take on politics, which reminded Miriam of her work back in Washington. In their coffee break they chatted away, until Lisa asked:

"Are you married? Sorry, if that's very forward, I just don't know anything about you!"

"Oh, no, nevermind", Miriam smiled "actually, I do have a boyfriend. He's a lawyer."

"Great", Lisa smiled "It's just that my husband is a big fan of your book – don't look at me like that, we do print your column using your pseudonym, I was bound to find out sooner or later. Anyway, Jack was wondering if you might want to have dinner with us and I found it rude not to invite your partner as well."

"Oh", Miriam said "That's very sweet of you."

"Of course, we do not have to set a date yet. You'll want to talk it over with your boyfriend, won't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so", Miriam said "I'll come back to you about that, all right?"

"Sure", Lisa smiled "Take your time. With Thanksgiving coming up and our youngest having just started school I do have quite a bit on my hands, anyway."

"I remember you mentioned having a son called Jason – like my brother."

"That's the one. Our older daughter is turning eight in a few weeks."

"Oh dear", Miriam grinned and sipped her coffee, patting Bobby absent-mindedly "What's her name?"

"Lily", Lisa smiled "We wanted our son's name to start with the same letter as his dad's and our daughter's with the same as her mother."

"That's a very cute idea", Miriam smiled.

* * *

In the afternoon she visited her grandmother.

"What now", Edith greeted her cheekily "No boyfriend this time?"

"Thanks a lot for telling my parents", Miriam sighed and kissed her on the cheek "It was definitely a fun conversation to explain this to them."

"Oh, they will understand", Edith shrugged and bend down to give Bobby a rub "In fact Emma did not tell me about your father for a year. That's what you get for letting your daughter move overseas."

Miriam noticed the sad expression on her grandmother's face, but luckily it changed back to a smile quite quickly.

"Now, Grammy, I've been talking to your doctor and some of the nurses. They said that they are quite certain you can come join us for Christmas."

"Well, that is lovely news, dear", Edith smiled "I'm looking forward to seeing all of your siblings again. Tell me, have you heard from Jason lately?"

"I've talked to him on the phone a few weeks ago", Miriam shrugged "You know him, he's not that much connected with the rest of the family."

"I dare say so. He's gotten married, hasn't he? To a girl called... Josephine?"

"A year ago", Miriam nodded.

"Ah yes. Shame I couldn't come, back then. Promise me, dear, if you and Harvey..."

"Yeah, Grammy, I'm pretty sure _if_ we'd ever do that we'd marry in the U.S.. But please, don't get your hopes up. It's not going to happen."

"Well, he did seem quite taken with you", Edith said.

"But nowadays that does not mean marriage is imminent", Miriam laughed "And I'm not that romantic, anyway."

"You were talking about marrying Connor, though, I recall", Edith said, cocking an eyebrow "Is something wrong, Miriam?"

"Ugh. Did they give you telepathic pills again instead of your medication?", Miriam looked out of the window "I don't know, Grammy."

"You have been overthinking again, haven't you?", Edith scolded her.

"Maybe. I feel like something's missing. Perhaps I should not have gotten together with him so soon after Connor."

"Mimi-dear, with love there isn't something like too fast or too slow, as long as you're happy, it's exactly the right kind of speed."

"Guess you're right. As always."

"Oh, no, darling, I'm not _always_ right. Merely surprisingly often."

"It stops being a surprise after a while", Miriam said and laughed a little.

* * *

As Miriam got out of the taxi home, she noticed a familiar looking man in front of the building.

"Mike!", she greeted her cousin "What are you doing here?"

"Harvey sent me", he sighed and handed her a paperback "Told me to give you this and say he couldn't make it tonight."

"So you had to come all the way here?", Miriam laughed and shook her head while he bent down to greet Bobby "Maybe I should ask him not to use my cousin as an errand boy."

"No, actually I was wondering if you might have some time to look at an apartment. I found one for Grammy and the real estate agent told me we could come by today, if we make it within the hour. I tried to call you."

"Sorry, Mickey, my phone's on mute. But of course we can. Let's just go upstairs and get this rid off", she opened the bag and laughed as she saw a piece of Chocolate Fudge Cake. God, she would really have to do a little more sports with Harvey spoiling her like this.

"So, things between you are still well, I suppose?", Mike said as they entered the lift.

"Yeah. Well, I don't know. Has he mentioned that he got to know my parents yesterday?"

"I'm working with him, Mimi. Believe it or not, but Harvey does have some rules about privacy. How did it go, though?"

"Mum's all over him, of course. And Paps is... well, he's just Paps. So, it went all right, I guess. Though I cannot stand the pressure I feel every time someone mentions marriage – just because Dan and Jason got married doesn't mean I will."

"Well, I guess they just want their little girl to be happy", Mike shrugged "But if you don't want to marry, I'm pretty sure Harvey's a safe bet."

"Agreed."

They entered the flat, Miriam put the cake in the fridge and let Bobby off the leash, before they left again to take a look at Edith's possible future home.

* * *

The next evening, all doubts had left Miriam's mind when Harvey came to see her. That was, until he sat down next to her sighing and saying:

"I got a call yesterday."

"And?", Miriam asked.

"It was that friend of yours. Annika Schmidt?"

Miriam tried not to laugh at him trying to pronounce her name as German as possible and instead wondered: "What'd she say?"

"Well, she acquired that director-friend of yours as a client. Wonder how that happened."

"What do you mean?"

He eyed her suspiciously: "I told you I work best alone. Now Jessica pushes me to work with Louis, all right, it's still inside the firm. But you just went behind my back, Miriam."

"I'm sorry", she sighed.

"No, you're not", he shook his head, torn between the anger he felt inside him and the want to just laugh it off, because... after all this was Miriam.

"Yeah, you're right: I'm not", Miriam said "I told you how much it meant to me that she can take a look at it."

"And I told you I..."

"You know what, Harvey?", she shook her head "I feel like you are forgetting that I am not only some chick you sleep with, I am also your client, and I've seen the numbers – boy, I do pay your firm a shit load of money."

"You pay us to work – and that's what I'm doing."

"I am your client. Your work is what I want it to be."

"Don't act like an entitled brat, Miriam", he sighed and got himself some whiskey "You're not your little sister."

"Well, she was good enough for you, wasn't she?", Miriam replied harshly, biting her lip after she had realised what she had said.

"She certainly is good enough for you to bring up again as soon as something doesn't go your way", Harvey said dryly "Additionally, I would rather you'd call yourself what you are: My girlfriend."

"Well, we'll see how long that will last", Miriam said and got up, crossing her arms.

Harvey's face went to stone

"I'll see myself out then."

He put the tumbler down and turned towards the door, Bobby looking at his friend broken heartedly.

"Yes, PLEASE", she shouted "Go! Do what you can do best!"

He turned around: "Excuse me?"

"Damn fucking right. You run away, as soon as it gets hard. Just like you did with your family", she said.

"Do not..."

"What?", she snorted "Say it like I see it? I should have known better than to fall for a guy who thinks sleeping with a woman more than twice is already half-way to a relationship."

"I never thought that, and I never saw you that way", Harvey stated calmly "And you, Miss, should get your priorities straight. Stop behaving like a little princess and get your shit together."

"My priorities are straight as fuck!", Miriam said "Thank you very much. Now if you could stop wasting my time and just get away, that'd be nice."

"On my way", Harvey said and shook his head, before he left for good.

* * *

"Mickey?"

"Yes, Mimi?"

"Can you come by?"

"What's happened?"

"I think we might have ruined our relationship."

* * *

It only took Mike a few minutes to get to the building in which Harvey and Miriam lived. But before he went to see his cousin he decided to give his boss a piece of mind.

"Great. It's you", Harvey said sarcastically as his associate pushed past him. He let the door close and turn around.

"I knew it", Mike said angrily "I knew you would fuck her over."

"What are you going to do about it?", Harvey shrugged apathetically and went over to the bar "Want to throw a punch and see what happens?"

"Actually I would love to", Mike said "I never wanted to go medieval at your ass like this before, believe me. Tell me what happened."

"Well, then why don't you do it?", Harvey said.

"Listen, my cousin calls me late at night, sobbing and all, because you hurt her. I really don't have the nerves for your stupid apathy right now. Tell me what the fuck you did to her."

"All right", Harvey sighed, kind of thankful for the opportunity, actually, to explain himself.

* * *

"...After she said that, I left", he finished.

"So I guess you did not break up, then?"

"No", Harvey shrugged "Is that what she says?"

"Yeah, I guess she thinks that", Mike sighed.

"Shit", Harvey sat down, his hand brushing over his face and Mike had never thought to ever see his boss this devastated "What am I supposed to do now?"

"So", Mike looked at him, quite surprised "You don't want to just... give up."

"Giving up on Miriam", Harvey said "on the relationship we have is the last thing I would do. Even if you still do not quite believe me, Mike, your cousin might be the most important person in my life at the moment."

"Well", Mike said, taking a moment to think "I guess, for now, the best thing you can do is wait. I'm going downstairs now and I'll talk to her. First thing I should do is make sure she stops thinking your... thing is over. But you know, she won't come running to you to reconcile."

"You'd do that?", Harvey asked suspiciously "Without any favour in return?"

"Mimi's the closest I have to a sister", Mike shrugged "But, you know, a case for myself wouldn't hurt."

"Ah", Harvey grinned, even though he felt like shit "Well, I'll see what I can do."

"No pro-bono", Mike quickly said.

"You take what you get, rookie."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, tell me, if you did not, tell me as well.**

 _ **Brenda:** Well, I guess it's a little bit of a joke, because both her parents (as well as Grammy) know their little girl quite well. But then again, Miriam is in her thirties and I feel like this is one of the things unmarried women her age have to endure, especially since both her older and her younger brother are married already... so I'm trying to ridicule it a little. Also, it kind of has become some kind of running gag :D I know, things escalated quite quickly this chapter, but Harvey's harsh-ness and Miriam's lack of emotion-control were bound to have them fight at some point. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!  
_

 ** _Azul:_** _To be fair, it was not exactly out of boredom. I hope this is the kind of fight where you cannot properly tell which one fucked up worse, because they both said pretty bad things. But yeah, Christmas is coming - but so is Thanksgiving. Hope they'll make up until then, otherwise it would be a kind of sad celebration..._

 ** _Guess:_** _I'm sorry if you feel like the stuff I write is too cliché. I guess, life can_ _be quite cliché as well, even though we might not realise it all the time. And I wrote Emma and Kurt just the way I imagine them to be - feeling like this is also in line with what we know about them from earlier chapters: Kurt does have a better relationship with Miriam, Emma does like the idea of her daughter marrying a big shot lawyer, because, well, maybe she's a little conservative. My parents would react differently, so might yours, but for these two I don't see anything wrong with what I wrote. I'm very curious, though, about what you have in mind for the Christmas family dinner, and looking forward to hearing form you if your asumptions were right._

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!


	29. Part XXVIII

**All right, moving forward...**

 **Next up will be Thanksgiving, which will become a little bigger (I will probably split it, anyway, but still you might have to wait a little longer for the next update - Sorry for that!)**

 **Until then, I hope this chapter will do :)**

 **xxx**

* * *

"Hey Mickey."

"Mimi", he sighed as he entered the apartment "What the hell?"

"Sorry for calling you over so late..."

"That's not the problem here", Mike said, shaking his head "You _know_ Harvey has issues. You're supposed to be the sane person here."

"Wait...", Miriam said, not used to getting told off by her cousin.

"No, Miriam, seriously. The two of you fight, all right, that happens. Now you call me up, saying that the two of you might be over – except there isn't any evidence it is. People fight, Miriam."

"If only you knew the things we said to each other!", Miriam said, frustratedly.

"I do know. Harvey told me."

"You went to see him?", she asked surprised, and let herself fall onto the sofa.

"Of course I did. Wanted to give him shit for making my cousin cry, but turns out, my cousin is the one who cannot keep her feelings in check and blows things way out of proportion. Now, don't you want to tell my why the hell you have to keep yourself from being happy?"

"I... I don't... trust it. Happiness", she stuttered after a while "I cannot believe that Harvey would be so... so sweet."

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere", Mike said, his voice a little softer, while he sat down next to her "You don't trust that he really is what he seems like."

"Yeah, kind of", Miriam sighed "Connor was sweet, too, you know."

Mike blew a raspberry: "Connor was a fucking douche."

"Whatever. I was happy with him and then everything went to shit. He cheated on me, I cheated on him... No matter how good things feel with Harvey, how can I be sure he's not only tolerating me."

"Why should he do that? Only tolerate you?", her cousin asked and patted Miriam's back.

"Well..."

"No, actually, let me answer that question for you, before you spiral down again in some kind of devilish circle. Harvey never does anything he doesn't want to do – it's just as easy as it sounds. Still don't know how he does it, but it seems to work out quite well. That's the only thing you should bear in mind. If he would not want to be with you, he simply wouldn't be. If he wanted to sleep with another woman, he would, and he would most definitely not stay in a relationship then. He told you about his mother, I guess?"

"Yeah", Miriam sniffed "he did."

"So, there you go. Only thing you have to do now is make up your mind, because you seem to be the insecure one in this case."

* * *

And because there was no doubt, Mike was right, Miriam listened to her cousin. The first day after their fight, Miriam spent at home, feeling awful, but knowing she needed the time to herself. The next day she put on some warm clothes, as it had gotten quite cold outside, and Bobby and just walked through New York, taking in the city that had become her home in the past few months. And the more she passed through the streets, framed by skyscrapers, the more she noticed how much indeed it had become intertwined with Harvey. Often enough she wanted to point something out to him, but the only thing she could do, was bend down to hug her dog. Bobby, who seemed happy enough to go for such a long walk, seemed a little off, too. Maybe, or so Miriam thought, he was missing Harvey as well. The pitbull had become more like _their_ dog during the last few weeks, as opposed to hers only.

Miriam was thinking about visiting her grandmother, but overcame that notion quickly. She knew too well what Edith would say to her. And actually, Miriam really was not in the mood to talk to anyone. She had to do this by herself, had to really be sure of what she wanted, before she would fuck things up again. The fresh and cold air helped her clear her head and soon enough Miriam knew just how foolish she had been. She had felt bad enough about what she had said to him during their fight, before. But now she felt ashamed, embarrassed to have acted like such a colossal bitch. After all, she had promised to him that his fling with Livy would not be of any consequence – and yet she had decided to use it against him in the fever of the fight. Miriam sat down on a cold bench, her breath making clouds in the cold November air as she felt Bobby snuggle his head against her arm. As usual, he had sat down next to her on the bench and Miriam cuddled him gladly.

"I fucked up, didn't I, Bobby?", she muttered while he watched her with kind eyes "I'm a stupid bitch."

But Bobby did not seem to think so as well, as he licked her cheek, making her giggle against her will.

* * *

The next day, on the third day after their fight, Miriam tried to call Harvey but he did not answer. Usually, he had always made the time to talk to her, so Miriam wondered if she had not taken too long to make up her mind. _He doesn't do what he doesn't want to do,_ it echoed in her ears. Maybe he simply did not want to talk to her. And could she even be surprised if that was the case? After everything she had said? The way she had shut him out, mistrusted him, even though he had been nothing but... perfect. Harvey _was_ perfect, at least to her.

He was the Ying to her Yang, he kept her grounded, reminded her to not always be so impulsive. To listen to reason as opposed to her gut. And even though Miriam was sure, she would never stop being an emotional and slightly dramatic kind of person, she knew, this was what she needed. He was what she needed. She lay down on the sofa, casually burying her hand in Bobby's short, soft fur and closed her eyes. Harvey was the person she needed, and more importantly, he was who she wanted. No other man in her life so far had made her feel so at home, so safe.

Suddenly, everything she had criticised about their relationship a few days ago, felt like the best reason to stay. The warmth that spread inside her, every time he kissed her. The feeling of his arm around her shoulder, his fingers playing with her hair. She could see his smile before her, that special smile he only ever seemed to have given to her. Charming, as always, but there was something else in it. A little bit of amusement in his grin, a bit of sarcasm around his eyebrows, and so much love in his eyes...

All of a sudden, Miriam got up, startling her dog.

"Get ready, Bobby-boy", she said "let's go for a little walk."

* * *

As if her feet had a mind of themselves, they carried her towards the firm. It was late afternoon, and yet it was already dawning. The cold wind made Miriam shiver and wrap her coat closer around her waist. Should she really do it? What did she have to loose?

The security guard let her through without any ado, only mustering her outfit, consisting of jeans and biker boots by cocking an eyebrow, but Miriam ignored him. Quickly she passed through the firm until she almost bumped into Donna.

"Miriam, hey", the redhead greeted her "you haven't been around in quite some time."

"Yeah, I know", Miriam said, suddenly aware of how the wind must have messed up her hair as she took in the secretary's flawless appearance "Listen, could you take care of Bobby for a second? I just need to talk to Harvey real quick."

"Sure, but Harvey's in a meeting with..."

"It's only going to be a moment", Miriam said "Please."

"Is it really that important?", Donna raised an eyebrow.

"It really is, - to me, at least", Miriam sighed "Please, could you..."

Donna raised a hand as a sign for Miriam to be quiet.

"I get it. All right. Let me just..."

Donna lead her to her desk and fiddled with the intercom.

"Harvey? Could you come out for a moment?"

As she heard Harvey's voice for the first time in days, Miriam's heart jumped a little, even though her stomach twisted at his words: "Can it wait?"

Donna exchanged a look with Miriam before she decided to twist the truth a little.

"It's urgent, actually. Kind of an emergency...", she said "About Miriam."

It only took a few seconds for the door to open.

"What happened to her? Don't tell me she's in some goddamn hospital because she fell down some stairs or something, Don-", Harvey rambled until he noticed his girlfriend standing right next to him.

"Hi", she said.

"Miriam", he said flatly and put one hand in his pocket, a gesture so familiar, it made Miriam swallow a little.

"Sorry to interrupt", she said, only now realising it might not have been the best idea to interrupt his work after what they had fought about some days before.

"Don't be", he shrugged, giving Donna, who was watching the both of them intently, a nod of his head, making her leave with a roll of her eyes, muttering something.

"I... I wanted to apologise", she said, looking at the ground, feeling her eyes fill with tears

"Now, what's that?", he said, his voice a little more soften, yet slightly sarcastic.

"I'm sorry I said all these things", she said and started sobbing.

"Miriam", he sighed and stretched out his arm to stroke her cheek.

"I know, I promised you not to cry, but I can't, OK? I don't think I am whatever you see in me."

"Miriam", he repeated with a slight smile "What's going on?"

"I... Yesterday... night I... I felt like everything was going too well, you know? I couldn't help but feel... suspicious. And I actually _wanted_ us to fight, you see."

"Well, that worked out great", Harvey said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"I can tell", he nodded.

"I don't think I knew, really _knew_ how much everything we had was worth."

"Had?"

"Have – if you still want me. Even though, I really am one ungrateful bitch", Miriam sighed.

"Yeah, you are, at least this once", he said, grinning "Seriously, Miriam, sometimes I do wonder what's going on in that head of yours."

"You sound just like Grammy."

"Well, your grandmother is quite the smart lady", Harvey said "now, do you feel well enough to come home so I can come visit you later on?"

"I think, I'm OK."

"Then why don't you give me a kiss so I can go back to MJ and finish my work?"

"Wait", Miriam said, already halfway leaning over to kiss him "MJ? I interrupted you talking to Michael fucking Jordan?"

"That exact one."

"And you... you just left Michael Jorden – Michael Jordan! - alone in your office because of me?"

"To be fair, I thought there were at least a few broken bones involved", Harvey said, chuckling, before he finally kissed her. And just like the very first time they had kissed, it felt so incredibly right, that they never wanted to pull apart again. Unless, at some point Harvey did.

"I'd always come for you, Miriam", he said quietly before returning to his client.

* * *

Later they lay in bed, each buried in their own thoughts, until Miriam broke the silence.

"Can you... can you put an arm around me?"

Harvey chuckled as he did what she asked: "Miriam, it's OK. I'm not angry."

"But all those things I said..."

"Well, I wasn't too kind, either", he shrugged.

"What's up with you?", she wondered "I hadn't thought you to be so... forgiving."

"I had a bad day, and it sounds like you weren't too happy as well. Maybe we have been taking this too quick."

"Maybe", Miriam sighed "But I'm pretty sure I was just behaving like the spoiled bitch you said I was."

"Please, let's not bring it up again", Harvey groaned.

"I feel like we need to talk about it, though", Miriam said and turned to face him "I want you to know, that I will never, ever do something like this. And you cannot believe how glad I am that you just took me back like that, after I needed so long to realise how good you've been to me. How perfect you are."

"I'm not good at relationship-stuff, and maybe that is why... but I could not have given this up just because of a fight", Harvey said and shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal – which it was"The only thing I really need you to understand – the only way you can make me walk away, is when you question... this."

"I'm sorry, I said this thing about our relationship."

"Stop apologising, pup. Let's just be over with that."

"If it's so easy to forget for you...", Miriam sighed and snuggled against his chest "I don't know why you're still even here. Mike said, not to worry because you always just do what you want to do but I don't get how you want to be with... me."

"Is that really so hard to understand?", Harvey said and there it was, the feeling of him playing with her long, black curls.

"It is. After all I've been such an arse..."

"You've been. But as my girlfriend, you are entitled to it. Now, cheer up. I did not fall in love with your insecurities, but with your strengths."

"You... wait... did you just say?"

"Yes, Miriam. I did say something slightly emotional", he laughed "please get over the fact that I do that sometimes."

"You know, Harvey. I don't think I ever will. But at least I can say: I love you, too. I really, really do. You see... I'm just a girl, standing in front of a..."

"No chick flicks – please!", he groaned before he laughed and kissed her.

* * *

 **Now, any thoughts about this one? Pray tell!**

 _ **Azul:** Glad you liked last chapter! Hope you enjoyed Mike in this one as well :) Of course, fighting and making up is part of their way to ultimate happiness. Grammy is definitely not going to die in this fanfiction, though I'm not yet sure about what'll happen to her in the sequel... And yes, Miriam knows - she mentions it when she has dinner with Jessica and Harvey right in the beginning but I figured it's not something anyone would talk about a lot ;) I'm glad you like Miriam as a character so much and I'm quite relieved that she doesn't seem to be overly perfect nor annoyingly imperfect (which I also read. OCs with only faults in their characters don't work out, as well as perfect one's don't do.)_

 ** _luce:_** _Thanks a lot! Actually I have an exam coming up on Friday, which I really must not fail because then I will have big problems concerning my studies... So wish me luck!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Yeah, this is kind of the beginning of a new part of their relationship. Finally, Miriam got her shit together ;) And Harvey would make a great boyfriend - in my opinion - as long as he really adores his woman. After all, he only does what he wants to do, as Mike kindly reminded us. Which means: If he wants to please whom he loves he will go out of his way to do so. Also, he's man enough not to be held back by false pride or something - which is one of the reasons why I wrote this chapter the way I wrote it._

 ** _Brenda:_** _Well, I hope I fulfilled your expectations (maybe I even suceeded them? :D) I just noticed how many of your wishes are actually kind of answered in this chapter, and I hope they are answered in a way that doesn't make you hate wishing for it in the first place ;)_

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, FAVE-ing, REVIEWING AND BEING THERE!


	30. Part XXIX

**Thanksgiving, Part I**

 **\- I know, you waited a little for this, and I'm sorry.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **xxx**

* * *

On the morning of Thanksgiving, Miriam got up early and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she returned to the bedroom, she took a moment to look at Harvey, sleeping in her bed, as memories of their last fight flashed before her. How could she have been so stupid? To question everything? She bent down to stroke his cheek, making him slowly open his eyes.

"What's up, pup?", he asked and sat upright, stretching and groaning.

"I really do love you, you know", she said.

"Yeah", he grinned and pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply, as his hands went through her wet hair.

"I just... I feel so bad...", she sighed as she pulled back "for everything I said..."

"Mh-m."

He clearly had something else on his mind than discussing their argument and so he started kissing her again, until she stopped him once more.

"I just... I don't get how you can be so apathetic. I was so mean!"

"Miriam", he growled, looking deep into her eyes, his hand on her cheek "Stop it."

"I don't want to make things bad between us", she continued _._

"Then just be quiet", he shook his head "I told you once: I'm the only thing you need to focus on. I can take care of everything else. As long as you're with me, you do not have to worry – about anything."

She sighed and turned around to lean against his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her, as he kissed her shoulder.

"I don't want to be that woman, though", she sighed after a while "I told you, I wasn't some damsel in distress that needed saving."

"I never said you needed saving", he chuckled "I do know that you can handle things yourself, otherwise I certainly wouldn't be here right now. But I know that you're _impulsive, emotional, clumsy_ and pretty _dramatic._ _"_ With every adjective he gave her a little kiss, on the neck, the shoulders, her arms.

"At some point you will get tired of being my knight in shining armour, or my prince or my protective fighting dog or whatever metaphors we've used before", Miriam sighed, while she eased into his embrace.

"Maybe", Harvey shrugged "Maybe not."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see", Miriam said and turned around, to receive another deep kiss. And this time, she did not pull back.

* * *

"He's going to tire of me, Eddy", Miriam said as she greeted her friend. Eddy had come by around noon to help with the dinner preparations. She had explained to Miriam, that she hadn't been at home upstate for Thanksgiving in years, mostly because she could not stand her extended family.

"My aunt and uncle are fucking racists, my grandma doesn't even make sense any more, and my cousins are total douchebags. My parents get that I don't want to come, and after all they still have Ashley as a hostage from the world of the sane", she'd said and invited herself over for Miriam's small celebration.

"Why should he?", Eddy asked and put the container with dessert she had prepared into the fridge.

"Because of my character", Miriam sighed "I'm pretty fucking annoying, am I not? One day he's going to look at me and say", she imitated his voice "'Get a grip, Miriam, I am not your goddamn babysitter.'"

"To be honest, Amy", Eddy sighed "I really don't know why the hell you're always overthinking everything. Everything was fine until you and Harvey made it official, so please just... just be yourself."

"I just..."

"Amy. It is as you told me: He loves you, you love him. I do not see any kind of problem here. So stop whining", Eddy said furrowing her brow "You do know that the turkey needs quite a while to roast, don't you? We really should prepare that one first."

"All right", Miriam said, caught up in her thoughts.

"So", Miriam said as they were quite done "Are you sure it's all right with you to make the salad and mash the potatoes?"

"Yeah, I don't mind", Eddy smiled.

"I just really think I should take Bobby out for a little walk now... Harvey's going to come by soon, before he's off to fetch my grandma. And Mike should be here in half an hour, but then I'll definitely be back already."

"Yeah, Amy, I said it's all right", Eddy laughed "Don't be so nervous."

"I'm not exactly used to giving big dinner parties", Miriam shrugged and blushed a little.

"You only invited four people and all of them love you very much", Eddy smiled "Come on, drink a bit of wine, it'll help you calm down. Cheers."

"Lachaim", Miriam sighed and clinked glasses with her friend, when the door behind them opened.

"Drinking already?", Harvey said and greeted Bobby, who was happy to see his friend again, before he went over to the kitchen and kissed his girlfriend, before he turned to the artist "Nice seeing you, Eddy."

"You, too, Harvey", Eddy smiled "Though it's incredibly rude of you to interrupt my plans of getting Miriam drunk."

"Ah, you want to seduce my girlfriend now?", Harvey laughed and put an arm around Miriam.

"Of course. Who would not want to? Have you looked at her?", Eddy grinned.

"Now", Miriam chuckled "this sounded pretty sweet at the beginning but now I feel like sarcasm is on the rise. I'm going to take Bobby for a walk, now. Sure you can handle Grammy?", she asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah", he nodded "After all, I still have Ray to protect me."

"I thought you'd given him off?"

"He said it wasn't a problem, as long as he could be at home by seven", Harvey shrugged "And he's getting a nice little bonus."

"Well", Miriam sighed, shaking her head, before giving him a kiss goodbye and weaving in Eddy's direction. Then she took her coat and put Bobby on the leash before leaving.

* * *

"So, how are you doing nowadays?", Harvey asked "Haven't seen you since Miriam's press conference."

"Which would total the times we met to... twice", Eddy laughed "I'm fine. Well, as fine as a struggling artist in Brooklyn can be, at least."

"Maybe I can help you out, there", Harvey said, leaning against the counter while Eddy fixed him a glass of wine "I have some connections."

"That'd be great", Eddy smiled "Everything for a friend of Amy's, right?"

"Well, yeah. Guess that's what boyfriends do."

"Not all of them, believe me", Eddy sighed "So... the two of you seem happy?"

"Err... sure", Harvey said.

"You know, Amy's kind of... insecure."

"She always is", Harvey sighed "What about this time?"

"You", Eddy smiled "She feels like you might tire of her, at some point. I'm not sure if I should tell you all of this. But after hearing about your last fight, I guess communication isn't exactly the strong suit of this relationship."

"Well", Harvey said after drinking a bit of wine "We've talked a lot the last few days. Sometimes I feel like she needs something to fret about so that she can be happy."

"You actually might be right there", Eddy mumbled.

"Can you keep a secret?", Harvey said, as he walked over to his coat and reached in the inside pocket.

"Sure", Eddy shrugged.

"All right", he grinned and handed her the small, velvet box he had taken out of it.

"Wait... are you going to...? Is this a rin- Oh my god", Eddy said as she opened it and took in the beautiful ring inside, which had all kinds of blue gems worked into its silver framing.

"Yeah", he said "I though she might like this one, even though I never saw her wear any rings. Got this one the day after our last fight. I mean, I already was sure I would do this before but..."

"And there she is going on about how you weren't the marrying kind at all", Eddy laughed.

"I am not", he shrugged "But I thought she was. Isn't she?"

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure Miriam would love to marry, even though she might not admit it, right now. I only meant that this is going to be _quite_ the surprise."

* * *

"Now, my boy, why don't you tell me what's going on?", Edith said. She had been mustering Harvey for the past few minutes, and even though she had not met him quite often, she was sure that something was off with the lawyer.

"Sorry?", he turned to her, his eyes full of wonder.

"You seemed quite lost in thoughts. I'm sorry if I interrupted you, but, you know, sometimes talking helps", the old woman smiled.

"I was just thinking about Miriam", he honestly admitted.

"Ah, yes. She really is one special girl, isn't she", Edith's smile broadened "I know I should not say this, but of all of Emma's kids... she's actually my favourite."

"I guess I can see why", Harvey grinned. He had become fond of Miriam's and Mike's grandmother since they first met, he reminded him of both his associate and his girlfriend, a lot. She was just as kind as the two grandchildren he knew, and her outspokenness was refreshing, especially compared to Harvey's usual environment of arrogance and flattery.

"I was actually wondering", he said "if I could ask you a question?"

* * *

Miriam had just put on some nice clothes and put on a little more make up, when Mike arrived.

"Mimi-Mouse", he greeted her and handed her a box of chocolate "Thought this might be better than wine or something."

"It is", she laughed "Come on, meet Eddy. Eddy, this is my cousin Mike", she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you", Mike smiled and shook her hand.

"Dito", Eddy said "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, yeah?", Mike cocked an eyebrow, and wanted to shoot Miriam a look but she had turned away to finish putting the dishes on the table "Well, yeah, I guess so. Miriam has a passion for talking", he added a little more loudly, making his cousin giggle.

"Well", Miriam said after she was done and joined them again "Now we're only waiting for Grammy and Harvey. Let's sit down, shall we?"

"Sure", Mike nodded.

"Yeah, but let me get some more wine first", Eddy grinned "Wouldn't want to pass the time without any alcohol, now, would we?"

Just as Eddy had turned around, Mike's phone began to ring.

"Not now, Mickey, it's family time", Miriam scolded him.

"Err... it's Harvey. Just a second", he excused himself, leaving his confused cousin behind.

* * *

When he returned, he did not say a word what he had talked about with his boss. Miriam was eyeing her cousin suspiciously and could not help but notice how hard he was to read nowadays – even though he had always been like an open book for her!

Surely, being a lawyer and all, it had been bound to change him. However, Miriam did not even get a chance to ask Mike what was going on, because he and Eddy had already taken to chatting away. Eddy was telling them about the two jbs she was working until she would finally have made a name for herself as an artist, ultimately mentioning Harvey's offer.

"Has he now?", Miriam said, a little surprise, yet her mouth was twitching into a smile.

"Well, I'm sure that if he says so himself, he'll definitely help you", Mike smiled.

"Yeah", Miriam agreed "but, you know, I do also know quite a few people, _especially_ those of the artsy persuasion. So I guess, you don't really need my boyfriend. Actually I already had an idea a few days ago, but we can talk about it whenever."

"Well, now I'm curious", Eddy laughed.

"I need someone to illustrate my children's book", Miriam shrugged and took a sip of her wine "And then there's a doctor I met a few days ago who wants to put up some paintings in the hospital - to help the artists sell them, as well as to decorate the dull white walls."

She looked at her watch and got up, ignoring Mike and Eddy, who – even though they hardly knew each other – exchanged looks, amused as they both knew how much Miriam was annoyed by Harvey running late.

Just when she opened her mouth to speak her mind and ask Mike about his boss's whereabouts, the door opened and Harvey entered, Edith holding onto his arm.

"Well, hello", Harvey greeted all of them and lead Edith to the table, where Mike, who had gotten up as soon as his grandmother had entered, took over, taking care of her and introducing her to Eddy.

"What the hell, Harvey", Miriam let him kiss her cheek while she crossed her arms "You know how important this is to me."

"I do. That's why I handled things as quickly as I could. Now, play nice, pup", he grinned and patted her hair, making his girlfriend shake her head in disbelief.

* * *

 **Well, the dinner's about to start - but I hope I already gave you a little prospect ;)**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 _ **Azul:** I'm glad you think that way - I know I haven't really taken Donna into account a lot, but I'm preeetty sure she explained a lot of stuff about feelings to Harvey leading up to him being that way :D I also pretty much disliked Scottie, actually. Well, hope you liked this one, too!_

 ** _luce:_** _Well, though I'm glad you enjoy reading this ff (as well as others) you really should do your things for school - otherwise you will end like me: having to repeat exams (like the one on Friday. But luckily, that's over now.)_

 ** _Brenda:_** _Thanks for wishing me luck! I'm glad you liked last chapter so much :) We're kind of closing in on the end of that story, but actually I came up with a lot of shit for a sequel, so I might actually write it, just for the laugh of it ;)_

 ** _Guest:_** _I'm glad Harvey isn't too fluffy or romantic, it's one of the fears of writing a romantic fic without a lot of angst... Well, as we are slowly getting closer to the end of this fic it's also bound to become a little more fluffy. Hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless._

 _ **Guess:** Of course Bobby did not disappear into thin air. But as you might have noticed, I never actually wrote Miriam leaving the firm - it just made sense. _

* * *

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	31. Part XXX

**Thanksgiving, Part II**

 **I promised I'd update a little more often, so here it goes...**

 **xxx**

* * *

They sat around, giving Thanks and Miriam could basically feel how ridiculous her boyfriend found the whole thing, but knowing of his history and character, she was sure he would eventually just feel pretty good about having these people around as a family. She asked him to cut the turkey and they all began eating. Once again she was thankful for having Eddy around, the blond girl, today dressed in a way too oversized sweater, woollen over-knee stockings and a pair of ripped tights, was presenting herself from her best, most cheerful side, directing the conversation and being awfully sweet with Grammy. Meanwhile, Harvey and Mike were chatting away about work and Miriam, though caught up in her thoughts of happiness about having these lovely people around her, tried to listen to them as well as possible, as they talked about Hardman, the long gone and now returned name partner.

* * *

"Michael and Miriam really were thick as thieves as kids. Running round in the mud, reading, chasing pigeons in the park, building pillow forts, playing with dolls", Edith sighed lost in her memories. It was already pretty late, Eddy had already left to visit another Thanksgiving party with her friends from university.

"You played with dolls?", Harvey asked his associate, raising an eyebrow with a cocky grin on his face while he sipped his Scotch.

"Well, at least other kids wanted to play with me", Mike countered.

"You mean, at least your cousin did. Don't think Miriam had a choice", Harvey bantered.

"Actually", Miriam chimed in "I did. After all I have two brothers roughly my age."

"And yet I was your favourite", Mike grinned.

Edith and Miriam exchanged a look and both went with a long: "Errrr..."

"Wait, what?", Mike said.

"I mean, you sure were my favourite cousin", Miriam shrugged.

"I'm your only cousin", Mike said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, there's still our relatives in England, you know?"

"These cousins are like teenagers now, Mimi", he shook his head, laughing.

"Who was your favourite then?", Harvey asked his girlfriend curiously.

"Dan, of course", she grimaced "After all, I had him around all the time. Mike was close second, though. He would have been first if he hadn't lived on the other goddamn side of the globe."

"Yeah, like that's my fault", Mike laughed.

"Now, my granddaughter tells me, you are going to join us for Christmas, Harvey?"

"You are?", Mike asked his boss with big eyes.

"Yeah", Harvey shrugged.

"Which means I'm going to need a lot of alcohol to make it through those few days", Miriam laughed.

"So. My boss is going to come celebrate... Christmas with us?", Mike cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd gotten used to it by now", Harvey said, seeming a little bored.

"No, Harvey, if I think of it this way, I really haven't", Mike said, shaking his head.

"Well, then you better wrap your head around it", his boss said, while he put an arm around his girlfriend "I'm not going anywhere, so either you deal with it or you don't."

"Harvey", she sighed, putting her hand on his leg to make him shut up.

"I guess, he really is a hard ass", Grammy said.

A little later, Mike and Edith left, as he had to bring his tired grandmother home.

* * *

While Miriam put the dishes in the dishwasher and the rest of the food into the fridge, Harvey seemingly enjoyed his whisky, Bobby laying to his feet, but really he was fiddling with the small velvety box in his pocket. Finally, Miriam stood in front of him, all done and took his tumbler out of his hand to take a sip, grinning at him cheekily.

He stood, took the glass and put it on the table, before pulling her closer, finally kissing her again.

"Let's take Bobby for a walk", he said, quietly after they finished. Miriam nodded.

"I told you, you would start to like the late night walks", she grinned.

"I never said, I didn't", he laughed.

They strolled through the park, Harvey fiddling with the box in his pocket, while Miriam was almost shaking from the cold. They finally reached the pond where she had once drunkenly asked him if they were friends, and just like back then they leaned against the bench, staring into the New York night, while Harvey took off his scarf to wrap it around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Don't you need it?", she asked him, as he shook his head.

"What's up?", she asked and nudged him "You're pretty quiet for being such an outspoken asshole most of the time."

"Oh, whatever I would be without the loving words of my sweet and caring girlfriend", he said sarcastically.

"I feel like my outspokenness is actually one of the reasons I _am_ your girlfriend", she grinned.

"You call it outspoken, other people would call it cruel", he laughed.

"And you call it?"

"Pretty fucking hot, actually", he grinned.

"Well, that's more like it", she said and took the collar of his coat to pull him down towards her.

"You know", he said after a while, fiddling with the velvet box in his pocket "I've been thinking..."

"Actually, me too", she smiled.

"Well, tell me", he said, looking at her curiously, furrowing his brow.

"No, you go first", Miriam said.

"It's not that... important. What have you been thinking about?"

"Well, if you insist... After our fight... I've been thinking about maybe hiring another lawyer. Maybe mixing privacy with business isn't such a great thing after all."

"Wh...What the hell are you saying?", he asked, taking a step back.

"I was just thinking about it. I heard Louis Litt isn't too shabby."

"You hated Louis when you met him", he said, angrily.

"Well, it doesn't matter if I like him, does it? I just want a lawyer, who does his job and I want to make sure, work does not come in between us again."

"So you just decide to drop me?"

"I'm not dropping you", Miriam sighed and bend down to calm her dog who was nervous because of the anger in Harvey's voice.

"It sounds like it to me", Harvey said.

"You don't get to be pissed at me for wanting to make things between us less... complicated", Miriam said "I love you, and if you don't want me to take another lawyer, I won't. Just please, think about it, Harvey."

* * *

The next day, Harvey was buried in work again. Trying to figure out a way to help Jessica stay in charge proved a little more complicated than it was. He almost did not notice Donna come in, until she closed the door.

"So?", she asked and went towards him, ultimately sitting down on the edge of his desk "Did you do it?"

He took a deep breath and closed his notebook: "No."

"You didn't? Harvey!"

"Donna, don't", he said sternly.

"But why not?"

"Well, apart from the fact that this really isn't my area of expertise and every sentence I think of sounds fucking stupid, Miriam is thinking about getting another attorney to represent her wishes."

"Wait, what? She doesn't want to work with you any more?"

"She said, it might come between us", he said.

Donna took a moment to think about it, looking at Harvey's seemingly apathetic expression: "Well, you know, she isn't completely wrong. But maybe we could use this to your advantage."

"I'm all ears."

"I'm going to make an appointment for her at the firm to talk about alternative attorneys. That's when you'll make your move."

"Your move on what?", Mike, who had suddenly entered the room, asked.

"Never mind", Donna smiled and left the room while mouthing that she would talk to Harvey later on.

"You know, Mike, most people would take a closed door as a sign not to disturb their boss."

"Luckily for you, I'm not most people. I found exactly what you need", he said and handed him a folder.

"Sometimes you sound just like Miriam."

"As long as I don't have to sleep with you."

"Well, at least you would get any. I never heard your cousin complain."

"That was a low blow. And please don't talk about Mimi and those things..."

* * *

A few days later Miriam still felt a little bad for telling him about her thoughts, but Harvey did not even seem to think about it any more. Together they went to Pearson Hardman and as they got out of the car, Harvey took her hand – a gesture he had never done before.

"You know", Miriam said "I'm actually not a big fan of holding hands."

"Me neither", he grinned "but it's easier to show them all at once..."

"...what kind of flimsy has fallen for the great Harvey Specter? All right, I'm game."

"Behold, she has found her edge again", he smirked "Though I feel like your father would disapprove of that American phrasing."

They entered the empty lift and just as Harvey was pushing the button, Mike came running in.

"You're late", Harvey greeted him, while Miriam was a little more friendly: "Hey, Mickey!"

"So are you", Mike said to his boss and smiled at his cousin.

"We talked about this", Harvey said sternly.

"Cut him some slack", Miriam smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Well, this is comfortable", Mike said, incredibly uncomfortable.

"Cut us some slack", Miriam said and grinned at her cousin, who just shook his head.

Mike left them as soon as they got off the elevator and Miriam wanted to steer towards Jessica's office but Harvey held her back.

"No, we're going to my office, first. I want you to look at some things", he said, and took her hand again.

"Well... all right, but I remember Donna saying..."

"Yeah, you can go see Jessica later on", he said and lead her through the firm. Miriam felt uncomfortable. She hadn't held hands with someone in a long time, even with Connor she hadn't done it. But she got why Harvey had asked her to. They earned a lot of curious looks, whispers seemed to follow them, making her very self-conscious about her appearance, even though she had felt quite good-looking in her blue and green tartan patterned business dress with dark blue pumps.

Now she felt rather like a clown.

"Good morning, Harvey", Donna greeted them "Miriam, how nice to see you again. You look stunning today."

"Well, thanks", Miriam smiled and ran her fingers through her ponytail. The compliment had been well timed indeed.

"I'll catch you up later on, Harvey", Donna continued "For now, _that_ folder is on the desk."

"Thanks, Donna", he said and opened the door to his office for Miriam, following her inside.

* * *

"All right", Miriam said, taking a seat at the conference room, as he had motioned for her to "so, show me what you got."

"Would you not rather I'd show you at home?", he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes: "I would not mind you taking off your clothes, as you very well know. But somehow people decided to make your firm look like one big aquarium. Office sex seems pretty impossible. It's a shame, really."

"We could always go to the copy room", Harvey offered grinning.

"Nah, thanks. I like to have at least a little bit of comfort. The times of just doing it anywhere are over. I'm getting old", she smiled.

"You could never get old."

Miriam looked up, surprised by his sudden change of tone from light and jesting to deep, serene and heavy with affection.

"Look, Miriam, why I asked you here is because I don't want you to give just up on this. I am the best man there is for the job."

"I know, Harvey. But you are also the best man there is for me", she sighed "And if I had to choose between you as my partner or you as my lawyer... well. It would be an easy decision to make."

"But nobody is asking you to choose", he said and sat down on the conference table in front of her "Look, the way I see it, you are insecure, which makes you think these stupid things."

"Now, wait a second there, Mister", Miriam said "It's not stupid to want to keep our relationship from harm."

"It isn't. It isn't the right way either", he said "I'm not going to let a puppy run around with the big dogs out for blood without looking after it properly."

"Enough already with the dog metaphors", she laughed.

"All right", he said "I want you to really understand me. I won't let you drop me as your lawyer. And I definitely won't let you question what we have every time we get into a minor argument. I won't let you think I ever might tire of you. I won't let you feel like I don't care or don't care enough about you and our relationship."

"Harvey, I... That's awfully sweet", she sighed and smiled at him, taking his hand.

"That is why I prepared this", he said and got up to take the folder and a pen and slide it over the table towards her while he sat down opposing her.

"What's that?", she asked and opened it, stocking after she had read the first few words.

"Harvey... you can't be serious!"

* * *

"Hey Donna, can you...", Mike asked but shut up as Donna motioned for him to. She was listening to the intercom.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"Harvey's proposing", she whispered.

"What?!"

"Don't you dare go in there and ruin this moment now!"

* * *

"What's the problem?", he asked.

"We've been dating for three months, at most!", she said as she looked up from the folder with his written proposal. It was pretty dryly written, very formal, but Miriam did not mind. It was romantic in a Harvey-way. The problem she had with it, was about everything else: "How can you even be sure? This is way too impulsive, Harvey!"

"Maybe you should read it again. I know it's early, but I don't need more time to realise how perfect we fit each other. And this just goes to show you how sure I am about you."

"But... but...", Miriam stuttered as Harvey turned her around on the chair, squatting in front of her, taking her face between his hands.

"I love you", he smirked and softly stroke away some tears that had found their way to her eyes.

"I love you, too", she finally managed to say and took the pen into her shaking hands.

"You know", he said "It's a document. There's nothing against taking it home, thinking about it. Just because I am sure about what I want, doesn't mean..."

"No", she sniffed and managed to laugh "but the funny thing is, Harvey, I agree. We are perfectly imperfect together. I love us. But if I may add a little something", she said.

"Sure", he shrugged.

She scribbled a sentence before finally agreeing to the terms above and signing the proposal, before she stood up to kiss him, but Harvey held her back, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the boxx.

"So, you do agree to marrying me?"

"Who would not want to do that?", she smiled while he opened the box and made her gasp at the ring.

"It's beautiful", she said "Incredible! Can you..."

He put it on her finger.

"I know you usually don't wear rings, and it not the easiest thing I've done finding one for you..."

"It's perfect", she smiled and kissed him "Utterly perfect."

* * *

 **Now, what do you think? Please leave a review to tell me!**

 _ **Guest:** Yes, I'm definitely planning a sequel, so don't panic :) Glad you enjoy the story that much! Hope this chapter did not disappoint, after you liked the two before so much!_

 ** _Azul:_** _Indeed he did :) Harvey is quite a darling here, I thought it would be a little different if Harvey was the one trying to win over the girl's affections and being the grown-up one - kind of just goes to show how much he loves her._

 ** _luce:_** _I hope this chap is a nice diversion in your day of studying! Med school is hard, so I hope all your hard work will pay off :)_

* * *

THANKS, GUYS!


	32. Part XXXI

**I _told_ you, there'll be quicker updates. I have so much in store for them, I need the story to move on :D**

 **xxx**

* * *

"All right", Donna said to Mike "I let you go in. But you better act like you have no idea what's going on _and_ I swear to God, if you have any doubts about them getting engaged being a good idea, you better keep them to yourself."

"Actually... Well, it's a little quick, but it's better than fearing he could destroy my cousin any minute", Mike shrugged.

"Don't forget to congratulate", Donna grinned and gave him a little nudge in direction of the door.

"Mickey!", she could hear Miriam's happy voice seconds later and turned back to work for a minute. Again, Donna had done the exact right thing, and even though things between her and Harvey were complicated, she liked Miriam well enough, and had to admit that the author was a great match for her boss. Of course, there was always that small nagging voice in her head, wondering what could have been, but right now, it was enough to know that she had yet again managed to make everything right and that Harvey would be happy.

* * *

"I can't believe, you did this", Miriam said to Harvey after he had accompanied her downstairs "If only you could take the rest of the day off."

"Sorry, pup", he said "I wish. But we have the whole weekend to celebrate. You only have to get through me not being there tonight."

"… and tomorrow. And I know you", she grinned "Celebrating will mean we won't leave the bed all day."

"I like your thinking", he laughed and kissed her "Keep up the good work."

"You, too", she smiled "Now, I guess I'll have to call my parents. And my brothers. And, oh God..."

She grimaced.

"What's up?", Harvey asked.

"You'll have to come with me and we'll tell it Grammy together. Nope, I won't let you out of this. Now, I guess I'll find someone who can put this in a nice frame", she said and held up the folder.

"Do you need me to be there when you tell Bobby, too?", Harvey laughed.

"Bobby already likes you more than he likes me, I think. He won't mind. But Grammy adores you, she'll want to see you."

"All right, then", he smiled "I love you."

"I love you, too", she said and gave him a long, deep kiss.

* * *

That evening they were laying next to each other on the broad cushions of her sofa, her snuggling up against him, drinking wine.

"I don't think I have really realised it, yet", Miriam sighed.

"You have all the time in the world."

"Since... since when have you been thinking about this?"

"Proposing? Probably since you drunkenly kissed me. But I got the ring after our last fight."

"While I was thinking about even wanting to be with you?"

"While you were doubting yourself, me and everything else, yeah", he said lightly.

"What would I ever do without you", she sighed.

"Well, I really don't know."

"Harvey?"

"Mhm?"

"When do you want to marry?", she asked.

"We'll need some time to arrange everything. Surely your parents and German friends will want to come, as well."

"Oh."

"What is it, pup?"

"I thought we could maybe just... like elope."

"We could. But like it or not, we are members of society. These things are also there for socialising, you know."

"That's our wedding you're talking about, Harvey."

"I know, and you should be careful not to take it the wrong way."

"Am not."

"You always are", he chuckled and kissed her.

"So... a big wedding?"

"If you don't mind?"

"I just want to marry you. I can stand one day of chaos if only I get to call you my husband", she grinned "Mrs Miriam Specter. Doesn't that sound just dandy?"

"Dandy?", he laughed "It sounds awesome."

He kissed her forehead and she snuggled up against him again.

Finally, with a deep sigh, she said what had been going through her mind, thinking about their wedding: "You know, Harvey, I'm aware you might not want to talk about it, and we don't have to discuss it now, but at some point we will have to have a conversation about your mother."

"You know what you need to know about her", Harvey said, his expression turned to stone upon hearing her words. He got up and pushed away Miriam's hand.

"I really don't", she sighed "I haven't even met Marcus. I only know what you told me about them, which might add up to a few sentences."

"Which are enough", he said.

"Harvey, please, let's just talk about it another time. I did not mean to ruin this wonderful, perfect day."

"There is nothing to talk about", he said sternly and walked over to the kitchen "So there won't be any need to address this topic another time."

At this point, Miriam was actually irritated by her fiance's phrasing.

"Listen", she said and got up herself "I get that you don't want to chat about it now, that's why I offered to talk about it another time. But don't you dare patronise me."

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"I told you, I don't need you to protect or save me. I also don't need you to tell me off like I'm some kid. I'm a grown woman, I love you and I have to learn about the things going on in your mind."

He looked at her for a moment, mustering her expression, the crossed arms and took a sip of his wine.

"All right", he said after a while.

"Really?", she grinned.

"I asked you to marry me. Can't back out now", he shrugged.

* * *

"Donna, I need a table for two at Marcus's tomorrow night", he told his secretary.

"Don't you want to call him yourself?"

"I would, if I had the time. Now, where the hell is Mike?"

"Harvey?", Donna said, getting up quickly.

"Yes? Donna, I told you I don't have time."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I have a list for wedding planners, if you need them."

"You can mail them to Miriam. We've been engaged for a day, Donna. Don't go crazy just now."

"I am not going crazy, I'm just very, very happy for the two of you."

"Thank you", Harvey smiled "but right now we have more pressuring things to deal with."

"Hardman?"

"Maybe."

* * *

That evening, Harvey came home later than he had anticipated. He did not want to bother Miriam, but he went to her flat first, anyway, to see if she might have fallen asleep in front of the TV again. Except he was surprised to find her sitting at her desk, running her hands through that curly mane of hers frustratedly.

"Hey", he said softly and put his hands on her shoulders, making her almost fall off her chair.

"Goddamnit", she said as she caught herself "Do you want to marry me _before_ I die?"

"Well, it would make things easier", he grinned and walked over to the coat rack to put away his scarf and coat.

"You're home pretty late."

Miriam got up and went over to fix him as well as herself a drink.

"Today was shit", he sighed and returned to her.

"Well. At least you have an amazing woman with a lot of booze waiting for you at home", she smiled and finally kissed him as she handed him his drink.

"Thanks. What were you doing just now?", he asked.

"Oh, I was thinking about starting a charity. Trying to figure things out."

"Well, you're already giving your money to that hospital, aren't you?", he shrugged.

"Giving money is one thing, Harvey", she sighed "I'm donating a lot, remember, just by selling books. This is about building my own thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Well", she said and pointed at Bobby, who had fallen asleep to her feet and was still dozing underneath the desk "I was thinking about a shelter."

"You should think some more, Miriam", Harvey sighed and rubbed his eyebrow "It would be a huge deal, and it could cost you a lot of money."

"Yeah, well, I'm only thinking about it", she shrugged "Now, tell me, what was going on."

"I don't want to talk about work."

"You never do, when you're having problems", she sighed "Makes being there for you kind of difficult. Maybe I should call up Mike and ask him."

She turned to walk away from him, back to her desk, when he held her back: "Folsom Foods."

Miriam looked at him surprised.

"Gender discrimination and they are… raising the stakes", he sighed "if we don't come up with a plan soon, we're done."

"So, you have to get back to work tomorrow?"

"I do", he sighed.

"Well…", Miriam said "Guess, this weekend, we won't be celebrating our engagement after all."

"Look, I'm sorry, I…", he said, but was surprised to see her laugh: "Don't be, Harvey. Don't act like you are actually remorseful about this."

She came over to him, stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You love your job. You're a workaholic, and I know that. And I love it, because it is part of who you are. So you go to work tomorrow, and Sunday, and stay there for as long as you need. And you tell me if there's something I can do for you. Now, we still have that night to celebrate, so why don't you come with me to the bedroom and we'll enjoy ourselves a little?"

* * *

When Miriam got up the next morning, Harvey had already left. She had overslept, as she noticed with a look at the clock: It was half past nine, definitely time for Bobby's walk.

Just as she and her dog had left the building, her phone rang.

"Sophia? Hi?", she greeted her, taking the leash in the other hand and pulling Bobby away from a trashcan.

"Amy", the journalist greeted her "Haven't heard from you in months."

"Well, probably since you told me about Connor and his girlfriend", Miriam said coolly.

"That's not a reason not to call anymore, is it?"

"It isn't exactly, but you know… I just had to work through it."

"You could have called, I would have wanted to be there for you, Amy", Sophia said.

"I'm very sorry, but I just…"

"You know, things have changed since you moved to New York. I mean, I'm glad you have a life of your own and everything, but it feels like you have forgotten about your old friends."

"I'm so sorry, Sophia, really", Miriam said.

"Well. As long as you promise to not let that happen again…"

"I won't. Promise."

"All right. So tell me, what's going on in your life."

"Err… well. After I broke up with Connor, things became a little… crazy."

"All right?"

"You see, Sophia… I'm engaged."

"You're… what? But you only broke up a few months ago!"

"Well…"

"There's a rumour going on that you cheated on him. Please tell me you're not going to marry that guy."

"No, no. I'm engaged to Harvey… my lawyer."

"Your lawyer? Amy!"

"He is perfect, Sophia."

"Well, he might be, but it is pretty crazy to marry someone you've only known for a few months."

"I know, it sounds that way. But…"

"No, Amy. You don't have to explain yourself to me – it's your decision and I'll support you no matter what. Well, as long as you let me support you."

"Again: I'm really sorry, Sophia. I should not have shut you out."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"Now, tell me about what's going on in Washington."

* * *

A few hours later, Miriam had prepared a variety of sandwiches and bought a cake, which she carefully put into a paperbag to take it to Pearson Hardman, as a little surprise and sign of support for Harvey and Mike. She took Bobby with her, which she regretted soon enough as he did not stop nudging the bag with his nose.

"Enough, Bob", she said exasperatedly as she entered the building and headed for the elevator "if you behave now, you just might get a little treat later on."

Funnily enough, he seemed to understand her, making Miriam smile as he backed away from the food.

As she got of the elevator, she bumped into Louis.

"Miss Harolds", he greeted her with a grin "I did not know you had an appointment today?"

"I haven't, actually", she smiled "Just checking in on my cousin."

"And your fiance? I heard congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Mr Litt."

Bobby sniffed the lawyer's trousers.

"Louis", he said, and Miriam saw how much he disliked her dog doing this, so she pulled Bobby back a little.

"Of course", she smiled "Excuse me, but could you maybe point out where I can find them?"

"In the conference room, I'll take you."

"You are more of a cat-person, aren't you?", Miriam said, slightly amused as she noticed him trying to keep away from Bobby.

"No, dog's are… great. Love 'em."

"Louis, you don't have to lie to me", she laughed "I'm not a client you need to charm or anything."

He looked at her quite surprised and it took him a moment to think of something to say.

"So. Miriam. That's a pretty name. Hebrew."

"Exactly", she smiled.

"Harvey doesn't deserve you", he quickly said out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?", she said.

"He's an arrogant dick. There we are", he said and left her.

* * *

She entered the room, still completely taken aback by Louis's cryptic remarks.

"Miriam", Harvey greeted her as he looked up from the files, surprised to see her, startling Mike.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?", her cousin asked, while greeting Bobby with a big rub.

"I… I…", Miriam shook her head quickly "Sorry. I hope I don't interrupt you, I just thought you might want a little something to eat."

She blushed, because she only now realised: They were in this firm all the time. They had probably already had something for lunch. Still, she handed Mike the paperbag.

"Well… that's nice, Mimi, but actually we were thinking about orderi-", Mike said but Harvey interrupted him.

"Thanks, Miriam", he smiled and pulled her towards him so that he could give her a little kiss.

"Is there anything I can do to help the both of you?", Miriam said, sitting down on a chair next to Harvey.

"I don't think so", he sighed, and leaned back in his chair, catching a strand of her hair between his fingers, while Mike took a look in the bag.

"Sweet! Kurt's special sandwiches!", he grinned.

"Just for you, Mickey", she smiled and put her hand on Harvey's leg.

"Now, why don't you tell me about what you know. Maybe sorting the facts can help you a little."

* * *

Harvey and Mike were still explaining it all to Miriam, when the door opened and Rachel stepped in.

"Harvey, do you have a moment?"

"Shoot."

"I want in on the case", she said after looking from Mike to Miriam, wondering why Harvey wasn't sending them away.

"No. Mike's already working it with me."

"Well, I know something you don't. My dad is taking the case."

"So you want to go up against your old man? Rachel, I don't think that's a good idea", Harvey said.

"He doesn't think I have what it takes", she admitted frustratedly.

"And you want to show him", he nodded "I still don't want to risk my case for your little family feud. We already have a paralegal."

"Harvey, I think…", Mike said.

"No, Mike."

"You do remember telling me that this is a case based on gender discrimination?", Miriam quickly asked her fiance.

"Sure", he said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe it would be nice to have a _woman_ work on it, too", Miriam shrugged and grinned "but then again, what the hell do I know?"

Harvey looked at her and she could almost see his mind working, as she looked at her watch.

"Now, I'm off. Meeting Eddy for coffee and she'll stay for dinner and a movie maybe. So you have no pressure at all to come home", she grinned, while bending down to put Bobby, who had been chilling beneath the table, on his leash.

"Enjoy yourselves", Harvey said, lost in thoughts and let her kiss him goodbye "And send her my regards."

"Sure will."

"Mine, too. Bye, Mimi", Mike said, receiving a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Wait", Miriam said, putting down her cup of coffee "You aren't surprised at all?"

"Nope", Eddy grinned "Although I am very, very happy for you, Amy."

"But why…?"

"Harvey told me on Thanksgiving. He was not quite sure if you would accept, I think."

"I really had not thought him to be…"

"The marrying kind? Yeah, that's what I told him."

Miriam sighed and grinned at her ring.

"You know, he got it while you were apart. The ring, I mean."

"I know, he told me. It sounds unlike him, but..."

"It does, doesn't it? Guess he was pretty confident things between you would work out in the end."

"Guess so", Miriam smiled.

* * *

 **Things are setteling - hope you liked the chap! If you did tell me, if you didn't tell as well.**

 _ **Azul:** Maybe you'll read it at some point. I've actually looked up merger forms and wrote a version for them, only I'm not sure yet when I'll bring it up ;) Glad you liked the proposal so much! :D _

**_luce:_** _Grammy is the best! I mean, she'll have to die at some point... but I really don't know when. It would be far to depressing to write, after all this is kind of a happy and lighthearted fanfic ;)_

 ** _Brenda:_** _As always, I'm very happy to hear that you like Miriam so much :) Well, Christmas is coming, but Harvey has a lot of shit going on with Hardman (and you might remember that he meets Scottie because of the Folsom case. BTW, I'm changing the canon a little here, partly because it fits my story better, partly because I don't remember every detail of the story. That's also why I put Rachel into this chapter, after all she will become a bigger deal in the sequel, so I wanted to give her a little more space in here.) Glad you find the dynamic between them all right, I was actually a little afraid of people telling me this was out of character. I mean, it kinda is, but also it is not, if you get what I mean._

 ** _Guest:_** _I promised I would update a little quicker, and that's what I'm trying to do :) I'll try to upload one or two more chapters over the course of the holidays (after all, I do need to spend some time with the family ;)) but after that I'll be gone from Wednesday till Sunday. I'm also kind of curious about Christmas - I have a lot of ideas but haven't put them in form yet :D_

* * *

THANKS A LOT FOR READING!


	33. Part XXXII

**A little something to get you through the holidays!**

 **xxx**

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, Miriam was busy writing her columns and thinking about writing a youth novel – maybe some edgy teenage stuff about the 80s? Bobby was lying to her feet, yawning now and then and Miriam heard the rain hit against the windows (she tried not to look outside while sitting so close to the window).

She had put on the Stones in the background, humming along as she wrote about her life.

Well, we all need someone we can lean on…

And to her that someone definitely was Harvey, she thought and smiled.

 _And if you want to, babe, then you can lean on me._

Miriam got up and refilled her cup of coffee, throwing in some sugar and quite a bit of milk – a mannerism Harvey used to make fun of. But then again _he_ usually took it with a splash of vanilla, and if there was something Miriam did not understand was using sirups for coffee.

She wrapped her cardigan around her and went back to the desk, when suddenly the door opened, startling her so much that she dropped her cup (luckily, Bobby made a run for it).

"Honey, I'm home", Harvey greeted her with an amused grin, well, until he saw the mess on the floor "Oh, goddamnit, Miriam"

"Well, I did not think you'd be home so early. Fuck." She quickly got a cloth from the kitchen sink.

"You all right, Bob?", Harvey asked the dog who was greeting him, happily as usual "Did the assault hit you?"

"How come you are home so early?", Miriam, who was kneeling on the floor, trying to clean things up, asked.

"Because I made dinner reservations. You wanted to meet Marcus, right?"

"But I thought, the case…"

"Mike and Rachel are all over it."

"So you gave that girl a chance", Miriam smiled and threw away the shattered pieces of her cup before cleaning her hands and greeting him properly with a kiss.

"Yeah", he shrugged and put his hands on her waist, smiling at her: "You know, I could take you to the restaurant in sweatpants and a cardigan, but you might want to do something with your hair."

"Am I not pretty enough for you, huh?", Miriam said, cocking an eyebrow "When do we have to be there?"

"Two hours."

"Goddamnit", she said and scuttered off towards the bathroom.

When Miriam returned, she wore a long, dark blue robe with extravagant detailing and elegant jewelry.

"Wait", she said "you took off your tie?"

"It's not _that_ chic, you know?", he said and laughed at the expression on her face.

"All right", she sighed "Give me another minute."

She quickly changed into her white Marlene Dietrich-style pants and a grey turtleneck, put up her hair into a ponytail and decided for some stunning, heavy earrings instead of the expensive and delicate ones she had worn before. To keep herself from the cold, she decided to wear the light blue fake-fur coat she had bought years ago in London.

"Holy shit, that's some kind of jacket", he said "you look like a polar bear dipped into paint."

"Aww, I love it when you say things like that", she smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss, while Bobby came to her, wagging his tail.

"Sorry, Bobby-boy. Not today", she sighed.

"Now, let's go", Harvey patted the dog's head and put a hand on his girlfriends back "Ray's waiting downstairs."

* * *

"You look nervous", he said after mustering her for a bit, while Ray manoeuvred them through the evening traffic.

"Well, I'm curious", she shrugged "You haven't exactly told me a lot about Marcus. Does he know you decided to marry?"

"No", Harvey shook his head "he doesn't."

"Well, does he know I exist?"

He looked at her intendly.

"All right", she sighed "I almost thought so. When was the last time you talked to him?"

"A few months ago, I guess", Harvey shrugged.

She silently shook her head.

"What?", Harvey asked.

"It's strange to imagine not to be in touch with my family."

"Marcus and I stay in touch", Harvey defended himself "but he has his own life. He's married, they have kids…"

"You're an uncle?", Miriam said, her eyes widening.

"Well, you are an aunt. It should not be too surprising for you, Miriam."

"Right. After all, you are quite old."

"Now, wait a second…", he said, but had to grin when he saw her chuckle.

* * *

Miriam was happy to notice that the restaurant Harvey had taken her to was just how she liked it: quite small, cozy and having a little vintage flair. It was different to the places they normally went to, because they were Harvey's world: chic, elegant and expensive, where the high society of NYC came to eat. This restaurant had reasonable prices and quite ordinary cuisine, making Miriam feel extremely comfortable. And Harvey registered that.

As they sat down at a table by the window, he said:

"I knew you'd like it."

"I do", she smiled and looked through the glass into the rainy night.

He looked at her and grinned instinctively. If she was happy, he was happy. Donna had been right, he just had to focus on her and everything would come naturally.

"Sophia called me the other day", Miriam said after a while.

"Sophia?"

"My friend from Washington. Well, she _is_ German, but she's also a correspondent."

He waited patiently for her to go on.

"She was the one to tell me about Connor and that Italian, you know. Remember when you came over that evening?"

"I do", he said "You were a wreck. And you were pretty pissed at me."

"Yeah. I was. Back then it felt like everything was falling apart, I was just so angry. And now I feel like this was one of the best things to ever happen to me. Otherwise I would probably still be stuck in a relationship with him, and nothing would have ever happened between the two of us", she turned her head and looked at him, tears glistering in her eyes but she smiled "I've been thinking about him quite a bit the past few days, you know?"

"Connor? Miriam", Harvey shook his head.

"No, please, let me… I realised what Mike had been telling me for years. He was a dick. Maybe a part of me knew it all along, but it was not a great relationship. We would fight so much, and not the way the two of us fight, it was way more personal than that. He was a little choleric, I guess, and dismissive. And you know, me being so dramatic… it was explosive."

"Miriam, you don't have to tell me all of this", he said, and brushed over her hand.

"I wanted to. I know this isn't the time or place but…"

"No, it's all right. I get it. You needed closure", he said.

"Sounds kind of stupid, doesn't it?", she laughed "Using the word closure after I got fucking engaged."

"Engaged?"

A waiter had appeared out of nowhere, two menus in his hand. At least, Miriam _thought_ he was a waiter.

"Harvey", Marcus greeted his brother with a handshake and a pat on the shoulder "Good to see you."

"Marcus. It's been a long time."

"Yes. Always love to hear Donna's voice on the phone. Now…"

"Marcus, meet Miriam, my…"

"Fiancee", Marcus chuckled and shook hands with Miriam, who had also risen from her seat.

"Miriam Harolds", she smiled "soon to be Specter, I guess."

"So you've gotten yourself a Brit?", Marcus asked his brother, cocking an eyebrow "Well, I have to get on with work, but I'll catch up with you later on – I first need a bit of booze to digest the fact that my big brother wants to marry. Here's your menus, do you already have an aperitif in mind?"

* * *

They had a delicious meal and afterwards they were served two glasses of Scotch, compliments of the owner.

"Wait, Marcus _owns_ this place?", Miriam asked, after the waitress had left them.

"Yeah", Harvey grinned, thinking about how long it had taken his little brother to get things right.

"That's great", she smiled.

"Oh no", he said "I know that expression."

"I was just thinking…"

"Miriam, there are many great restaurants just around the corner of our home. We don't have to drive almost an hour to get there..."

"Yeah, but I _like_ this one."

"You never complained…"

"Because they are all right. I mean, the food is delicious, of course. But they're phony, Harvey. We don't have to come here all the time, just now and then…"

"Well", he sighed "If it makes you happy."

"By the way, I was wondering, as you just called it our _home:_ How are we going to figure that one out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, living together. I mean, you're basically always at my place but I know how much you love your apartment. Should we get a new place for both of us?"

"Definitely _not",_ he said sternly.

"Sorry, I didn't know this was a touchy subject", she said mopedly "I thought you might have given it some thought, after all _you_ proposed."

"Miriam", he sighed.

"Yeah, I get it, you don't want to talk about this, you don't want to talk about that. Well, at some point you'll have to, so I'm cutting you some slack – after all you have a lot on your mind at the moment. But don't forget: I am not _Mike,_ are not my boss. We are a team."

"I know that we are a team", he sighed exasperatedly.

"Very well, then", she said and suddenly started smiling again "Now, how about dessert?"

"You already had dessert", he said.

"You do know who's sitting in front of you, right?", she grinned.

"Yeah, that's why I ordered you some chocolate ice cream while you were in the bathroom", he said, spotting the waitress coming their direction.

"Ach", Miriam sighed "You really are perfect."

"Oh, suddenly I am?"

"You always are. You're just a little difficult to deal with sometimes."

"Hello again", Marcus said and took a chair from another table to sit down between them "I hope everything was fine?"

"It was great, Marcus, thank you", Miriam smiled.

"Glad to hear it", he grinned.

"How are Katie and the kids?", Harvey asked.

"They're fine, we all are", Marcus said "But speaking of family, tell me, what convinced you to start one of your own?"

"Well…"

"I just charmed the pants off of him", Miriam grinned "Literally."

"You should leave some things to imagination, Miriam", Harvey chuckled.

"Maybe. But I have to convince your brother that I'm more than just a pretty face – and what better way to do it than with my charming wits and great personality?"

"You're cocky", Marcus laughed.

"I was taught by the best", Miriam grinned at her fiance.

"He really is a cocky bastard."

"Agreed", Miriam laughed.

"I'm sitting right here, you know?", Harvey said, his mouth twitching into a smile.

* * *

"I had not thought you'd like Marcus that much", Harvey said while Ray drove them back home.

"He's nice. And it's interesting to see that good looks run in your family", she grinned.

"Wait, what?"

"He's pretty damn handsome."

"Miriam", he groaned.

"What? It's true", she chuckled as she noticed him feeling quite uncomfortable.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until she quietly took his hand and said: "I wish I could have met your dad as well, you know."

"He would have liked you", Harvey sighed, brushing over her wrist with his thumb, and looked out of the window, having had enough family talk for now.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 _ **Azul:** Well, Donna is kind of mature - at least compared to Harvey and Miriam ;) That part of Donna's and Harvey's relationship might become a topic at some point, too, I only have to figure out when, exactly. Hey, Sophia really isn't that bad, she only has a history of giving Miriam bad news - poor girl! :D Of course, Miriam is quite understanding, but I guess sometimes him working so much can put some ballast on their relationship._

 ** _Brenda:_** _I knoow, no Grammy in this chap - but she'll have her appearence soon enough :) I just needed to give Harvey something about his family to Miriam, and I thought, Marcus was the easiest part for him to start with. Hope you liked him! Of course, the series has not given me a lot to go on, so he is kind of OC (that's also why he didn't exactly talk a lot ;))_

 ** _Guest:_** _Eddy is the best. She might be one of my favourite OCs, so I'm trying to find a match for her :D I want to have a little romance on the side for the sequel, featuring her. Well, Sophia doesn't really know anything about Harvey, so I guess she just goes on what she knows. Christmas will not take much longer to arrive - after all, it's already December in the Storyline ;)_

* * *

THANKS A LOT! YOUR SUPPORT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!


	34. Part XXXIII

**Happy Holidays, guys!**

 **xxx**

* * *

"So, I was thinking", Miriam said the next morning, returning from her shower while Harvey was fixing his tie "Do you think you can find the time to go see Grammy this afternoon? We really should tell her… I forbade Mike to say a word to her, but if we keep it from her a little longer this might not end well. And if there's one thing I don't want, it's to piss off Grammy."

"Well, I'm sorry, but it have a shitload of work piled up on my desk, Miriam", he said "Can't you just go see her by yourself?"

"Did you even listen to me last time we talked about it?", she said and rolled her eyes "She would want to see you as well."

"That's not going to work", he said.

"So you're telling me you can't even take off for an hour to tell her? You know what? _Fine_ ", Miriam said harshly "I'll go to her by myself. Thanks a lot for your support."

"Don't you say I would not support you, Miriam", he snapped at her "I always have your back."

"Yeah? Sure looks like it just now. Just get off to work, you would not want to miss a minute of it", she said and went back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

A few hours later, while Miriam was just finishing her daily piano practise when her phone rang, making Bobby raise his head in excitement.

"Don't", she said to him and got up to answer the mobile.

It was Harvey.

"Miriam."

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I have to go to Washington. My plane's leaving in a few minutes."

"And you're just telling me that now?", Miriam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I booked it last minute."

"You mean: Donna did."

"Yeah, that's what I said", he chuckled but Miriam wasn't amused at all.

"When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow, I guess."

"And can you – maybe – tell me why you're going?"

"Folsom foods. Listen, I…"

"Yeah, great. Have a nice time, Harvey", Miriam said and hung up.

* * *

"Oh, how lovely", Edith greeted her a little later.

"I'll just go ahead and say thank you, even though I'm pretty sure you meant the flowers. Or Bobby", Miriam grinned and gave her grandmother a kiss before putting the bouquet she had bought for her into a vase while Edith patted the dog.

"How are you, my dear girl?"

"I'm all right. Well, I'm a little pissed at Harvey I guess" – "Language." – "Sorry, Grammy. He just went to Washington this afternoon and told me like minutes before his plane left."

"Well, dear, you know what kind of man you are in bed with. Literally, I guess."

"Grammy!"

"Miriam!", her grandmother imitated her.

"Lecturing me about language and then making innuendos like this doesn't really go together, you know", Miriam shook her head "Anyway. The reason I'm so pissed at him is because I wanted him to be here when I show you this."

She stretched out her hand so Edith could see her engagement ring.

"Congratulations, my dear, that is one beautiful ring. Where did you get it?", Edith said innocently.

"Grammy!", Miriam laughed "I did not buy it myself. I got it from Harvey. We're engaged."

"Well, then I have to congratulate again, it seems", Edith said and took her hand "I'm very, very happy for you. I think the two of you make a great match. But then again, that's exactly what I told him when he asked me for my blessing."

"Thanks, Gram- Wait, he did?"

"Oh, yes. And very charmingly so, if I may add", Edith smiled.

"When?"

"Thanksgiving. Remember you sent him to fetch me?"

"No, actually he _offered_ to fetch you. Well, that's just awfully sweet of him. But should he not rather ask…"

"Kurt? Well, he did. He called Mike to ask for Kurt's number and but what exactly he said to Kurt I don't know. He was speaking German."

"German? Are you telling me Harvey especially learned German to ask for my father's blessing."

"I'm pretty sure he did. Well, at least he learned those few words. After all he asked Kurt to keep it to himself in English."

"Oh, well, that is a relief. I don't know what I would have done to calm down my mother."

"Believe me, if Emma knew, we'd know", the old lady laughed.

* * *

Afterwards Miriam went to the office to hand in the columns she had finished over the weekend and to have a little afternoon chat with Lisa and Finn. While Bobby happily scuttered to his pillow beneath Miriam's desk, she met her favourite colleagues in the kitchen.

"Wait a second", Finn said as she handed him a cup of coffee "What's that? I've never seen you wear a ring before."

"Is this what I think it is?", Lisa gasped.

"Well, if you're thinking this is an engagement ring, then you're thinking right", Miriam grinned.

"No way! Harvey proposed?"

"Yeah", she smiled.

"Congratulations, Amy!", Lisa said and hugged her "Now you'll definitely have to come to us for that dinner! And your husband-to-be won't have any excuses."

"He's a lawyer, pretty sure he'll find one, anyway", Miriam grinned "But yeah, let's fix a date after the holidays."

"Congratulations, shorty", Finn said and hugged her as well "all the good one's have to go."

"Oh, hon", she laughed "I'm sure you'll meet the right one in no time."

"When did you become so condescending?", he asked.

"The moment he slipped the ring on", Lisa said with Miriam nodding in agreement "That's how these things work, love."

* * *

When Harvey returned the next evening he was surprised to find Miriam welcoming him back happily.

"I'm not Mr Darcy, Harvey. I don't hold grudges because of little things like that", she grinned as he asked her "I should have been a little more understanding. After all, I told you that I know exactly how important the firm is to you."

"No, I'm sorry. It was a dick move."

"Well, you are a dick", she grinned "but I love you."

"You love dick?", he said amused.

"Oh god", she laughed "Why do I always have to end up with something like that?"

"I love you, too. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I went to see Grammy. Turns out, you asked her for her permission?"

"It felt right seeing as you are so close to her."

"And you asked my dad?"

"You are also very close to him."

"Did you ask Mike as well?"

"Hell no. I don't need Mike's permission for anything."

"Well, I'm glad you have your priorities straight. Now, why don't you open that bottle of wine on the counter, get two glasses and join me on the sofa so we can get drunk and snog."

* * *

"Harvey", he was greeted by Jessica the next morning "Could you come to my office please?"

"Sure", he shrugged and followed her.

"You know, I am very surprised you haven't come to me earlier. You are engaged?"

"Yeah", he said "I did not think it mattered that much."

"It matters because everyone seems to know except me. This is my firm, Harvey. I have to know about everything."

"Well, then why didn't you…"

"Ask you about Miriam when I heard the first rumours about you being in a relationship with her? Well, I thought it was just one of your flings. I would have told you not to sleep with clients, but she could still be taken on by Louis or anyone else. But marrying her? Is that wise?"

"You were the one who was all over her when you first met", Harvey said and sat down on the sofa.

"I'm not the one who put a ring on it."

"Well, I heard that's what people do if they are in love and want to spend the rest of their lives together", he shrugged.

Jessica narrowed her eyes: "I don't think I have ever heard you say something like that about anyone."

"That might be because Miriam is not just anyone. She gets me. She doesn't even mind me working."

"Oh, yeah, I see", Jessica chuckled and got up "well, that one will come crushing down on you. They always mind us doing what we do."

"Just because Quentin…"

"Don't bring up Quentin", she said sharply "Listen Harvey, I'm glad you are happy. Just be careful. Take your time. Make a prenup."

"A prenup?", he said "Miriam is making millions. I don't think we need a contract about what will happen if we get a divorce – first of all because we will _never get a divorce_."

"Oh, how many people have thought that before you", Jessica sighed "Careful, Harvey, I did not send you to Harvard to be blindsided by some woman…"

"That woman, as you know, is one of the most celebrated authors of the year with degrees in history, political sciences and literature – she is smart, witty, charming and…"

"Oh god help us all", Jessica said in astonishment "you really are in love, aren't you?"

* * *

Miriam went to meet Eddy a little more than a week before Christmas in their usual Café. She had left Bobby at home, because, even tough he liked the snow covering the streets and parks nowadays, he started shaking like crazy after a few minutes outside.

She had sat down at a table by the window, happily watching the Brooklyn neighborhood, people passing by, chatting away, buying the last presents for the holiday, while she waited for her Chai Latte.

"There's the beautiful bride", Eddy greeted her and startled her friend, making Miriam knock the décor off the table.

"Goddamnit", she muttered under her breath and bend down to pick it up before raising to greet her friend.

"Well, you should not call me a bride yet", Miriam grinned and hugged her "It's good to see you, Eddy."

"It's good to see you, too, Amy. Have you set a date yet?", Eddy said and sat down after taking of her winter coat, gloves and scarf.

"Oh dear, you do come straight to the point, don't you?", Miriam laughed "We haven't, yet. And I will certainly not pressure him, he has a lot on his mind as it is."

"Work?"

"Always work", Miriam sighed "but, as Grammy says, I know the man I'm in bed with. Literally."

"Wait, your grandma said exactly that?", Eddy laughed "Damn, I love that woman. She's awesome."

"Yeah, you really seemed to get along with her on Thanksgiving", Miriam noted.

"Well, I told you about my Nana", Eddy sighed "Yours is just lovely compared to her. Anyway, I guess I can e-mail you the illustrations for that book after the holidays. And thanks for hooking me up with Doctor Andrews."

"So early? Well, no problem. I told you he came to me asking if I knew any artists willing to display their works. And luckily, I do", Miriam grinned.

"He is pretty hot, you know?"

"I noticed", Miriam laughed "I hadn't thought him to be your type, though."

"Well, you and Harvey weren't exactly each other's type as well. And now look at you", Eddy smiled.

"Guess you're right", Miriam sighed.

"Oh no. I know that expression", Eddy said "Please don't say you have been overthinking _again._ "

"What? No! No, I'm very happy."

"Then what is it?"

"We're leaving for Vienna next week. And then…"

"Oh no… You'll have to tell your family, won't you?"

They chatted away a little longer and promised to meet up in two days again to exchange presents and say goodbye before the holidays. Miriam went home happily, calling her publisher to tell him about the illustrations almost done in the cab and then proceeded to make dinner for her and her fiance.

* * *

When Harvey came home that night he had good news: "We did it. We resolved Folsom Foods."

"Well, it's about time, isn't it?", Miriam grinned and kissed him "Congratulations."

"Yeah, well, the bad news is that Jessica is planning a merger."

"A merger? Why?"

"Because we had to cut a deal to get some money", he sighed.

"And with whom?"

"Doesn't matter. What's that smell?"

"Oh shit", Miriam said and ran to the oven to find her casserole burnt "Fuck. Guess we have to order in tonight."

"Well, it's your call", he smirked and bend down to give Bobby a hello-rub.

"Pizza?"

"Miriam."

"What? It's delicious."

"It's junk food."

"Well, then let's get sushi", she sighed "But you call there."

"I still don't get how you can be so cocky and yet you chicken out when it comes to ordering food", he chuckled and took the flyer she handed him.

"Well, I'm a mysterious woman. I'll have the usual."

Harvey nodded and quickly called there while Miriam opened herself a bottle of beer and sat down on the sofa with Bobby jumping up and laying his head down on her lap.

"Did you have a nice time with Eddy today?", Harvey said as he came to her, giving her a little kiss on the head before walking around the sofa, sitting down next to her.

"It was great. Only thing now is that I completely forgot to get her a present. But I already have something in mind, so that's all right. By the way, she asked if we had already set a date."

"And what did you say?"

"The truth", she sighed and tried to warm up her sock-clad feet by snuggling them under his thighs "that we hadn't and that I did not want to pressure you into it."

* * *

"Donna?", Harvey called out the next day and, as always, Donna appeared in a matter of seconds in his office: "Yes, Harvey?"

"Did you get my Christmas presents?", he asked.

"Did I ever _not_ get them?", she said, cocking an eyebrow "by the way, you're getting me a pair of stunning leather gloves with a nice Hermes-scarf to go with it."

"I'm glad you like it", he smirked "What did you get for Miriam?"

Donna sighed: "Harvey. She's your fiancee – I really think the present for her is the _one_ present you should get yourself."

"But what should I get her?", he wondered.

"That is something I cannot help you with", Donna shrugged "Maybe you should do the obvious and go ask Mike. After all, he does know her a little longer than you or me. And before you ask, yes I did get a little something for her parents. Scotch for Kurt, a box of Belgian chocolates and a silk scarf for Emma."

"I really should not be surprised anymore, should I?"

"No, you shouldn't. After all: I'm Donna."

* * *

This evening, Harvey took out Mike for celebratory drinks in a bar close by the office.

"So how's my cousin these days?", Mike asked "I hardly see her anymore since the two of you made things official."

"Miriam's fine", Harvey said "Listen, Mike, about her…"

"Don't say you need my help", the associate grinned.

"As a matter of fact, I do", he sighed.

"And why is that?"

"I have no idea what to get her for Christmas."

"The great Harvey Specter, best closer in the city, struggling to find a gift for his fiancee", Mike chuckled "Now that's something."

"Well?"

"Well. I'm struggling with that every year, but if I can give you one piece of advice: She isn't exactly picky, as long as she feels like you put some thought into it."

"What did you get her?"

"Last year I got her some original comic books. Don't look at me like that, didn't you know she's a bit of a nerd? Clearly you haven't watched any of the Batman-movies by Christopher Nolan with her, yet. It's just a matter of time until you'll have to hear her first Joker impression, I'm sure. Let me tell you in advance: it sucks. At least Heath Ledger doesn't have to hear how she slaughters the role of his lifetime."

"What else?"

"Let me think. The year before that I got her a cooking book and a pair of socks."

"Socks?"

"Yeah, warm ones. You know the thing she does when her feet are cold and she just puts them beneath your legs? Well, she already did that when she was a kid. She really knows no shame."

"Yeah, I do. What are you getting her this year?"

"Concert tickets. I read that Queen was reuniting and going on tour. Of course, without Freddie Mercury, but I guess she'll still really want to go."

"And what should I get her, then?"

"I have no idea. She's your fiancee, you should know."

* * *

"Good evening, Mrs Ross", Harvey greeted Edith the next day.

"Harvey, my dear boy", the old woman smiled at him and took off her glasses. She was sitting in a chair by the window, the newspaper on her lap "Please, come in. You can call me Edith, if you want to – after all you are as good as family now."

"Thank you, Edith, that is very nice. Where can I put these?", he said, holding up the flowers Donna had picked out.

"Oh, how lovely! Just put them in the vase on my nightstand and throw the old ones out."

"Miriam said you liked having flowers around", he smirked.

"Indeed I do", Edith smiled "Now, to what do I owe your visit, dear? I hope my granddaughter has sent you my congratulations to your engagement?"

"Yes, she has. Actually, I was here to talk about Miriam."

"Then please do", Edith said curiously.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if you had any idea about what I could get her for Christmas."

"Harvey! You don't have a present for your fiancee yet?! Shame on you. It's only about a week away now", she scolded him, making him shrink a little, before adding, a bit more softly: "Have you asked Michael? He always knows what to get her."

"He _has already gotten_ something for her, but except for stupid jokes he's not exactly helpful", Harvey said "Do you have something in mind? What did you get her?"

"Well, that is a grandmother's secret", Edith smiled cheekily "And you better figure out something by yourself. After all, you want to marry her, and you cannot always rely on other people to help you out for all birthdays, Christmas celebrations and anniversarys to come."

* * *

On his way home he called up Donna again.

"No, Harvey", she answered the phone.

"You don't even know what…"

"Yes, I do. You still have no idea what to get Miriam."

"Please, you have to help me."

"I don't have to do anything, Harvey. You should be glad I took care of all of the other presents."

"Donna…"

"All right. Why don't you go ask that artist girl you told me about? She and Miriam seem to be pretty close. Maybe she has an idea."

"Right. Yeah, I'll try that", Harvey said and hung up.

"Ray? We have to go to Brooklyn."

"To Mike's?"

"No", he said and looked up Eddy's phone number, ready to call her "to an Irish Pub."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Tell me! Did you not? Tell me as well!**

 _ **Brenda:** I'm glad they made you smile - after all, this is what this fanfic is supposed to do :) Well, Harvey's struggling a little at the moment with all of these new responsibilities he has hidden from all of the time before, and some things might come crushing down on him in the future... I sure hope you will like what I'm planning for the two of them!_

 ** _Azul:_** _Don't worry about Louis for now, there's a lot of other stuff coming for Harvey - after all, Christmas is only a few days/chapterrs away now ;) so there's also a ton of family coming our way - even though it's Miriam's family mostly, not Harvey's. And there'll be a bit more Mike and Gramm in the future, to which I'm personally looking forward to :D_

* * *

THANKS!


	35. Part XXXIV

**I won't be able to upload any new chapters from Wednesday to Sunday, so I'll just bombard you with some until then ;)**

 **xxx**

* * *

As it turned out, Harvey should have gone to Eddy first – after all she was the only one ready to brainstorm with him. He returned home a few hours later, a gift in mind, to find his fiancee lying on the sofa in her sweatpants, watching TV.

"Hey", he said and leaned over the cushions to kiss her forehead "what are you doing?"

"Watching Downton. Hey, can you get me some of the painkillers in the drawer next to the fridge?"

"What happened?"

"I feel like a horse kicked me in the uterus", she said, flinching in pain "You better thank God that you were born a man. Where have you been?"

"Doesn't matter", he shrugged, taking out some eggs, cheese and some veggies to make himself an omelette "Have you already had dinner?"

"Harvey, it's like 9 pm. Usually I would have. But that doesn't matter because I don't think I can swallow one bite."

"Want some ice cream?"

"Hell yes."

* * *

It was the 20th of December when Miriam went to Pearson Hardman, which was only Pearson nowadays. She carried a box which she put on Donna's desk as soon as she reached her cubicle.

"Hey", she greeted her "How are you? I hope Harvey's not a pain in the ass."

"Hello Miriam", Donna smiled "Well, he has never taken a vacation before… so it is a little stressful, but nothing I couldn't handle. What's this?"

"Oh, you know. Just a little Christmas present from us. I hope you like it."

Donna tilted her head a little and smiled: "Listen, Miriam, that's very sweet, but you should know that I…"

"That you buy your own gifts? Oh, I know", she laughed "Well, then just take it as a present from me. And I think you should really start calling me Amy, that's what most of my friends do, anyway."

Donna's smile broadened and she got up to hug Miriam, who felt a little uncomfortable, who was not a big fan of being hugged as opposed to hugging someone herself.

"Well, then, Amy. Thank you."

"Hey, I was wondering… Do you maybe have a few minutes to get a coffee?"

Donna nodded: "Harvey and Mike are out at the moment, I guess I have half an hour to spare."

"That'd be great", Miriam smiled "I'm buying."

"God, I like being your friend", Donna sighed with a sly smile, making Miriam chuckle.

* * *

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?", Donna asked.

They were sitting in a café close to the firm, Miriam sipping her usual Cappuccino while Donna had ordered a coffee with so many extra wishes, Miriam had already forgotten the details.

"Well, I was looking for some advice concerning Harvey."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's just… look, I really don't want to pressure him. I know work is a lot at the moment and he has some issues – God knows, I have them, too. But I feel like he shuts me out whenever I want to talk about anything remotely important."

"Like what?", Donna asked.

"Well", Miriam sighed "For example when I asked him about moving in together. And, I mean, it's logical, right? At least it's more logical than proposing, Jesus."

"And yet you said yes. You know, he does love his apartment. Just give him some time to figure something out", Donna shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought so. But then the next thing I get to hear from him is that he goes to Washington. I just felt like shit the whole day."

"Well, you do know he went to Washington to get on with that case, right? I mean, he would not meet Scottie nowadays if it wasn't for…", Donna said, kind of more to herself than to Miriam, because there was no way Miriam would know about -

"Wait. He met Scottie?", Miriam interrupted her.

"You know Scottie?", Donna asked, and in that moment she realised, she had gotten her boss into some deep shit.

* * *

"Donna, what is it?", Harvey answered his phone, slightly irritated. He and Mike had just gotten into the car to go back to the office and after a negotiation gone wrong, he really did not want to hear any news.

"Harvey, I'm sorry. I fucked up", she whispered into the phone.

"What did you do?", he asked after taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, making his associate looking at him in wonder.

"I just had coffee with Miriam, and I might have mentioned what you did in Washington. Or, more precisely, who you met."

"Scottie", Harvey sighed "Goddamnit, Donna."

"I said I'm sorry. Though you should have told her, anyway. Especially since it seems that she knows of your history."

"All right, I'll be in the office in ten minutes. We'll talk about it then", Harvey said and hung up on his secretary.

"Scottie?", Mike asked and furrowed his brow "Don't say you…"

"Goddamnit, Mike, do you really think I would do that to Miriam? After all I've told you about my mother?"

"Well, I had not thought you would propose to her either", Mike shrugged.

"Trust me, I did not."

"Do you really think I would be so calm if I really believed you did it?", Mike wondered which made Harvey smirk a little - even though he was wondering about how to calm down Miriam.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miriam had stormed back to her apartment, taken Bobby and gone for a long walk through the wet and muddy city. The snow had started to melt a few days ago and luckily she had put on her wellies along with some cozy socks Mike had sent to her for Christmas. This all was just Connor all over again, she thought. Only this time it all went a lot quicker. _But he had asked her to marry him._ Surely Harvey would not do such a thing without being completely certain. On the other hand, he had stayed over night. There was no need to stay overnight, it wasn't _such_ big a distance between New York and Washington. And it was Scottie, after all. That supermodel with the brain of a genius. They had a _history_. Miriam herself had told him multiple times that he should choose Scottie over herself. _And yet: This was Harvey. Sweet, wonderful, perfect Harvey with his sarcasm and wit and…_ Yeah, well, but Harvey always did what he wanted to do, didn't he?, a little voice in her head whispered.

So if he had wanted to sleep with Scottie, he would have done it. Now the question remaining was: Had he wanted to sleep with her?

* * *

"My office. Now."

Of course Donna followed Harvey inside and closed the door behind her. Sure, it might seem petty of him to be angry at her, but knowing how important Miriam was to him, Donna was ready to take the fall for her slip of the tongue. But to her surprise, Harvey seemed quite calm.

"Why?", he asked while he poured himself a drink.

"Well, she brought up Washington."

"What, and you just blurt out Scottie's name?", he asked and there it was, the angry tone she had anticipated.

"I didn't think she knew Scottie! You never mentioned it to me!"

"Usually, I don't have to mention stuff like that to you. You're Donna, you're supposed to _know._ "

"I do know things! But I can't read minds, Harvey!"

"Well, then tell me."

"What?", she asked, confused why he would let it go so easily.

"How can I take care of this?", he said and sat down on his armchair.

"I don't know."

"Then think. You got me into this mess."

"No, Harvey, you did. You should have told her in the first place."

He took a moment to think, sipped a bit of his Scotch and finally said, with a sigh: "Donna. Please."

"Well, I guess it'll take more than a piece of Chocolate Fudge Cake to make up for this", she said and sat down on the sofa "You'll need a big gesture."

"I know", he said, still slightly annoyed.

"You know, she did mention something…"

* * *

When Harvey came home that evening, Miriam was sitting on the sofa, again bingewatching Downton Abbey and eating ice cream out of the container with a hot-water bag on her lap and Bobby next to her.

"Hey", he said, but she did not take her eyes off of the screen.

He put away his clothes, took a deep breath and then sat down next to her.

"Oh my word, Harvey", she said, completely taken aback by his sudden appearance "Don't give me a heart attack."

She put the video on pause and turned towards him, crossing her legs in the process: "Well?"

"Sorry to startle you", he said.

"Nevermind. So?"

"What do you…"

"Oh come on, of course Donna has told you about our little chat. Don't act like you were stupid, Harvey."

"Scottie", he sighed "Listen, Miriam…"

"You know, maybe _I_ should start, because I've been feeling like shit today, wondering if you…"

"If I had sex with Scottie? Oh come on, Miriam!", he said, feeling quite insulted all of a sudden, even though Donna had warned him to keep his cool. _You know how emotional she is. She gets worked up so easily._

"Well, I'm pretty sure you did not, but you know, I could not help but…"

"Says the woman who cheated on her last boyfriend."

"Wait now", Miriam said, raising her voice "I said I was sure you did not. And you bring up Connor?! You were the one cheering me up afterwards! You said yourself, he was a dick! And now you use the ONE TIME I made such a devastating mistake – for which I PAID THE PRICE – to fucking rub it in my face?"

"After all you thought I could cheat on you", he said "after I _told_ you about my mother and everything she did."

"Oh no, you did _not_ tell me _everything_ about your mother – because then I would not have had to ask you about her. WHICH YOU BLOCKED OFF, BY THE WAY. And now YOU are the one who calls me a cheater."

"Well, you did cheat on him", Harvey remarked which made Miriam jump up, throwing the bucket of ice cream as well as her hottie on him.

"Fuck you, Harvey", she said "you know, a simple _I'm sorry I did not tell you about Scottie, I know how it must have felt to learn about this_ _ **from my secretary**_ would have sufficed. You know how appalled I am by my actions back then and bringing them up now is not _helping_. Especially since you did not even say that you didn't sleep with her, anyway."

Harvey took a deep breath and took Miriam's hand, keeping her from walking away: "I did not sleep with Scottie. And I should have taken the time to explain why I had to go to Washington, and whom I was meeting with. And I'm sorry."

"Nice try", she scuffed "you know: Last time we fought, I was the one who had to figure things out. This time I guess you are the one who has to make up his mind. Because I do not appreciate you bringing my biggest regret up whenever it is convenient for you."

He sighed: "What can I do?"

She shook her head, close to tears: "Do I really have to figure this out with you? I would rather just go to bed. My cramps are killing me and my hormones are driving me crazy. For example: I really don't want to cry. I promised you, after all."

"I'm sorry, Miriam. But… I need you, I need to go back. Please. Let's… talk", he said.

She thought for a second. _Talking is not exactly the strong suit of your relationship, is it?_ , Eddy's voice echoed in her head. Miriam let out a frustrated sigh before letting herself fall onto the sofa again.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Harvey", she finally said and reached for the hot-water bag "I think I might have gotten a bit… distrustful after the whole thing with Connor. And I know you aren't him. It's just some kind of trigger. And then Scottie… I mean, she's just so damn beautiful, I just figured…"

"No, Miriam", he sighed "I'm sorry. I really should have told you. But you need to trust me, when I say: I don't cheat. Never have, never will."

"Well, I thought you'd just do whatever the fuck you want", she said and took the ice cream back.

"I never even thought about betraying the woman I love", he shrugged.

Miriam thought about it and ate a little bit of ice cream.

Finally she said: "You mentioned your mother. I know she cheated on your father, and I get why it must make you angry. But there's more to it, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Well. Then I guess now is the time you tell me. Otherwise we just might cancel our flights to Austria, because there is no way I'm going if we don't get this right."

* * *

After he had finished, Miriam did not quite know what to say.

She got up, opened a bottle of wine and brought it over along with two glasses. While she filled them, she finally said: "I loved your father very much, didn't you?"

"Yeah", he said.

"Harvey", she sighed "I'm not quite sure if… well, I mean, you do have issues, as do I. Guess talking about them is a start, but… we need to work through those things, together – I should not have mistrusted you so", she admitted flatly.

"You shouldn't have", he agreed.

"I'm not going to be that jealous anymore", she promised "It's just…"

"Don't worry about it", he shrugged.

"No, no, I _need_ to worry about it. I did not mean to hurt you."

"You didn't", he said, making his fiancee tilt her head and shake it a little, kind of amused by his denial.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 _ **luce:** I think I do get what you mean, and I'm glad you feel that way because often times I feel like OCs react a little... strangely, in a not-human way, because humans mostly are quite irrational. As I said, I'm going to update everyday until Wednesday, at least once, to get some chapters out there, and then I'll have to stop for a while, so there really is nothing to thank me for :)_

 ** _Azul:_** _I'm pretty sure he gets it right, after all he had Eddy's support. Problem is: What is Miriam getting him? :D But he's going to meet the rest of the family soon and guess who's going to be there as well - that's right: Livy! Yeai! We all missed her soooo much, am I right?_

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!


	36. Part XXXV

**I hope you'll enjoy this one :)**

 **xxx**

* * *

"Harvey, are you ready? Did you bring Mike's present?"

"Yeah, I put it on the bed. Just where you wanted it", he sighed, wondering how the hell Miriam could take hours for what had only taken him a few minutes: Packing.

"Oh, right. Yeah, thanks!"

He was sitting on the sofa, listening to the record playing in the background, patting Bobby, who was just chilling next to him, enjoying his Harvey-time while Miriam was running through the apartment. Harvey had brought his suitcase downstairs about an hour ago to find his fiancee swearing at her wash bag because it did not close.

"Did you remember to pack your smoking? And a suit?", she had greeted him.

"Yeah", he had sighed "Can I help you with someth…?"

"NO! I'm almost done", she had smiled.

Of course, she had not been _almost_ _done_. In fact, she wasn't even now.

"You do know that Ray will be fetching us in an hour?", he said, loudly enough for her to hear him in the bedroom.

"Don't pressure me now!", she yelled back "I only need to decide what to wear!"

"Why don't you just let the stuff you're wearing now on?", he asked and turned to see her stand in the doorframe, wearing leggins and one of his sweaters.

"This is basically my pyjamas", she scolded him.

"I think you look pretty hot", he grinned.

"Yeah, well, my _mother_ is not going to think so", she sighed. She walked over to basically throw herself on top of him and pouted: "Can you help me figure something out?"

"Well", Harvey sighed, knowing that for her comfort was more important than looks, so he went against his better judgement when he said "why don't you wear what you wore when you went to Germany in October?"

"The grey leggins and Dan's sweater? I put them in the suitcase to wear on the flight back – when my mum doesn't see me. I need something pretty now, Harvey, because I'm not sure if I can find the time to change before lunch tomorrow..."

"I don't know. A dress?"

"I don't like sleeping in dresses when I travel first class. Always feel like someone might see my butt when I'm turning."

"Well, they should get so lucky", Harvey chuckled.

"You aren't helping!"

"I don't know, Miriam", he shook his head "I don't even know what you have in that enormous wardrobe nor what you packed."

"Guess I'll just wear that grey turtleneck with the black trousers", she sighed.

Harvey furrowed his brow, smirking at how he had known that she really did not need his help at all.

* * *

"I hope you took your pills", he said as they got in the car with Bobby in between them.

"I did", she grimaced "but you know what they say: If you cannot love me at my worst, you don't deserve me at my best."

"I think I already saw multiple versions of your worst", Harvey laughed and caught a strand of her hair "Doesn't mean you have to repeat them, if you don't need to."

"Well, at least Bobby loves me for who I am", Miriam sighed and ruffled the pitbull's fur "Isn't that true, Bobby-boy? You love me, don't you?"

To which Bobby did not reply except for laying down and putting his head on Harvey's knee.

"Unfaithful dog", she moped playfully before she asked her fiance: "Why does literally everyone fall in love with a prick like you?"

"That is an interesting question, coming from the woman who said she'd marry me", he chuckled and leaned over to give her a kiss.

* * *

"Ohh shit. Shitshitshitshitshit", Miriam swore as the plane took off, taking Harvey's hand to squeeze it tightly.

He stroke her hand lightly with his thumb while taking a folder out of his bag with his other hand, making Miriam open one of her eyes to look at him: "You promised not to work."

"I know", he sighed "I just need to figure out a way to stop this merger."

"I'm _dying_ over here, Harvey", she sighed.

"I'll come to your funeral. If I can find the time", he grinned, making her giggle before a wave of nausea made her stop and close mouth and eyes tightly.

After it had stopped, she said: "Well, I'm glad you are, at least a little, aware of how annoying this is."

"When have I not been selfaware?", he asked jokingly.

"Listen, at least try to let Mike enjoy his holiday _a little_ , all right?", Miriam sighed and opened her eyes.

"Pills are working?"

"Yeah, luckily – for you", she grimaced.

"I wouldn't mind", he said and leaned over to kiss her, putting down his files.

"Oh, you sure would", she said after pulling back "Ten hours of me panicking could be an understandable reason to break up."

"Never", he smirked "I know what I've gotten myself into. Overly dramatic, emotional, clumsy…"

"Ach, aren't you just the most charming man alive?", Miriam said and acted like she was swooning at his very word.

"Of course, I am. That's why I got you, after all", he smiled.

"Oh, no. You completely got that one wrong, honey", she laughed "I'm only after your money. Now, I'm going to try and get some sleep, I don't want to sit at lunch completely jetlagged. And I suggest you do the same."

"Sleep tight, pup", he said and smiled as she snuggled up against his shoulder.

* * *

At eleven o'clock on December 23rd Miriam and Harvey arrived at Vienna airport. While Harvey took care of the luggage, Miriam checked in on Bobby, who was sitting in his transportbag, still a little sleepy.

As Harvey put her guitarcase and Bobby's bag on top of the three suitcases, Miriam checked her phone for messages.

"Come on", she grinned "Dan's fetching us in the front."

"Did you really need to bring two suitcases _and_ that guitar? We're only here for a week, Miriam", Harvey wondered while he followed her through the halls.

"Sure I did. You'll see", she grinned "Christmas is a big deal in the Harolds family. Additionally, it's a bit late to ask that now, isn't it? After al- Oh, there he is! Dan!", Miriam started waving enthusiastically.

"Mimi!", the tall brunette man, Harvey only knew from pictures, spotted them and came over. His hair had some grey strands now and he seemed to have gained some wrinkles around his eyes, but other than that Harvey instantly recognised Miriam's brother.

"Oh, I've missed you so much", Miriam smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Well, you know there's always room for you to come visit", Dan grinned as he let go of his little sister and mustered Harvey, who was coming a little closer to the reuniting siblings.

"Oh, yeah", Miriam said as she layed a hand on Harvey's arm "Dan, meet Harvey. And to break the news to you: We're engaged."

"Pleasure to meet you, Harvey. Engaged?", Dan said in the same striking British accent Miriam had, cocking an eyebrow at his sister while shaking hands with her fiance "Well, congratulations… but…that's a little quick, don't you think?"

"Actually, I should have proposed a lot earlier", Harvey said before Miriam had the chance to answer.

Dan cocked an eyebrow, still mustering the lawyer before finally grinning: "That's a good answer. You should keep it in mind for later. Guess you haven't told Mum yet?", he asked his little sister.

"Nah", she yawned "Is she there already?"

"They'll arrive with Grammy and Mike for lunch, so if you hurry, you might just have a chance to put on something _nice_ ", he grimaced as he took the trolley and lead them to his car, noting the dog for the first time "And I take this is your beloved Bobby?"

"Yeah, that's my babe", Miriam smiled broadly at her dog.

"And yes, when she talks about him, most people think _he's_ her fiance. She really does love him", Harvey grinned, making Miriam sigh and shrug: "I really do."

Miriam winked at Harvey, happy to see Dan chuckle at them.

* * *

"So, how long have you been engaged now? Glad to see you brought your guitar, by the way. We have to honour our traditions", Daniel asked as he put the luggage inside the trunk of his car, while Harvey took Bobby to the nearest piece of green.

"A few weeks ago", she sighed and put out her hand "Look."

"Well", he said "I have to admit, this ring is pretty _you._ Even though I don't recall you ever wearing rings."

"Yeah, I know. But this one I simply have to wear", she grinned "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, by the way."

"You may think you're sorry now, but you'll still need to pay for it", he said in his most serious voice "especially when Ina finds out."

"Oh, but she would not do that in front of Harvey, would she?"

"I'm not sure. Does he speak German? Because if he doesn't, she'll definitely won't care if she gives you shit in front of him", Dan chuckled.

"Don't you look so smug now, Daniel, I already _know_ how much you love her."

"Well, _I_ never really _could_ lash out on you. Glad to have a wife who can", he grinned and put an arm around her to hug her "Nevermind, Mimi. I'm not mad at all, I'm just happy to have you here."

* * *

"OK, so, you'll have to remember a lot of names", Miriam said to her fiance while Dan was driving them through the streets of Vienna "Obviously, you know Mum and Paps… and Livy", she stocked.

"And me", Dan grinned at her through the mirror.

"And you are married to Ina with whom you have two kids called Ferdinand and Desiree", Harvey nodded, making his fiancee look at him in astonishment.

"Don't act like you're surprised, pup. I do listen to you, you know", he smirked.

"Have you already met Grammy, Harvey?", Dan asked.

"Yes. Awesome woman", Harvey said, making Dan raise an eyebrow.

"It's true", Miriam sighed "they hit it off immediately. Even though Mike's been kind of rough when talking about Harvey, you know, him being Mike's boss and all."

"Ah, yes, I remember you mentioning that, Mimi", Dan said "You know, it's kind of funny that he's an attorney now, I don't remember Mike ever getting his degree. Didn't he get kicked out of college?"

"Anyways", Miriam said, completely ignoring her brother "You may remember Jason, our younger brother. He's married to Josie. She's a bit extra, but pretty amazing once you get to know her."

"And then there's Ina's family", Dan added "but they're only coming over for dinner tomorrow. We celebrate Christmas on Christmas eve as opposed to Christmas day, here in Austria. It might get a little crazy then, because I don't think they speak _a lot_ of English. And then there's Ina's little brother August, who's kind of a wanker, to be frank."

Harvey nodded politely and smiled at his fiancee who was just happily chatting away with her older, most beloved brother.

* * *

 **All right, so how about this one?** **Did you like Dan?**

 **Next up is the rest of the clan and, yeah, the chapter is going to be a little chaotic - just like big families are.**

 _ **Azul:** ...and seeing as Scottie will come up a little more often when the firm becomes Pearson Darby, I guess it's good they had that conversation  now. I feel like it is kind of impossible to not be friends with Donna and date/marry Harvey, so this just had to happen ;) _

**_Brenda:_** _I'm glad to help :) It was a little out of character, you're right, but they really had to deal with this stuff - and as we know, Harvey pretty quickly lashes out if he had a bad day. And after all, they only had a very quick phone call before he went to D.C., with Miriam being quite pissed at him already. Additionally, I really believe Harvey hadn't even thought that Miriam could be pissed off so much because he met Scottie - because of his strict rules about cheating. Anyway, be my guest and just imagine that he wanted to tell her, but was cut off before he could say anything, if you want to :)_

 ** _Guest:_** _Yeah, well, Marcus has a restaurant to run - doesn't mean they won't meet again ;) Jessica's a big fan of Miriam's, so maybe she'll be able to accept that whole thing after a while. I mean, it really wasn't perfect of Harvey not to tell his boss about being engaged - seeing as they're quite close and all :)_

* * *

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	37. Part XXXVI

**A/N: OK, so we're leaving quite early tomorrow. I'll _try_ to update once during my vacation, but I'm not sure if **

**a) it works**

 **and**

 **b) I'll be able to answer to your reviews as usual.**

 **I still hope you keep on reviewing, because I can still read them and I always grin like an idiot when I read them, because I love that you seem to enjoy the story!**

 **Until then:**

 **Hope you'll like this chap!**

 **xxx**

* * *

They arrived at an incredibly big, fancy estate, making Miriam explain: "Ina's family is one of the richest in Austria. You see, going after money runs in the family."

Dan chuckled and shook his head: "Please watch your mouth tomorrow at dinner. Some people might find it awfully difficult to tell when you're joking, and the last thing I need is to have Claudia and Otto questioning me years after I married their daughter and we had two kids together."

"See, that's exactly what a marriage imposter would say", Miriam grinned as she unbuckled.

"Only thing is: he actually went through with it", Harvey chuckled as he took Bobby's carrier and they got out of the car

"Well, Harvey, I hope you are not planning on leaving my little sister at the altar", Dan said as he lead them upstairs to the entrance.

"I sure as hell am not", Harvey smirked and put a hand on his fiancee's shoulder "Your sister is the real deal."

"Well, let's see what you'll say after the holidays", Miriam laughed as Dan opened the door.

They had barely entered the hallway, when Ina appeared, carrying a baby on her arm.

"There you are", she greeted her husband, giving him a little peck and handing over Desiree so she could greet Miriam properly: "Welcome, Amy. I'm glad you could come this year."

"I do have to make up for the last few times, right?", Miriam sighed and gave her sister in law a kiss on the cheek.

"Nonsense, you know that you can come and go here whenever you like. Nandl is already looking forward to seeing his favourite aunt again", Ina said, holding her hands.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing Ferdinand as well. He must have grown quite a bit in the past year and a half! And hello, Desiree", she said, turning towards Dan and lightly touching the baby's chubby hands "lovely to meet you. I'm your auntie Miriam."

"That's the thing about children", Ina sighed and pushed some strands of her light brown hair out of her face "they can't always stay small. Now, you must be Harvey."

"I am", Harvey said with his most charming smile "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Ina – welcome to our home", Ina said and smiled as well "Dan will show you to your room in a second, but I think you might want to go to the living room first. What about that dog of yours? Do you want us to let him roam through the garden a little?"

"That'd be great", Miriam smiled.

* * *

"Is Mum already here?", Miriam wondered while they all followed Ina, with Dan gushing to his youngest child quietly.

"No, Livy called. There's a lot of traffic, so we'll probably have to postpone lunch a little", Ina sighed "I already told the staff."

 _Staff_?, Harvey mouthed to his fiancee, quite amused, which made Miriam nod while biting her lip

She opened the door towards the living room and let them in, only to have Miriam almost fall to the ground because a little boy came rushing to hug her with such a force that it needed Harvey's quick reflexes to keept his fiancee from stumbling: "Tante Mimi!", Ferdinand greeted his aunt enthusiastically.

"Well, now", Miriam laughed "Hello, honey. Long time no see!"

"Spielst du Lego mit mir?"*, the kid asked, looking up while still holding onto her.

"Sure, kiddo, but later, all right?", Miriam smiled "I first have to change so Grandma won't complain about my appearence."

"Ferdinand", Dan said "What did I tell you yesterday?"

"Sorry, Papa", the kid said in adorably childish sounding English "I will speak English now, OK?"

"OK", Dan grinned and ruffled his son's hair "Now, why don't you let go of Mimi?"

"I like Mimi", the five-year-old said.

"Well, I like you, too, but there's someone else I like very much and I want you to meet him. Maybe the two of you can be friends, huh?", Miriam grinned as she freed herself from his little hands and took Ferdinand up on her arm "Ferdinand Harolds, meet Harvey."

"Hello there", Harvey said while leaning forwards and stretched out his hand "Nice to meet you, Ferdinand."

"You talk funny", the kid said, eyeing the lawyer's hand suspiciously. Miriam laughed and put him down again.

"He sounds a little like Grandma, doesn't he?", Dan chuckled while Ina had gone out of sight to put Desiree in her playcorner "Now, why don't you take Mimi and Harvey to the sofa while I go to the kitchen and get us an aperitif."

"Can I have lemonade?", Ferdinand asked, tucking his father's sleeve.

* * *

As it turned out, the living room was seperated into two parts with two separate entrances as well as a winter garden connected to it on one side. They followed the kid around a few shelves, between which he had played with his lego bricks, to reach a more open area with a big sofa, some armchairs, some instruments – including a piano – and a few plants. While Desiree was laying beneath a play bar and having fun with the mobile above her head, Ferdinand felt very important taking Miriam's hand and leading her towards the people on the sofa.

"Uncle Jason? Aunt Josie?", the kid said and nudged his uncle's leg carefully, making Ina, who was sitting across of them in an armchair chuckle lightly.

"Well now", the woman named Josie said and got up "I'll be damned."

"Josie!", Ina said "Language."

"Sorry, Ferdi", the English woman winked at the kid "you didn't hear that."

"Miriam", the man on the sofa sighed as he got up. Jason Harolds was a little younger than Mike, or so Harvey vaguely remembered, and yet his blond hair was already glistering with some white strands. He had the same green eyes as Kurt, and even though he seemed to look at Miriam directly, Harvey felt that something was off.

"Jason", Miriam smiled and hugged her younger brother tightly before greeting Josie the same way "How long have the two of you been here for, already? I thought you'd not even be there for lunch!"

"Well, so did we, but Josie could take her vacation a little earlier, so we arrived here two days ago", Jason said and gestured for her to sit next to him.

"Hold on a second, Jason", Josie said to her husband "Amy, don't you want to introduce us to that man lurking over your shoulder?"

"No need for that", Harvey said with his most charming smile "My name's Harvey Specter. And I never lurk."

"Oh, he's a charmer", Josie told her husband sassily "Emma will love _him._ "

"My wife and my mother oftentimes do not see eye to eye, so please, excuse her", Jason said, stretching out his hand which Harvey shook politely "Mimi's mentioned you, I think. You're in for a tough time, Harvey."

"Or so I've been told", Harvey grinned.

"I'm sure he can handle it", Miriam smiled and put her hand on her fiance's arm "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd quickly go and change."

"I don't get why you always want to please Emma", Josie sighed and pushed her strikingly blue hair out of her face "I gave up on that a long time ago."

"It's OK", Ina said to Miriam quickly "They should have brought up your luggage by now. I'll take you to your room, if the rest of you don't mind looking after the kids?"

"Of course not", Josie shrugged and got up to join Ferdinand, who was playing with Desiree, while Ina smiled and led Miriam away.

* * *

"So what _is_ that thing going on between Emma and Miriam?", Harvey asked his fiancee's brothers a few minutes later. Dan had returned and fixed each of them a drink, and the lawyer had to admit: The Scotch wasn't too bad.

"Oh", Dan sighed "That's just one of Mimi's little quirks."

"You see, Harvey", Jason said and put his glass down carefully "When I was a teenager – Daniel had already moved out – and Miriam was… 17? 18? She and our mother had an incredibly big fight because she had this thing for oversized sweaters and ripped jeans and Mum just couldn't have it, so she had thrown out most of her stuff."

"Knowing Miriam I'm pretty sure she took it badly", Harvey said.

"One would think she would have made a point of wearing exactly what our mother did not want her to wear", Jason shrugged "Especially nowadays. But she was a lot younger, back then, and a bit more impressionable."

"And at some point the nagging just was too much – especially after she went away to study subjects our mother did not approve of. So Mimi decided to at least make a point of wearing what Mum would deem proper", Dan added "Or maybe that's just what I understood from what she told me. Oh, excuse me, I think I just heard the bell - I should get the door for the rest of the clan. Another thing Mum doesn't like is being greeted by the staff."

And with that he disappeared.

"Listen, Harvey", Jason said quietly, while Desiree was giggling in the background at the funny faces Josie and Ferdinand pulled to amuse the baby "You should be careful, today. Once you are accepted in this family, you're a part of it forever, but that can go either very quickly or very, very slowly. I've known Josephine for three years now and only now, after we got married, she's slowly being accepted. Now, Dan and Ina seem friendly enough, and they are, but they are also constantly looking out for Miriam, and our father is as well. They will not just give her to anyone."

"So you're saying I should stay on my toes?", Harvey said.

"You should show them how much you care about her", Jason said and took his glass to take a sip of his drink.

* * *

"Tante Mimi!", Ferdinand said and knocked on her door "Mama said I should fetch you!"

"Oh, hello, kiddo", she opened the door for him and put in her earrings "are they here already?"

"Yes", the child said.

"Now, what do you think? Will I do?", she said and adjusted her dark green, silken dress.

"You's pretty", the boy said after taking a moment to think.

"Well then", she said and stretched out her hand "will you take me downstairs, honey?"

The kid nodded and led her to the living room, chatting about how he had played with Auntie Josie and Desiree and wondering what the _Christkind_ would bring him for Christmas in German before he remembered he was supposed to be speaking English now.

As they arrived at the living room, Miriam only now realised how many people they were as chattering echoed from the walls.

Livy, Emma and Kurt, who had just arrived from Munich had brought Edith and Mike with them, and Miriam rolled her eyes as she noticed Harvey sitting next to his associate, probably talking about the merger.

"There she is!", her father's voice pulled her out of her thoughts "My lovely daughter."

He put an arm around her and gave her a little kiss on the temple.

"Hello Paps", she smiled and wrapped his arms around him, not quite ready to let go "Where's Mum?"

"Over there, gushing over beautiful little Desiree. Now, why don't you properly introduce me to your fiance?", he said quietly.

"Hush now. You don't want Mum's fury come crashing down on the three of us, do you?", she laughed and gave Harvey, with whom she had just managed to have eye contact, a little nod to indicate that he should come over.

"Well, I'm quite certain she would be angry at me and you, but she has been going on over Harvey the last few weeks and I think she might be filing a divorce soon, just so _she_ can marry him herself", Kurt chuckled "Hello, Harvey, nice to finally meet you in person."

"It's a pleasure, Kurt", Harvey said with a smile and put an arm around Miriam, after shaking hands, holding his drink in the other hand.

"Did Dan fetch the bar?", Miriam asked with a pointed look at his drink.

"Yeah, do you want me to…?", Harvey asked but she shook her head: "No, it's quite all right. I'll get one myself – and I'll check in on Grammy and Mike, if you don't mind."

She gave him a quick kiss and off she went.

* * *

"Well, that is quite cheeky of her. Poor fella, to be left alone for questioning", Kurt joked.

"I hope you won't be too hard on me", Harvey smirked.

"As long as my daughter remains as content as she seems, I see no reason to come after you, lad", Kurt said "Now, I take it this is your first time in Austria?"

"Yes, sir", Harvey said politely.

"Miriam and Daniel should take you to the city, then. Vienna's very beautiful. And there's a lot of culture, usually you cannot walk around downtown without passing a handful of street musicians. Do you listen to classical music?", Kurt asked, eyeing him intently

"I'd be lying if I said yes", Harvey shrugged "I'm more into oldschool classics, if I may say so."

"Ah, well", Kurt said "You know, Emma makes me go to the opera at least once a month. You get used to it – but luckily for you, I guess Miriam is not such a big fan of Vivaldi and friends either."

"No, I don't think so. She mentioned you taught her how to play the piano, though."

"And the guitar. I had a band in the seventies, actually, that's how I got to know Emma. She was minding the bar at a place we used to play. You know, after she came from the U.S. and just needed the money. But those were different times…"

Harvey nodded politely and thought of his own father and his band, while he took another sip of his drink.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miriam had greeted the rest of the newly arrived and was glad to see her grandmother rejoicing.

"Did everything work out with the flight?", Miriam asked Mike as she sat down next to him, both of them watching their beloved Grammy, who was just now meeting Ferdinand, carefully.

"Hello Mickey, how are you doing?", Mike said, mockingly, before answering her question "Yes, she slept through most of it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a thing for chit chat now", she grinned "Were my parents all right?"

"Emma was… you know, sweet but nagging, as ever. Grammy and she got into a little argument over dinner and I think we can thank Kurt that it did not end with shattered plates."

"They do have a weird dynamic, haven't they?", Miriam sighed.

"You know, sometimes it reminds me of you and your mum", Mike said, earning a death stare from his cousin.

"I don't know that and I despise any notion otherwise", Miriam said sternly before they broke into laughter.

"Well, Harvey and Kurt seem to get along quite well?", Mike said a moment later.

"You know them, he will proabably get torn apart while we eat. Either that or it will end with another fight in which I am the bad one", Miriam sighed "And yet I love Christmas."

"Cheers", Mike said and they clinked glasses, just when Ina came in from the hallway, asking everyone to move over to the dining room.

* * *

*Spielst du Lego mit mir? - Will you play lego with me?"

* * *

 **So, how about this one?**

 _ **Brenda:** Luckily (for Mike) I think the family will have a lot of different things to discuss ;) I'm glad you like Dan, though, and hope you'll like the rest of the family as well. Next chapter, things are going to get a little more crazy. I'm glad that I seem to portrait them nicely - thanks a lot for that great compliment!  
_

 ** _Guest:_** _Well, it's only the day before and I still need to split it into two chapters, because there's so many things I need to put into them - I'm sorry if sometimes Bobby gets a little lost, please just assume he's in the garden or chilling somewhere. You know, like dogs do :D But with so many characters being introduced, I have to cut back somewhere._

 ** _Azul:_** _Thanks, that's so cute! Yeah, I was trying to give them a few moments alone and - exactly as you said - point out some differences they still have even though they kind of became a little more similar over the time :)_

* * *

 **By the way, I forgot to mention: You beautiful, lovely, awesome people managed to review over 100 times! That's incredible! I'm at a loss for words!**

LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL OF YOU!


	38. Part XXXVII

At one o'clock, finally, lunch was served. Ferdinand pulled both Josie and Miriam with him to make sure _he_ was the one to sit in between his favourite aunts, making the two women exchange amused looks.

With her nephew to her right and Harvey to her left, opposing Mike and Grammy, Miriam felt very much at home. Everyone was chatting away happily and surprisingly enough, Harvey did not yet have to answer any stupid or embarrassing questions – but Miriam was sure this was still bound to happen. Especially after they would have dropped the bomb.

Everything seemed nice enough, Miriam was glad to see Harvey get along with her big brother, as they talked about basketball with Mike throwing in a few comments now and then, while she herself cut Ferdinand's food into pieces.

"You should try the roast", she whispered to her fiance, not to interrupt her brother going on about the Knicks "and take some of that stuff, you'll love it."

He nodded and smirked while he did as she told him.

"Miriam, don't whisper", Emma said from her seat at the other side of the table "It's impolite."

"Sorry, Mum", Miriam sighed, going the way of least resistance "I was just telling Harvey about…"

"Well, you don't have to whisper for that, do you?", Emma said, but at the mentioning of Harvey's name, her face had softened a little.

"Right. Sorry", Miriam muttered.

"So, why don't you tell us about the movie you and Manuel want to make?", Emma said.

"You're making a film?", Josie asked and looked up raising her eyebrows "With _Manuel?_ "

"That is exactly what I just said, isn't it, Josephine, dear?", Emma said sourly.

"Mum…", Miriam sighed before turning to Josie: "We're making an adaptation of my novel. But we don't have a company yet to found it."

"So, Manuel is coming to New York?", Josie asked.

"Yeah, in January, probably, for a little visit, and then he'll stay at his condo beginning March", Miriam shrugged.

"Well…", Josie said but got interrupted by Emma.

"So, why exactly haven't you gotten on with selling the rights?", she said.

"Emma, dear, give her a break", Edith sighed.

"No, Grammy, it's all right", Miriam smiled at her beloved grandmother "It's just that stuff came up at Harvey's work, and with Manuel still being in Germany or Spain or wherever that guy hangs out, it didn't make sense to put any more pressure on it."

"Harvey seems like he would be capable of coping with a little pressure", Emma said, raising an eyebrow.

"He is, but that doesn't mean I have to put it on him", Miriam rolled her eyes.

"Now, don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady", Emma said loudly, making the rest of the table stop their conversations and look at the pair of them.

"I won't if you don't stop treating me like I was a child. Maybe you should put a little more thought into what the child who is still _living with you_ is doing with her life."

"Miriam", Kurt said threatingly.

"What? Come on, it's true. You're spoiling Livy and treat her like an angel just because I…"

"Don't you pull me into this now, Mimi", Livy said, narrowing her eyes.

"You don't get to call me Mimi anymore, I thought I had made myself clear on that one when you were in New York", Miriam said coldly.

"No, you have not", Olivia said crossing her arms "I apologised and you said it was all right."

"Miriam", Harvey said quietly and put a hand on his fiancee's arm "I think that's enough."

"Please, let's just have one meal without a fight", Ina said exasperatedly and quickly thought of a change of topic "Kurt, how is your photography going?"

* * *

"Are you OK?", Harvey said softly so the rest of the table couldn't hear him.

"Sure", she shrugged "this is just how it always ends. I always do something wrong."

She sighed, took a sip of her wine and went back to eating quietly.

Meanwhile, Harvey exchanged a pointed look with his associate, which Mike answered with a shrug. And with Miriam seeming so quiet, Harvey decided that he should talk.

"Well, Emma", he said with his most charming smile "To answer your original question: My firm had to work a very big, very important case, which, luckily, we managed to win, but we certainly would not have if we hadn't all of our best attorneys on it. It was the right decision."

"But was it _her_ decision?", Kurt wondered critically.

"You know your daughter, so you tell me if you think I could tell Miriam what to do", Harvey shrugged and leaned back in his chair, one arm over Miriam's back rest.

Kurt mustered him intently before he started to chuckle: "I like that answer. By the way, I noticed you are one of the only people who actually call her by her name, and not Mimi or Amy or whatever else she comes up with. I like that as well – after all I chose it."

"It's a nice name", Harvey grinned "And I'd rather introduce her as Miriam Specter than anything else. It has a nice ring to it."

"Miriam Specter?", Emma said amazed "Is there something behind that?"

"Actually, there is, Mum", Miriam sighed giving Harvey a deadly look, but her fiance laughed it off "We are engaged."

"What's an engaged?", Ferdinand asked while his food fell off his fork.

"Since when? And you're only telling me now? I am your mother, Mimi!", Emma said.

"You know, usually people would congratulate me", Miriam said, crossing her arms.

"Don't you dare sass me now, Mimi!"

"Well, it's been about two weeks, I guess", Miriam finally said.

"TWO WEEKS?"

"Emma…", Edith said.

"Oh, and of course _you_ knew", Emma snapped "Of course. And I guess Daniel knew it as well."

"I only learned the news yesterday, Mum", Dan sighed "And Mimi's right you know, usually one would expect congratulations from their family."

"Well, I for one didn't know", Ina said "And I'm very happy for both of you, Miriam, Harvey."

"Thanks", Miriam sighed "You know Dan said you'd be pissed…"

"Mimi", Daniel shook his head as his wife rose an eyebrow "Thanks a lot for that."

But Emma wasn't done yet: "Did you know about this, Mike?"

"Well, I was actually listening in", Mike grinned "So, yeah."

"No way", Miriam said, looking at her cousin surprised.

"Way", Harvey sighed "…Donna."

"So I guess Donna really is listening in on all of your conversations?", Miriam chuckled "I thought it was more of a joke when you told me."

"No, it really isn't. Donna knows it all", Mike said "That's why she's Donna."

"And who is Donna?", Edith asked curiously.

"I told you, Grammy. She's his secretary", Mike said quietly.

"Am I the only one truly surprised by this?", Emma asked "Jason?"

"Sorry, Mum. She told me the same day."

"Just because he called me that afternoon!", Miriam said.

"Well, that really hurt my feelings just now", Dan chuckled.

"And you?", Emma finally asked her husband, who almost choked on a sip of wine "Oh, well, that is just lovely – my own husband keeping secrets from me."

"I only received a call from Harvey asking for my blessing and I gave it to him", Kurt shrugged "He asked me to keep quiet."

"You hardly know him! And you just agree to Mimi marrying him like that?", Emma said with a shrill voice.

"Emma. The whole thing with asking for the father's blessing is quite outdated if you have forgotten", Edith said, jumping in for Kurt "I find it rather lovely and considerate of Harvey to ask."

"Well, if it's of any consolation", Livy said, putting a hand on her mother's arm " _I_ didn't know either."

"That's hardly surprising", Dan laughed, earning deadly stares from both his mother and his youngest sister.

"Now, come on, Ems", Kurt said "It's not that unusual not to tell everyone on the first day…"

"I'm not everyone! I'm her mother, I have a right to know", Emma said and got up "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need a moment."

"I'll come with you, Mum", Livy said and followed her mother.

* * *

"So… That went well", Miriam said after a while.

"Seriously, Mimi", Jason sighed "what did you expect?"

"What is an engaged?", Ferdinand, who had patiently waited for the adults to finish, repeated his question a little more loudly which Josie answered in a hushed voice.

"I'll see if your mother has calmed down again", Kurt sighed and raised from his seat "Thanks for lunch, Ina, it was splendid."

"You're welcome, Kurt", Ina smiled politely.

"I don't know what I expected", Miriam said to her younger brother, while she took Harvey's hand, and even though they had established that public displays of affection were not exactly their cup of tea, he let her "but certainly not this."

"Well, Mimi, dear", Edith smiled "Don't worry about it now. It's too late anyway, and after all you're already wearing that beautiful ring."

"Did you already set a date?", Ina asked and took a sip from her glass.

"No, we did not", Miriam shrugged.

"Do you already know _where_ you want to get married? Because if you want to do it in New York, you better make sure to tell us in time", Josie said "After all, we don't want to miss it."

* * *

As they arrived in their room, Miriam just let herself fall onto the bed, letting out a long: "Uggh."

"So, what do you want to do until dinner?", Harvey asked, standing in the room, his hands in his pockets.

"Well, there's not much going on at the moment, I think. I'm not exactly in the mood to chitchat with Ina, and I know that Josie and Jason went for a walk. And Dan's putting Ferdinand away for his nap, which means he'll probably dose off himself. And don't start with Mike, because I know that this will just end with you working again. You know, the most essential part of family holidays is to not spend every minute with them, because then things can get tricky very, very quickly", she said and sat up right.

"None of this is answering my question", Harvey grinned.

"I know", she smirked "I was thinking we could go for a walk with Bobby later on."

"Later?", he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah", she said and took hold of his sleeve pulling him down towards her "Later", she mumbled, just before they kissed.

* * *

When they returned from their walk with Bobby a few hours later, Miriam had already forgotten about the big fight. That is until they entered the living room. There were Dan, Mike, Josie and Jason chatting away and they greeted them friendly enough.

"Where's the rest?", Miriam said, and sat down between Mike and Harvey, with Bobby laying down on her feet.

"Grammy's still resting. I heard Mum and Paps fight a few minutes ago, so I guess that's something", Dan said "And Livy's still in her room."

"Oh goddamnit. I knew it, I knew something like this would happen", Miriam sighed and leaned against Harvey.

"Don't worry", Jason said "You have no idea how much they fought about me and Josie. It happens."

"Your parents fought because of us?", Josie grinned "Kurt's the man."

"Yeah, you know, my mother is not such a big fan of your hair. Whatever she means by that", Jason said.

"Well, love", Miriam said in a motherly manner "I hate to break it to you, but your wife has been changing her haircolour every week, since I've known her."

"Not _every_ week, though", Josie grimaced.

"That's interesting, dear Mimi. Pray, what colour does she rock now?"

"Blue", Miriam said.

"How can you be so sure she rocks it?", Dan asked jokingly, making his little brother sigh: "Because I don't need to see, to know that Josie is the most beautiful woman I ever met", he leaned in to kiss but only earned an "Eww", from his wife.

"See, this is what I get for being romantic", Jason sighed dramatically.

"At least now I know", Harvey chuckled.

"Know what?", Mike asked his boss, with the rest looking at him curiously.

"Where Miriam's big mouth originates", Harvey sighed, making Dan chuckle.

"Well, that is hardly surprising news, Dan", Jason grinned.

"The funny part is, I doubt the poor fella knows what he's gotten himself into", Dan said "You know, all of us make stupid jokes and yeah, sarcasm runs in the family. But Mimi hits right where it hurts – in any way imaginable."

"I gathered that", Harvey said, earning a nudge from his fiancee.

"Play nice, Dan", Miriam said.

"Just telling the truth, Mimi", her older brother shrugged.

"He is", Mike agreed, earning a nudge himself now.

* * *

Dinner went by surprisingly quietly, with Emma making a point of being overly polite – not that any of them minded, after all, most of the people around the table where used to it.

"Schatz?", Ina said suddenly "Did you hear the doorbell?"

"We're eating, Ina. Let Marina get it", Dan said with a grin.

"I know that grin", Miriam quietly said to Harvey "Dan knows exactly who it is. He's up to something."

"But who could it be? The evening before Christmas, and at this hour…", Ina wondered.

"Yes, who _could_ it be?", a male voice said in a London accent, making Miriam jump up in excitement.

"James!", Kurt said "How lovely to see you."

* * *

James Brandon was, as Miriam explained after dinner as they sat in the living room, something of a surrogate son to Kurt. He had grown up in the same neighbourhood they lived in back in England and was one of Dan's best friends as children, ultimately being like a brother for Miriam.

"I can't believe you're here", Miriam smiled.

"I just returned from my yearly skiing trip", James said and prepared himself a drink "And Dan offered me to spend the night. Naturally, after learning that you are here, dearest Mimi, I could not refuse."

"That's what I like to hear", Miriam grinned.

"And you're the lucky bastard that gets to marry her?", James said and sat down in an armchair.

"That I am", Harvey smirked.

"The luckiest bastard of them all", Miriam laughed, suddenly falling into a stronger version of her accent "Of course, you'll _have_ to come, James."

"I'll try to", James smiled and looked at his watch "We should go change soon, I guess."

"The rest's already upstairs", Miriam shrugged "But I'd rather catch up."

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to do that", James smiled "but first and foremost it's Jason's birthday."

"It's Jason's birthday?", Harvey asked his fiancee.

"Yeah. Well, it is tomorrow. But we always meet up around ten the evening before and—you'll see."

* * *

And he did see. At ten pm on December 23rd the living room was once again filled with Harolds and Ross family members, all dressed very elegantly. Curiously Harvey watched his fiancee sit down by the piano while Dan stood up next to her and asked everyone to take a seat.

"It's that time of the year again. Another 365 days have passed and in a few hours, Jason will turn 28 – hopefully this year he'll finally grow up", Daniel said.

"Look who's talking", Jason laughed "you didn't manage to grow up in 36 years."

"Yeah, well, you're expected to do better, lad", Kurt said "Continue, Daniel."

"First, let me give you a little background. It all started in 1951, when Kurt Harolds first saw the light of day."

"Oh come on", Josie said.

"All right, all right", Dan grinned "Well, to explain things quickly for Harvey, Mike and Grammy: Back when Paps still had his band – which Livy won't and Jason will hardly remember – they used to have a little jam session every year on the 23rd. But then they broke up, and a few years later we moved to Germany. And when Jason's eyesight turned bad, Mimi here and I, amazing as we are, had the wonderful idea to bring this tradition back into life – and I'm proud to say, that this is the 18th year we're keeping it up. Well, it is the 16th with Mimi."

"Ouch", Miriam cringed "that really was uncalled for."

"Anyway", Dan said and picked up his guitar, sitting down back to back with Miriam, "luckily for us, Jason is a great lover of music, just like Paps."

"Well. To shorten your little speech, Dan: Basically we sing what ever comes into our minds until midnight. We used to do this all the time when we went camping, remember?", Miriam grinned at Jason "You loved it when you were a kid."

"I did. Believe it or not, I also love this stupid tradition you're so proud of", Jason chuckled "So, bring it on, Mimi."

"I sure will. Just let me say this, I'm sorry, Harvey, but I told you, Christmas gets crazy around here."

"It's all right", Harvey smirked, his drink in his hand "As long as you'll forgive me for not singing."

"No one's forced to do anything", Miriam grinned "Dan, would you introduce the first song?"

"Why, yes, Mimi. It's an all time classic by a little band called Queen and over the years the Harolds mastered the art of singing it perfectly. And because it's one of Jason's favourite, we'll start with Bohemian Rhapsody."

* * *

Harvey was in awe of how much this family, which had been bickering for most of the day, was in harmony (and not only musically) once they had begun with their musical evening. Even Emma, who he had always thought to be quite uptight sang along – she especially seemed to love Stevie Wonder -, and even Livy only looked at her phone now and then.

"And they really do that every year?", he asked Mike quietly while Kurt fetched his guitar to support his children when they decided to play some songs by the Beatles.

"I have no idea", Mike shrugged.

"They do", Ina sighed and sat down next to Harvey, downing her glass of champagne "I just prepared everything for midnight."

"It's a big deal for them, isn't it?"

"Well, Christmas itself is", Ina said "One thing you have to understand before marrying into this family, Harvey, is that they love each other a lot. And they enjoy big gestures and celebrating and joking and just being together, even though they don't always admit it."


	39. Part XXXVIII

**I'm so sorry for only updating now!**

 **Uni started again and during the first week a barely had any time to write, so things took a little longer.**

 **I hope you guys are still there and that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **xxx**

* * *

Usually, Harvey would not even _think_ to see something like an opponent in someone like James.

The Englishman was a few years Miriam's elder, though still a little younger than Harvey (though he did not look it). His short, black hair was alreasdy greying and there was a small belly pushing agaisnt his colourful chequered dress nose might have been a little too big, the eyebrwos a little to present but Harvey knew that Miriam would hardly care for superficialities. After all, she had chosen him, and though he was hardly an eyeesore – she herself had called him handsome at times, after all – he knew, he was not , never had been, the kind of man anyone qould have looked at and said: "This is him, this must be Miriam's future husband."

And yet, he was.

(On the other hand, of course, no one would have thought he'd ever marry and definitely not this mess of a woman, with her art, her drama, her pierced ears her easy goin, relaced nature, her wild curls and that faible for sneakers and jeans).

So why not James? On the first glance, the teacher might seem a little dull, but as Harvey had learned, he was quite pleasant company and seeing as Miriam and and he went way back…

* * *

They had returned to their room – which was more of a suite, really – after hours of singing and celebrating Jason's birthday and while Miriam changed into her pink flannell pyjama (which reminded him of their first 'date') Harvey opened his briefcase.

"You've got to be kidding me", Miriam sighed as she buttoned up her top.

"I just need to go through that file", he sighed.

"Harvey. It's almost 3 a.m. I really think this can wait until after the holidays", she shook her head and crawled beneath the blankets.

"Well, I can wait until you sleep", he said with a smile.

"I'm not going to sleep until you come to bed", she said with a slight pout.

"God, your family should know better than to give you so much alcohol", he chuckled as he lay down next to his slightly tipsy girlfriend, on top of the sheets, suit on and all.

"Well, we're all getting drunk on music night", Miriam grinned "It's a family event. Did you have a nice time? I know, maybe I should have warned you about all this, and I'm sorry if my family was a little much, I just…"

"Hush", he said "Don't apologise. It was fine."

"What do you think of them?", she yawned and snuggled up against him, looking up to him with her tired, heavy-lided, big, blue eyes.

"I like Jason. Dan's nice as well", Harvey said and played with her hair "And I had a nice talk with Ina."

"Oh, yeah, I was quite sure you'd like her", Miriam mumbled.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, she's so… proper, you know? A true lady of society."

"And what makes you think I enjoy chatting with members of society?", he wondered, grinning cockily, which of course, she didn't see as her eyes had fallen shut.

"I'm just pretty sure you do", she mumbled.

"You know, James seems quite interesting", Harvey finally said what had been going through his head for a while now.

"Yeah, he's a babe."

"A babe?"

"He's great. Known him forever", she said and took his hand so he would put his arm around her waist as she snuggled against him even more "I reaally liked him", she giggled quietly.

"When?"

"In grammar school, I guess", she said and opened up an eye, seeming very sober all of a sudden "What's that tone, Harvey?"

"Nothing", he shrugged "Just surprised, that's all."

"All right", she sighed and leaned back against him, not wanting to discuss anything anymore now.

A few minutes later, Miriam was fast asleep, and though Harvey had opened the folder, he somehow could not concentrate. Maybe it was, because he himself had drunken quite a bit, maybe it was because it was already quite late, maybe he needed the quiet to wrap his head around everything that had been going on that day.

He looked down at his fiancee, or – more accurately, at the hair she had disappeared below.

Of course, he had always known that she had her own historys, Connor and all, but somehow he never thought of her loving anyone else than him. Just like he had never loved someone like he loved her. But probably, a crush was nothing compared to what they had, that fundamental understanding, loving, caring.

After all, she had chosen him, as he had chosen her.

* * *

Miriam was great at giving gifts, and she knew it.

Only last night she had given her little brother the perfect birthday present.

 _She had apologised for not being there the last few years and then she had handed him the little package. He had raised his head and said: "A book? Are you kidding me?"_

 _"Open it", she had smirked and gleefully she saw happiness spreading across his face as he learned what exactly she had given him._

 _"It's in Braille", Jason smiled as he touched the cover with his fingertips "and…it's by you?"_

 _"Yeah, I published it myself. There's not a lot of them out there. But I remember you complaining about the lack of books suitable for your pupils, and, you know, empowering and stuff. So I spend the last few years working on one. Hope you'll enjoy it."_

 _"I really appreciate it, Mimi", Jason smiled and got up to hug her "Thank you very much."_

Yeah. She always found the perfect gifts for her loved ones. It was one of the only things she herself would say she's good at. So, it was hardly surprising that this Christmas would come as a shock to her.

* * *

It was the evening of December 24th. While the rest of the family, including Ina's parents, had gone to church – part of them to a service held in English, the other half to one in German – Harvey, Miriam and her father had stayed behind to look after Bobby and baby Desiree.

Harvey grinned as he watched Miriam cradling the little girl.

"Why are you looking at me like this?", Miriam sighed as she caught his eye.

"I never thought I'd see you with a baby", he laughed "After all, you always seemed quite opposed to the idea of you as a mother."

"Well", she sighed "I never _really_ wanted kids – or maybe I did, but I don't think I'd be very good at it."

She shifted on the sofa and turned towards him: "You know, we never talked about it."

"It?"

"Children. Do you want them?"

"I don't really know", he shrugged "The only thing I'm sure of is you'd be a good mother, even though you might doubt yourself."

"What is that I'm hearing?", Kurt said, entering the room "Grandchildren?"

"Yeah, calm down, Gramps", Miriam laughed and handed her niece over to her father "Pretty sure, it's not going to happen."

"Well, you said the same thing about marriage", Kurt chuckled and kissed his granddaughters forehead "Parents can always dream."

"Dreams are not bound to come true", Miriam shook her head and scooted closer to her fiance while her father sat down in an armchair opposing them.

"I have to agree with Harvey, anyway", he said "You should not doubt yourself so much, darling. I know, Emma might have said a few things…"

"Oh no, don't start", Miriam sighed. Just a few hours ago, Emma had complained that her oldest daughter really needed a haircut, what with these messy curls and all.

"We'll just see where life takes us", Harvey said to get away from that subject and put an arm around Miriam's shoulder.

"Right", Kurt said, noticing the bright smile on his daughter's face as she looked at her fiance.

* * *

Dinner was quite quiet that evening. With Ina's parents present, the Harolds family was on their best behaviour. Additionally they were quite busy translating English to German and the other way around, so there really was not much time for bickering, anyway.

Around 8 p.m. they all went over to the living room and had a first, small exchange of presents. It was more than entertaining to watch Ferdinand rip of the wrapping of each gift and soon there the pile of wrapping paper to his left towered over the boy.

He received a train from his maternal grandparents, a scooter, some new clothes and a children sized piano from his parents, a lego set from Kurt and Emma, a CD from Livy, a children's movie on DVD as well as a box of British sweets from Josie and Jason, a scarf and a hat from Grammy, some sweets from Mike and:

"Books?", Ferdinand asked and turned around to see which of his relatives had the _audacity_ to give him something so _boring._

"Yeah", Miriam said and squatted next to him "these are pretty cool. You are not too old for a good night story yet, right?"

"No", he said, looking at her with big eyes "But books is not a present."

"Books are no presents", Miriam corrected him "But actually they are. They are the best presents ever. Look. This one, it's about a brave young boy and his best friend, and they try to steal something back from a very, very dangerous robber. And there's a fairy and a wizard in it as well. And that one, it's about a hobbit who goes on a very exciting quest and has to fight against dragon!"

"What's a hobbit?", the boy asked her, very curious now.

"Well, you'll see."

"And that one?", he asked and pointed at the last of the three books.

"Well, it's about a knight, a princess and a fool. But the knight is not exactly brave, the princess not exactly pretty and the fool isn't very funny", Miriam grinned.

"You know", Dan said to his son and squatted next to them "Aunt Mimi actually wrote that one, if I remember correctly. And I've been _dying_ to get a copy, so, if you don't mind, Ferdi, I'll take that one."

"No, it's mine!", the boy said and clutched the book to his chest, making the adults chuckle.

* * *

About an hour later, Ina's family left and Ina went upstairs to take the kids to bed.

"Well", James said "This was fun, but I guess I'll have to leave now as well, if I want to catch my flight."

He made the round, saying goodbye to everyone, not without shaking both Harvey's and Mike's hands and telling them to look after his surrogate sister.

"Oh, no", Miriam sighed "Don't go!"

"I must", he said dramatically, making Miriam join in on the game as she pretended to weep his loss.

"After all I've done for you, James! After all this time! You just leave me here!"

"I have no choice", he sighed and kissed her hand "Farewell, my lady."

"Come on, guys", Dan said, waiting at the door patiently.

"Anyway", Miriam said, in her normal voice "You _must_ come to our wedding."

"I will, as soon as you tell me the date", he grinned.

"I will, as soon as we _fixed_ the date", Miriam grimaced.

They smiled at each other before he finally said: "It was lovely seeing you again, Mimi."

"Yeah, you too. Take care, James."

"Yeah… you too."

She watched him leave with Dan, who was driving James to the airport, and was so caught up in her thoughts that Harvey startled her, when he put a hand on her waist.

"Come on", he whispered in her ear and led her back towards the living room, where the rest of the family had already come together again.

* * *

The exchange of presents started off just like Miriam knew it would. They played a modified version of _spin the bottle_ in which the one spinning the bottle handed over his present to the one the bottle pointed at. She had already gotten a new business dress from her parents with Emma commenting: "So that you will finally wear something professional instead of these jeans all the time."

Of course, Kurt had left getting presents to his wife, as he did every year.

And though she thought nothing could beat Grammy's old necklace, which had almost brought her to tears, Harvey simply knocked her off the ground with his present.

As we know, Miriam had always thought that she had perfected the art of choosing and giving presents. She had gotten Harvey make Michael Jordan to sign a basketball for Mike and as they handed Mike his present, he seemed to be happy like a little boy. Together with Mike she had bought an apartment for Edith so she could be closer to Miriam and to Mike's workplace. Even for Livy she had gotten a pair of Jimmy Choos, which her sister adored.

Now, Harvey had posed a little problem for her. It was not that she didn't know him well enough, it was more that she knew him _too_ well. Whenever Harvey wanted something, he simply bought it. Luckily for her, she had found an extremely rare, signed baseball online for sale – it had been quite expensive, after all, it was from the Twenties. And she was glad he seemed to genuinely like his present. She knew, just this once, it hadn't been quite perfect, but - oh, well…

At least she felt quite content until Harvey handed her what he had gotten her.

It was already half past one in the morning, and it was the last present of the night.

"Did you get me a record?", Miriam sighed and grinned as she mustered the thin, square package "So you can smuggle it into your office?"

"Just open it", he grinned.

"Now, what's that?", she asked and mustered the title of the vinyl "Never heard of that band."

"That's not too surprising", he shrugged "but if you'd listen to it, I'm pretty sure you'll know."

"Dan, can we just…?", Miriam asked her older brother and handed him her gift. He obliged and soon music was playing quietly in the background.

"You did not!", Miriam said and gasped at her fiance "Goddamnit, Specter!"

"What is it?", Dan asked.

"Well, it's the song they played the first time we danced", Harvey chuckled.

"In other words: I've been fucking out-romanced by Harvey fucking Specter", Miriam sighed.

"Language!", both Edith and Emma said loudly, in one voice, looking at each other quite confused afterwards.

"God, I thought there was a point to you saying", Miriam imitated his voice " _we are no romantics._ Well, thanks a fucking lot."

"Language!"

"…Now I'll have to get you roses or something for Valentine's day, right?", she chuckled and nuged her fiance before kissing him.

* * *

"Who would have known Harvey Specter could be this cute?", she said as they lay in bed that night.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah, a little. Somehow you keep on doing that", she grinned and gave him a little kiss "I'm also quite surprised you didn't take out your files today."

"Well, life with you isn't exactly boring, either", Harvey smirked and leaned in to kiss her as well.

"I love you", Miriam sighed.

* * *

 **What do you think? Did you like it? I sure hope so!**

 _ **Guest:** Yeah, well, Emma and Miriam will probably never be the ideal mother-daughter-duo - but at least we have Kurt, right? :D Hope Miriam did not disappoint, I'm pretty sure, though, Harvey didn't (after all, he had Eddy's help - I doubt it would have been something so cheesy otherwise!)_

 ** _Azul:_** _Harvey and Mike celebrating Christmas together will come with some problems, at least for Miriam. After all, there's still the merger to think about! I'm glad you liked Ferdinand :) Of course, he's only a minor character, but I like him a lot as well :D_

 ** _Brenda:_** _This chap is preeetty much mostly Miriam and Harvey - I feel like it was needed ;) The rest will have a bit more to say next chapter again. Well, Emma is difficult, of course, but in the end she loves all of her children a lot. I guess, the problem for both Josie and Miriam is that they are not exactly conventional in what they do or how they look - at least not in Emma's world of business ;)_

 ** _luce:_** _If someone dares to go up against Emma, it's definitely her mother, I guess :D It's funny, because Emma is kind of similar to my own grandmother as well as to various women I got to know while growing up in a village, you know, where people are kind of snobbish ;)_

* * *

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR READING AND SUPPORTING THIS HUMBLE PIECE OF WRITING!


	40. Part XXXIX

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm so, so sorry for not updating in such a long time! Life was just very, very confusing for me the last few weeks (what can I say, I met a guy... so please excuse if the next chapters turn out a bit sappy).**

 **I'll try to finish this story this year and maybe start a new one in 2018. Hope there are still some readers out there!**

 **Thanks a lot for understanding and enjoy the chap!**

 **xxx**

* * *

Christmas went by quickly. Except for some disagreements (major ones for Miriam, minor ones for Harvey) with Emma, there weren't any more incidents. They had a big Christmas dinner on the 25th and Harvey found himself enjoying the time spent with his fiancee's family more and more. Meanwhile, Miriam noticed Dan growing more and more suspicious of Harvey. On the other hand, Jason, Josie, Kurt and even little Ferdi seemed to have grown fond of the lawyer. As much Emma criticized her daughter, as much she seemed to like Miriam's boyfriend. It's not much of a surprised that Miriam was glad when the holiday was finally over. When they finally took their seats on the plane back to the US and Harvey braced himself for his fiancee's mental breakdown, he was surprised to see his beloved smiled broadly.

"What is it, pup?", he asked.

"As much as I love my family, I'm glad to go back", Miriam shrugged "after all, you are my family now, aren't you?"

And while Harvey would have dreaded these last words if they had come from anyone else, they seemed so very wonderful being spoken by Miriam.

* * *

"Sooo, Christmas, huh?", Eddy asked the other day while she, Miriam and Bobby went for a walk through Central Park "How did it go?"

"It was nice", Miriam said.

"But…?", Eddy asked.

"I don't know. My parents very much approved of Harvey."

"Oh", Eddy sighed, knowing full well what direction this conversation was going to go.

"I know I should be glad. But…"

"Yeah, no, I get it. You don't really want Emma to approve of your guy", Eddy said.

"It's stupid, isn't it?", Miriam sighed, feeling like a teenager.

"A bit", Eddy grinned "but if you are to marry…"

"Yeah, I know, I know", Miriam grinned "I just… I can't really believe that I should… ugh. I'm sorry, what I'm going to say will be incredibly sappy. But I can't believe I should marry… Harvey. He's just such a great guy, I don't know how an obnoxious person like I…"

"I'll stop you right there", Eddy shook her head "of course you deserve him. Just as much as he deserves you. The two of you just belong, everyone can see it."

"Well, I'm not so sure", Miriam said.

"Don't", Eddy sighed "You should really develop a bit more self esteem. Or, if you don't trust your own judgement, please, at least trust his."

* * *

On New Year's Eve, Harvey had to work as per ususal, not exactly to his fiancee's amusement.

After all, finally Mike was back in the City and now the two of them had taken on about a thousand cases at once, at least it seemed that way ot Miriam. At least Harvey had promised to meet up at 10 pm in a skybar in Manhattan so they could start the next year together. Happily Miriam went about her day, writing a short story for a compendium and going to the pool to get rid of those holiday pounds. "Now, Bobby", she asked her dog after she had taken a shower "what the hell am I supposed to wear? I think Harvey has already seen all the nice dresses I own."

She never really was sure if her dog understood her, or if he just looked very intelligent, but Bobby looked at her with big brown eyes and tilted his head.

"Well, you're right, of course, it's not like he proposed to me because of my wardrobe. At least I hope not", she giggled and petted the pitbull mix.

While she dressed herself, Miriam wondered about life. She had only known Harvey for about nine months now and yet she had decided that she would spend the rest of her days with her – and, most surprisingly, she did not doubt that decision at all. And while he felt so much like home for her it was just crazy and yet wonderful how nervous and fidgety she felt everytime they had a "date". She wanted to please him so much.

And, of course, she did.

As Harvey saw his fiancée enter the bar he felt his smile widen. How much he loved this wonderful woman! He, who had never thought to love anyone as much as his job (and, granted, himself).

"You look beautiful", he grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you", Miriam smiled "you don't look too bad yourself. I like the suit, is it new?"

"Yeah, indeed it is", he said and ordered a Gin Tonic for her.

"Makes you look like a Mafioso, kind of", Miriam grinned.

"Well, everyone likes the _Godfather_ , right?", Harvey said and stroke over the combo of his black vest and the dark grey blazer with pinstripes.

"You should loose the tie more often", Miriam smiled and opened one of his shirt's buttons "it's sexy."

"Aren't you cheeky tonight, pup", he chuckled and caught a strand of her wild curls between his fingers.

Midnight came closer and as they walked to the window Harvey asked her: "Now, what are you wishing for?"

"Well, I can hardly tell you, can I?", Miriam laughed "I don't want to risk my wish not coming true."

"As long as we are together, I will make all of your wishes come true", Harvey said quietly.

"Well then", Miriam said and let him put his arm around her shoulder "I'll wish for you to kiss me. Right now. Bibedibabediboo."

"Well then, Cinderella", he said and leaned towards her "but I cannot promise that I will stop kissing you once I started."

"I don't mind", she grinned.

And while all of New York counted down from 10 and got ready to greet the New Year, fireworks and all, Harvey and Miriam did not notice any of it as they were too lost in the arms of the other.

* * *

When they returned to the apartment, breathless from laughter and kissing, Miriam felt so very much in love that she had no idea how she could have ever doubted her relationship.

"Next time", she said, as she pushed the button for the elevator "let's just celebrate New Year's Eve in bed."

"I'll bring the booze", Harvey grinned and kissed her while they entered the lift "Your place or mine?"

"I don't care, just take me some place private", Miriam smiled, already fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt.

"Well, aren't you impatient today", Harvey chuckled.

"Don't act like you'd complain about it", Miriam laughed "I'm just thankful for…"

"Getting to marry the greatest man alive? Yeah, I guess a lot of women would be", Harvey said, earning a light punch against his shoulder accompanied by his fiancee's light giggle.

"You keep that up, Mr. Specter, and you just might sleep alone tonight!"

"Ah, no, I'm pretty sure I won't", he said and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply.

"Mhmm. Alright. I'll take it back. I'm definitely coming with you."

* * *

They spend the 1st of January tangled up in sheets, only leaving the house to take the dog for a walk. Harvey took her hand stroking it with his thumb as he said: "You know… I was thinking, we should move in together."

"Wait", Miriam said and stopped suddenly "sorry, what did you say?"

"We should move in together", Harvey shrugged "It's the proper thing to do."

"Oh, look at you, Mr. Specter, so very posh and proper all of a sudden", Miriam giggled as she continued walking, leaving her fiancé taken aback.

"Well, we can hardly marry and still live in two separate apartments, can we?", Harvey said and jogged a little to close the distance between them quickly.

"Oh, but of course we could", Miriam shrugged. They had reached the little pond they had visited so often with Bobby. And while the pitbull played in the snow, as much as his leash would allow him, Miriam leaned against the bench, as they had done so often, with Harvey to her left.

"So you don't want to move in together?", the lawyer asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course, I want to", Miriam sighed and smiled softly "I just… it entails so much, doesn't it? I mean, we would have to find a new place – no, I'm not going to move in with you; I know you like your place, Harvey, but if we do this we better do it right – and we haven't even set a date for the wedding, and then, of course, there's work and I'll have to take care of Grammy once she's back from Germany."

"About the wedding, I was thinking we could get married in April", Harvey shrugged "It's when we first met, after all."

"One year later", Miriam smiled "I like it, though it's a little short noticed, isn't it? And it doesn't make things easier if you want to move together before the wedding…"

"Well, I'm sure we'll manage", Harvey smiled and put an arm around her "As long as you want something to happen, I'll make it happen. I promised you, didn't I, pup?"

"Yes", she smiled and leaned against him "That you did."

* * *

A few weeks later, they had visited about 25 apartments in New York. While Miriam wouldn't have minded moving to Brooklyn, Harvey wasn't too fond of the artsy, handed down looks of his fiancee's favourites. Additionally, he preferred to stay as close to the firm as possible. Whenever they visited a apartment he had chosen, Miriam found something to complain about. She found his choices to be too cold, too small, too open, too dark.

"If I wanted to move into your flat, I would have said so", she shrugged "We're going to live together, Harvey, we'll need a bit more space."

He sighed. All in all the search had been quite frustrating so far and no silver linings were in sight.

"Look", Miriam said and grimaced while she took his arm "We'll find something. But I want it to be perfect."

"Well, I know you like _perfection_. After all you…", Harvey started chuckling but got interrupted by Miriam.

"Don't say it, Specter", she shook her head.

"You decided to marry _me_."

"Ugh, goddamnit", she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

They walked three blocks and arrived home quite quickly. As they entered the elevator, Miriam stopped, grimaced and put a hand on her belly.

"What is it, pup?", Harvey asked and quickly closed the distance between them.

"It's nothing, I'm just feeling a little sick", she shrugged after the wave of nausea had left.

"Well, then I guess it's movie night tonight", Harvey grinned and pushed the button.

"Can we order in?", Miriam asked as the lift went up to her apartment "I don't feel like cooking. Well, actually, I don't even feel like eating."

"Of course, we can", he said, mustering his fiancée critically. She had turned quite pale and her smile seemed somewhat forced "But I think you should eat a little bit. At least some soup or something else. Something warm might do you good."

"Don't look at me like that", Miriam said softly and leaned against the cool metal wall of the elevator "I'm fine, really."

They entered the apartment and were greeted by a very happy Bobby who looked at his owner in confusion when Miriam just walked past him, barely petting his head, longing for the sofa.

"Hey, Bob", Harvey grinned and squatted to give the dog a good cuddle "Don't take it personal. Pretty sure she's just a bit tired. Or maybe she caught a cold. Didn't we tell her to wear a bit warmer stuff in this cold, mhm? Didn't we? Yes, yes, Bob, we did."

* * *

 **Well, I'll have to get back into the groove a bit, but I still hope you enjoyed the chapter (though I had actually planned it another way, back then, this one fits my new ideas a lot better.) So, what do you think?**

 _ **Azul:** I'm glad you liked Harvey's gift for Miriam ;) I'm just feeling a bit bad for her to be so "out-romanced" by him :D I think you are right, it was good for him to see Miriam with her family. About that Baby, we'll see. Firstly, I have some major drama planned, involving our favourite asshole... have you forgotten about him, already? ;)_

 ** _Brenda:_** _I'm sorry to disappoint, I actually had some more thoughts for Christmas, but I didn't feel like I could write them quite well right now, so I took notes and am keeping them for the next big family get together :D I hope you don't mind too much and enjoyed the chapter anyway :)_

 ** _Guest:_** _There'll be a bit more Eddy in the future, and of course Harvey will have to thank her properly for helping him out. But then again, Eddy just wants the two of them to be happy, right?_

 ** _Guess:_** _Well, you see, I actually like a bit of chit-chat. And it needs to be there if you want to develop characters and relationships, you cannot jump from one big scene to the next one. Additionally, I like to think that Miriam's family, as difficult as they can be, don't have to be exactly impolite towards Harvey._

 ** _ade:_** _I'm glad you're enjoying this little story so much!_

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	41. Part XL

**Hey guys**

 **\- I'm back again. I'll still try to finish this part of the story this year - it'll be at most 10 chapters to go now and they'll be a bit shorter so I can start uploading regularly again ;)**

 **Hope some of you are still out there!**

 **xxx**

 **scuffie**

* * *

But Miriam did not take ill.

She went to the office, looked at apartments with Harvey and met up with Mike and Eddy, just as usual. Now and then there was a little nausea but she accounted that to having not eaten too well or the weather or anything else. January went on and it got a little warmer in New York, the ice and the snow were gone as February arrived and – _holy shit_ , Miriam thought.

It was February already!

"Eddy?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"Could you meet me at the hospital on 20th?"

"Sure, now?"

"Please."

* * *

Nervously, Miriam walked up and down the sidewalk in front of the entrance until she spotted Eddy, who had hidden her white hair beneath a dark read hat. She fell into a light jog as soon as she recognised Miriam.

"What's up, Amy? What's happened?"

"I'm… I'm fine, I just noticed that… God, Eddy, my period's late and I've had these waves of nausea and…"

"Oh, Amy, it's all right, don't panic", Eddy said and hugged her friend tightly.

"I just don't know what I'd do, Harvey's so busy right now and with that movie project going on I…"

"No, no, it's fine, chill, Amy. Let's get you checked out first before you…"

"AND THE WEDDING!"

"Amy… come on."

Carefully, Eddy lead her friend inside.

* * *

"Miss Morris, hello! What are you doing here?"

Eddy had been waiting for fifteen minutes already when Doctor Matt Andrews pulled her from her thoughts.

"Doctor Andrews", she said and quickly got up "hi. I, err, I'm waiting for a friend. She might be expecting…", Eddy added with a grin.

"Well, I wish her all the best. Actually, Miss Morris, I was hoping to see you again – I… I was actually dabating with myself whether I should call you but… well, here you are", he said and held his neck while furrowing his brow at himself.

"Yes, here I am", Eddy laughed, trying to shake the awkwardness off.

"See, I was wondering… well, of course, now you're here with a friend, but you might want to drop by again to look at your paintings? I wonder if we put them up to your satisfaction…"

"Well, I'd like that", Eddy smiled.

"And maybe you'd like to join me for a coffee afterwards?", Andrews said, finally finding back to his usual confidence.

"I sure would, doc", she grinned as the door opened behind her.

"Eddy", she heard Miriam's voice "Can you take me home? Hello, Matt."

"Hey, Amy, I hope everything is fine?", the doctor replied and mustered the weary looking woman.

"Yes, everything's just dandy."

"Well then", Eddy said "we better get you home. Nice talking to you, doc. See you soon."

"Bye, Miss Morris."

* * *

After she had helped Miriam settle, Eddy promised to take Bobby for a quick walk and get to the store to buy some ice cream for the mother to be.

While Miriam felt the pressure grow and was just utterly confused by everything, Eddy took a leap through Central Park, looking Harvey up on her phone.

"Hey, Eddy, what's going on?", he answered.

"Well… I think you should go see Miriam as soon as possible."

"What happened?", he said and she could hear how much he lived in fear of something happening to his fiancee.

"No, she's… all right. Just a bit out of sorts, I guess. There's news, but she'll want to tell you herself – anyway, just be warned and please be careful when you see her."

"Are you with her now, Eddy?"

"I'm just taking Bobby out and then drop by that little shop at the corner to hopefully get some ice cream. I'll stay with her until you're here, ok?"

"Yes. Well, thank you – I'll be there as soon as possible."

* * *

 _What am I going to do?_

Miriam lay on the sofa, her eyes closed. Sure, she liked children well enough. And she was already 31, it was a good age to start a family, clearly. She was working from home anyways and finances was nothing she had to worry about. By the time the baby would arrive, she and Harvey would already have married. It was actually a good time to be pregnant, but she had so many doubts. How could she take care of a child when she could not even take care of herself? And Harvey was working _so much_. It wasn't easy to have alone time as it was, but with a little one thrown into the mix as self?

And though she _was_ 31, she certainly feeled a lot younger most of the time. Of course, she could also hear her mother's voice echo in her head, telling her, how she was not fit to be a mum. Followed quickly by Kurt's voice saying: _Miriam is cut out to be exactly what she wants to be._

She smiled at those words, but the smile disappeared quickly as she wondered what exactly she wanted. And what would Harvey want? He had often said that she would be a good mother, and it was a nice compliment – but maybe it wasn't a lot more than just a compliment.

She bent over to the small table next to her and took the list with wedding preparations to take her mind off of things. They had already booked a venue and the invitations were sent out, of course. Most of the replies had already arrived, anyway.

She sighed and wondered what she would have done without Donna – the secretary had proven to be an angel in helping out with the preparations.

"Hey Amy, we're home!", Eddy said as she opened the door. Bobby came running towards the sofa and lay down next to his owner, putting his head on her belly.

"Hi", Miriam smiled wearily and stroked the dog's soft fur.

"How are you feeling?", her friend asked as she put the groceries away "Do you want some ice cream?"

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry."

"I didn't ask if you were hungry, Amy", Eddy grinned "I asked if you wanted ice cream."

Miriam chuckled lightly but still shook her head.

"Well, see, _now_ I'm worried."

The blonde woman sat down next to her, stroking Miriam's soft curls: "Did you rest a little? You must be quite stressed out right now…"

"I am", Miriam sighed "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, firstly, you should talk with the baby daddy", Eddy shrugged "And I'm sure you'll figure things out together. And if you want to keep it, that's fine, and if you don't want to, that's also fine."

Miriam cocked an eyebrow as she noticed her friend loosing herself in her thoughts.

"Eddy?"

"Mhm?"

"What's up?"

"Oh, I was just thinking…"

"Tell me."

"Maybe another time", Eddy smiled "Now, have you ever watched Mr. Selfridge? It's not exactly my kind of series, but I'm sure you'll love it."

* * *

"Well, Henri is a babe", Miriam said.

"I thought you'd like him", Eddy grinned and petted Bobby as the door opened and Harvey arrived.

"Miriam", he said and quickly put coat and briefcase away before he came over to the sofa.

"Hello, Harvey", she said and smiled as she received a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, I'll leave you to it", Eddy smiled and turned off the TV and hugged her friend.

"Thank you for everything", Miriam sighed.

"No problem – you can always call me, you know. Bye Harvey, take good care of her."

"Sure will, thank you, Eddy", the lawyer smiled as he accompanied her to the door and shook her hand.

"Nothing to thank for", she winked and left.

"Now, pup", Harvey said and sat down next to his fiancee "what's going on?"

* * *

 **Sooo did you like it? Sure hope you did!**

 ** _luce:_** _hopefully you'll also enjoy this chapter - and the fact, that I'm very much endevouring to update regularily again ;)_

 ** _Brenda:_** _Yeah, I think sappy is pretty much what'll be going on in the next few chapters - but I wanted to give you a little more Eddy this time, because she'll become a major character in the sequel :D_

 ** _Guest:_** _Aww it's so nice to hear that you've missed the updates! I'll try not to disappoint ;)_


	42. Part XLI

**Hey guys!**

 **So, times are a bit more stressful than I anticipated - so I'll just drop this off!**

 **xxx**

* * *

"Well", Harvey said and fixed himself a drink before he sat down again.

Miriam sat herself up straight and slowly took his hand into hers: "I know it's a lot."

"Goddamn right", Harvey said, his tone quite hard, making Miriam a little unsure about what she wanted to say next.

So she carefully kissed the palm of his hand as her fingers stroked his soft skin.

"I love you", she said, making Harvey sigh and soften a little.

"I love you, too, pup."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"It's your decision, really", he shrugged "You know how things are, I might not be able to support you the way I'd want to."

"I'd never ask you to stop working, you know that. You love your work, I'd never take that from you", Miriam said and leaned against his shoulder.

"Well, I'd not want you to feel left alone with our child…", he put an arm around her and kissed her on top of her head "You might start hating me for it."

"As I said, I completely understand what you mean. I've been thinking about it for most of the afternoon."

"Have you reached a decision, then?"

"Well…", Miriam said but didn't find the words to go on.

"What is it? You can say anything you want, you know?"

"I know, only I fear…"

"Miriam, just say whatever you need to say", Harvey smiled.

"I… ugh…"

"Goddamnit, Miriam, just get it out."

"Well. I'd like to keep it, I guess."

"You guess?", he said, furrowing his brow.

"I'll need to sleep it over - again, but… yeah."

"Well then", Harvey said and somehow Miriam felt like he seemed somewhat lighter "We should sleep about it."

* * *

The next morning, Miriam was none the wiser. Harvey had already left for work but she did not feel like going into the office today, so she readied herself and took Bobby out for his walk.

The two of them sat down on a bench, like they always did, with Bobby sitting right next to her, nudging her arm so she would pet him. While she looked in his big brown eyes that seemed so intelligent and understanding, Miriam noticed how much she had gotten used to her beloved dog. She could not imagine a life without him anymore.

Suddenly her phone rang and pulled her out of her thoughts:

"Hello?"

"Hola, chica!"

"Manu, what's going on?"

"Well, I'm sorry I could not come see you in January but I just wanted to tell you, I'll be coming over in two weeks."

"That is great news! How's your movie coming along?"

"Fine, fine. Listen, I might have found the perfect woman to play Elsa in your movie!"

"Oh no, Manu, you're just _recently_ divorced, please don't tell me you've found another muse already."

"Well, she truly is amazing and breathtakingly beautiful. You must meet Emilia."

"Emilia?", Miriam said and cocked an eyebrow at Bobby, how tilted his head.

"I met her in Stockholm. Believe me, you will fall in love with her!"

"Just like you fell for her?"

"Amy, don't be so negative all the time. Just because we made out a few times…"

"Yeah, no, Manu, that's not it. I was 23 at the time and both of us were drunk – there wasn't ever anything going on."

"Oh, come on, you did have a little crush on me, didn't you?"

She could hear Manu laugh and chuckled a little bit as well.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, I did have a little crush on you. But I'm not jealous, I just know you tend to make… well, bad choices when it comes to women."

"Ah, guapa, please don't worry. Emilia is different."

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard you say that about a girl…"

"Well now, can we give her the role?"

"Oh, come on, Manu. We said to start casting in May – we can't just _give_ her the part of the protagonist. Tell you what, you can invite her to the casting, and then we'll decide together, OK?"

"You're the boss, Amy", he grinned.

"My, how the tables have turned. By the way, of course you'll have to come by for dinner as soon as you are in NY! You have to meet Harvey. And I could also invite Eddy, if you want to?"

"Sure, Amy, I'd love to. And please do invite Eddy, she's a charming girl."

"So, it's settled. Listen, I got to go, but it was nice talking to you! And please write to me as soon as you booked your flight or if you need anything for me to prepare for you, OK?"

"Of course. Have a nice day, chica!"

* * *

"You know what, Bobby?", Miriam said to her dog, as they went on their home "I'll keep it. Yeah, I'll keep it."

And as she felt a big smile spreading on her face, she knew it was the right decision.

Again, her feet seemed to carry her by themselves: instead of her apartment complex, she ended up outside Harvey's office.

"Amy", she was greeted by the redhead secretary "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Donna", Miriam smiled "Pray, is Harvey in?"

"Yeah, you can go right through, he has no appoinment for another two hours", Donna nodded "My, you look great!"

"Thanks a lot", Miriam said and took Bobby with her into Harvey's office.

"Miriam", he greeted her, quite taken aback and quickly raised from his chair.

"Come here and kiss me, Mr Specter!", Miriam said and dropped Bobby's leash as Harvey obliged.

"Now", Harvey said after he had pulled back "why are you here? Only to lighten up my day or is there another reason?"

"Well", she said and leaned against his desk "You'll be a dad, Harvey."

"Miriam", he sighed and put his hand against her cheek, stroking her softly with his thumb.

"I've decided – it won't be easy, but now is as good a time as any and… are you mad?"

"No, no", Harvey said and his warm eyes looked at her so tenderly, Miriam felt like she might melt "I am very happy."

And with that he leaned in to kiss her again, before he picked her up and twirled her through the air, making her giggle.

"I am so glad", she said, as he put her down again "I thought you might…"

"No, Miriam… I am very glad you decided that way, I just did not want to pressure you into a decision. But I could not imagine a better mother and… we're going to have a kid!"

"That we are", Miriam smiled and kissed him again "Now, I'll leave you to your work. Please remember that Mum and Grammy are coming back this weekend, so if you could take one evening off then for a dinner – and also spare Mike?"

"Sure, sure", Harvey said, and she kissed him again because seeing the sparkle in his eyes made her so incredibly happy.

* * *

"Donna, I need your help", Harvey said to his secretary, as soon as his fiancee had left.

"Well, as per usual, I'd say. What's up?", the redhead said as she put some files on his desk.

"Didn't you listen in?"

"Sorry, Harvey, sometimes I have to leave my desk to make some copies – or in this case, to steal these files from Louis. Now, what did Miriam say to you?"

"Well, it doesn't matter, I'll tell you at some point. Right now I really need your help to find me and Miriam a big apartment nearby work and Central Park. It should have at least three bedrooms and a balcony. You know, money doesn't matter very much."

"I do have some connections, you know. I can look into it. But I didn't know you had secrets from me?"

"Just this one right now, Donna. You'll understand", he said and smiled.

"Something's off. Why are you in such a good mood? And Miriam as well? I mean, I've seen you happy before but… this is like your engagement all over again."

"What can I say, Donna? I'm awesome and so is she."

* * *

"Soooo…?", Eddy greeted Miriam as they met in their café.

"I was just to see Harvey. We are going to keep the child", Miriam smiled after ordering herself a Chai Latte.

"Well, congratulations, dearest Amy", Eddy said and took her hand "I am very proud of you. It's not an easy decision."

"You sound like you had to make the choice yourself at some point?", Miriam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… yes I had. But let's talk about it another time. How far along are you?"

"About four to five weeks, the doctor said."

"Well, at least the math is easy to do", Eddy laughed "So it'll either arrive in late August or early September."

"Exactly, if everything goes well, of course."

"I'm sure it will", Eddy said "don't panic now already, you still have a few more months to go crazy."

"Guess you're right there", Miriam grimaced "but now tell me, I noticed you talking to Matt Andrews yesterday…"

"Yeahh… sooo… he asked me out", Eddy smiled broadly, making Miriam smile in return.

"Well, that's something. Matt's a nice guy, he's been taking care of Grammy's health now and then – he's a good doc. And very good-looking, if I may add", Miriam winked.

"Yes, yes, he is."

They laughed and right now, Miriam felt incredibly light and happy.

* * *

And that feeling didn't go away for quite some time. The next few days seemed like they were flying by, as she prepared everything for her mother's and Grammy's arrival, all while caught in a bubble of warmth and content. Harvey was still working to stop Pearson from merging, but every day when he came home, at least something in his life seemed to go the right way – and so very right, that he did not even care that much about work (for the first time in ages).

How could they deserve all this luck and happiness? They didn't know, but they were far too busy enjoying their happiness than to dwell on it.

"So, when are Edith and Emma arriving?", Harvey asked while they were having dinner on Thursday.

"Tomorrow afternoon, at four, if everything's working out fine. I wanted to ask, can I borrow Ray, maybe?"

"Of course you can, I'll be in the office anyway. As long as he's back by seven."

"Sure", Miriam smiled.

"By the way, Mike and I are going to take Saturday evening off, but that means we have to get up early in the morning."

"It's a shame, I wanted to take you out for brunch, but then I guess I'll just have to take Eddy."

"That girl, I swear, if you hadn't promised to marry me, I'd think you two are a couple."

"Well, who knows, she might be my secret lover, never mind the engagement", Miriam giggled "By the way, Matt Andrews has asked her out."

"Andrews? Well, I hadn't thought her to be his type, but he's a nice guy and I do like Eddy."

"Glad you say so, because it just so happens, that I like Eddy as well", Miriam smiled.

"It's good to know she's looking after you when I'm not here", Harvey sighed before he paused.

Miriam, curious as to what might follow, took a sip of grape juice, her poor substitute for wine (even though she didn't miss the _alcohol_ she kind of missed the feeling of drinking it, the elegance of a glass of wine…).

"I'm sorry for not being here, pup", he finally said, looking at her with sad brown eyes.

"Well. The Harvey Specter I know and love doesn't apologise", she smiled and took his hand "and there's no need to do so now, even though I appreciate it. We'll manage just fine, you'll see."

* * *

 _ **Brenda:** I hoped someone'd get the hints! Now, please tell me Harvey's reaction so far did not disappoint ;) _

**_Guest:_** _Thanks a lot! Well, we'll see about Harvey being overly protective - I mean, isn't he kind of, already, when it comes to Miriam? :D_

 ** _Max:_** _I'm definitely trying not to leave it unfinished - and how could I with such invested readers? It's just inspiration comes in waves. Glad you enjoy the ride, though._

 ** _luce:_** _Thank you :)_

 ** _Azul:_** _Yess, there will definitely be some difficulties with Miriam's pregnancy and those two freeminded workaholics - but let's let them enjoy their peace and happiness for a second ;)_

* * *

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	43. Part XLII

**Hey guys!**

 **Hope all of you had a lovely Christmas and started well into 2018. I sure did ;)**

 **So, let's get to it: New Year, new chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **scuffie**

* * *

"Hey, Donna, how are you? You wanted to meet?", Miriam said as she entered the little Café close to Pearson and sat down opposing Harvey's red-haired secretary.

"I'm fine, Amy. It's lovely to see you, you look very pretty today."

"Err", Miriam said and looked down at her washed-out jeans, white sneakers and soft, green sweater. No one in their right mind would have called her fashionable or even beautiful. "Thanks, I guess."

"You have those kind of… happy vibes about you", Donna explained as she noticed Miriam's confusion "Harvey won't tell me what exactly's the reason _but_ I am a very perceptive person."

Donna grinned while Miriam chuckled: "Yes, Donna, I know as much."

"So, you probably expect me to have some theories and I do. We don't need to discuss them now, but let me just say: Congrats, I'm wishing the three of you all the best."

"Well, thank you very much, Donna", Miriam smiled "But this isn't the only reason you called me here, is it?"

"No, no, it isn't", Donna smiled, took a sip of her fancy macchiato and then said "I see, you are a perceptive person as well."

"Guess that makes sense, since I sometimes feel like Harvey just… ignores things, even though he does see them", Miriam shook her head.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding. I have found a venue for the reception and I think the guestlist is complete now, so we could finally send out invitations, if you want to. And I made an appointment for you to check out some wedding dresses next week… here", she handed her a card "I thought you might find it nice to take your mother and grandmother with you."

"That is… very thoughtful, thanks, Donna", Miriam said, a bit overrun by all the information.

* * *

They chatted away a little more until it was 3 pm and Miriam left to meet Ray who was already waiting in front of the office, holding the car's door for her.

"Hello, Miss Harolds", he greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Ray. Dammit, we already went over this – you should call me Miriam."

"OK, Miss Miriam. Let's get you to the airport", he grinned as she got inside, shaking her head.

"You are a sassy man, Ray", she grinned.

"Do you think I would be able to work for your fiancé otherwise?", he said, sounding amused.

"No, no. I think he only wants to marry me because I have a big mouth, to be honest", she laughed "Anyway, I'm glad I could borrow you, Ray. This is so much better than taking a cab, especially when it comes to my grandmother – it's good to have someone whom I can trust."

"Well, Miss, if I may say, it's a nice change to have you on board. Though Harvey's a great guy."

"That he is", she smiled "The best."

"You changed him, you know?", Ray said.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I guess, Mike started it. But you made him so much nicer and… kind of soft. Don't get me wrong, from what I know, he's still tough and can be a real hardass but-… See, Miss Miriam, I've known him for a long time, but he never seemed to care as much as he does now. About anything."

"Well…"

"Yeah, no, you don't have to react. Just wanted to let you know."

* * *

"Miriam, there you are!"

Miriam smiled as she heard her grandmother's voice. She was sitting in a wheelchair – nothing too surprising, as the journey must have weakened the old lady quite a bit – pushed by Emma, while an employee of the airport took care of their luggage.

"Hey, Grammy", she greeted Edith happily with a kiss on the cheek "you look great! Did everything go well? Hi, Mum", she quickly added and hugged her mother.

"Yes, it was fine – I basically slept the whole flight", Grammy grinned.

"So did I", Emma said, eyeing her daughter's casual outfit critically "Where's Harvey? And Mike?"

"They have to work, sadly, so I'm the welcoming committee" , Miriam smiled "But they'll join us for dinner tomorrow. Now, if you just follow me…"

She lead them outside where Ray was awaiting them.

"So, you'll stay at Grammy's new place? I spent the last month renovating and decorating – of course, Mike wasn't too much of a help, but what can you do…"

"Yes, Mimi, I will. I'm very curious about the apartment. And I wouldn't judge Mike so badly, he's doing honourable work."

"Yeah, Mum", she said, keeping herself from chuckling. If only Emma knew the circumstances of Mike's job.

"How are the wedding preparations going, darling?", Grammy asked as they all had settled down into the soft leather of the car's seats.

"We're, like, halfway done", Miriam smiled over her shoulder as she sat next to Ray "and we still have two months left."

"Well, I'm rather shocked you haven't gotten yourself a dress yet", Emma said "And, to be honest, darling, you look like you haven't quite gotten rid of those Christmas pounds yet. In February."

Miriam exchanged a look with Ray, who seemed quite amused at Emma's blunt critique.

"Yeah, well, about the dress: Donna got me an appointment in some fancy bridal boutique – very high class, you know, we wouldn't want to disappoint Mr. 5000$-suits – but the more I think about it, the more I'm leaning towards something custom made."

"You know there are some very beautiful Vera Wang's…"

"Mum, let me stop you right there. I mean, sure, Vera Wang might be the closest to what I actually want, because she has some quite simple designs. But I am a 31 year old woman, I don't want the whole fairy tale princess wedding thing."

"Mimi, I hope you are aware that a big part of the New Yorker upper class will be there? Think of Harvey! What will his clients think?"

"Well, they will be glad that the guy who kept them out of prison is now marrying, even if it's some weird chick who doesn't like all this _hautevolee_ bullshit."

"If you would just…"

"Emma", Edith said, making her daughter shut up "I think Miriam is old enough to make her own decisions. It _is_ her wedding after all. And if you want us to, my dear Miriam, we'll come with you wherever you'll go."

"Thanks, Grammy", Miriam smiled "Now, we're almost there."

* * *

Just a few minutes after Miriam had returned home, the doorbell rang.

With a deep sigh she got up and opened the door.

"Hey Eddy", she smiled "Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, thanks", Eddy said and entered, followed by Bobby.

"Thank you so much for dogsitting", Miriam said as she petted her dog.

"No problem, you know Bobby and I are buddies. Aren't we, Bobby?", she said and rubbed his head before letting him off his leash.

"Thank you anyway", Miriam sighed "You know, I haven't yet missed a glass of wine and a cigarette as much as I do now."

"Oh dear", Eddy said, as they went to the kitchen, and Miriam handed her a beer "That bad?"

"Oh, no, it's just… you know, same old. But the prospect of my mother staying here until the wedding?"

"Doesn't Emma have like, classes to teach?", Eddy asked as she watched Miriam prepare herself a glass of applejuice mixed with sparkling water.

"And what the hell are you doing there?"

"That's Schorle. You know, juice mixed with water. Otherwise it's way too sweet. And no, she took the semester off to do some writing. Ugh."

"Germans are weird", Eddy shrugged "You've never had Southern Sweet Tea, have you?"

"No, but I imagine it to be disgustingly sugary. Most things here are."

"I guess that's the hormones talking, Amy. You love sweet stuff."

Miriam shrugged: "Anyway, big topic nowadays is what dress I should wear for the wedding. And also it seems like I got fat."

"You haven't, at all", Eddy shook her head "you're what now? Six weeks along? No one could see anything. Did you tell them already?"

"Nah. You know, it's already a risky pregnancy, medically speaking. I mean, most women get their babies later on nowadays, but I am 31. That's kind of old already. Enjoy your youth while you still have it, Eddy."

"It's four years, Amy. I'm not _that_ much younger."

"Well, you are more than ten years younger than Harvey."

"That's because you're marrying an old man. By the way, when's he coming home?"

"Late, as usual. He promised to take tomorrow off, though, for dinner."

"So… you wanna watch a chick flick while he's gone?"

"What's your guilty pleasure?", Miriam grinned.

"Sex and the City?", Eddy said and turned slightly red.

"God, Eddy, I would have thought you'd watch something more… you know…"

"Hey, it _is_ my guilty pleasure movie. Always makes me think how awesome life in NY must be until I remember I live here and that I'm working two jobs while trying to make it as an artist. New York's still awesome though."

* * *

When Harvey came home, he opened the door to Miriam's flat ever so quietly, hoping not to wake her up. But when he came inside the flat he saw Eddy's blond hair by the sofa. She was leaning forward and he heard Miriam sobbing.

"Hey", he said, quickly putting his stuff on the floor before hurrying over to the couch "hey, what's going on?"

Miriam's head was resting on Eddy's lap as she was ugly-crying.

"I have no idea", Eddy sighed while patting her friends head "We were just watching a movie and when it ended…"

"What did you watch?", he asked as he stroke his fiancee's arm.

Eddy blushed: "Sex and the City."

"Sex and the City?", he asked and she saw his mouth twitching; Harvey surely was about to say something about their choice of movie but instead he decided to just go with: "Well…"

He walked around the couch and took Miriam up in his arms, sitting down, having her sit on his lap and crying against his shoulder like a little kid.

"Now, pup, won't you tell me what has you so worked up?"

"They… they marriiiied", she sobbed.

"So? That's a good thing, right? You'd want a romcom to have a happy ending, huh?"

"It was a smaaall wedd-hi-hiiing", she cried.

"Oh, no. Miriam we've been over this…", he tried to calm her down but she went on: "Am… am I Carrie?"

"Who?", Harvey asked, looking at Eddy for guidance.

She shrugged.

"The protagonist. She's a journalist, marrying some rich, hot-shot guy."

"Right. No, Miriam, you are not her. You're you."

"Well", Eddy said and got up "I guess I'll leave you to it. Remember, Harvey…"

"Remember what?"

" _Hormones_ ", she mouthed so Miriam wouldn't hear.

"Yes, right. Thanks a lot, Eddy – get home safely. I'd walk you out but…"

"No, it's fine. Good luck", she said and cuddled Bobby goodbye before she grabbed her stuff and left.

* * *

"Now, pup", Harvey sighed, softly pushing her messy curls out of her red and swollen face "let's go to bed, you want to be fit tomorrow, don't you?", he kissed her on the forehead "We'll talk about all of it over breakfast, all right? I love you very, very much."

"I love you, too", she mumbled against his suit.

The whole night, Harvey took care to have an arm around his fiancée. She had not been so sad in months and though Eddy might have been right and hormones could indeed play a big part in it, it had him quite worried – especially since he suspected there to be some truth in Miriam's emotional breakout. So, naturally, when he brought her breakfast to bed the next morning, he had to find out, how much of it had been _real worries_.

"I am so, so sorry for that, Harvey", she said as she looked at the tray. Croissants, chocolate, jam, toast, butter, eggs and bacon. Who was supposed to eat all that? "This looks lovely, by the way. But – yesterday – it was unfair of me. You've been in the office for 15 hours and then come home to a crying girl? You must have been so done…"

"I was only concerned for you, Miriam. We don't live in the 50s, I do want you to share your troubles with me. You know, I will make everything all right for you."

"But, darling, will you share your troubles with me?", she said and put her hand up to his cheek "Sometimes I feel like you leave me out on purpose."

"When I'm with you, when I'm _home_ , I don't want to think about some goddamn cases or that whole mess with Mike – and I don't."

"Well, you only do what you want to, right?", Miriam smiled as she put some chocolate on her croissant.

"Damn right", he grinned and kissed her on the cheek, before getting up and putting on his suit.

While Miriam was eating, there was a silence between them that Harvey meant to break. Yesterday had given him so many questions to ask.

"So… do you really want a smaller wedding that badly?", he wondered.

"Well, you know I'd prefer it…", Miriam said.

"Then we'll do that", he nodded.

"Harvey, for fuck's sake, no we won't", she shook her head "just because I _prefer_ something doesn't mean you have to make it happen. We've been over this. A bigger wedding makes more sense, for both of us."

"Ok, pup, but now _you_ said it, so don't you ever cry about it again", he grinned.

"Oh!", she laughed and put her tray to the side "Oh, you _utter_ bastard! You think you can trick me with your little psycho-games." She got up and walked towards him, only to jump at him from behind "Two can play at that, honey. And just you wait, come April you may not ever get rid of me again."

"That's what I'm planning on", he grinned and threw her onto the mattress. Whatever, work could wait a little longer.

* * *

 **I promise, next chapter there'll be a bit more of Mike. And badass-lawyer Harvey. And maybe Louis? Donna? Jessica? Rachel? Who knows?**

 **Anyway, hope you liked the chap! If you did, please leave a review - if you didn't, please leave a review as well ;)**

 _ **Brenda:** I'm glad Harvey didn't disappoint - it's kind of difficult to write him with Miriam, to be honest, because you don't want things to get too fluffy with him, right? So personally I'm looking forward to some cursing, pissed-off Harvey ;) We'll see about Edith and Emma - and Donna. After all you shouldn't tell about a pregnancy too early, right?_

 ** _Max:_** _Thank you so much for those nice words :) I'm making this story a little longer than I had anticipated but I already have an idea for a sequel! (It involves Connor, hehe. And the movie, of course.) And I have another idea for kind of like a Eddy-spinoff maybe crossed over with "White Collar" but well... Thing about ideas is always that I have a lot of them, but hardly the time (or nerves) to write them... The wedding is going to be similar - fun, but quite exhausting with so many different characters all at once._

 ** _Guest:_** _I know - they have SO much going on in their lives right now! Pregnancy, wedding - and of course, there's still the matter of moving in together. Harvey basically already lives at Miriam's but- don't we all know how much he loves his flat? Hope you liked the chapter :)_

 ** _Azul:_** _Well, we're only at the beginning of the pregnancy - but I can tell you, it'll be a wild ride for poor Harvey ;) Yes, I've thought about the gender a lot and I already have two names in my mind - but it'll be a surprise, though I invite all of you guys to guess whether it's a boy or a girl :D_


	44. Part XLIII

**Hello, my beloved readers!**

 **I know, I know, this chapter comes in a little late again - but better late then never, right?**

 **I really hope all of you will enjoy it - but if you don't, please just as well leave a review so I can get better ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **scuffie**

* * *

"Mike!", Donna said, checking every cubicle by walking by "Mike, they're here!"

"Donna?", his blond head appeared somewhere between the grey walls of the cubicles "Is it time already? Shit, I'll be right there."

"And let me tell you once again", Donna said, kind of annoyed "I am Harvey's assistant and not your mother."

"What's gotten into you?", Mike asked as he tried to catch up with her.

"The fact that I've been send to fetch you like some Uber driver", she sighed "Also, Harvey's pissed as hell."

"Oh no."

* * *

Miriam and Harvey stood outside his office, arguing passionately, when Mike met them.

"Good god, Harvey, could you just behave? Those are my friends in there!", Miriam said forcefully as Mike stopped beside her.

"Hey Mickey", she smiled "Long time no see."

"Hi Mimi", he said and gave her a little kiss on the head.

"There you are, finally", Harvey did not seem very amused.

"It will never happen again. I'm sorry, Harvey."

"You better be. Now get in that goddamn room and see if they need anything", he snapped and so Mike did as he was told to.

"Harvey, why…"

"Goddamnit, Miriam, let me do my fucking job."

"Well, there is certainly no reason to bark at me like that", his fiancée crossed her arms before her chest "Annika is my friend and she's a good lawyer, so you better hear her out. And she's invited to the wedding, so, please just…"

But Harvey had already turned and entered the office, so nothing else was left to do for Miriam than to mumble a few curses and follow him.

Annika Schmidt was a tall blonde woman with rectangular glasses, wearing a plain black pantsuit with a light blue blouse. She had a bid of hardness in her face, her strong nose and rectangular jawline were accentuated by the long bob in which she wore her straight, thin hair – not really to her advantage. Miriam and Annika had been friends since the former had finished school in Germany and both of them definitely would have rather chatted away over a cup of coffee in a nice café than discussing contracts. But now was not the time to talk about personal things.

On the couch next to Annika sat Manuel whom Miriam had fetched the day before from the airport. He looked good, his dark hair twirled up on his head to form a bun, that neatly trimmed, yet bold beard, leather necklaces with wooden pearls around his neck and braided bracelets on his wrists.

While everyone else looked perfectly professional, Manuel had decided to wear patterned, woollen trousers, held up by old-fashioned suspenders, over a lightly striped shirt which might have one open button to much around the neckline.

"Hola chica", he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Tag, Manu", she sighed.

While Miriam sat down next to him she could not help but compare his outfit to Harvey's and indeed, as she looked at her fiancé, she sensed a certain disproval of the artist's style.

And there they sat, in silence, for a second, around the coffee table: Harvey on his armchair facing the room, with Mike behind him, the quiet but ever so helpful shadow, both of them facing Annika, sitting in the armchair opposing them. And then there were Miriam and Manuel, in the middle of all of it.

"I am sorry for the delay", Harvey said "it seems, some of us have to get some new watches." He eyed his fiancée while his associate seemed to shrink a little behind him "But I see that Donna has been taking good care of you."

"Yes", Manuel said "Thank you very much."

Harvey nodded slightly: "Now, let's talk business."

* * *

The next two hours might have been the most uncomfortable in Miriam's whole life. Harvey did _not_ _really_ listen to Annika, making Annika interrupting him more often which pissed him off, naturally. Mike looked a little lost, handing Harvey papers whenever he asked for them, not even trying to get a word in.

"This is crazy", Manuel said quietly to her in German "I will never understand lawyers, no matter how often I might sit between them while they argue."

"Me neither", Miriam sighed and leaned back against the soft leather.

"So this is the guy you're going to marry?"

"Yeah", she said.

"Well, you always did like men who know what they want."

"That I did", she grimaced.

"Excuse me, Miriam, would you rather catch up with your old bud or get that deal done?", Harvey interrupted them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was just wondering – since, you know, you and Annika are actually on the same team (which is our team, Manuel's and mine) – you might actually work _together_ so we end up with a good studio to produce our _fucking movie_. So, yeah, I think Manu and I will go sit in the kitchen and _catch_ _up_ and you can send Mike or Donna as soon as you figured out a way to make this work."

And with that she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, whispering in his ear: "Two can play that game, love, and right now I am _so_ close to fetching Jessica. I want this done, Harvey."

Then she stood up straight, winked at Mike, smiled at Annika and motioned for Manuel to join her.

* * *

"So, you guys fled?", Donna greeted them as soon as they closed the door behind them and Manuel excused himself to find the toilet.

"Yeah", Miriam sighed and stroked over her belly "to think I'm the hormonal one."

"Well, he just doesn't like people to tell him what to do", Donna shrugged "but I guess you already knew as much. So tell me about that Mr Abrantes. He seems very interesting."

"Well, Manu's… just Manu. We've been friends for years. If I had to describe one person in my life as a true artist, it would definitely be him. You should check out his movies, they're amazing."

"I sure will", Donna smiled as Manuel returned.

"Now, Amy, do you want me to show that kitchen?", he asked in English with his adorable accent.

"Of course, Manu, just follow me."

* * *

"I am telling you, chica, Natalie is perfect for Elsa!"

"Manuel Abrantes, a few weeks ago you said we should cast that Emilia from Stockholm", Miriam sighed and shook her head, but chuckled nevertheless "And I am telling you know, what I told you then: You can invite all of your muses to our casting sessions, but we will not just choose someone on a whim."

"Why are you so cruel to me, guapa?", he said and pouted.

"I'm not cruel, you simply aren't used to a woman saying _no_ to you."

"You are very cruel, Amy, you do not trust my judgement."

"Of course I trust your judgement, Manu", she grinned "but my decision stands."

"Ah, mi amor, you are breaking my heart", he sighed.

"Well, someone has to avenge all the hearts you have broken over the years. Hey, Annika", Miriam greeted her friend who had just entered the kitchen.

"Hey Amy", Annika smiled "we're finished. You've gotten yourself quite the tough nut to crack there."

"Yeah, I know", Miriam laughed "but I do love him very much. You will be coming to our wedding, won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world", Annika said as she gladly took Miriam's cup of coffee which the friend had handed to her.

"Well, I better go check in on Harvey. And you and I should definitely have dinner as long as you're in New York."

"Sure thing, just call me", Annika said and gave her a kiss goodbye on the cheek "Take care, Amy."

* * *

"I really wouldn't go in there now."

Mike stood by Donna's empty desk, checking some files.

"Well, I must", Miriam smiled "You look very smart today, you know?"

"Thanks, Mimi", he sighed.

"You want to have dinner with Harvey, Mum and Grammy tonight? And me, of course?"

"Always, if I can get out on time."

"I'll make sure of it. And why don't you bring Rachel?"

"Really? Don't you think it's a little…"

"No, no, she's very welcome to join us. Now, I've got to get in there."

"All right, yeah, I'll ask her. Good luck, Mimi."

And with one last smile to her cousin, Miriam entered the office.

Harvey stood by the window, brooding over Manhattan's skyline, either ignoring or simply not hearing her coming closer until she wrapped her arms around him. And as she hugged him warmly from behind, her head against his shoulder, she felt him soften a little.

"I love you very, very much, Mr Specter."

* * *

 **Thanks for your support, guys! Please do leave a review, one way or another!**

* * *

 _ **Max** : I'm very glad you like Harvey and Miriam together so much :) Yeah, you're right, I really do hope Emma won't drive anyone crazy, but of course Miriam still has Edith and Eddy and Mike to look out for her ;) And Harvey! So really, she should be fine._

 _ **Brenda:** Uhh, it's nice to hear, even "soft" Harvey is still bearable to read :D I always worry about him beng too soft in the more schmaltzy scenes so this was quite relieving to read :) Glad you liked the chapter!_

 _ **Guest:** Yeah, well, Miriam was always the more emotional one of the two of them - now I think both of them have rubbed off on the other but they haven't changed too much. Additionally, there are hormones and excitement, so we have to cut Miriam some slack ;)_

 _ **paulavara:** Thank you very much :) I'm always happy to hear someone enjoys my stories :)_


	45. Part XLIV

**Hey guys!**

 **Here's a new chap, I hope you enjoy it and that I might find some new inspiration soon!**

 **Lots of love!**

 **xxx**

* * *

"Do we have to go to dinner with them?", Miriam grumbled that evening as she was wrestling with her dress's zipper.

"It's your family", Harvey said and pulled the zipper up for her.

"Yeah, but you charmed the pants off of them."

"Come on, Mike will be there. And Edith."

"And my mother! God, I can't believe you're making me go."

" _You_ arranged it, pup. So, please, just…"

"You know", Miriam said and smirked "We could just stay in bed all evening…"

She let herself fall on the mattress, stroking it seductively.

"You are one cheeky minx, aren't you?", he grinned and sighed "Get up, Miriam, we don't want to be late. Besides, this afternoon you were all looking forward to it."

It was true, a few hours ago she had called him, bubbling about how much fun they would have at dinner.

"Well, people can change their mind", she shrugged as she got up and went into the living room "Oh, and what about Bobby? We _cannot_ leave him here all by himself!"

The dog, who was laying on the sofa, raised his head curiously upon hearing his name.

"Bobby is a grown dog", Harvey sighed and ruffled through the dog's fur "He can take care of himself for a few hours."

Miriam pouted and closed in on her fiancé, putting her hands on his shoulders: "I just really, really do not want to go."

"Well, that's a shame because I do. Now, let's go, and afterwards I'll make it up to you."

"Oh, will you?", Miriam smirked and loosened his tie a little, stroking over his chest.

"Don't, Miriam", he said exasperatedly "Put on your shoes. We're leaving."

He would really have to ask the doctor if it was truly normal for her to be so very changeable.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't want to sleep with me", Miriam whispered so Ray wouldn't hear them.

"It's not that I don't want to, Miriam, it's that there is a time and a place for those things, and _you_ scheduled a family dinner tonight."

"Oh, so this is my fault! Well, that's dandy", she said and crossed her arms.

"Come here, pup", he sighed and put an arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the temple "It's been a long day."

"Pfh", Miriam said and tried to keep on looking pissed off but Harvey knew her well enough to be sure she had already forgotten about it, just like he had all forgotten about this morning in the office.

"Now, where are we going to, anyway?", he asked.

"We're fetching Mum and Grammy", Miriam said.

"I meant the restaurant."

"Well… about that", she grimaced "I know, I should have told you but…"

* * *

"Good evening, Harvey. Miriam", Marcus greeted them, shaking hands with Harvey and giving Miriam a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Marcus", Miriam smiled "These are my grandmother, Edith, and my mother, Emma. Mum, Grammy, meet Marcus Specter, Harvey's brother."

"Hello, Marcus", Emma said and extended her hand "pleased to meet you."

"Lovely", Edith agreed "and what a cozy little restaurant you have – Miriam told me, you're the owner?"

"Yes, yes, exactly", Marcus smiled "So, why don't I show you to your table?"

"Oh, by the way, I meant to tell you earlier, but I must've forgotten; we will need a sixth chair – my cousin will bring his girlfriend. And please, do join us when you find the time, Marcus", Miriam said.

"Of course", Marcus smiled and left after he had taken their orders for an aperitif.

"Girlfriend? Mike?", Emma said surprised.

"Yes, dear, the good Lord knows, it's been in the making long enough now", Edith sighed.

"Why is it that I am always the last one in the family to know these things?", Emma wondered.

"Maybe, just maybe, Mum, you could ask once in a while", Miriam sighed.

"So, Edith", Harvey said loudly to distract from his grumpy fiancée "how are you doing these days?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Harvey."

"Well, her blood sugar levels have gotten a little better, but we still need to be careful", Emma added.

"And the flights haven't worn you out too much, Grammy?", Miriam asked.

"No, love, it was perfectly fine", Edith smiled "I see, you are wearing my necklace today. It suits you very nicely. A beautiful necklace on a most beautiful granddaughter."

"Thank you", Miriam said and took the old woman's hand "I love it very much."

"You do look quite nice tonight, Mimi", Emma agreed "You should wear your hair up a little more often."

"Thanks, Mum."

* * *

"Sorry, so sorry for being late", Mike greeted them, as he hurried towards the table, holding Rachel by her hand "I hope you didn't wait for us."

"Why, of course, we did, Mickey", Miriam grinned.

"Hi Grammy", he gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek and went on to hug his aunt "Emma, so good to see you again. Now, this is Rachel Zane. Rachel, meet my family. My grandmother, Edith Ross, and my aunt, Emma Harolds. And you know Mimi – and Harvey, of course."

"Rachel works in the firm", Harvey explained for Emma and Edith.

"How lovely", Emma said "Are you a lawyer as well?"

"No, no, I'm a paralegal."

"Oh, well…", Emma said.

"Well, why don't you sit down, dear", Edith said "You can sit next to me, if you want, so we can get to know each other a little better. And Mike won't mind sitting next to his favourite cousin, will you?", she asked her grandson.

"Thanks for making me feel like a consolation price, Grammy", Miriam grimaced but laughed.

"You do know, Mimi", Mike said as he sat down "that you truly are my favourite cousin."

"Yeah, right, now you're trying to charm me. Look at your menu, Mickey, we do want to eat before it's morning."

"Miriam, do behave", Emma said.

"Yes, Mum."

"So, how is work these days, Harvey?", she asked her daughter's fiancé.

"Same old, Emma. Of course, it's a shame I don't get to see your daughter more often."

"Well, Mimi knows how it is; I am sure she cherishes every minute with you."

"Yes, so Mimi does", Miriam rolled her eyes and grinned at her fiancé "but she would like to see her husband-to-be a little more often. Anyway, could I have your attention for a moment? There was something we wanted to tell you all; and I might as well tell you now – and, Mum, you will not be able to complain about hearing it last this time", she took Harvey's hand "I'm pregnant."

They all stared at her, Edith gleefully, Mike and Rachel completely taken aback, while Emma said, slightly surprised: "Well, that certainly explains _some_ things."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?", Harvey asked after they had dropped off Emma and Edith back home.

"Maybe we should have waited to tell them. I mean, I'm just 9 weeks along. Things go wrong, you know."

"They're your family; even if something goes wrong – which it won't – they'll want to know, and they'll want to be there for you", he said as she leaned against his shoulder and he stroked her arm.

"Well. It's a shame Marcus couldn't join us tonight, isn't it?"

"It is Friday night. And I am very glad, the restaurant is going so well."

"At least he's coming to the wedding. With Katie and the kids."

"Quite a big family we are together, aren't we?", he grinned and kissed her on the head, smelling the scent of her hair. Peppermint.

"I guess so. Can't believe I agreed to go wedding dress shopping tomorrow."

"Well, I'm sure you will survive it. Emma seemed somewhat softer after you dropped the big news."

"Yes, she's kind of a softie on the inside", Miriam laughed "and she adores children. And, of course, she's less likely to behave like a bitch when you're around. Still, I dread tomorrow. But I think I have a plan…"

* * *

"That's what I'm talking about", Emma said proudly as Miriam stood in front of the mirror "It's stunning!"

Miriam looked at herself and – yes, the dress did suit her. But something about it didn't feel right. It was very classy (what else would one expect if Emma chose their clothes?) but there was too much bling and a few too many ruffles.

"I'd rather put on something else, Mum", Miriam said.

"Well, love, why don't you try on my choice?", Edith asked.

"That's what I'll do, Grammy", Miriam sighed but smiled.

But Edith's choice felt too old-fashioned for her taste. And a little too princess-y.

She went on, trying on dress after dress, but none of them felt like they belonged to her. In the end she bought one, anyways, just to stop the whole nonsense, and she had to compliment herself: Seemingly, she was quite the actress; as both Emma and Edith believed, she had finally found the perfect wedding dress. And it was nice. But not good enough for the day that she would marry Harvey.

While Miriam was roaming the bridal shops of New York City with her mother and grandmother, Harvey was working, as usual.

"Harvey?", Donna asked, standing in the door "Do you have a second?"

"For you, I'll even make it a minute. Shoot", he said, not looking up.

Donna closed the door behind her and walked towards the desk.

"So, yesterday I was watching this movie by Manuel Abrantes."

"OK? Yesterday I was having dinner with my fiancée and her family. So? What do you want, Donna?"

"It's just that, in the credits he mentions an _Amy_ and calls her his _beautiful guardian angel_ and _raison d'etre_."

"His raison d'etre? Well, he didn't strike me to be so very dramatic."

"Harvey? She was his muse!"

"Well, Miriam is a very inspiring person. And they've been friends for a long time; it's probably just an insider joke or something."

"It sounds like they are a lot more than just friends, if you ask me", Donna said.

"Is that all?", Harvey asked, finally raising his head.

"Well… yes, it is, I'd just thought…"

"Thought what exactly?"

"I'm just looking out for you, Harvey. As I've always done and always will do."

"And thank you for that, but if you could please let me work now."

* * *

"Hey Eddy", Miriam said as her friend picked up the phone "how are you?"

"I'm fine, Amy. You sound quite elated, do you have news to tell me?"

"Not really, except Manuel's in town – and you're invited to have dinner with us next weekend, if you want to. And also, I need you to come with me to see a seamstress."

"Well, of course, I would love to! Both! I'm off the clock in two hours, do you want to meet then?"

"Yes, Eddy, perfect! Oh, I'm so looking forward to seeing you again! You have to tell me about that doctor friend of yours."

"Amy, you know Matt better than I do, probably", Eddy laughed "But yes, I will tell you all about it."

"Ok, see you then! Bye!"

"Bye, Amy."

Miriam cuddled her dog: "See Bobby, this is how we deal with annoying as hell mothers. Mum will be in for quite a surprise. No, don't look at me that way. Believe me, it's easier that way. Oh, you have no idea how bad she is, do you? No, no, of course, you dogs always believe in the best of people. Now, what do you want to do? Do you want to go for a walk? Yes? Yes?"

The dog jumped from the sofa so quickly that once again Miriam was quite sure he understood every word she said to him.

* * *

 **Thanks for your support and for keeping on reading! Please tell me if you liked it - and, as always, if you didn't, tell me as well!**

* * *

 _ **Brenda:** Well, I told you when I first introduced him: Manuel is going to be in this story quite a bit ;) I hope the family dinner didn't disappoint!_

 ** _Azul:_** _Harvey definitely isn't the only one on the edge and I promise that there will be another biiig fight before they FINALLY say "I do". If they ever say it. At this point, I'm not so sure anymore :D_

 ** _Max:_** _And we haven't even started with all the tension and the fights! Well, yeah, we have started, and I'm not quite sure how many more fights I'll be able to write... :( Glad you still enjoy the story!_

 ** _Guest1:_** _It's nice that you liked Miriam being level headed, though I guess it was a short pleasure. I agree: it will be very interesting with both these things going on. You can already make bets that I will get things completely messed up, but I hope you will forgive me then ;)_

 ** _Guest2:_** _Yeaaai, thanks!_

* * *

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! YOU ARE AMAZING!


	46. Part XLV

**Heyhey!**

 **So, this chapter is going to be a bit of a wild ride, but bear with me ;)**

 **I want to keep the story moving because I have SO many ideas!**

 **Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Lots of love**

 **scuffie**

* * *

"Hey, pup", Harvey said as he entered his fiancée's apartment and greeted the dog "Oh, good evening, Eddy. Didn't know you were here."

"Hey, Harvey", Eddy smiled at him from the sofa "Sorry, if you'd rather I'd leave…"

"No, no, stay", he smiled and greeted Miriam with a kiss before sitting down next to her on the couch, putting an arm around her "I just thought you had enough of her after that adventure at the seamstress's."

And with that he had earned himself a light nudge against his ribs.

"Well, I'm pretty sure, you will have a lovely bride, Harvey", Eddy smiled "and may I just say: I'm very, very happy for the two of you."

"Aww, thank you", Miriam smiled and took her friends arm "that's awfully sweet."

"Yes, thank you, Eddy", Harvey agreed "Now, pup, we'll need you to come to the office tomorrow. _Frau Schmidt_ ", Miriam rolled her eyes, fearing what would come next "And I have made the perfect contract. Now we're waiting for a studio to bite, but I'm pretty sure that'll happen soon enough. And if you could ask that Manuel to join you? We want to talk strategy."

"Oh. Oh! Yes, yes, of course", Miriam smiled at him broadly, her eyes lighting up "I'm glad you and Annika found a way!"

Harvey nodded and played with one of her wild black curls: "And there's something else: Donna has found us an apartment, which I am pretty sure you will like as well."

"Oh my word, Harvey, that's amazing!", she said and kissed him.

"Slowly, pup. First we need to take a look at it. I know you wanted to go to the New Yorker tomorrow but can you take the afternoon, around five?"

* * *

And indeed, Donna had done well: Miriam loved the apartment. It had a big open living room with the kitchen in one corner, with enough space left to add a dining table. Left to the entrance a little guest bathroom and then there was a big staircase which was halfway divided and ending in two rooms and a bathroom on both sides. It was incredible.

"But that's not all", Harvey grinned and led her back downstairs and past the kitchen to what she had thought were big windows, but they were actually doors that lead to a small roof top garden.

"You see, they even planted bushes all around it, so you can't look down", he smiled and put his arms on her shoulder.

"Harvey, it is _amazing_!", Miriam said and turned around to kiss him "I love everything! There is so much space and I love the brick walls and the truss beams and… it's so perfect!"

"So we'll take it?", he asked.

"We'd be stupid not to, oh my word, I love it so much."

"I sure hope you don't love it more than you love me", he chuckled.

"Weeeell…"

* * *

"Every time I watch it I am surprised at how much I love this movie", Miriam mumbled through a handful of popcorn. Mike had come over and had brought his DVD of _The Silence of the Lambs_ with him.

"Isn't Hopkins amazing?", Miriam said and looked from her cousin to her fiancé.

"Sure", Harvey said and put an arm around her, stroking her curly hair and mustering his wife-to-be. God, how much he loved this woman.

"Amazing, yeah", Mike said, taking some more popcorn, not able to take his eyes off the screen " _The lambs were screaming."_

" _They were slaughtering the spring lambs?_ ", Miriam replied, trying to sound like Hopkins.

" _And they were screaming._ "

"Goddamnit, you two, why do we even bother to watch movies when you could just as well re-enact them right here?"

"Because you love me", Miriam smiled and kissed him.

"Looks like it", Harvey grinned against her lips.

" _Where were you going, Clarice?"_

"So, it's five more weeks to go", Mike said after they had finished the movie and Harvey had left them to take Bobby out for a late night jog "Sure you won't change your mind, Mimi?"

"Don't be so smug, Mickey", she grimaced "I am very confident that I shall have a wonderful life with an amazing husband."

"Amazing?", he cocked an eyebrow.

"Fucking amazing", she laughed.

He chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

"I am truly very, very happy", she smiled.

"I can see that. And that makes me very happy as well", he said "You know… Harvey changed. It's not like he's a different person just… he's so human all of a sudden."

"And you think that's my fault?", she sighed.

"I don't know. I don't trust it", he said and looked around suspiciously like James Bond entering a casino, making his cousin giggle loudly.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it stays that way", he smiled, taking her hand.

"So let's hope it's because of me – because I am not going anywhere."

* * *

A few days later, Harvey was woken in the middle of the night by his fiancée.

"We have to meet your mum", she said, shaking him wildly.

"We… what? No. No, Miriam."

"Yes, we do! Get up!"

"Miriam, it's 3 a.m. Even if we were to see my mother, now is definitely not the time", he yawned.

"Harvey, I am pregnant!"

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"You are going to be a father!", Miriam cried out.

"And very much looking forward to it. Now, please, let's go to sleep", he mumbled and turned around.

"I shan't", she said, sitting in bed, crossing her arms over her little belly. Slowly, her pregnancy had begun to show.

"OK", Harvey sighed, followed by soft snoring.

"HARVEY SPECTER", she yelled so he woke up again as she let herself fall onto him, her face centimetres from his.

"Don't you feel bad, not telling her she'll be a grandmother? I know you haven't forgiven her for what she's done to your fath-"

"Stop. Don't", he said and suddenly he seemed very awake and quite angry.

"Very well. We'll talk about it another time, if you choose to be a child about it."

* * *

"I don't know, Grammy", Miriam sighed and gipped her coffee mug tightly.

They were in Edith's apartment, with Emma gone to do some grocery shopping.

"Well, my dear, of course, you don't understand how he can just break off any contact to his mother. That's simply because you can count yourself incredibly lucky; you grew up with tight family bonds, even if you might disagree with your mother more than often."

Edith put her hand on her granddaughter's and smiled. She looked well today, Miriam noted, seemingly it had done her good to have a little bit more going on in her life.

"It's not like she's done something inhuman, you know. I think I'd forgive Mum if she had done something similar…"

"Do not be a judge unto others, Miriam, remember that. I don't know what Mrs Specter has done or hasn't done – and it is not your story to tell!, but Harvey doesn't seem too unreasonable. If you just talk to him and are supportive, surely..."

"That's just the thing, Grammy. He is when it comes to his mother. So cold, like stone. I myself only know parts of the story, bits and bits he sometimes tells me. And I feel bad. I should have thought of her earlier. Imagine her finding out about our engagement! And the pregnancy? She must feel horrible! And – of course – she might already know all of it from Marcus."

"So what do you plan to do about it, Miriam? It is not your place to just go see her, you could destroy so much by doing that."

"No, no, Grammy, surely I can get Harvey to do it himself. It will just take some time, I guess."

* * *

Though Harvey hadn't counted on it, with days passing by without a word being mentioned, Miriam had indeed set her mind on talking about the Specter family. He had just left the bathroom in the morning, finding her in the kitchen, barefoot, wearing her pyjamas, preparing eggs and bacon.

"Good morning", he said and kissed her.

"Hello, lover boy", she grinned.

"Is breakfast ready?"

"Quite. Listen, about your mother…"

"No, it's OK, Miriam."

"Well, I was not about to apologise. If I wanted to, I would already have done that. You should talk to your mother."

"Miriam, you…"

"No, let me finish. We are getting married, I am pregnant, you are starting a family of your own – you should be grown up enough to talk to her and make up. We don't have to invite her to our wedding, you know, but I'd like for our child to at least meet his grandmother once in his or her lifetime."

"But…"

"My God, Harvey, there aren't any buts. You are 37 years old – I know, childhood memories like these scar people but… for fucks sake. You and Mike are conning the legal world of New York. I don't think you earned it to claim the moral high ground."

"How about, Miriam, you don't meddle with my life."

"Yeah, how about you start meddling in it", she shook her head "We ware getting married. It is basically my job to give you shit for things like these. No, don't you dare leave now. I have made up my mind."

"And so have I." Harvey, who had risen from the kitchen counter, turned around and went to the door.

"If you leave this room now, Harvey, you will not find me here tonight."

"You threaten me?", he said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I am stating a fact. Because I will not be able to look you in the eye and see the man I fell in love with."

Because Harvey was Harvey, he could not just give her the upper hand like that and suddenly he remembered what Donna had told him weeks ago.

"Well, I'm not so sure you're the woman I fell in love with."

"I… What? Excuse me?", Miriam felt quite faint. What the hell did he mean by that?

"You and Manuel seem awfully cosy. And then there's the fact that he calls you… what, his raison d'etre?"

"God, Harvey, that is a reach, even for a lawyer such as yourself", Miriam laughed, unable to believe this was true.

"Well?"

"Well what?", she asked angrily.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you weren't involved with him."

"Oh my word, Harvey. Yes. Yes, I was, back when I was a bloody STUDENT", she answered, her raising her voice gradually "Back when he started out. It's been a while."

"And now you're moving heaven and earth to get him to the US for that bullshit movie."

"Yes, we may have slept with each other once and we snogged but that time has passed", she tried to state as calmly as she could "He's a good friend. I mean, you of all people should get it."

"Me?", he raised an eyebrow and just like she did every time they had a row, Miriam felt stupid being so emotional next to him, the wall of bricks.

"Do you really believe I don't know that you slept with Donna? And no, she didn't tell me, I just _know_ you and it makes sense for the two of you. Yet, the two of you make an excellent team at work and I would never come between that."

"Then again, I never cheated on anyone."

"How dare you", she shook her head, trying for her curls to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes "Just… just fuck you, Harvey. Fuck you."

* * *

 **Well, so how about that? At least you guys don't have to speculate about the big bang anymore...** **Did you like it, though? Please tell me.**

 _ **Azul:** Of course, Emma has a softer side, Livy is living proof of that ;) she just barely shows it around Miriam. You know Harvey, he can be quite manipulative at times... and this was the worst of times he could have brougth it up. Hope you don't kill me now :D_

 ** _elino:_** _Aww thank you for your lovely review! Yeah, I totally get that one might be invested in the story; I had a great time writing it with that long build up and the not-too-schmaltzy romance (well, kind of schmaltzy, but I've read worse). But not getting married would not necessarily mean breaking up; I'm just thinking about the possibilites here :D Also, I do enjoy getting longer reviews so there's no reason at all to restrain yourself!_

 _**Max** : Well, they only now uploaded S6 on German Netflix, so I'm kinda lagging behind and I haven't really gotten around to watching all of the second half. Now, don't throw stones at me just now, because instead I spent this time on writing my own little Suits-World, which you are reading on here :D It's amazing that you prefer my story to the newest episodes of the season, though, I really feel honoured! Anyway: Yes, they had a big fight but they haven't quite split. So let's hope for the best (which in the case of Miriam and Harvey means that, of course, everyone will try to get them back together, except them because, let's face it, they're stubborn af)_

 ** _Brenda:_** _Luckily, most of the wedding has already planned by Donna, Miriam, Eddy etc. but you're certainly right: They should definitely get their shit together. But I do like writing the fights and the making ups and so on ;) And don't fret, it's only four more weeks (in fanfic-time) until the date of the wedding... Hope you enjoyed the chap!_

 ** _Guest:_** _I totally understand it, Miriam, to me, also seems like she belongs in there :D And yes, if I had to choose between my (not so easy) family and staying home with boyfriend and dog, I would feel the same - especially if I was very hormonal. Hope the new chapter came soon enough :)_

* * *

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ALL THOSE REVIEWS! YOU ROCK!


	47. Part XLVI

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry, this chapter is quite short, but I think it was good to make an own chapter for this... Well, I hope you enjoy it anyways ;)**

 **xxx**

 **scuffie**

* * *

Eddy Morris had just left the shower and was greeted in the bed room by Doc Matt: "Eddy, you've missed a call by one Manuel Abrantes. It's a bit late for a gentleman caller, isn't it?"

"I love it when you're jealous", she winked at him and leaned forwards to give him a quick kiss while she took her mobile into her hands.

"By the way, you are coming to Amy's wedding with me, right?", she asked while calling Manuel back "Like, as a date?"

"As a date? Oh, Miss Bridget, you are not developing feelings for me?"

"And even if… Oh, yeah, hi Manuel", she excused herself from Matt and left the room.

"Hola chica. How are you?"

"Hi, Manu. What's up?", she asked.

"Well, you see… There's one sad woman on my couch."

"Then cheer her up?", Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's say the soon-to-be-marrieds are on bad terms right now, so if you maybe can come here?"

"Oh… Amy? Oh man. Yeah, sure, if you can text me your address real quick."

"Vale", he said and hung up.

"So", Matt said, leaning against the door frame "you're going?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry", she said and quickly smirked at him while gathering her things.

"Well. You do you."

He could not mimic her friendliness and went back to bed.

Eddy rolled her eyes, shook her head and left the Doc's apartment.

* * *

"OK, so I get that you are pissed at him, Amy", Eddy sighed "but do you really think it wise to stay… here?"

They sat on Manuel's old-fashioned couch, on the batik blanket, amidst the director's chaos. Bobby was laying on the rug, looking quite sad as well, either channelling his owner's feelings or missing Harvey so very much.

"Well", Miriam sniffed "I could hardly go to Grammy's. Or Mike's for that matter. He would kill Harvey."

"And rightly so", Manuel shrugged, carrying some mugs and a pot of tea.

"Yeah, no, you're coming to stay at my place", Eddy sighed "This would drive Harvey crazy."

"Well, yes, that kind of is the point of it", Miriam said, drying her tears "Fuck him."

"You don't mean that", at this point, Eddy was slightly exasperated "After all, you don't want to let your family know about the fight because you know, once they are done with Harvey, there is no way they will support any kind of reconciliation. And you know that the whole fight was kind of pointless, as they always are with the two of you. Seriously, one would think the two of you could just discuss things like normal people."

"He's just such a hypocrite."

"Yes, yes, he is, but goddamnit, Miriam, aren't you as well?", Eddy shook her head "Now, of course, I agree, Harvey should definitely talk to his mother, and yes, that last comment was over the top. But Harvey's a good guy. And thing is, you always end up at this point because of your differences."

"But…"

"Oh my god, Amy. OK, listen. Do you want to break off the wedding?"

"N…no?"

"There you go. Now, let's take a taxi to my place and get some sleep."

* * *

"You do know you're an amazing friend, right?"

"Yeah. Now, hush, Amy."

* * *

The next morning, Eddy was woken by her phone's display. Quickly she got up, as quietly as possible not to wake Miriam. She answered it in the kitchen.

"Harvey, what the fuck."

"Lovely hearing your voice, Eddy", the lawyer said.

"You got some nerve, you know that?", Eddy sighed.

"Sure."

"So, what now?", she wondered "You want to apologise to her? Big romantic gesture, as usual?"

"Never thought, I'd ever end up being called a romantic", Harvey said and she could hear that his jokes were less than half-hearted.

"So?", she repeated.

"Just… Can you make sure, she's fine? She is staying at your place, right?"

"Yeah. And of course I will. Now cut the crap and just phone her, you know you need to talk this out."

"I've been trying to call her all night but she just hangs up on me every time."

"She's hurt. You did say some incredibly awful things, Harvey. Like, I was shook when she told me."

"It's not like…"

"Nope. It was bad and you should feel bad. For fuck's sake, Harvey, she's pregnant. And she actually made some very good points about you needing to grow a pair."

"Eddy", he interrupted her "will you help me or would you prefer snapping at me for another hour?"

"Ugh, OK. What can I do?"

* * *

"This is ridiculous", Miriam said, putting her apple juice on the table "I am pregnant. I get fatter by the minute, this dress looks awful, I can't even _drink_ and I am engaged, I don't even…"

"Jeeze, could you shut up for a minute?", Eddy sighed "I don't remember you being so negative. Get yourself together."

"Oh, sorry for not understanding why you took me to a bar while I'd rather sit at home wallowing."

"For exactly that reason. Now, if you excuse me for a second, that dude over there is _smoking_ …"

"What about Matt?", Miriam asked, but Eddy dismissed her with a wave of her hand and left.

"May I?", an all too familiar voice asked while she was looking over her shoulder for her friend.

"Harvey", Miriam said, her brow furrowing.

The lawyer sat down in Eddy's chair, mustering her intently. He looked pretty bad, to be honest, not that his suit or his hair wasn't flawless, there was just something about the lines on his forhead and the shadows beneath his eyes that showed just how horrible he must have been feeling.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"Trying to talk to you."

"I think you would rather not hear what I have to say", she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do. I want to hear what you have to say for the rest of my life", he explained calmly.

"All right", Miriam shrugged and sat up right "You are a fucking bastard, Harvey Specter. You are a hypocrite and a liar and you turn everything to your advantage. You don't care about _anyone_. You hurt me _so much_ even though you promised to love me. You are weak, you see everyone's flaws except your own. You have wrapped me around your little finger, yet you don't feel responsible for me. Ugh. I just… I can't deal with this right now."

"Miriam, I…"

"And why the hell can't we just fight like normal people? Why does it always have to be so hard?"

"Because we're different", he said, reaching for her hand "Let me just explain…"

"No, I won't. I won't let you explain, because I already know where you're coming from. I will, however, let you try and make up for it. Because I still love you. So much."

* * *

"What now, Donna?"

It was the next morning, and as Mike was off limits, Harvey had confided in his secretary.

"Surely, you have already thought of it."

"What?"

"Remember what had started your fight?"

"Yeah, Miriam wants me to talk to my…mother."

"Exactly. So what you really need to do is…"

"No way, Donna."

"Well, then enjoy cancelling your wedding", she rolled her eyes "Seriously, Harvey, she's right, it's about time."

"About time for what?", Mike said, walking into the office "Hey, Harvey, do you have any idea what might have happened to my cousin? I haven't been able to call her since Sunday and I'm getting kind of worried."

"Uhm…", Harvey said, in a very Harvey-unlike manner.

"Don't tell me, you got in a fight. Again. What about?"

Mike let himself fall down onto the leather sofa and Donna left, with one last wink at Harvey.

"About my mother."

"Yeah, well, I was already wondering when this would come up. So, you'll talk to her?"

"I don't know."

"Listen, you _know_ how important family is to Mimi. And it really is about time you talked to your mother…"

"Thank you very much, Mike, if I want a lecture, I'll call Emma."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Did you not?**

 _ **Azul:** Well, I'm not sure if this chapter was to your satisfaction, but there'll be another one still this month and everything will resolve, one way or the other ;)_

 ** _Brenda:_** _It's still a little time until the wedding, so we'll see ;) So, Mike has gotten kind of used to them fighting now and then, but he doesn't know what Harvey said - luckily for Harvey, I guess. Thanks for your review :)_

 ** _elino:_** _Yes, I'm actually a bit disappointed in the show for not having a character tell Harvey off - he can be a bit of a self-righteous arse :D But you know, at least the two of them are kind of on the way to reconcile... or are they?_

 _ **Max** : Aww, thanks for that lovely compliment! I think the time for talking is over, now the time for action has arrived. Or at least, that is Donna's plan. Do you think she'll turn it around for her boss? AGAIN? _

**_Guest:_** _Also, what would happen to the apartment if they don't make up? Oh my looooord! :D Well, I'm not sure if he ever really feels bad for what he says, I think it's more likely Harvey feels bad just because he hurt Miriam. Which isn't exactly perfect, but at least it's human ;)_

* * *

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

(also, sorry for my short answers on the reviews, I will give longer answers next time, I promise ;))


	48. Part XLVII

"So, Matt, how is life?", Miriam asked.

They sat in Eddys small flat around her small dining table in the kitchen. It was the only room in her tiny apartment that wasn't stuffed with art and supplies and because of that it was the only room that actually seemed organised and tidy, with white cabinets on the wall and an old black bar next to the door. The table, however, was completely covered in graffiti, which, as Eddy once had told her, had been done by her ex, a fellow art student named Andre.

"Busy as always", Matt grinned. He was a beautiful man, no doubt, but very slick with his dark brown hair perfectly in place on top of his symmetric, clean-shaven face. His blue eyes looked at her intently: "I hope you aren't too stressed out? Eddy told me there have been some relationship problems…"

"Well, yeah, there have been, which is why I'm here, keeping Eddy away from you – I'm very sorry, Doc."

"No, Amy, it's fine. It might be good for you and the baby to get away from fights like these. Remember, it's not just you, you must think of."

"I know, Doc", Miriam sighed.

"Well, I am sure you and your fiancé will figure things out", he said with a smile.

"Matt, I'm ready", suddenly Eddy said. Miriam turned around and there her friend stood in the doorway. Never before had she seen the artist so very formal, the long sleeves of the dark blue dress covering up most of her tattoos, only the rose above her chest peaking out behind the fabric. Her short blond hair wasn't spiked or tousled as usual, but soft and combed back, showing off the face that Miriam had come to love so much in the past few months.

"You look amazing, Eddy", Miriam smiled "Where are you two going?"

"We're just out for dinner and the theatre, you can call me anytime, OK? Sure you'll be all right?", Eddy said with a slight worry in her voice.

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine", Miriam laughed as she ushered the couple to the door "of course I'll be fine! Have an amazing evening, you two!"

* * *

And indeed she was. Luckily, Eddy had a nicely stuffed fridge and freezer with everything Miriam's pregnant mind could come up with. While she was munching on Twisters and Chocolate and watching Gone with the Wind, for the first time in days she truly felt at peace. Who even needs men?, she wondered. This life had been fine before, certainly it would be fulfilling enough now as well. She put a hand on her belly. In the end it would have come down to whether she was a good mother anyway – with Harvey keeping on to work like he did, she would have had it not a lot easier than a single mom anyway. If now she were to raise their child on her own, that would be all right. It had to be. And finally, she was sure: She could be a mother. She could raise the child, with its father or without. She knew she was strong enough.

Meanwhile at the office, Harvey and Donna tried to come up with a plan. Of course, Mike was there as well but his snappy comments weren't much of a help to both of them.

"Maybe you should go talk to her", Harvey said to Donna after a while "Miriam likes you."

"Yeah, sure, send your secretary as an emissary", Donna rolled her eyes "Seriously, Harvey, when I hear stuff like this I have to wonder: How did you ever get this far in your relationship?"

"Because I am a charming and handsome man?"

Mike snorted loudly at his boss.

"I don't think that will help you now, will it?", Donna rolled her eyes "There is only one way I see how you can end this."

"Tell me!", Harvey said and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"You know, you will have to apologize, right?"

"Sure, sure", he nodded, eager to earn his fiancée's trust and love once again.

"Look at him, he's like a dog", Mike said "Mimi is a strong and independent woman – I don't think this will make her take you back."

Harvey shot him a deadly look.

"That's more like it", Mike sighed.

"Michael, are you in or out?", Donna snapped, annoyed at his little comments.

"Ughh", Mike said and thought for a second "All right. This one last time I'll help you."

"OK, so this is what we'll do…"

* * *

The next few days, Miriam was surprised to see Harvey call again. Every day her phone rang and his name appeared on the display, but every time she just hung up. He texted her, and she read them all. She wondered if he truly believed what he wrote to her and whether she could believe his words as well. He wrote that he loved her, and she knew it wasn't a lie. He told her he needed her, and she doubted it. He talked about their unborn baby, about the family they would become and she shed a few tears. He said he would do anything for her and she knew he was wrong. He would not. He could not and he should not. Anything? No. He had always taken care of her and there had been some nice gestures but please, no more. And Harvey was not the type to give himself up for her – as well as Miriam wasn't the woman to fall for such a guy. Then he texted he missed Bobby, and she smiled. Sure he did.

And so, after a week of complete silence, eight days after they had talked at the bar, she answered him. A picture of the dog, a very cute one, but still: not more.

To Harvey, of course, it was so much more than just a picture. So he kept on. He started writing to her more real stuff, he told her whenever he thought of her. How she had looked back when he had taken her to meet Jessica. How seeing her after her break-up with Connor had almost broken his heart. How happy he had been the first time she had leaned against his shoulder. How loved he felt whenever she kissed him.

And then he asked a question: "Should I tell them to postpone or cancel the wedding?"

Miriam knew she had to answer. Eddy, as her Maid of Honour, had taken care of all of Miriam's bridal duties. They had told the ladies of the family, that, because of the pregnancy, Miriam should rest a while. Sure, Edith and Emma knew that there was something wrong between the couple, but they didn't know what it was nor that Miriam had left her flat.

She had no idea what to tell him. Either she would get married in two weeks, or she would not. How could she decide such a thing?

* * *

While Miriam was pondering the question, her phone rang. Ready to hang up on Harvey again, she was surprised to see Mike's name on the display.

"Micky", she said "Hi."

"Hi, Mimi", her cousin answered "I've missed hearing your lovely voice."

"I am truly sorry, Mike. I've just been…"

"Avoiding me because you had a fight with Harvey? For almost two weeks? Oh, Mimi", he sighed. "You know I'm always here for you."

"I do", Miriam said and she felt tears rising to her eyes. Damn those hormones! "I do know that." And with that she started sobbing without any self-control.

"Hush, now, breath", he said and she could almost hear his calming smile "Listen, Mimi, where are you?"

"Eddy's", she managed to say.

"You've been there for two weeks? Mimi, don't you think it's time you came home?"

"Don't wanna", she sobbed.

"Mimi, come on, I'll fetch you and stay with you, mhm?"

"You… you'd do that?", she sniffled.

"Sure", he grinned.

* * *

It only took a few hours. She packed up her things, said goodbye to Eddie and went downstairs where the black car was already awaiting her. Of course.

Mike was leaning against the car but stood up straight as soon as he saw his cousin. He took Bobs leash, hugging his her while Ray put her backpack in the trunk.

"Lovely seeing you again, Miss", the driver greeted her with a smile.

"And you, Ray", she sniffled.

* * *

"Well, then, Mimi, let's get you home", Mike said, ushering Miriam towards the door.

"You know what I'd really like to do?", Miriam asked Mike as they sat down on her couch.

"Well?"

"I'd really, really like to get wasted", she sighed.

"I believe you, Mimi", he said and looked at her growing belly "but that will have to wait a few months."

"Ugh", she sighed "being pregnant suuuuucks. As much as I love it. It sucks."

"There are other things we can do", he smiled.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, how about a game of Lord of the Rings trivia?"

"Fuck you, Mickey, you know you always win – you have that stupid memory thing going on", she said and was astonished to see him laugh.

"Finally you sound like my Mimi", he explained and hugged her "How about scrabble?"

"I don't want to play board games", she said.

"How about some music?"

"All right. You choose. Everything but…"

"Keane. I know, I know, you cry every time you listen to _Somewhere Only We Know._ How about The Wombats? You love them."

"Fine. Also, I really crave sushi."

"No, you don't", he said, rolling his eyes "Six more months and you're already like this, Mimi." He put the needle down on the record and sat down next to her.

"Remember when you visited me and we were… I don't know, in our early twenties?"

"And we'd hang around that nasty little flat you shared with Trevor? Sure I do. That greasy little bar in Brooklyn?"

"You loved it there", he laughed "We went there almost every day."

"Yeah. Yeah, I loved it there. Hey, I wonder if this barkeeper still works there."

"The one always making eyes at you", he grinned while The Wombats chanted " _This is no Bridget Jones!"_ in the background.

"He never! But he did give me free drinks every night", she laughed and curled up between the cushions.

"You know I did buy some alcohol-free beer", Mike said after a while.

"Well. All right, come on, it's the best we can do", she smiled and stroked Bobby's soft fur "God, the fun times are over, aren't they?"

"They don't have to be. There are babysitters and surely you could hire a nanny if you wanted to."

"I guess."

"She could be German. You know, for the kid to practise."

"Yeah… God, I love this song. Come on, let's get that beer and dance", she grinned.

And while they were rocking out to the record, her phone was quietly vibrating in the corner, flashing Harvey's concerned texts over the screen.

* * *

 ** _Azul:_** _I think Miriam has grown quite a bit over the course of this story, so just forgiving him isn't an option anymore. Also, yes, I am curious about the wedding dress as well ;)_

 ** _Guest:_** _Thanks a lot for your compliments :) sorry for keeping you waiting so, so long! Yes, Harvey does have some things to work out, but I'm sure he'll manage just fine!_

 ** _elino:_** _Well, you will see about Harvey and his mother next chapter - here I really wanted to have Mike and Miriam a nice moment together - it's been a while, hasn't it?_

 ** _Max:_** _God, yes, they are incredibly stubborn! But I think Harvey needs a stubborn woman, doesn't he? But, of course, this wlll end up to be a nice and fluffy fanfiction, so don't fret :)_

 ** _Brenda:_** _I do like Eddy. She's one of my favourite OCs even though she's just a side character. But I always disliked stories in which the friends just integreated into the series/book/whatever without having their own lifes, so I really needed to make up some more characters :D I'm glad you like her! Well, in the end Mike found out, but as a mutual confidante of the couple, I think he's just the right person to know... though he did say, it was the last time he'd help Harvey..._

* * *

 _ **As usual: Thank you for your reviews and your support - and please forgive me for this long, long hiatus! And please do tell me what you think!**_


End file.
